


Daddy

by ChloeWinchester, Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Molestation, Roleplay, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a matter of 'right place, right time'. One boy milling about at the mall, one man with a deal that went south. Neither knew the other existed, neither gave it any thought, until they collided. One gun pressed against a back, one card slipped into a pocket, and their lives would be changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the story of how they met.

**Author's Note:**

> ChloeWinchester and I are back with a new AU! We wanted to explore a relationship between a young, thrill-seeking John Watson and an adult Jim Moriarty, and this is the result. Sitting in my Google Drive, it's sitting at 117k. Like Reconstruction, I'm going to edit it and post it chapter by chapter, as we wrote it as a roleplay and it's a little too messy to post right away =]
> 
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it, with all the character development and filth and kinks and angst. -tosses confetti-

John Watson stopped and pulled out his phone, a perfectly reasonable thing to be doing in the mall. He could be checking his shopping list, or texting a friend to find out what they wanted as a gift. No, though. John was doing none of those- he was simply trying looking busy as he side-eyed the knicker displays in the window. _Red. Red looks good on me. I could always say they're for a girlfriend; Mary's interested enough no one would ask. I'm a damn good liar._ It was Saturday, and he'd just gotten a rather nice chunk of money (a hundred quid) from a bet on the last rugby match. The boy had opted to buy himself something nice, and by nice, he meant absolutely filthy. He was between partners; he'd been talking to Mary from time to time at least, but she wasn't interested in sex. It had him caught between 'refreshed' and 'suffering'. So, while he scrolled through messages in his phone and tried to work up the nerve to buy himself a pair of knickers, he wasn't paying any attention to the mill and press of people around him. When the arm closed around his neck, it was far too late to react.

Jim Moriarty was a busy man, one that dealt with trouble and disaster as if it were afternoon tea. This was no different. Well, other than him being followed by a very cross client with a very large gun. He stepped quickly through the shopping center, looking for cover of some kind, someone that would help avoid any and all gunfire. He spied a boy skimming through his phone and smirked. _Gotcha_. He slipped his own gun from his pocket, ducking it under the boy's jacket to press it against the small of his back and clasped his hand around the back of his neck. "Don't scream, don't run, don't say a goddamn word, just walk," he growled, lips beside his ear, ushering him along.

John swallowed, hesitating for just a moment, until the gun was pressed tighter against a bruise that already existed. He hissed out a breath and did as he was told, the sounds of the mall fading around him. There was only the breath against his skin, the metal against his back, and the steady pounding of his heart in his ears. He walked, letting the man lead him, looking straight ahead with a furious expression on his face. And he was furious, pissed at being grabbed, pissed at the gun against his back, pissed he was leaving with nothing, and pissed that yet another bastard was trying to scare him into submission.

"Now be a dear and walk me to the parking garage or this bullet's coming for your dick," Jim growled, smiling.

John led him, trying very hard not to think about the things that damned voice did to him. _Some berk in a mall takes me hostage, holds a fucking gun to me, and all I can think about is how it gets my blood boiling. Lovely. Thank god I don't have a therapist, they'd have a field day with me._

Jim smiled a little, walking with him. "Hm, interesting."

"What is?" The boy had been told not to speak, but he got enough of that shit at home. He didn't need it from this arsehole too.

"That you like my voice," Jim purred, smirking.

John let out a slow breath through his nose. "I do not."

Jim chuckled. "The blush in your ears is telling me otherwise."

John stopped inside the garage, glaring at the ground. "You're here. Can I go now?"

Jim wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him off into a corner, the gun still in place. "Ah, ah, ah, admit it," he sang.

John shivered slightly. "Yes. Yes, okay? Now let me go."

Jim kept him still, keeping his arm where it was. "I don't think you want me to," he whispered, glancing down at his denims with a grin. "At least your body doesn't want me to."

John swallowed thickly. It was true, the gun against his spine, the arm around his waist, the soft Irish accent and low growls... He was turned on, and he hated it. _I'm not- oh, but that's a lie, isn't it? We already know you get off on danger, if those RAMC pamphlets in your drawer are any indication. You play rugby for the injuries, not the sport- you need to feel alive. And how alive do you feel right now, John? One twitch of this stranger's finger and you're dead._ John risked lowering his eyes, and god, he was hard. _God dammit, John!_ "If you're not going to let me go," he said through a clenched jaw, "then what are you going to do with me?"

Jim smiled, bringing slow, gentle fingers down his stomach to rest on the front of his zipper. "How old are you?" He whispered, pressing his lips against his neck.

John let out a quiet noise. "Sixteen," he replied, watching the man's hand move. Slender fingers, fair-skinned, honestly attractive- not that John thought about hands very often.

Jim smiled against his throat. "Good." He popped the button of his jeans open and undid his zip, slipping his hands inside and palming over his pants. "So do you respond this well to every stranger that threatens you?" He cooed, gently suckling his pulse.

John tried very hard not to melt against him, but fuck, it really had been too long, and as that beautiful hand began to rub against him he found it harder and harder to focus on the fear, or the defiance. Lips closed against his skin, and his eyes fell shut. _That should not feel that good. Fuck_. "N-no," he managed to whisper. "Usually fight back. Usually they don't have a gun."

Jim laughed again, voice soft as he spoke. "Lucky you, then," he breathed, hand breaching his waistband and finding flesh. He hummed at the heat of him. "Don't you feel delicious?"

John whimpered. His palm was cool against his skin, fingers touching the swell of his sac, the skin of his thigh. It was horrible. It felt incredible. "Do I?"

"I can feel how hard your heart's pounding," Jim whispered. "Every little sharp intake of breath when my lips get close; Your entire body is singing with pleasure right now and begging me to touch you more. If I left you like this you'd get home and finish yourself off thinking about my gun and what would have happened if I would've kept going," he whispered. He licked a stripe from the base of his neck to behind his ear, slowly wrapping fingers around his hardened member. "Am I wrong?"

"No," John whispered. "You're not." He whined at the feel of his tongue, hot and wet against him, and his fingers... I _don't want him to stop. Fuck, more, please_...

Jim lazily started to stroke him, breath hot against his ear. "What's your name?"

John licked his lips. "John, John Watson." He shivered again, hair stirring as the man's breath ghosted against it.

Jim smirked. "Well, John Watson, when was the last time you fucked someone?" He growled, tracing a slow, solitary finger around his head.

John trembled, hips jerking of their own accord. "Three months," he managed, utterly lost in his voice.

"Oh, no wonder you're so eager," Jim whispered back, nipping his earlobe while he pressed his fingertip against his slit.

John found it incredibly hard to breathe. _Don't even know what he looks like and he's driving you mad. Fuck, he's good._ The gentle graze of teeth, the pressure- he was completely overloading John's senses, and god, he loved it. It was almost unbearably hot.

"Such a nice cock you have on you, John," the criminal purred, stroking again, fast and hard, the gun still pressed against his skin.

John let out a small gasp, rocking in time with his hand. "T-thank you," he breathed, fighting to keep his head up. It was instinct, trying to coax him to press against the man's body, but he refused. His hand was enough, fuck, it was.

Jim kissed and bit lightly at his neck and behind his ear, using the precome dewing at his slit and sliding his fist rapidly.

John's legs started to tremble. "Uhn..." His breathing grew ragged; he wasn't getting enough oxygen, _couldn't_ get enough oxygen, not when he was getting a handjob in the corner of the parking garage with a gun pressed to his back. It was too much, too filthy, too sexy, too dangerous, and his mind was utterly rebelling from rational thought. _Run_ , it offered weakly. _No. More. I want more_.

"Shh, come, John," Jim whispered, grinning wickedly, wrist pumping mercilessly with his thumb rolling over his head on each upstroke. "Come for me and I'll give you a kiss."

John whined quietly, so close to the edge. That voice, commanding him, coaxing him to finish... it was impossible to ignore. It didn't take him long, a few strokes and he was gasping wordlessly, pulsing in the stranger's hand.

Jim grinned, sighing. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped them both off, tucking it away in John's back pocket. He turned his chin, kissing him deeply, tucking him back in and clasping his jeans. He dashed his tongue in rapidly before breaking away and turning him to face front again. "Alright, Johnny boy," he whispered. "If you ever want to play with me again," he slid a card into the his front pocket. "Call me. Oh," he paused before leaving. "Yellow lace would look stunning on you." Without another word he was gone, disappearing into the dark.

John melted against the man's lips, groaning softly at the taste of his mouth. He kept his eyes open, trying to memorize his face while he could. _Arched, slender brows, slight stubble, black hair, curved jaw_ \- And the man opened his eyes only briefly, before turning him away. _Black eyes. No, no, brown, but fuck, they looked black_... When he was alone he sank against the wall, catching his breath, mind swimming as the chemicals flooding his system receded. When he could trust his legs again, he rose, and walked back into the mall. He still wanted to buy himself a treat. Still focused on red as he entered the underwear shop, the soft words floated back to him. _Yellow lace_. John told himself it didn't mean anything as he checked out, a pair of knickers that fit that description wrapped up in the bag.

Jim wasn't sure if the boy would call him. He'd honestly be surprised if he didn't. He'd been so...intrigued, yes, that's what he'd call it, with him and how he'd reacted to the gun... He hadn't expected that. Definite first for him. He smiled to himself, getting into his car and snapping for the driver to leave. He was nearly twenty years older than this boy, this nearly nameless and faceless child he'd plucked from a crowd that shouldn't matter at all. And yet, he couldn't help but hold that picture of him in yellow knickers in his mind all the way home.

John fell back against his bed, his house thankfully deserted. In his pocket, he could feel the card bend against his leg. _Couldn't hurt to look_. He slipped it out, turning it over in his fingers. _Jim Moriarty_. A name, and a number, and nothing else. _Hell of a lot older than me, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't fucking gorgeous_. He thought about it, the urge to call lurking in his mind the rest of the night- it couldn't hurt, right? Oh, but they'd just met- if you could call that meeting. _Wait. Call him tomorrow. It's a Sunday; father'll be pissed on the couch, Harry'll be off with her girlfriend, and mum will be thankful for the peace. No one will miss you._ That night he dreamed of the buzzing lights of the garage flickering off as the barrel of a gun slipped down his spine. At three the next day, content with the state of his family, he dialed the number.


	2. Thought you might call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to stop going over the previous day in his mind, John decides to give the man a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some shameless getting-to-know-one-another. Here you can see my headcanons about John being a huge secret nerd, as well as my own ability to type Seek for the Sword from memory.

Jim was watching men who'd had hits out on him drop like sacks of potatoes on his television from cameras hidden around the city - _thank you, Mr. Holmes_ \- when his phone rang. He paused, frowning a little, checking the time. He looked at the lit up screen, not recognizing the number. "Who in- Oh." A smile crept across his face. He cleared his throat and answered. "Johnny boy."

John shivered. "Hello, Mr. Moriarty." His heart pounded in his chest, the usually confident demeanor slipping beneath his nerves. _You can do this, John_."You told me to call if I wanted to play."

Jim chuckled, still watching the screen. "Yes, I did. I suppose this means you want to?"

"Yes," the boy breathed. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck, trying to regain his composure. "Yes, I do."

Jim smirked, arm thrown over the back of his couch. "And what do you think playing entails?"

"Absolutely no idea," he replied quietly.

Jim giggled. "You're cute. Listen, I'm going to give you an address and you're going to walk yourself outside, get a cab, tell them you're Jimmy's fare, okay?"

John nodded, though he knew the man couldn't see. "Yes."

Jim rattled off an address. "...Oh, and wear those knickers you bought.”

John turned red. _How did he_ \- "I planned on it. Goodbye, Mr. Moriarty." He hung up and stood, trying to pick out his least-worn outfit that still made him look good. He settled on a pair of tight jeans (though the knees were weakening, obviously, three shades lighter than the rest of the denim) and a t-shirt, a slight tear in the collar and a faded bloodstain on the back (from a rather savage beating with a belt; it was only visible in certain light). He fussed with his shaggy hair, combing a little gel through it with his fingers. And yes, his lace pants lay hidden beneath his jeans. _Time to go, John_. He called a cab and went out on the curb to wait. When it pulled up John got inside and repeated Moriarty's words, noticing the way the driver balked slightly. _Odd_. He sat back against the seat, waiting, watching the suburbs roll by.

Jim checked his appearance briefly, shutting off the telly and turning on some music. _Good lord, you should write a book. "How To Definitely Not Act Like A Child Molester."_ He sighed, shaking his head and running fingers through his smoothed hair, sitting again, waiting patiently.

John stepped out of the cab in front of a secluded house that John's brain could only describe as "fuck". It was big, bigger than he'd ever been around, growing up the way he had. He licked his lips and watched the car drive away, suddenly overcome with nerves. _You can do this. It's just a bit of fun. Come on, John, he never has to know you're more afraid of his bloody house than of his gun._  He began to walk up the driveway, heading toward the front door. When he was standing on the safety of the porch, he rang the buzzer.

"Come in!" Jim called, settled on the couch, one arm slung along the back of the couch, fingers resting against his lips.

John opened the door and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him. He slipped out of his shoes, leaving them by the door- force of habit, one too many knocks in the head for tracking dirt. "Mr. Moriarty?" He stepped into the front room, a little shy.

Jim grinned at him when he came in. "Hi, cutie." He waved a finger at him, a gesture to come closer. "Don't be shy."

John walked over and sat down next to him, smiling a little.

Jim smiled at him. "So, a stranger points a gun at your back and jerks you off in a parking garage and tells you to call him...and you do," he chuckled.

John blushed. "Apparently so. With only the slightest reservation." _He could have been anyone. Why'd he have to be hot?_

Jim scooted closer to him. "What'd you expect out of making that call?"

John licked his lips, watching him. "At first, I didn't think you'd answer. And I didn't know what you wanted. Still don't, but..." _But last night I thought about you fucking me with your gun, and whoops, here I am._

Jim smiled again. "Come here."

John moved closer to him, their legs touching.

Jim cupped his cheek and his neck, gently pressing their lips together. "Oh," he sighed. "You're going to get me into a lot of trouble, John Watson."

John made a pleased noise as he drew back. "I'm sorry," he said automatically.

Jim shook his head, frowning a little. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

John cursed himself. "Force of habit, so-" Stop. He took a breath. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you don't know me, and I know I'm younger, than you." _Nice cover, John. Berk._ "But you gave me a choice, and I chose to call you." _Because I haven't stopped thinking about you. Or your hands. Or your gun. Or the way your voice felt in my ear._

Jim saw the lie but left it for the time being. "You're not. I gave you my number, remember?" He chuckled, absently fiddling with his hair. "And yes, you're about twenty years younger than me, dear. And that's alright if...if we're careful."

John nodded. "Alright. Careful I can do." And he could. It was ingrained in him, keeping secrets, hiding things. Him and Harry both. It had to be.

Jim's smile faltered a bit. There was something wrong, something to that pain in his eyes. _Pain and...fear? God..._ "John," he put a hand on his knee. "If you don't want to do anything we don't have to. I don't want you to feel obligated just because you're here.”

John shook his head. "God, no. I'm not going to lie, I have..." he pretended to count. "No limits, really. For most things. I told you, I can do 'careful'. I've had to my entire life. It's fine. This? Perfectly okay with this."

Jim chuckled. "Alright," he nodded. "Now, we do need to talk about a few things. Can't just engage in a sexual relationship without having a chat about it first."

John nodded. "Alright. First off, I've never been with a man, not properly. That's something to keep in mind."

Jim smiled gently. "So sure of yourself too," he said softly "Alright, noted."

"What else needs to be covered?"

"Well, what do you like?"

John licked his lips again, an automatic response. "Entirely too many things. I've found I tend to thrive in, um. More submissive roles."

Jim grinned. "Perfect." He licked his lips. "Tell me them. Every last one."

John turned a little pink. "You already know about the knickers. Collars, spanking- hands, not belts. Never tried it with other things. I... oh, cor. Food. Sweets especially. Ice cubes, leather, restraints, gags... praise... I'm active, but I haven't really done much exploring. Yet."

“Speaking of which-” Jim leaned forward, pulling the waist of John's denims down a little, the yellow peeking out. "Ooh, you did take my advice." He smiled at him. "Well, if this continues, I'm gonna rock your world, kid."

John bit at his lips. "I'd like that."

"We also might want to know a bit about each other first. Get comfortable with each other."

John swallowed. "I play rugby. I love Star Trek. My favorite band is Blur. I don't drink. I want to be trauma surgeon. A, um. A battlefield surgeon. I have the nerves for it. And the hands. I'm a decent cook, and I'm left handed." _And my father beats the shit out of me. I'm not here for pity. I'm here for companionship._

Jim smiled. "Very admirable of you," he noted. "Brave. I'm left-handed too." There it was again. That cocktail of anger and fear and pain. It worried him. _Why?_ _He's just some kid, who gives a fuck?_ He put his hand over his. _Maybe I do._

John brushed his thumb against his skin. "There's, um. You're going to see me naked, so I should warn you." He took a deep breath and met his eyes. "There are going to be bruises. And scars. And if that turns your stomach, I want to apologize in advance. There's nothing I can do about them."

Jim's smile faded instantly. "Pardon?"

"I've, um. I get roughed up sometimes, it's not big deal, but you should know."

"How is it not a big deal-? Let me see."

John swallowed and pulled off his shirt. There was a yellowish stripe across his spine, as well as a few still-fading welts from Friday's drunken fight. There was a cut on his chest from a bottle, and a few old scars from belts that had gone too far.

"Oh...my god," Jim breathed, gingerly touching his skin, pain in his eyes.

John looked down. "It's not a big deal, but. Full disclosure and all."

Jim lifted his chin. "John, honey... This is a very big deal. This isn't fair, this isn't right- Goddamn it, I just met you and I feel this way." He ran the backs of his fingers over his cheek. "Just...come here." He wasn't sure what else to do. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him to his chest.

John rested against him. "I wasn't trying to ruin the day, I just thought it was the sort of thing you'd need to know, considering what we're going to be doing."

Jim shook his head, looking at him. "No, we're not doing that. Not like that, not anymore."

John cursed himself again. _Way to fucking go, John. Look what you've done._

"Look at me," Jim whispered, keeping his voice gentle.

John looked up, jaw steeled, trying to wipe the self-loathing from his blue eyes.

Jim pressed soft lips to his forehead. "You deserve a lot more than that," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

The older man sat back, realizing he might be invading his personal space and let go of him, clearing his throat. "You deserve something beyond a fuck buddy. Like, a relationship. Or at least a try at one."

John snorted. "I don't... I don't really do relationships. I'm usually... casual. Easier that way, so they don't... well, so they don't find out about it. The..." _The abuse_. "...And the things I like.”

"Well, well, well, looks like I already know," Jim smirked.

John blushed a little. "Yeah, you do."

"Here-" Jim sat up, handing John his shirt, taking a moment not to notice the bloodstain there and stood. "I'm going to make you dinner, we're going to talk, and if you don't think I'm just some old, perverted psychopath that assaults teenagers in car parks we'll see where it takes us.”

John grinned. "Believe me, I don't think you're a pervert. Or old, for that matter. Psychopath's still on the fence," he said with a wink. He pulled his shirt back over his head, running a hand through his hair to fix it.

Jim nodded for him to follow him as he spoke. "I'm a little old. By comparison. And the psychopath thing, well..." He smirked at him. "Sweetheart, you have no idea."

John followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching him with a crooked smile. "No, I don't, but if yesterday is any indication..." _Then you're my kind of psychopath. Christ._ He shifted his hips a little in the seat.

Jim searched through his fridge. "Well it could be worse," he chuckled. "I could eat people. Speaking of which, what do you like?"

John licked his lips. "When it comes to food, I'm not picky. Really, I'm not. Just nothing with nuts in it- peanuts, pistachios, cashews, any sort. Not really my cuppa."

Jim nodded. "Alright. I hope you're not partial to strawberries. I'm allergic." He started pulling things out for a salad, moving to collect ravioli dough he had leftover. He plopped it on the counter and started to mold it. "So, public secondary?"

John snorted. "Yeah. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks, third year."

"Favorite subject is...anatomy, but you excel in English?" He asked.

John grinned. "Absolutely. I'm very big into literature. But that stays between us."

Jim cocked his head. "Why?"

"It's frowned upon, if you're into sports, to also be into academics."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "I think it's hot.”

John licked his lips- _Dammit, knock it off_. "I'm glad you think so. Though you'd think differently if you really understood how bad it is."

Jim smiled. "I doubt that. Tell me, I want to know."

John blushed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Seek for the sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells. There shall be councils taken stronger than Morgul spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand, for Isildur's bane shall awaken, and the halfling forth shall stand." He looked back at him, biting his lip. "The Fellowship of the Ring."

Jim listened, a slow smile working over his cheeks. "Oh. My. God."

John ducked his head. "It's bad."

Jim grinned and shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Really?" John's tone was hopeful as he lifted his eyes again. "Not going to slap a book out of my hand and call me a nerd?"

Jim shook his head, expression faltering. "No. Never. I think it's incredible how brilliant you are. That's," he chuckled, giggling. "It's fucking adorable."

"Well. Good. I'm glad."

Jim smiled at him, putting a pot on the stovetop to boil. "You're something special, you know that?"

John returned the expression. "That's a new one. Thank you. Quid pro quo, Mr. Moriarty."

Jim felt something twist in his stomach, but he smiled back. "Go for it, ask away."

"Do you make a habit of bringing guns to shopping centers? And if so, is it always for surprise handjobs?" He grinned coyly.

Jim chuckled. "No. Well, I usually have knives, not guns. But I...needed to get out and away from some people that weren't so nice.”

"Hm. Knives?" _Oh, god, is that going to be a thing? Dammit, John, stop thinking with your cock._ "Fair enough. You're dangerous, then?"

Jim smiled lightly at the counter, dropping the ravioli in the pot. "You remember those bombings all over the place last month?"

John nodded. "Yes, I do." His father had ranted about it being the fault of the Americans.

Jim winked and waved his fingers at him.

John grinned, obviously impressed. "Well. That's... kind of hot. A little scary. A lot of incredible."

Jim giggled. "That entire board of executives that laid off 500,00 people?"

"Yeah?"

Jim made a face as a sort of "oops" that reflected everything but.

"Wow, that's... incredible."

Jim cocked his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're obviously very important."

Jim leaned on the counter, smirking at him. "Baby, you're talking to the most feared, most dangerous man in London. If not Europe, or possibly the world."

John felt his breath catch. _And I called you for a bit of fun. Oh, christ. I can't tell if I'm lucky or cursed. We'll stick with lucky for now_. "Well. I feel incredibly boring now."

Jim giggled. "You're definitely not boring."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Sweetheart, trust me. You're not. If you were I'd have kicked you out by now."

John snorted. "Good to know." He wasn't entirely reassured, but that didn't matter. Not right now. His own stupid self-esteem issues could wait.

Jim tossed the salad, peeking at the ravioli while the sauce simmered beside it.

John watched him work, smiling gently, trying very hard not to notice the way his clothes pulled against his body when he moved. He still felt a little awful, ruining the day by trying to be honest. _Disgusting. It's the real reason you haven't fucked in months; because you know you're repulsive_. Oh well. Even if all he got out of this was a friend, a safe haven, he supposed he could ignore the rejection.

Jim looked at him with a smile. _Oh, darling, you don't know, do you? God, what has that bastard turned you into?_ "You do know the bruises didn't turn me off, right?"

John startled a little, lost in his own thoughts. "They, um. They don't? Really?"

Jim shook his head. "Why would they?"

"They're ugly," he replied. "They look terrible. And the scars..."

Jim blinked, coming around the counter to touch his cheek. "You want to know what I think?"

John leaned into his hand and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do.”

Jim looked right into his eyes, locking his gaze. "I think you're beautiful. Wounded, yes. But beautiful."

John swallowed, finding his throat almost refusing to work. _Oh, god, his eyes_... "Thank you." _God, so are you. Dangerous, and bloody gorgeous._

Jim pressed his lips to his forehead. "You're welcome." He went back to cooking. "So, no girlfriend?"

John groaned softly at the kiss, watching him go. "No. Like I said, I'm not... I don't like getting close to people. Can't bring them home, seeing them more than once risks them finding out. I keep things casual, but I don't lead anyone on. And I'm at least a gentleman about it."

Jim smiled gently. "Sounds incredibly lonely."

John bit his lip. "It is. I have friends, at least. Just not... just not a partner."

"Maybe if we like each other enough I can change that," Jim replied with a smile.

John grinned. "If you can stand me, yeah."

"Ditto.” He dropped the boy a coy wink.

John enjoyed those winks entirely too much. "I really don't see that being a problem. You're interesting."

"If by interesting you mean criminal..." He dished the ravioli into two plates, ladling the sauce over them, setting it and a large salad bowl on the table. "Soda, water, milk?"

"Water's fine, thanks," John answered with a smile. "And, to be fair, the two are often synonymous."

Jim handed him a bottle. "Mm, someone likes his Thomas Harris novels. Salad dressing?"

John blushed. "Yes, please. French, if you have it. If not, ranch goes with everything." _Well, those goes another secret._

Jim grinned, setting the dressing on the table and sitting across from him. "So I was right."

"About the, the books? Yes. And the, um. The films. Big... big interest, for me."

Jim chuckled and dished himself some salad. "So damn cute. I'm glad I picked you."

"Me too," the blonde said with a small smile. He waited for permission to serve himself, a very heavily enforced habit in his home.

Jim looked up at him. "John, eat," he smiled.

John returned the expression and put some salad onto his plate, pouring a healthy amount of dressing over it. He took a bite of the ravioli first, briefly wondering if Jim would laugh at his noises- and there were ALWAYS noises. "Mmmf..." His eyes fluttered closed, the pasta practically melting in his mouth, and he couldn't stifle his moan.

Jim perked up, eyes slowly raising to meet his. "That's interesting," he giggled.

John blushed and looked down at his plate. "I, um. I make noises, when I eat."

Jim licked his lips. "Sexy."

John let out a ragged breath and took another bite, coaxing nearly the same response. It was slightly higher, a little more drawn out. _I really wish I didn't like to eat. It's embarrassing. But if he likes it as much as it seems..._

Jim chewed his lip, grinning broadly. "You're making it very hard to concentrate."

"I'd apologize," John replied with a crooked grin, looking at him over a forkful of pasta, "but I just can't find it in me to be sorry."

Jim smirked. "Oh, I like you."

"That is rather the point." He continued to eat, feeling positively cheeky.

Jim giggled. "I suppose it is."

John finished his pasta and began on the salad, still grinning to himself. _Well, your confidence is coming back. That's a damn good sign._

"You look good when you smile."

John licked a bit of dressing off his lip. "You look incredible no matter what you're doing."

Jim's brows rose. "I like this much better," he chuckled, spearing a bit of lettuce.

"Like what better?" He took another bite, still watching Jim.

"Confident you."

John smirked. "It's not annoying?"

Jim shook his head. "Hell no. Why would it be annoying?"

"I don't know. Some people don't like cheeky gits."

"Who on earth turns confidence into 'cheeky git'?"

John swallowed his bite. "My father."

"Your father's a fucking moron," Jim growled at his plate. "You're wonderful, goddamn it."

John remembered that same growl in his ear, the gun at his back... _Well let's not stand up too soon, John. Fuck, that's hot._ "Thank you," he said with another crooked smile. "I'm glad you think so..”

"You're welcome," Jim said, eating still. "Let me know if you want more I want you to eat until you're full."

"Oh, thank you, this will be plenty." He finished his salad and drank some of his water, not realizing how dry his throat had become. It was wonderful. _He's going to spoil me._

Jim smiled. "Good. I believe it's your turn."

"For what?"

Jim smirked. "Quid pro quo, John."

John licked his lips. "What do you want to know, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim shook his head. "No, see, I asked you about Hannibal, that counts," he winked. "So it's your turn."

John snorted. "Dammit. Alright. Let's see... How'd you know? About my purchase."

Jim grinned. "I saw you staring at that window practically drooling, and you've probably been doing that for awhile now. You kept hesitating because you don't want your father to find them and hurt you or your sibling, who'll probably make fun of you for the rest of your life. However, after our little...endeavor, it probably gave you enough confidence to say fuck it and go buy the damn things under my advice because maybe your father will assume they're another girls or your mothers or your...sister's? It's a sister, right?"

John nodded. "Harry, yeah. Short for Harriet." He grinned. "You're brilliant."

Jim chuckled. "Just paying attention.”

John nodded at him. "Your turn."

Jim smiled. "What's your favorite color?"

John bit his lip. "Oooh. tough one. Red. It's red."

Jim smirked. "Also a good color on you," he remarked, glancing down toward his jeans before he continued eating.

John groaned quietly. That little glance was enough to make his heart race. _Dammit_. "If I hadn't ruined it, what would we have done today?"

"First of all, you didn't ruin anything," Jim replied firmly. "Let me see, get you all worked up on the sofa, kiss you breathless down the hall, get you in my bed and shag you silly. Wait for you to recover and do it again, probably with you on all fours. Fuck your face, against the wall, in the shower, the possibilities are endless."

John swallowed thickly. He wondered how he looked; were his eye dilated? Was his mouth closed? Would it be noticeable if he crossed his legs? "Good plans," he said quietly, licking his lips. "Your turn."

Jim smiled at the pink in his cheeks, the dilation of his eyes and the slight part in his lips. _Oh, if he lets me we are going to have so, much, fun_. He thought a moment. "Hm, tell me about that boy at school you fancy."

John cleared his throat. "Oh, um. Sh-Sherlock. He's clever, and attractive, if a massive prat. Cold, distant, rude as hell. My best mate, though. He was, um. My first kiss. It never went past that with him. 'Social Experiment', he called it."

Jim's eyes darkened just a little. "Sherlock Holmes?"

John nodded. "Yes, actually." He tilted his head. "You seem familiar with him."

Jim snorted. "Little bastard tried to get me caught. Meddlesome idiot. Carl Powers was a cunt, who gives a shit if he drowned. Little bitch..." He grumbled. He shook his head, bringing his smile back. "He is rather cute, though."

John lowered his eyes. "Sorry." The tension sprung up from nowhere, but it was strong. _You just keep fucking everything up, John, god_. "Favorite book?" He kept his voice soft.

Jim softened, leaning across the table to touch his hand. "Hey." He waited for him to look at him. "I'm not mad. At you or anything. I didn't mean to upset you."

John met his gaze. "Didn't upset me. Promise." _Just made you feel like a berk._ But he had asked. "Also didn't answer my question." He smiled and turned his hand over, closing it around Jim's.

Jim smiled. "Liar," he chuckled. "But alright. Um, have to be a tie between Jane Eyre and The Picture of Dorian Gray."

John whistled. "That's some heavy reading. I'm impressed. Not surprised, though, with your intellect."

Jim smiled. “You're brilliant too, you know. All that Tolkien rattling around up there."

John grinned. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome. Never could keep the damned dwarves straight." He stood, clearing their empty plates and setting them in the sink. "Alright, when did you figure out you were bisexual?"

John licked his lips, biting back the urge to name every one of Bilbo's companions. "My first kiss was with a man. Three years ago. By the creek, about a mile from my house. I'd always been attracted to both sexes, but until then, I didn't think about men beyond "Oh no, he's hot". It... wasn't strange, to me, because Harry's into women. But then my father found out about her, and... Haven't been brave enough to be open about it.”

Jim saw the change in his eyes and walked to him and patted his hair. "You might want to keep it that way, dear," he smiled, kissing his forehead. He moved back to the fridge. "You like gelato?"

John smiled at the contact. "Never had it, actually."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jim chuckled, getting bowls down and dishing them helpings. "It's wonderful. Got this from a cafe I visit when I go to Italy," he smiled, setting it in front of him. "Even if you don't like peach, this will change your mind." He gave him a spoon and sat down again. "Also, your turn."

John took a bite, a rather obscene noise slipping from his throat. "Fuck..." He licked his lips, gathering his scattered thoughts. "You taking me was an accident, a random occurrence. So what made you actually interested, in me?"

Jim hesitated a moment, a blush flashing over his face at the noise. He took a bite and cleared his throat. "Honestly? The fact that you were aroused."

John noticed the tint to his skin and risked another bite, lashes fluttering closed as he let out a ragged breath. "Mmm... Don't think either of us expected that."

Jim smiled. "No. Most people just stammer don't kill me, not please jack me off so I don't have to do it myself later," he winked.

"Oi, I didn't stammer," John said with a grin.

Jim held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. No, you did not. You were very sure about where you wanted my hands."

John drug his teeth across his bottom lip. "Damn right I was."

Jim giggled. "You're so cute."

John groaned. "Oh, come on, I am not."

"Oh yes you are.”

John shook his head. "Nope. Though I can be sexy."

Jim chuckled. "I know. How are you not cute?"

John ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Cute is a word one uses to describe puppies. Or hobbits. And I am neither a puppy nor a hobbit."

"I'll agree with you about the puppy..." He teased.

"...Alright, I'm short, I know."

Jim smiled. "I'm not exactly a giant," he said. His smile faded a little. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, cor, you didn't. I mean it. I know, I look like a Took. The comparison's not lost on me."

"Told you you were cute."

John blushed. "Well. Thank you. It's, um. Your turn."

Jim nodded. "Right, um...What's something you've always wanted but could never have?"

"Oooh, loaded question. You might have to be more specific. Ideal-wise, sexually, monetarily..."

Jim giggled. "First thing that pops in your head."

John turned a little redder, knowing exactly where his mind was right now. "Oh, god. Okay. But you can't laugh."

Jim crossed his heart.

John took a deep breath. "First thing that pops into my head is a... a kink. That I've never shared with anyone. Or spoken aloud, outside of whispers in the shower. I love the idea of it, even though, with my... my history, my home life, it should probably NOT be something I find so arousing. And it's a title." He lowered his gaze and licked his lips, working up the nerve. "Daddy", he purred, eyes fluttering closed. His breaths grew more shallow, his lips parting. "But I can't have that, with women, and I've never been with a man. And like I said, I should probably be ashamed."

Jim's jaw dropped, staring at him. "I, uh," he cleared his throat. "Um. Wow. Just...wow- Fuck, really?"

John swallowed and nodded. "Yep."

"That...that has got to be the hottest thing I've ever heard."

John looked up at him, eyes dilated. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Fuck yes."

John raised his head, meeting Jim's gaze. "I'm glad you think so." It was hard to think straight, hard to focus on anything but the heat pooling in his gut. _Oh, fuck... Look at what it does to me._ Part of him wanted to suggest they move back to the sofa, despite his rather arousal. _Go for it, John._ He finished his gelato with a smile. "Thank you, very much. It was delicious. Could we maybe move back to the living room? More comfortable."

Jim shoved the bowl aside and stood, eyes dark, grinning. He wagged his finger at him and started back to the living room.


	3. You know I only wanted fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, the day was not, in fact, ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to break each chapter into "somewhere under 5k words" territory, so I broke this one into three bits because it was about 8K altogether.

John groaned, finding something incredibly sexy in the gesture. He stood and pushed his chair in, following Jim a little eagerly.

Jim fell back on the couch, grinning up at him. "Come here."

John climbed over him, gently pressing their hips together.

Jim chewed his lip. "You want a kiss?"

"Yes, please."

"Such good manners," he said softly, kissing him gently, wrapping arms around his waist.

John moaned quietly against his mouth, kissing him back, eyes falling closed.

Jim hummed, breaking away, still very close to him. "How much do you want, baby?"

John licked his lips, leaning over him. "Everything. Everything, please."

Jim smiled and kissed him again, mouthing along his neck. "So if Daddy wanted to put a collar on you...?"

John released a shuddering breath, hips rocking slightly. "Oh, god, yes. Please."

Jim grinned. "Good boy." He kissed his pulse, sliding hands over him. "Now, if Daddy gets too rough and you need to stop you say cinnamon, alright?" He slid hands up and down his torso.

John closed his eyes, basking in the feel of his touches, in the sound of the title. "Yes," he whispered, trying to remember a time when he'd been harder. It was doing things to him, such wonderful things...

"Johnny boy, take off your clothes. Let me watch."

John nodded and slid off of him, standing beside the couch. He started with his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. He took a deep breath, the well-toned muscles in his chest stretching with his lungs. When he exhaled he drug his hands down his stomach, carefully undoing the button of his denims. In for a show, you are, Daddy. He slid them down his legs, stepping out of them to reveal the knickers he'd bought the day before. The yellow lace was stretched taut over his cock; his head stuck out from the top, glistening with a bit of pre-come. His socks came next, leaving him bare but for the panties. "On or off, Daddy?" His voice was a low purr.

Jim watched with a small smile, wondering how fucking perverted and wrong this was, but god, it felt right. He hummed appreciatively, looking at every inch of his body. "Oh, John..." He breathed. He dragged his lower lip through his teeth. "Leave those on and get back over here," he growled, eyes dark.

John obeyed, walking back over to the couch and sliding over him. _Sexy. God, I feel sexy_. He held himself up with his arms, rolling his shoulders a little as he looked down at Jim.

Jim started kissing his chest, kissing each bruise and each scar, an arm wrapped around his waist.

John hummed at the feel of his lips, feeling better with each touch. _Symbolic_ , he thought. _Like he's erasing them with every kiss_. It was such a tender gesture, soothing John's insecurities about his marks and soothing them themselves... it meant the world to him. _I won't forget this._

"You are beautiful," Jim whispered, holding him, each kiss just as soft and tender as his words. "You are kind, sweet, and smart." He said all of this between kisses to fresh welts and aged puckered skin.

"Thank you," he replied softly. "Thank you."

Jim leaned up and kissed him gently, smoothing a hand over the lace of his knickers.

John met his lips, licking into his mouth and moaning at his touch. _I want you, god, I want you. And I want to be utterly yours._

Jim smiled against his lips. "So sweet." He got up slowly, taking him with him, holding his waist. "Now, Johnny, I want to ask you something."

John nodded. "Yes?"

"I could be as rough and dominating as you want, believe me. Or, we can go slow, and take this first time with us gently." He cupped his cheek. "So you know you can trust me."

John leaned into his touch. "Gentle," he said. "But the collar stays, Daddy." He grinned.

Jim beamed back. "Anything you want, sweetheart." He took his hand, leading him up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. He cupped his cheek and gestured for him to sit down. He looked at him, almost completely naked on his black silk sheets. "Beautiful," he whispered, cupping his chin. The man cleared his throat and opened a drawer in his dresser. "Now, if you really want to make this a habit, and if you want to stay with me I'll get you your own," he smiled. "For now..." He turned fastening a simple leather collar with a thick metal ring on the front around his neck. "I hope that's alright."

John knelt on his bed, heart pounding in his chest. The room was like something from his dreams. _God, you're going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me_ , he thought to himself as Jim fastened the collar around his throat. He reached up to touch it with his fingers. _Some day, my own... one just for me. No one else's_. "It's fine," he said with a smile, cheeks a little red. "It's all fine."

Jim grinned and shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it on the end of the bed and working his tie off of his neck. He climbed onto the bed with him, hooking his finger in the ring and tugging softly, connecting their lips together.

John shivered, the small motion sending jolts down his spine. He kissed Jim eagerly, whining against his lips. _God, I've never seen anyone look so good taking of a suit. Beautiful, he's beautiful. I'm already addicted to him and we've barely touched._

Jim kissed him gently, letting his fingertips run up and down his back and his chest. _I want to keep you._

John sighed happily, reaching forward to brush his hand down the arm of Jim's shirt. _I hope you never tire of me._

Jim kissed his cheek, tugging the collar again. "Take Daddy's shirt off, Johnny," he whispered.

John trembled again, the soft tug and the use of that deep-rooted, secret kink... "Yes," he breathed, slowly starting on the buttons. After each new one came apart, he brushed his fingers down the pale skin revealed beneath. When they were all open, he slipped it off of Jim's shoulders and simply stared. He was well-built, lean and muscular, with smooth skin. He too bore scars, and to John they only seemed to reinforce his opinion that the man was absolutely gorgeous. "You're beautiful, Daddy," he breathed, smoothing his hot hands over his skin.

Jim shivered a little. "Mmn, John, baby..." He grinned at him, watching him look, eyes warm. "See, you're not alone," he breathed, kissing his temple. He ran fingers up and down his back, pulling him close to him, letting their skin touch. He kissed his shoulders, his neck and his lips. "Thank you, baby."

John kissed the curve of his shoulder, sucking gently, moaning at the taste of him. "Mmm..."

Jim guided him to the head of the bed, letting him rest against the pillows while he worked out of his belt, unfastening his trousers. "Johnny boy, how would you like to taste Daddy's cock?" He grinned, hooking the ring on his finger again.

John licked his lips and let Jim pull him slightly off the bed, curving his slender throat. "Please," he said softly. "Please let me taste you, Daddy.

Jim kissed his forehead. "Go get it, baby," he urged.

John did just that, sitting up and crawling over to him, lowering his head to his lap. He pulled his trousers down just enough to slip him free. While he wet his lips, he let his hand stroke his skin lazily, eyes rapt on the cock in his hand. He looked up at Jim through his lashes before lowering himself down and licking a stripe up his erection. John groaned and repeated the action, finishing by licking his head into his mouth. He sucked gently, tongue working against him as he teased.

Jim smoothed his hair. "Good boy, good boy," he breathed softly. He moaned quietly, watching John stare at his dick like it was life's elixir. He groaned when he licked him, eyes sliding shut.

John slipped lower, humming around him as he took more into his warm mouth. He couldn't take all of him- not yet, at least- but he could get most. John began to move, bobbing as he sealed his mouth, sucking a little harder. His eyes never left Jim's.

Jim shivered, moaning and tangling fingers through his hair, tugging experimentally.

John moaned in return, that little pull doing more than he had ever expected. He rolled his hips and picked up his pace.

Jim grinned. "Did you like that, baby?" He tugged again, growling at the feel of his mouth. "Ohn, John..."

John made a pleased sound, lowering his chest and keeping his hips up. He sucked harder, cheeks hollowed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh, you're such a good boy." He ran his hand down his back, smoothing over the lace again, giving a light swat.

John rocked into his hand, shivering. More. _God, more, please._

Jim smiled. "Good?"

John nodded, running his tongue along Jim's slit.

Jim inhaled sharply. "Ooh..." He cooed. "Good boy." He brought a hand down on the lace again, slapping a little harder.

John groaned around his cock, managing to force a little more down his throat.

"God, what don't you like?" Jim purred, spanking again.

John moaned again, coming up for air before swallowing him again. _Not much, I bet._

Jim gasped, grabbing the collar and tugging him back a little, easing him off his member. "How would you like Daddy inside of you, baby?"

John licked his swollen lips. "I want you over me. I want to wrap my legs around you. Please."

Jim cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. "Lie down."

John did as he was bid, lying back against the pillows, his lace riding high on his hips.

Jim leaned over him, kissing up his stomach and his chest and to his lips again. His hands toyed with the waistband of his knickers, moving his lips back down to mouth his cock through the lace.

John let out a long, soft moan. "Oh... Oh, Daddy..."

Jim shivered at the moniker, licking at the head peeking through the ruffled top.

John rolled his hips, pressing his head into the pillows. "F-feels so good..."

"You like my mouth, baby?" He breathed, tonguing his slit.

"Mmm, y-yes, Daddy, I do...”

Jim slipped the knickers down just to get at him better. He licked at his arousal, mouthing over his testicles before he swallowed the entirety of his cock, nose brushing against the sparse hairs against his lower belly, swallowing around him.

John had never felt anything quite like that mouth, the short stubble of his jaw brushing against his thighs. He was incredible, warm and wet and able to take every inch of him. "Oh, god! I... uhn, yes, please, Daddy..." And saying it, just _saying_ it, made his cock twitch.

Jim swallowed and worked his throat against him. He broke away with a gasp, grinning up at him. "Johnny, would you like me to get inside you?"

John could barely speak for the ache of need that threatened to drown him. "Y-yes, please..." Something coy flashed in his eyes. "Fuck me, Daddy. Please."

Jim smirked and purred softly. He leaned over him, kissing him and holding the collar while he searched for the bottle in his nightstand. He grinned at him, popping the cap open. "You're such a good boy."

John loved the feel of the leather against his skin, loved the pressure from the tug. It made him feel... owned. Like he belonged. And looking into those dark eyes... "Thank you," he cooed, biting his bottom lip.

Jim whined softly, kissing him again. "You know what happens to good boys, Johnny?"

John nipped at his lips as he pulled back, already missing them. "No, Daddy, I don't. What happens?"

Jim grinned. "They get rewarded," he smiled, tugging the knickers aside to slick his hole.

John whimpered softly, eager, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

Jim cupped his cheek while he worked against the tight muscle. "I'll be gentle, baby. I promise."

John nodded. _I know. I asked for that. And it's going to be incredible_. He pressed his hips downward, eager to feel those gorgeous fingers inside of him.

Jim smiled softly. He carefully slipped a finger inside of him, slowly sliding in and out of him.

John moaned, spreading his legs as wide as the lace would allow. "Uhn... oh, god..."

"Ever had something inside of you, baby?"

"Just, just my fingers, Daddy..."

Jim growled softly. "Would you show me?"

John nodded. Oh, god, yes... "Y-yes."

Jim smiled back and retracted his fingers. He handed him the lubricant. "There you are."

John pooled a dime-sized amount in his palm and slicked his fingers. Carefully, watching Jim, he bent his knees and began to press inside. He parted his lips, letting out a shuddering breath. "Mmm..." He began to move, rocking down against his hand as his wrist rotated, slowly working himself up to take another.

Jim growled and moaned softly. "Oh, John, look at you..." He cooed.

John pressed a second one inside, crooking them at the knuckle and rubbing them against his nerves. His body curved and he gasped, trembling.

Jim kissed his knees and the inside of his thighs.

John stretched himself until he could add a third. It was a tight fit, but he managed.

Jim moaned, watching him. "Oh, it's so fucking beautiful, so beautiful, John...”

John fucked himself slowly, writhing under Jim's gaze. "When can I have you?" He whispered.

Jim ghosted his lips over his neck. "When you beg me for it."

John shivered. "Please," he purred. " _Please_ , Daddy, I want you. I want to feel you inside of me. I've been good, so good, and you said I'd be rewarded... Please, I need your cock..."

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy." He carefully moved his hands away, tugging the knickers aside and slicking himself. He pressed against him and sliding inside of him bit by bit.

"Ohn, Daddy..." John licked his lips, feeling every inch of him as he slowly filled him. He could barely breathe, it felt so good- there was pain, there was discomfort, but it didn't last long. John began to adjust to him, feeling full. "Oh... Move, please..."

Jim gripped the collar's ring again, suckling his mouth as he slowly started to rock.

John melted against him, pulled along by the leather and losing himself in Jim's mouth. He moved to meet his thrusts, moaning against his lips. _So good, so good, don't stop..._

Jim moaned, wrapping his arms around his back to hold him. "Sweet, beautiful baby."

John kissed at his throat, sucking gently, careful not to leave a bruise. He wrapped his legs a little tighter, squeezing his thighs. "Uhn, good, so good... harder, Daddy, please..."

Jim grinned, moving harder. "Mmn, baby, you like that?

John held him tighter. "Ohn, yes, Daddy, I do..."

Jim tugged the collar tighter, fucking him deeper, harder...

John moaned, slamming his hips down against him, their foreheads touching as Jim pulled him up. He didn't want to come, not yet- he could last, he could go as long as he needed. And right then he needed of this, more of Jim.

Jim kissed him while he held him, gasping beside his cheek, cursing in different languages and holding him so close.

John was, despite his best efforts, getting closer. Those low growls, the foreign tongues, the closeness of Jim's body... "Daddy," he purred, rolling his hips. "Will you touch me? Please?"

"Oh, of course I will," he breathed, wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping in time with his ever-increasing thrusts.

John shuddered, trembling beneath him. "Oh... Yes, yes... I'm... I don't know how much longer I can last, Daddy, you make me feel so good..." He didn't want to look weak, didn't want to look like he was fast, but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't hold back. "So close, fuck..."

Jim grinned and moved harder and deeper. "Mmn, come for Daddy, Johnny boy. Please come for me, come..." He growled, bucking harder and pumping his fist.

John fought for breath as the whiteness crept into his vision. "Ohn, I will, I.. Mmmf, fuck, don't stop, please, I'm... Daddy..." He jerked his hips upward, spilling between them as his legs tightened around Jim's hips.

Jim moaned. "Oh good boy. Good boy, such a good boy," he breathed. He gasped harshly. "Oh, John!" A moment later he was coming inside of him, entire body tensing as he did. He collapsed over him, holding him still.

John smoothed his hands down Jim's back, grinning, pressed face to face with him. Incredible. God, fucking amazing.

Jim kissed the skin he could reach. "Mmn, that was incredible."

John kissed back, giggling. "God, yes. Absolutely amazing. You're incredible.”

Jim grinned at him. "You're perfect," he smiled, unfastening the collar.

John blushed. "So are you." He watched Jim set the leather aside, eyes dark. "God, but you are."

Jim kissed him again. "You did wonderfully. Absolutely spectacular."

John grinned. "Thank you." He pulled Jim close, confident once more, kissing the curve of his jaw. "Worth it?"

Jim chuckled and pulled him into his arms, propped against the pillows with his legs hanging off his lap. "You know it was."

John rolled his hips a little, still smiling. "Mmm. Damn right it was." He lifted one hand to run through Jim's hair, sighing softly. "So we can do this again?"

Jim smiled back. "If that's what you want, yes."

John "It is," he purred. "God, yes. I definitely want more."

Jim smiled and lifted his chin, kissing him. "Then that's what you're getting."

John licked his lips, still able to taste Jim. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Jim kissed his forehead. "We'll have to be very careful, you realize."

John nodded. "I know. I know." He leaned against Jim, basking in the feel of his skin. "I live a very careful life. I'll make sure to take care. I don't want to ruin yours."

Jim kissed him again, letting his lips linger. "Sweetheart, you could never ruin my life."

John turned a little pink. "Your reputation, at the very least. I don't want trouble for you; christ, you probably get enough without me, blowing up buildings."

Jim smiled. "Trouble's my middle name, baby," he growled. "But the last thing I want is trouble for you. I can relocate easily, but you..."

John let out a quiet moan. _God, your voice is a bloody weapon, you beautiful thing_. "Mm... Yeah. Yeah, I'm stuck here." He ran his fingers down Jim's throat, simply feeling. "For now."

Jim pressed his lips to his forehead. "Just until you're eighteen."

John closed his eyes. _If I make it that long_. "Yup. One more year and a handful of weeks, then I'm free."

"Hey," he whispered, cupping his cheek. "Don't do that. Don't think like that."

"Think like what?"

"Like you won't be here when you turn eighteen."

John met his eyes. "Well, it's a possibility I won't be."

Jim shook his head. "No it isn't."

John smiled sadly. "Nothing about the future is certain. I could be struck by a car, crossing the street. I could trip and break my neck." _My father could find out I'm like Harry and kill me._

"You know what I mean," he said softly, cupping his cheek. "I won't let that happen."

John looked up at him. Naked, in his lap, legs occasionally still twitching, he'd never felt safer. Which was rich, considering some of the things the man claimed to have done. "Thank you," he said, pressing against his palm. "Thank you."

"For some reason, I care more about you than I think I've ever cared for anyone," Jim breathed. "And I refuse to let anything happen to you. Fuck, I just met you..."

John blushed. "Funny, innit? Maybe it's because we're not so startlingly different." He pressed a hand against one of the scars on Jim's chest.

Jim smiled, eyes sliding shut. "My father was abusive too," he nodded. "And so was every pair of foster parents I went through."

John kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know it could be so much worse than it is... I'm lucky."

Jim held his chin. "Don't downplay your pain. Your pain is just as important as anyone else that's suffered. It doesn't matter how much 'worse' it could be, you do not have to accept what's happening to you because of that, baby."

John nodded his head. "Alright. I'll try.”

Jim pressed lips to his forehead. "I...I will do everything in my power to make this better, John. I promise."

John pressed a little closer to him, a warmth filling his chest. "Thank you," he whispered. _You're an angel_. He caught his lips in a kiss, eager to taste him, to try and communicate how good that made him feel.

Jim smiled into the kiss, moaning softly, holding him. He smoothed hands over his back and his arms. "Shh, you're welcome."

John shifted against him, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Question."

Jim nodded. "Go ahead."

John licked his lips. "Let's say a gentleman wanted you again..."

Jim kissed his cheek. "You call me. Text me. During class, at three in the morning, rain, shine, tidal wave, doesn't matter." He smiled at him. "If you need me, you call me and I'll be right to you. I promise."

John blushed. "I meant now."

Jim giggled. "Oh. Well, you just have to say please."


	4. I will drift to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing get a little more heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promise, this story has a plot. We just, uh.
> 
> We get carried away. With all the hotness.

John lowered his chin, looking up at Jim through his blond lashes. "Will you please fuck me again..." He lowered his voice an octave, wondering if their was a limit with the new title. _Fuck it, do it anyway, it drives you wild_. "... _Daddy_?"

Jim shivered a little, that hunger sparking back in his eyes. He tore the knickers from John's waist and tossed them behind him, smothering his neck with attention from his mouth.

John moaned loudly, rocking against him eagerly. "Uhn... yes..." He ran a hand down Jim's side, fingertips pressing into his skin. "Rough," he whispered. "Please. If it's too much, I'll use the word."

Jim started biting at his skin, hard, dragging nails over his flesh.

John curved his back, gasping. "Mark me, please, Daddy..." _Below the neckline. The only people who see me without a shirt are my teammates, and they don't ask questions. In fact, they'll high-five me. Which I am perfectly fine with. I just need proof that this is real..._

Jim started sucking marks into his skin by his nipples, lapping at the pert buds and bruising the skin on his chest. "Mmn, taste so good, baby. So damn good for me."

John whimpered quietly, hips unable to still as Jim's warm mouth worked. "Uhn, thank you, thank you, Daddy..."

Jim gently bit at his nipples, suckling down his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. He bit his hipbones, raising more bruises there, growling softly.

John let him push him back against the bed, that beautiful mouth biting and sucking and driving him mad. "Ohn, Daddy... Perfect, perfect, just what I need..."

Jim bit and gnawed at the joint in his inner thigh, sucking and growling. "Going to think about me all day, baby. Every fucking minute... You won't have a choice."

John moaned again, the thought making his cock twitch. "I'll touch them, and think of your mouth, of how good it feels against me... Of how good you make me feel... and then? Mmm. Then I'll touch other things."

Jim grinned. "You should call me when you get to the other things, let me listen..." He growled, lightly touching his obvious arousal.

John shivered. "Would you like that? If I called you before I slept, panting your name? I will, Daddy, if you want..."

Jim nodded. "Oh, I do," he breathed, kissing and biting his stomach and his hipbones. He slapped the side of his arse and flipped him over. He started on his back and his shoulders, hands on his waist, clawing at his skin.

John rolled his hips against the expensive sheets, practically purring. "I will, then. Uhn, more, please..." He could barely keep his eyes open, the raw sting of his skin flooding his body with pleasure.

"Good boy, such a good boy." He spanked him again, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging his head back, baring his throat. "I think we forgot something, baby." Jim snarled, turning him toward the collar.

John swallowed, flushing. "May I put it back on, Daddy?"

"Yes you may."

John leaned forward and picked it up, wrapping the leather around his throat. "Will you fasten it for me, please?"

Jim tightened it around his neck, grinning. "Is that better?"

John sighed happily. "Yes, yes, much better, Daddy. Thank you."

Jim tugged the ring of the collar again, slapping his arse. He kissed and licked down his spine, biting softly at his back. He bit at the swell of his arse when he got there, striking him again.

John whined with every spank, rocking his hips and whispering thanks. "Ohn, Daddy... thank you... More, please. Harder."

Jim growled and slapped him so hard he rocked with it, biting the reddened flesh again.

John lowered his chest to the bed, yelping. "Fuck, yes! Oh please, please, again..." The bite is what sealed it for him, driving him mad, the slight pinch on his sensitive skin.

Jim obliged, several times. He struck him a few times, growling and moaning. "Oh, John..."

John loved every noise Jim made, loved the way he growled his name. "Please. Please, can I have you? I need you, I need now, Daddy."

Jim struck him one more time before diving his tongue into his hole, swiping it across his skin. "Mmn..." He moaned, shivering. "Baby, of course you can." He grabbed his hips, steadily pressing inside of him again.

John gasped as he filled him, clenching the sheets. He loved the angle, on his hands and knees, every inch of Jim sinking into him. "Oh, god..." He started to roll his hips, fucking himself back on Jim.

Jim started to rock, grinning. "Not quite," he purred, holding onto the collar for leverage.

John leaned his neck back, leaning into the slight pull from Jim's hand. He couldn't stop his noises, keening and moaning as Jim moved. "Harder, please, Daddy." He'd had his gentle sex; now the need for roughness was consuming him. He wanted to hurt, to feel desired, to feel base and filthy and utterly whole. And fuck, Jim could do that. Jim could make him feel incredible.

Jim grunted, moving harder and faster. "Oh, so good, so good for me, baby. Fuck..."

John lowered his chest against the bed one more, hips in the air, groaning at the angle. "F-fuck, oh, god yes... Please, Daddy, I want to feel you even when I can't have you. I want you to fuck me raw, please...”

Jim continued bucking into him, swatting his arse, watching him. He fucked into him greedily moaning softly. "Mmn, baby. Yes, yes, I'll fuck you."

John rocked back against him, panting. "Ohn, so good, you feel so good... don't stop, please, don't stop."

Jim jerked into him, listening to their skin slap together. He moaned, bucking hard, careful to leave an impression but not completely bruise him. "Ohoh, Johnny boy, you feel so good."

"Pull- Ah!- Pull my hair, Daddy, please..." John wasn't sure where his strong submissive streak came from, but he bloody loved it- and he loved having someone to use it, someone who knew how, someone who wasn't afraid to indulge him. _I trust you. I trust you, and I want this. God, I want it._

Jim slid his hand from the collar to his hair and pulled tight, snarling. He angled his hips, finding his prostate and bucking harder.

John nearly screamed, his body shaking as Jim slammed into him. "FUCK! Yes, yes, Daddy, oh god, there, THERE!" _Don't come, John, not yet. Hold on, hold on, feel him, feel him fucking you, claiming you. Sex will never be the same. He's bloody perfect, incredible, he knows just what to do to make you feel like you're worthy. A king, he's a king, and he's fucking your god damned brains out. So hold on, hold on for him, for you, and let him make you scream. Let him make you come, again and again until you can't move._

Jim wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close. "Shh, shh, I've got you. And I'm not letting go, I'm never letting you go, okay?" He whispered, still moving harder, deeper. "Mmph, baby."

John fought down a giggle. _I'll never let go, John_. He focused on the feel of Jim, on his hips, on his cock, on his arms, both pulling his hair cradling him close, sex and affection, need and care. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. "Thank you," he panted quietly, letting him know he understood the sentiment. _I'm going to pin him down and kiss him as soon as we finish._ He was worried about ruining the moment by going back to the act, so he contented himself with moaning Jim's name instead.

Jim bucked harder, faster. "Gonna make you come, John. God, I want you to come, come, fuck..."

John could barely keep himself together. "J-Jim, Daddy, please... I'm so close, so close, make me come for you..." And he was going to. He was going to come without being touched, just from being fucked by this gorgeous god with his silk sheets and black eyes.

Jim fucked into him harder, snarling as he ripped into him. "Johnny, baby, please," he gasped. He growled against his shoulders, moving deeper. "Come so I can fill you up again."

John felt him slamming into him, hard and fast and eager, so eager, so close to the edge himself. _Beautiful, you're beautiful.._. He forced his hips backward, arse in the air, chest flat, spread like a cat in heat and taking him deep. He couldn't hold back. "I... Jim, Jim, Daddy, oh FUCK!" He pressed his body up quickly, stomach curved down toward the bed as he came across the sheets.

Jim looked at him, bent and spread and moaning his name like that, talking that way, calling him Daddy... "Oh, fuck me. Look at you," he purred, licking his lips and tugging his hair a little. He bucked into him deeper, burying himself inside of him. His head fell back, moaning aloud. "JOHN!" He screamed, coming inside of him hard, whimpering out his name again. "Oh, John..."

John could feel him spilling inside of him, muscle twitching as he came, and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever felt. He collapsed against the bed, wet and sweating, rolling over to wrap his arms around Jim's neck and pull him down into a passionate kiss. _Jim_ , his mind whispered. _Jim._

Jim had no time to catch his breath before he was in eager arms against enthusiastic lips. He smiled, kissing him back. "Well," he chuckled when they broke apart, the taste of him fresh on his tongue. "Hello."

John grinned up at him. "Hello yourself. God, you're amazing."

Jim smiled gently. "You're not so bad either."

"Oh, well, as long as I'm not _so_ bad..." He kissed him again, ignoring his lips- instead, he chose to trace a line down his jaw. One hand slipped down to trace light fingers over one of the marks on his hips. I am yours.

Jim hummed at his touch. "Oh, sweetheart. You're brilliant."

John was pleased. "You are far too good to be true, you know that?"

Jim shook his head, expression faltering a bit. "You know when they say something too good to be true isn't?" He licked his lips. "You might find out some things about me that you won't like."

"Does it get worse than murder? Because really, I'm not stupid. You're obviously a killer. And yet here I am. Not running, not judging.”

Jim chewed his lip. "There's a lot that you don't know about me. So much... Murder, torture, terrorism. It's a big list."

John looked at him, meeting his eyes. "You don't have to tell me. And it... It might scare me, a little, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You can," he nodded. "You don't have to stay with me if I do scare you, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you do, for work. Just... Don't... As long as you don't hurt kids. Or animals." He touched one of Jim's scars softly. "But I don't think you'd hurt children. For the same reasons I wouldn't."

Jim shook his head. "I'd never hurt kids, not ever," he whispered. "Animals hold no interest to me, so that's a no too."

John smiled. "See? No worries." He kissed him again, lazily, reaching up to cup his jaw. "And you never know. I might like your work stories.”

Jim smiled back at him. "Maybe."

John pulled him closer, eager for more contact. He couldn't get enough of Jim.

Jim grinned. "Hm, I think you like me, baby."

John giggled. "Oh no, whatever gave you that impression? I do, though. I like you."

"I like you too.”

John licked his lips, turning a little pink. "Well, good. Glad that's sorted."

Jim nuzzled his nose. "You're too cute."

John could practically feel the pink turn crimson. He nuzzled right back, smiling. "Thank you."

Jim cupped his cheeks. "You're very welcome. Now, what do you want to do now?"

John sighed, content for the first time... god, years, wasn't it? "I have absolutely no idea. Wait about half an hour, my answer would probably be you again." He grinned. "Oh, hello. I'm John. I have a rather startling appetite for physical intimacy."

Jim chuckled. "Clingy, huh?"

John blushed. "I don't get attached easily. I don't. But I admit that I trust you, which is... I don't trust easily, but when I do, it's completely. And, okay, it helps that you're rather intoxicating. I just can't get enough of you."

Jim cradled him closer to him. "I've literally only known you for less than twenty four hours and I can't manage to get you out of my head, baby. I'm glad you trust me, and what's more, I want you to. I don't get attached to people, ever. Literally almost ever. But you...You're special. I can tell."

John kissed Jim's jaw, smiling warmly. "I'm looking forward to the point in our relationship when I can write you terrible poetry and compare you to bodies in space." He chuckled and leaned against. "Really, though? Special? Don't think I've ever been special to anyone before."

Jim giggled. "Precious. You're precious." He carefully laid him down on the bed, looking at him against the silk, so beautiful. "You should be special to everyone."

John looked at him, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, calling him 'special'. It made him feel... good. Damned good. "Eh, I'm not that great. Average. But I manage. You, though..."

Jim snorted. "Please, you're beautiful."

John blushed. "Thank you." He'd been called many things- ugly, worthless, stupid, dull, a mistake, a let-down, shit-for-brains, but never anything good. Beautiful was certainly new. He knew he was worth looking at, but beautiful? Beautiful carried weight. It went beyond attractive, or handsome, or even cute. It was something saved for- well, for men like Jim, and women like Natalie Portman. Short John Watson, tow-haired and scarred? No, it wasn't right. But that was okay, as long as Jim still believed it.

Jim held him close again, running fingers through his soft hair, the incredible warmth of his body, and he didn't know half of the incredible things about this boy. "Oh, John, John, John. I can't wait for the day when you believe me," he whispered, kissing his fingers.

John smiled again, looking up at him. "It might take awhile. Got years of hearing otherwise to work through, Daddy."

Jim kissed his cheeks and his eyelids. "Then I will spend every day of whatever relationship you and I want to have to convince you otherwise."

John let out a soft sigh. _Relationship. I think that could work. If he can stand me that long._

Jim ducked to meet his eyes. "You know, if you can stand an old codger like me for that long."

John bit his lip, wondering again how bloody psychic Jim was. "You're not old," he amended with a playful grin. "You're finely aged. Like a rare wine."

Jim chuckled. "That's what they say about greedy old men to make them feel better," he winked.

"Greedy? Are you greedy, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim licked his lips. "Very."

John toyed absently with his collar, looking into Jim's dark eyes. "Whatever for?"

Jim smirked, eyes darkening. "Namely pretty teenagers that can't keep their hands off me."

"Well all those other pretty teenagers who can't keep their hands off you are sore out of luck, I'm afraid. You'll have to make do with me."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Well, you're the one and only, sweetheart."

"Good. Rather prefer it that way. Don't want to have to fight off others, mess up their pretty faces to keep you all to myself."

"Ooh, and possessive too," Jim giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea." And, honestly, neither did John himself. The urge to keep Jim close, to keep him _his_ , was something new to John entirely.

Jim kissed his forehead. "We'll figure all of this out together, baby."

John nodded. "I know we will. New territory for both of us. At least, that's how you make it sound."

"Just with someone your age. Someone this...new to things as you."

"I'd be older if I could be, believe me. Get out of my house, join the army, get away from that hell. I never used to have an escape, outside of books. Nowhere I could feel safe. I used to just... just dream, that one day I'd wake up and just, just be eighteen. And I could tell everyone to sod off and start a new life. Make something of myself. It's been eight years, almost nine. Almost there."

Jim smoothed his hand over his cheek. "If it's any consolation...you can always escape here. If, um...if you want.”

"I do," John said, closing his eyes. "God, I do. You're going to get sick of me. Texting you during class, calling you at night, sending you post-rugby photos..."

Jim shook his head. "I...I really doubt that," he whispered. "Especially the rugby thing. Don't ever think I'll get sick of rugby photos." He smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

John blushed and looked back up at him. "All sweaty and covered with grass?"

Jim nodded. "Oh yes."

John grinned. "Good. I'll remember that. For days you're busy.”

Jim chuckled. "Mmm, I look forward to it."

"Did you... mean that? That I can just... call you, whenever?"

Jim's eyes were serious, tone firm. "Yes, John. No matter what time of day it is, or what I may be doing, you can call me whenever you want. Especially if you need me."

John felt something burning in his chest. Hope. "Thank you, Jim. Thank you, so much."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Here, hang on." He slid off the bed, digging through a box on his dresser he came back with a key, handing it to him.

John took it in his hand, turning it slowly in his fingers. "What's this?"

"An escape. Even if I'm not here."

John looked at the silver key as his vision blurred. "And the, the cab trick. Will it always work? I don't, I don't have a car.”

Jim nodded. "'Course."

John smiled down at it and blinked away a few unwanted tears. "I... God, thank you, thank you so much. I can't... there aren't words."

"Shh," Jim cooed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Shh, shh...You're welcome. You deserve this, okay? And I'm more than happy to provide it for you."

John kissed his fingertips. "Yesterday," he said, throat tightening, "I never would have thought having a gun pressed against me would make my life better. But, god, Jim, you're... you're really the best thing to ever happen me. And, god, you barely know me. Thank you. Thank you, for seeing me. Thank you for finding me interesting enough to invite me over. And thank you, for this. I won't abuse it, I promise, I won't."

Jim giggled. "Even if you did I wouldn't care. Just text me when you get here so I can get to you as soon as I can, okay? That's all I ask," he beamed. "Other than that, it's all yours."

"Of course. No fun if you're not here with me."

No fun if you need me and I'm not close."

“If I'm here, and you're all tied up, I'll be fine. I'll come in here, and curl right up, and sleep until you get here."

Jim smiled. "I'll still do everything to get to you, mister."

John blushed. "You are wonderful, d'you know that?"

"No, I'm, I'm helping someone the way I needed it. Someone I just so happen to care about."

John smiled a little wider. "Call it what you will, I still think you're wonderful. Don't worry, I won't tell, don't want to ruin your reputation." He chuckled and pressed himself a little closer.

Jim chuckled. "Yes, that's the last thing I need. Most feared man in London also a hebephile," he sighed.

"I was going for 'a big softie'."

Jim kissed his forehead. "You're adorable."

John smiled. "Thank you." He felt that 'naked, dripping, and collared' wasn't exactly adorable (more like 'jesus fuck how sexy'), but every compliment felt... good. Really good. He wasn't used to them.

Jim looked at him, still strapped in that collar, naked and sitting in his lap and fuck if it wasn't arousing. He licked his lips. "Should be illegal for you to sit there like that," he whispered.

John nuzzled up under his jaw, kissing gently. "Mmm... Like it, Daddy?" And I'm ready to go again. God, the things you do to me. It's perfect.

Jim grinned. "Yes I do. God, you're gonna wear an old man out, baby."

"You're not old, for one. For two, with that body? I doubt it."

Jim giggled. "You're sure I'm not old?"

"We keep going over this," he said, rocking his hips a little. "Starting to think it's another thing we have in common. You? Are not old. You are absolutely gorgeous. Every inch of you. Thirty more years?Then you will be old. But that is a very, very, very long way off. So knock it off, and let me show you how young you really are." He traced Jim's lips with his tongue before kissing them open, still clutching the key firmly in his hand.


	5. I'll check in tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy sense of dread, John heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for slight emotional abuse. John's experiences at home are over-exaggerated versions of things I went through as a child/teenager with my father, who was also an abusive alcoholic.
> 
> Also everyone should talk about how great Jim is. When she writes his internal conflicts, I cry because they're so good. 
> 
> She is the best Jim and I am really glad she puts up with writing with me. <3

Jim hummed softly into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his back. "Alright, alright, I'm not old. Just a lot older than you," he smiled, kissing him again, tracing the collar. "When's curfew, baby?"

"On a Sunday? Nine."

Jim made a face. "That is so damn early.”

John chuckled. "It is, for a straight-A sports captain. But, then again, I do tend to get into all sorts of interesting trouble..."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the time I snuck out to go watch a meteor shower, got a little... inebriated, and tried to climb into the neighbor's window by mistake. Another time my friend Mike let me drive his car and I immediately ran over our mailbox. Or the time I snuck out of the house when no one was home to get my brains fucked out by a beautiful man with a nice, hard gun..."

Jim chuckled. "Sounds like fun, not trouble."

"Oh, the last one is definitely fun... How much time do we have?"

Jim looked over at the clock, chewing his lip. 7:30. "About an hour or so."

"How would you like to spend the time?"

Jim thumbed his cheek. "Doing whatever you want to do."

John licked his lips. Covered in marks, he knew he wouldn't forget the day. Not with Jim. Not for anything in the world. And he'd be back. God, he'd be back. "One more time? Please?" he couldn't get enough, would never have enough, of Jim. He just knew.

Jim grinned. "Absolutely. How do you want it?" He whispered, kissing his neck.

John shivered. "Will you tie my wrists?"

"To the headboard, behind your back, above your head...?" Jim asked, sucking at his pulse.

John let out a quiet moan. "Above my head, to the headboard."

Jim grinned and unhooked his tie from the bed post, carefully coaxing his hands above his head and wrapping them together, looping it through the headboard and tightening it, smiling down at him. "How's that?"

John tugged experimentally, the soft silk sliding against his skin. "Oh, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Good." He was kissing John’s neck again, hands traveling up and down his body, skin sliding against his.

John moaned, pressing his body up against Jim's. "Mmm... Oh, please, don't stop..."

Jim pressed back against him, rocking his hips steadily against his. He tugged the collar a bit, kissing him with a warm mouth, licking past his lips with a soft moan.

"Daddy," John whispered, rolling his hips. "I need you."

Jim kissed and bit down his chest, graciously taking his arousal into his mouth and suckling greedily.

John gasped at the feel of his mouth, enveloping him once again. So warm, so wet, so inviting... and god, he could take it all. _I hope I can do that for him some day, fuck..._

Jim swallowed and sucked, urging him along. He held his hip, pulling it upward and nodding a little.

John began to rock into his mouth, slow and steady at first, moaning a soft string of curses at the sight of his hollowed cheeks.

Jim moaned around him, keeping their eyes locked, grinning.

John felt a jolt at the sight of Jim staring up at him, grinning around his cock and moaning like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. _Oh my god_. "Ohn, Daddy, so good to me..." He started to move a little quicker, wondering what his limits were.

Jim opened his throat for him, smoothing his hand over his hips, thumbing them and touching all the skin he could reach.

"I still- uhn, fuck- still want you inside of me." John could not still himself as he fucked into Jim's throat. He wanted him, wanted him inside of him again, but it felt too good, it was too sexy, for him to stop.

Jim licked a stripe up his dick, pulling off with a wet pop. "Easy, baby, easy," he cooed. He kissed back up to his mouth, holding the back of his legs.

"Sorry," John managed to whisper before those soft lips captured his own. I need you. I need you, Jim.

"Shh, shh... Unless you hurt me, are late, or...I don't know, shave off one of my eyebrows by accident you do not need to be sorry for anything, understand?" He kissed him gently.

“I wouldn't hurt you, and shave your eyebrow?" John giggled. "That's very specific. No, I wouldn't. And, late? To meet with you? I won't be, not unless something's gone wrong. If something comes up, I will call. It's only when I don't that you mind want to send out the hounds."

Jim kissed him again. "If that happens it won't be hounds coming out, it'll be me. Trust me.”

John sucked lightly at his lips, smiling. "Mmm. My hero. I hope it never comes to that."

Jim tugged the collar with a little. "Heaven help the person that put their hands on you if it does."

"Don't like people touching what's yours, Daddy?" John licked his lips, looking up at him through his lashes.

Jim growled. "People who touch what's mine lose the limbs they used to touch them."

John rocked against him, tugging against the tie. "Good."

Jim kissed him. "Are you _mine_ , Johnny Boy?" He purred, holding his legs, spreading them and positioning himself at his entrance.

John whimpered against his lips. "Oh, yes, Daddy. I'm yours.”

"You want Daddy to fuck you?’

John nodded and rolled his hips. "Yes. Please, Daddy. Please fuck me."

Jim pressed inside of him again, growling as he did so. "Oh, John," he snarled, tugging the ring of the collar. "So tight and hot for me."

John moaned, baring more of his throat. "You feel so good, so good inside of me. Yours, yours..."

"Goddamn right you are," Jim breathed, licking the skin surrounding the leather.

John let out a breathless gasp. It was hot, his tongue against his taut skin, held forward by the collar and bent at the waist. _More, oh god, more, please_. He started to move, rocking his hips, the feel of Jim's length moving inside of his sensitive body driving him absolutely mad. "More, Daddy. Please, more..."

Jim grunted as he rocked into him, groaning against his body. "Oh, John..." He moaned. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He tugged him up to kiss him, bucking into him harder.

John curved to meet his lips, the collar pulling against his throat, the silk holding his arms in place, and it was wonderful. _Owned. Claimed. His. Jim's._ He hadn't expected it, to fall so completely on what was, essentially, a first date, but it made him feel incredible. _Jim_ made him feel incredible. "So are you, Daddy," he managed to pant, meeting his thrusts as he looked into his eyes.

Jim looked back with his own eyes burning, licking past his lips into his mouth. "Mmph, fuck, John..." He moaned, bucking harder, trying to get deeper inside of him.

John spread his legs wider, trying to take more of him. "Harder, please... Oh, god, I want you harder, Daddy..."

Jim thrust even harder, the bed creaking beneath him, John's hands reddening in the bindings. "Oh, baby, look at you. Just look at you. Incredible," he groaned. John's eyes were bright, the collar taught on his neck. His hair was slicked with sweat, his whole body reacting in time to every thrust. _Absolutely beautiful._

John moaned and writhed, never looking away, never closing his eyes. Every compliment made him want more of Jim, in every way- physically, spiritually, emotionally. He rode out Jim's thrusts, creeping closer to the edge. John knew he could come from it, from Jim's dark eyes, from the way he looked at him as if were the only man in the world, from the force of his sex, from how utterly kind and gorgeous he was. _I'm yours. I mean that_. "Daddy," he moaned. "Perfect, perfect, just like that..."

Jim kissed his mouth and under his jaw. "Mmn, John, you want Daddy to touch your dick again? Huh?"

John hummed softly. "N-no, Daddy. I want to come from you. And only you."

"As you wish," he whispered, jerking into his body with soft moans and harsh gasps of praise. He found his prostate and rolled against it. "Come, baby. Come from Daddy being inside you. Can you feel me? Feel my hot dick filling you up?"

John licked his lips and nodded eagerly. "Oh, god, Yes, Daddy! I... Uhn, fuck, so, so close... C-can feel every inch of you, fuck, so good. Harder, harder, please!”

Jim moved harder and harder until the headboard was rocking against the wall hard enough to make noise. "Oh Christ, yes..."

John pulled against the tie, lips parted as he gasped for breath. "Oh, fuck! Jim, Jim, Daddy!" It didn't take long for him to finish, cock pulsing as he spilled between them. He could not see, he could scarcely breathe as his body arched and tensed.

Jim rode him through his orgasm and dove into his own with a shout. He came inside him again, feeling it leak from him and groaned. He slowed to a halt, gasping against him.

John slumped against his restraint, moaning happily. "Mmm... Incredible. You're incredible."

Jim laughed breathlessly. "Thank you," he smiled. "So are you."

"Mind letting me go so I can touch you?"

Jim giggled. "Yes." He untied him, popping the collar off of him too. "I'll be right back." He stood, quickly going into the bathroom and getting a washcloth damp and coming back to clean them both off. "There," he smiled, tossing the rag in the hamper. "Now what was that about your hands on me?"

John reached forward and pulled Jim against him, kissing him eagerly.

Jim kissed the boy back, smiling softly. "Perfect little thing, aren't you?"

John smoothed his hands down Jim's bare back. "I hope so."

Jim grinned. "I know so."

John sighed happily. "Good. But I'm anything but little."

Jim kissed his forehead. "Figuratively, baby, figuratively.”

John grinned. "Mm. Good." He glanced at the clock. There was a good half-hour before he had to hail a cab. "Don't mind if I cling to you for awhile, do you?"

Jim looked with him, wilting internally. "Absolutely." He held him close.

John rolled them over so that he was on top of Jim, lacing their fingers together as he kissed a trail across his brow.

Jim smiled. "Mmn, so affectionate. I love it."

John nuzzled against him. "I'm glad you like it. It's new. I'm going to hate being away from you."

Jim brushed fingers across his cheek. "Shh, you won't have to be away for long."

"Oh, I know. I planned to come back tomorrow."

Jim chuckled. "Alright."

"Unless that's too soon?"

Jim shook his head. "No, no, that's wonderful."

John was obviously relieved. "Good, good. I'm glad. It's going to be a regular thing, these visits. And maybe sometime, I can just.. stay over.”

Jim grinned. "Fuck yes you can.

"Mmm. Never woke up in someone's arms before. Well. Not for good reasons."

Jim frowned a little. "What were the other reasons?"

"Took a nasty blow on the field, knocked me unconscious. Took a nasty blow at home, same result."

Jim felt his cheek twitch in anger, eyes darkening.

John kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. It didn't go unnoticed. "It's alright."

"How is it alright, John?"

"It's alright because I'm fine, and I'm here."

Jim swallowed. "It's fine right now."

“If it gets bad, I will come here, where no one can find me. Except you."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I promise." He held up the key. "No matter what."

Jim wrapped his hand around John’s, kissing him gently.

John kissed him back, his lips soft and tender. "I don't want to, but I should get back."

Jim shut his eyes briefly. "If you must."

John kissed his eyelids, his brows, and his lips. "I must. Unfortunately. I'll find a day I can stay all night. I promise. Friday? I can get Sherlock to cover for me."

Jim swallowed and nodded. "Yes, John," he said softly. "Friday sounds great."

John crawled off of him, heart heavy. He stepped into his knickers. "Want to come to the living room so I can get dressed?"

Jim pulled his trousers over his hips. "Sure," he nodded.

John held his key tightly as he walked back the way they'd came, his clothes still lying discarded on the floor. He grinned at them as he started to put them on, shrugging into his shirt and pulling up his denims. He huffed at the socks, opting to stuff them into his pocket in lieu of wearing them.

Jim smiled at him, taking him into his arms when he was dressed. "It's okay, dear. You'll be back soon, right?"

John nodded and pressed his body close. "Tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow." He leaned up to kiss him again, needy, desperate, trying to drown the emptiness threatening to overpower him. _One day. One day is not that long to wait._

"Shh,” Jim whispered when they broke apart. "Just remember I'm here, and that I'm thinking about you, and I cannot wait to see you again." He kissed his forehead. "Now go before you're late, honey."

John nodded and slipped out of his arms. He stepped onto the porch and paused, leaning back through the frame. "See you tomorrow, Daddy," he said with a wink before vanishing into the night.

Jim smiled at him as he left, feeling the echo of him in his arms. "Bye, baby," he grinned, waiting until he was gone to shut the door. He sighed, leaning against the door, praying to something he didn't believe in that John would be okay.

John got home with five minutes to spare. He walked inside to find his father and mother on the couch. Mrs. Watson was terrified, it didn't take a mind like Sherlock's to see that. "John," his father slurred, narrowing his eyes. "The fuck you've been all day?" "I was at Sherlock's. We have a project due this week, and he was busy yesterday. I'm home before curfew, sir." The man stood, towering over him. "John, you sure you want to be runnin' yer mouth right now?” It's one of these nights, then. "No, sir," he said, looking down at the floor. His father grunted and took a step closer. "You leave this house, you tell us where you're going. Understand?" John nodded at the ground. "Go to your room. No supper. Stop fucking up." He hurried past, careful not to slam his door. He'd gotten off easy. _Tomorrow I need to talk to Sherlock, see if he will cover my ass with that bastard._

Jim didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, trying not to think about how unsafe John was every moment he was away from him. _Why do you care so much? He's just some stupid kid, who gives a shit? He's a good lay and you know how to talk to him to make him do what you want, congratulations. Now stop thinking about him._ It would have been easier to truly believe that. No, he cared about John, very much. He wanted to hold him and care for him and make sure no one ever hurt him again- and it didn't make sense as to why. He just met this kid the day before, just some random happenstance he managed to find the one teenage boy that got horny in a gunfight. It didn't mean anything. _I gave him a key to my house so he could be safe. So I could keep him close. It means everything._

John closed his eyes briefly as he lay back on his bed. _Let him know you got home okay._ John pulled off his clothes and shoved his knickers into his hiding spot before crawling into bed. He opened his phone and typed out a short message. _Made it safe and sound, no trouble. I'll call you tomorrow. -JW_. With that sent, he settled in to sleep. His dreams were filled with dark eyes and soft lips, and a feeling of warmth he'd never experienced before.

Jim smiled when he got the text, chest settling a little. _I look forward to it, baby. Sweet dreams. -Jim Moriarty xx_ He pulled one of his pillows to his chest, smiling. It smelled like John. He grinned and buried his face in it, sighing softly.


	6. Give me your filth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John spend a good portion of the day trading messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have anything to say about this chapter, other than "Heheheheh dirty texts and phone calls".

John woke with a jolt, his alarm buzzing in his ear. He slapped it off and climbed out of bed, deciding to forgo his shower because _fuck_ he was sore. _With good reason, Johnny Boy_. And fuck, if that didn't sound almost like Jim. He smiled to himself as he got dressed, pulling on a black jumper and dark jeans. He made sure Jim's key, and card, were in his pocket before he checked his phone. He smiled at the text, sad he slept through it, and tucked it into his bag. Sure he had everything, he headed out to wait by the curb.

Jim was sitting on a rooftop, watching people shoot at each other for a wire he'd planted that no one bothered to stop and inquire about, bored. He sighed and opened his phone. _Ensuing chaos can be so frivolous sometimes. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John felt his phone buzz as Sherlock pulled up. He grinned and sat down, starting to type. _Chaos? Frivolous? Sounds like you need to get out more. -JW_ Sherlock frowned. "Didn't bathe today, I see. You smell like sweat and... salad? Odd." John giggled. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." "Did you limp over to my car, Watson?" "Maybe." Sherlock frowned. "Was your father drunk last night?" "Sherlock, my father is _always_ drunk, but no. We didn't have a row last night, thankfully. I just, um. Met someone." The taller boy narrowed his eyes as they made their way to the school. "Met someone?" "...Sex, Sherlock." He huffed. "Boring."

Jim rolled his eyes. _I've been out too much, that's my problem. Did you sleep well? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John chuckled, causing Sherlock to raise an eyebrow. _Well then, we'll just have to keep you inside tonight. Yes, I slept wonderfully. Lonely, but wonderfully regardless. Woke up a bit stiff, though. You? -JW_  "So you're getting on then." "Oh, shut it. Yes, we're getting on. He's incredible." "... _He_?" John sighed and looked over at him. "Yes, you clod. He. You know I'm into men as well." "Do I know him?" "No, he's a bit older." "Uni boy?" "Yes. Met him at the mall.

Jim smirked. _Inside my house or you? I didn't sleep well, but I don't sleep a lot normally anyway. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John licked his lips. _Both? Both is good. We'll have to see if we can change your sleeping habits then. -JW_ Sherlock parked and gave John a lingering glance. "Tell me his name?" "Nope." He grinned and exited the car. "Thanks for the ride, Sherlock! See you in English!"

Jim chuckled. _Yes, sir. I do sleep better with someone beside me. -Jim Moriarty xx_ He watched the men continue to drop. "Eh, only three left. Look at 'em fight for my attention, so cute."

John took his seat, phone still out. _So what sort of havoc are you wreaking, Daddy? -JW_

_Watching idiots fight over paying me protection money. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_That sounds boring. I do not envy you. I get to sit through a class on the very exciting world of AP Calculus. Believe me, if you could text sarcasm, that sentence would be dripping with it. -JW_

_Oh my god, do you want me to set a fire or something? That sounds like pure hell. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John snorted aloud, earning him a stern look from his professor. _If you want. I don't want to abuse your power. Yet. -JW_

Jim chuckled, shaking his head. He pushed a button. _Fire alarm in three...two... -Jim Moriarty xx_

John looked up as the bells rang, beaming. He lifted his bag and followed the flow of students out to the field. _My hero. -JW_

Jim grinned. _...Might've tipped off the fire department too. Gonna be there awhile. Have fun. -Jim Moriarty xx_

 _Oh no, whatever will I do? -JW_ He slipped away from everyone and ducked into the makeshift weight room- really just a glorified shack. _I'll need to find a way to repay you... -JW_

_Oh you will? And how will you do that, baby? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John leaned against the wall and rucked his shirt up, revealing a fine trail of blonde hair leading down from his navel. He slipped his hand beneath the band of his denims and snapped a picture. _I can think of a few ways... -JW_

Jim opened the picture and grinned. _Oh, you naughty, naughty boy. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John grinned. _Am I? -JW_ He undid the button and pulled them down, revealing his bright red pants. Sliding his hand beneath those, he took another picture and sent it with his message.

Jim moaned softly. "Ohoh, you..." _Mm, love those pants, darling. Can't wait to take them off with my teeth later... -Jim Moriarty xx_

John let out an audible moan. _Oh, Daddy, please do... -JW._ He pulled them down enough to let his cock peek through and traced a finger around his head, taking another picture for Jim.

Jim chewed his lip. "Going to kill me, he's going to kill me." _Going to touch yourself for me, Johnny boy? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John took hold of his cock and began to stroke, switching his phone to video. It began to record. "Ohn, Daddy," he moaned, thumbing across his head. _Maybe.... -JW_

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, shaking his head. _I want to hear you, baby. Can you call me? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John licked his lips and dialed Jim's number. The moment he heard it connect he began. "I want you, I want you so badly, Daddy."

Jim hummed. "Tell me what you're doing, baby. Talk to me."

"I snuck away to the weight room. As captain, I have the key. I'm leaning against the wall, half-naked, ohn... running my fingertips along my cock, wishing they were yours..."

Jim licked his lips. "God, I want to be there. I want to touch you and make you say my name," he cooed. "Wrap my fingers around your dick and tease you..."

John moaned loudly, rocking his head back against the brick. "Uhn, god, I bet you'd make me scream your name. Those hands of yours... Oh, god, they feel so good..." He breathed heavily into the phone, stroking a little faster. He hoped Jim could hear the sound of his skin. "I d-don't think I'm going to let myself come, not yet. I'm going to spend the day getting close, again and again, so that by the time I get to you, I can barely think...”

"Oh, god, John, really? You gonna spend all day getting ready for Daddy, huh?" He whispered, listening to him stroke himself. He moaned softly. "So beautiful, John. God..."

John let out a low whine. "Oh, yes, Daddy. And then, when you finally get to have me... uhn, yes, fuck- there'll be so much, I'll come so hard for you..." He worked a little faster, twisting his palm.

"So fucking sexy, John. God, do you know how fucking hot that is?" he snarled.

John whimpered, breath growing shallow. "So you'd like that, Daddy? If I tease myself all day, get to where the slightest touch makes me scream?"

J"Yes, I would," Jim purred. "I'd like that very much, baby. I would absolutely _love_ that, fuck..."

John bit his lip, summoning his self control. "Ohn, fuck, yes... E-even if I ruin your sheets?"

"Trust me, baby, I know how to get just about anything out of silk."

John squeezed his cock with a sharp intake of breath. "Uhn, will you- will you do me a favor, Daddy?"

"Anything," he said darkly, licking his lips.

"Call me Johnny Boy again? Oh, please, I'm so close..."

Jim chuckled. "Oh, absolutely, Johnny boy," he purred.

John moaned, skin slipping against skin. "Oh, Daddy..." He stopped abruptly, gasping ragged, legs trembling. He whined and started to pull up his trousers. "Should I call you every time today?"

Jim grinned. "I have a meeting in an hour, but you'd better send me pictures, baby."

John made a soft sound. "Oh, I will. I will. Thank you, Daddy." He let out a shaking chuckle. "I'd better head to my next class."

"Mm, think about me," Jim breathed. "I know I'll be thinking about you."

"Oh, I will. I will. Goodbye, Jim." He hung up, giggling like mad, making sure he was covered before he headed out towards English.

"Goodbye, baby." He smiled to himself, looking over the ledge at the declared winner walking away from the blood-streaked mess. He sighed and sauntered down the stairs, flipping through his new pictures as he went.

John sat down next to Sherlock, cheeks still flushed. The boy's cold blue eyes traveled down his body. "Is that really appropriate for school, John?" John blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned in close. "Did you really slink off during the alarm just to jerk off?" Once, that low purr would have stirred John's blood uncomfortably. Not anymore, though. "Yes, Sherlock," he whispered back. "And it was wonderful, thank you for asking." As he pulled back, Sherlock sniffed at John's neck, something dark flickering in his eyes. John noticed. _Oh, fuck, don't tell me he can smell him on me..._

Jim sat through the meeting, typing on a screen while they blabbed over a speaker. He tried to focus through it, to keep his mind from wandering to a red pants-clad teen that was going to be in his bed tonight screaming and moaning his name. _I should use toys. I should ask him if he's into that I...Oh, damn, I should..._

John kept catching Sherlock frowning at him out of the corner of his eye, and it was starting to piss him off. He flagged down the teacher, a kind-looking middle-aged man. "Professor Anderson, may I run to the restroom?" He sighed, but nodded. "Go ahead, John. Hurry back." "I will, sir." He hurried to the restroom, making sure he was the only occupant. John locked the door and leaned against the wall, reaching into his pants once more. His touch made him gasp; so sensitive already, he knew he'd fall apart the moment he got to Jim's. _I promised pictures... -JW._ He snapped one of the bead of pre-come welling at the tip of his cock, finger visible as it traced the ridge of his head.

Jim was dozing when his phone went off, grinning. "Fuck." _Oh, and did you deliver, baby. So fucking hot. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John looked at the text, wondering how hard Jim was, wondering if he was thinking about him. He stroked faster, groaning, until he felt his legs start to go weak. He cut himself off again, trembling as he did up his fly. _Oh sweet jesus, I hope I can last..._

_You don't mind if I... Help myself before I see you? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John stopped in his tracks in the abandoned hallway. _As long as you think of me, Daddy. -JW_

_Can't get you out of my head. Haven't all day...can't stop thinking about you touching me and I just can't take it anymore. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_I expect pictures. Quid pro quo, Mr. Moriarty. -JW_

Jim giggled, popping his trousers open and taking a picture of his flushed arousal standing against his skin. _Now I don't have pretty pants like you do...Namely because I'm not wearing any. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John fell against a bank of lockers, whining. _Oh, fuck, look at you... -JW_

 _You like that?_ Jim wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking a few times. He took another picture when precome dripped down his head. _It's incredible what you do to me. -Jim Moriarty xx_

 _I don't think I can wait, fuck... Would you think less of me if I caved and cut practice so that beautiful dick if yours could get inside of me? -_ JW

_Of course I wouldn't. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John made it through the rest of English, not saying a word to Sherlock as he headed to chemistry. It was the longest hour of his life. His fourth period was free for rugby practice, but he could stand to miss a day. He called a cab and told them the same thing as yesterday- _Jimmy's faire. On my way to you, Daddy. -JW_

_Ready and waiting, baby. -Jim Moriarty xx_


	7. Make it easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John skips rugby practice to visit Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to our attention that sixteen is actually legal in this situation in England, so it's not -technically- an underage story. However, we're keeping the warnings and tags as-is, in case it still squicks some folks <3

John stepped out at the edge of the drive, just like yesterday, and walked up to the porch. He was nervous again, but so excited... He rang the bell and shifted his hips, the light brush of his denims making him shiver.

Jim grinned and stood, wearing nothing but an open white collared shirt and a tight pair of green pants as he opened the door. "Hi baby."

John let his eyes travel down his body, groaning audibly. "Mmm. Oh, oh, um." He looked up quickly, heart pounding. "Hey, Daddy." He stepped inside.

Jim chuckled, kicking the door shut and pushing him against the wall, growling and kissing him hard.

John wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, moaning against his lips as his body responded. _Oh, god, yes._

Jim bit lightly at his lips and his tongue, delving his own into his mouth, body rolling against his. "You miss me?" He purred.

John nodded weakly. "God, yes, I did." There were too many layers between them.

Jim pinned his arms above his head, mouthing over his neck.

John shivered, lost in the feel of his lips and the hand on his wrists. _Is that a kink? I'm going to label it as one, fuck..._

"Wanna try something different, baby?" Jim growled.

"Mmmf... what do you have in mind, Daddy?”

"How do you feel about toys?"

"I've never used them before, but you'll find I'm rather open to trying new things..."

Jim grinned. "Trust me, sugar, it'll feel good. Might just make you lose your mind." He took his waist. "Bedroom?"

John nodded. "Yes." He let Jim lead him to the bedroom once more, heart loud in his ears. _Should I get undressed?_

"Come here," he breathed He carefully lifted his shirt over his head, moaning at the skin he'd revealed and kissing a trail across his chest.

John gripped Jim tightly, legs threatening to buckle. Every nerve was on edge, eager for the contact, singing with need- it was his own fault, teasing himself all day just for a bit of a kink he never got to explore.

Jim grinned. "Oh, you are so sensitive, aren't you?" He cooed, popping his denims open.

John whimpered softly, rocking into his touch. "I s-said I would be, and I intended to deliver."

"I need to get a few things," the man whispered. "I want you on that bed in your pants when I turn back around."

John hummed softly and nodded. The moment Jim turned away, he pulled down his trousers and slipped out of them. Clad only in his red pants, which he was straining against rather beautifully, he stretched out on the black silk and waited, hands clasped together to keep from touching himself.

Jim set a box on the end of the bed, grabbing his collar and leaning up to fasten it around his neck with a grin. He bit and placed kitten licks on his torso, finally taking his waistband between his teeth and tugging down.

John was already breathing heavily when the leather was placed on his throat, the nips and licks only making it worse. He wanted to ask what was in the bed, but he was too hot, too needy, too bloody hard to focus on anything that wasn't Jim right then and there. Lower, lower still, until he could take John's pants in his mouth. And he did, just like he promised on the phone, pulling them down with his teeth. John dug his nails into the headboard, moaning curses that would make a sailor blush.

Jim giggled. "Oh, baby, hard and ready as you are, you'll come the second my mouth touches that pretty cock, won't you?" He breathed, sitting back and opening the box. He took out two red silk scarves, wrapping each around his wrist and weaving it through the headboard, tying him down tight. "And that's no fun," he grinned, reaching in the box again. He took out a heavy ring, grinning at him. "Would you mind?"

John licked his lips, watching him with interest. He whined softly, rolling his hips a little as Jim tied him up. "N-no, go right ahead." He hoped it would work, with how sensitive he was.

Jim grinned and fastened it around him, licking his teeth. "Think you can hold back for me?" He asked softly, eyes dark.

John let out a shuddering moan. "Oh, Daddy, I'll try."

"Ready for the fun part?"

John nodded weakly. "Yes, yes I am."

Jim took a small, pink sort of bullet from the box, pressing a black button at the top and turning it on, letting the buzzing sound go for a minute so John understood. He grinned.

John felt his jaw go slack. "Oh, you're wicked."

"I know," Jim said with a grin, touching it to his nipple, lightly tracing the bud.

John whimpered and leaned his neck back, gasping. "Oh, fuck..."

Jim licked his teeth. "You like that, baby?"

John nodded. "Oh, god, yes..."

Jim moved to the other nipple, watching his face.

John groaned, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. "More, please..."

Jim slipped it down to his testicles, kissing the inside of his thighs.

John pulled against the scarves. "Fuck!" Oh, it felt incredible, the vibrations stimulating his already eager body. It nearly hurt, he was so on edge, but he didn't mind- in fact, he rather enjoyed it.

Jim dragged it up the length of his cock, holding it against his head. "You want more?"

John writhed against the bed, yelping curses as Jim kept the toy in place. "Y-yes, oh god, please, more!"

Jim grinned and took it away, reaching back into the box and retrieving thick black toy, grinning. "Have you been fingering yourself today, Johnny boy?"

John swallowed thickly, staring. "I... what? Oh, um. No, not today, couldn't risk the, the position..."

Jim licked his lips. "More fun for me," he growled. "Do you need a moment? To relax?"

John nodded. "Y-yeah, if you... if you want me to hold out, I'd better."

Jim smiled and leaned over him, kissing him gently.

John kissed him back, unable to touch, even the brush of his lips making his cock twitch. "Ten minutes," he whispered. "Ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Jim sat back, smiling softly. "So how was school?"

John sighed. "Boring, as usual. Thought about you all day, Sherlock was acting weird, managed not to burn anything down in chemistry."

Jim cocked his head. "Define weird."

"Condescending. Which is, to be fair, par for the course with that one. He usually tones it down for me."

"Rude little shit."

"Given your... your history, I'm working to be extra careful around him. He sees everything."

Jim snorted. "He can't prove anything. And he knows that." He cocked a brow at him. "I think he likes you."

John rolled his eyes. "No, he's been chasing this Adler girl." _And he had his chance._

Jim giggled. "He has. And now that you're with someone else, another man, then he's going to pitch a fit.

John grinned at Jim. "Well, he can piss off."

Jim licked his lips. "Yes, he can. Now...are you ready?"

John took a deep breath. "Of course."

Jim grinned and slicked his fingers, pressing against him.

John let out a gasp, legs shaking as Jim began to work his way inside.

"Talk to me, baby, I want to hear you."

John moaned and lifted his hips. "I... fuck, you feel so good... I want you, I want you inside of me..."

"Yeah?" He grinned, sliding his finger into him, loosening the muscle.

"Mmf, yes... It's been so hard, so hard to hold back all day... I'm going to try, going to to try and hold off until you tell me to... until you command me to..."

"Oh, absolutely, baby. You're not coming until Daddy says so," Jim purred. "My sweet baby. Waiting for Daddy to touch you..."

John curved his back, pressing down on Jim's fingers. His cock twitched in its ring. "Will you tell me what you're going to do to me, Daddy?"

"I'm gonna get this inside of you," he said, patting the toy. "And bring you close again, shut it off, get you close again...." He sighed softly. "And then when you are so sexed out of your mind you can’t even see straight, then I'll fuck you."

John whimpered at the thought. "Oh my god. Yes, fuck, yes..." His eyes were wide and hungry. "Don't stop, please. I want to get started as soon as possible."

Jim giggled, adding a finger, stretching, opening him up for the vibrator.

John swallowed thickly, letting out soft curses. "You... ohn, fuck... You have the best ideas, d'you know that?"

Jim chewed his lip. "Comes with experience, baby."

John rolled his shoulders, tugging gently at the scarves. "Believe me, if it had been at all possible, I would have gotten more creative in the past." _Maybe I can with you._

Jim smirked, pressing against his prostate. "Do tell..." He purred.

John cried out, shaking as Jim caressed his swollen nerves. "Ohn... W-well... B-blood," he whispered. "Knives. Roleplaying. Food..." He blushed.

Jim grinned, stretching him eagerly."That sounds heavenly, baby. Sounds so fucking good."

John continued. "I know, that we can't, but, sex in dangerous, and public places... I... I've always wanted to be drugged, utterly out of my senses, it'd take someone I trusted... I know that makes me sound terrible, but my... My sub streak goes really deep."

Jim grinned, adding another finger. "What makes you think we can't, darling?" He breathed, fucking his fingers into him.

John whined and thrust down on his hands. "Didn't think you'd be willing to, uhn, fuck, risk it."

Jim cackled. "Baby, I live on every edge available."

John groaned. Jim's words made him twitch and tremble. "Where, then? Where would you fuck me? A dark, filthy alley? Top of Saint Bart's? Against the lockers in the Underground? A dressing stall at the mall?”

Jim nodded, kissing the inside of his thigh. "Yes, I would."

John giggled. "All of them, then?"

Jim nodded, twisting fingers inside of him. "Absolutely."

John cried out, eyes slamming closed. "More, more, please, Daddy..."

Jim smiled. "You ready for this, darling?" He whispered, picking the toy up.

John licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jim grinned, removing his fingers. He slowly pressed the toy inside of him, coaxing it into him. He waited until it was buried in him. "Want it on?"

John took it, with some difficulty, being so new to penetration. He sat for a moment, breathing, getting used to its size. "Yes," he breathed. "Please." _Brace yourself, John._

Jim licked his lips, and flicked it on.

John nearly screamed, the vibrations tearing through his overly-sensitive body. "FUCK!"

Jim ran hands up the inside of his thighs. "Oh, look at you. So beautiful with it inside you."

John rocked his hips, feeling the way his body moved around it, struggling to focus on keeping himself in check. "T-thank you, Daddy, oh god..." He curved up off the bed with a whine, twisting against his bonds.

Jim clicked the dial again, turning it up, watching him hungrily. "You are so welcome, baby."

John choked out a gasp, writhing. "D-Daddy! Oh, fuck, I don't know if I can last!" He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, his breath coming in short gasps as wave after wave of pleasure hit him.

Jim turned it off. "Shh, shh..." He cooed, brushing fingers against his cheek. "Shh, there we go. Take a deep breath."

John gulped down air, eyes closed. "S-should've thought this through. God, it's hard, holding out."

Jim chuckled. "Shh, you're doing so good, baby, so good for Daddy," he breathed, kissing his cheeks.

John sighed softly, breath ragged. "Thank you. Thank you, I... Might need longer to recover. It can stay in, just. Don't turn it on for about twenty minutes."

Jim smiled back at him. "I won't. What mundane thing should we discuss?"

Tell me a-about work?"

"Today?"

John nodded. "Mhm. What you were doing that was so boring."

"Watching men shoot each other to see who gets protection from me. So I got to watch men kill each other to pay me thirty-thousand dollars a week," he sighed.

John arched an eyebrow. "Wow. You're... you're the real thing, yeah?"

Jim cocked his head. "Real what?"

"Your job. The most dangerous man in London, if not the world. Not a joke."

Jim chuckled. "Did you think that I was chatting myself up?" He giggled.

John snorted. "No, I believed you. Pulled a gun on me after all," he said with a wink. "I just... forget. Trussed up on your bed with a vibrator in me and it's kind of hard to think of anything else, really."

Jim chewed his lip. "I have that effect on people."

"You do?" _Jesus, John, don't be jealous._

Jim giggled. "Not as many people as you'd think."

John looked down at his chest, letting his eyes wander to his lap. Even with the bitter pang of competition rising in his chest, he wasn't going soft. _I'll just have to put on a good show for him, so that he keeps me around a little longer._

"John," he whispered, lifting his chin. "Five."

John looked into his dark eyes and bit his lip. "Five?"

"In thirty-three years. It's been five."

John blushed. "Seven. In two." _Well. I feel like a slut. Whoops._

Jim folded his lips, scooting closer to him and cupping his cheek. "John, it doesn't matter how many partners you've had before me."

John felt his stomach flutter. _Because there won't be any after. God, no, it's not like he's going to keep you. He might. He might keep me around._

Jim kissed him gently. "Baby, with any luck there's not going to be any after me. And my number's going to stay at six."

John grinned. "Telling you, psychic."

"Paying attention to a sweet boy that worries too much.”

John nuzzled their faces together to kiss him again, trying to ignore the need of his body. He wanted Jim, wanted him inside of him, wanted to to scream his name and ruin his sheets and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "If I could get everything taken care of, could I... Could I stay here tonight?"

Jim nodded. "Of course you can, love."

John beamed. "Perfect. Perfect. After you've fucked me stupid, I'll set it up."

Jim licked his lips. "Alright." He glanced down his body. "Shall I...?"

John took a deep breath and nodded. "I can handle it. Let's continue."

Jim grinned and flicked it on again, back to the speed he'd had it on.

John gasped and curved against his restraints. "Ohn, fuck, fuck, yes!"

Jim moaned at the sight of him. "So beautiful. So hard and full."

"D-Daddy," the blonde managed to choke out. "M-more, please!"

Jim turned it up again and slowly slid it in and out of him, fucking him with it.

John panted and lifted his legs, giving Jim a better angle. "Fuck, don't stop, please... S-slow, go slow, I can't come yet... Can't come until you're inside of me..."

Jim grinned. "You're goddamn right you can't," he snarled, fucking it into him harder, turning it up. "Mmn..."

John cried out, rolling his hips to meet the shaking toy, moaning and whining as his body rocked. He could barely think, the only words slipping from his lips being "Jim", "Daddy," and "More".

Jim grinned, fondling his testicles. "Oh...baby, you're so full. So ready and beautiful. So fucking hot." He turned it up again.

John threw his head back, noises utterly wordless as Jim cupped him and fucked him and drove him mad. He was numb from head to toe, except for the ache in his cock, the pleasure of the toy, and the feel of Jim's hand. He didn't exist outside his pelvis, lost to the feeling. His muscle began to twitch. _No no no NO NOT YET_. "S-stop, can't, can't hold back, not yet, please..."

Jim turned the toy off immediately and withdrew his hand. "There we go, there's a good boy."

John let out a soft whine. "H-how much longer, Daddy?"

Jim grinned. "How much longer do you want to wait?"

John licked his lips. "Please. Please. I need you now. I can't... I can't wait. I'm so fucking close, I can't take much more. It's been all day, I started so early... I need you. I need to come for you."

Jim hooked his finger in the collar, his other hand stroking him steadily. "You want me fucking you, baby? Want to finally get that cock you wanted? Huh?" He growled, stopping his strokes to trace the cockring.

John trembled under his touch. "Y-yes, Daddy. I want you to fuck me. I want- no, I _need_ your cock."

Jim popped the ring off of him, lining up his dick with his entrance. "Ready?"

John let out a small hiss, still swollen and sensitive. "Just promise you won't laugh with how... little, it will take."

Jim smirked. "But Johnny, you can't come until I say so.”

John groaned. "I'll try, Daddy. Just don't... don't touch me, until you're ready. The slightest touch..."

Jim kissed him hard, pressing inside of him and starting to rock into his body. "Oh, so swollen and hot," he breathed.

John leaned his head back, moaning Jim's name. Still sensitive from the vibrator, body singing, he couldn't think straight. "Ohn, fuck, move, please, please move..."

Jim started to move, moaning out his name, licking his lips. "Oh... So hard for Daddy aren't you? And so tight."

John whimpered and spread his legs as wide as he could, lifting them over Jim's hips and squeezing them against him. "D-daddy, yes. Hard for you, because of you, I've been so good today... though I wanted to be bad..." He rocked with him, pulling on the scarves, shaking all over.

Jim kissed him. "Wanted to be bad?" He growled, bucking harder.

John cried out. "Oh, fuck! Yes, yes! W-when you sent me those pictures, it was so hard, so hard not to get off right then and there. I wanted you so badly, fuck, Daddy!"

"Well now you've got me, darling. Right here for you, right here," he snarled, moving harder.

John rolled his hips and hitched his thighs higher, panting hard. "Fuck, yes, I've got you, I can feel you, fucking me so hard... And I want it harder, please, don't hold back! I won't come, not until you order me to, but I need more!" He wanted it, he wanted to be sore, he wanted to hear the bed creak, he wanted to be so worked up he couldn't speak until he exploded all over them.

Jim snapped his hips into him, listening to him. His head fell back, eyes closing. "God, John, ye-hes, fuck. Fuck. Good boy, such a good boy."

John watched Jim with wide eyes, his throat bared as he fucked into John's shuddering body. "Ungh, Daddy, the, the c-collar, please..."

Jim tugged the leather by the ring, growling.

John let out a loud whine, straining, eyes rolling back in his head. "Yours, god, I'm all yours. Talk to me, please, Daddy, tell me how good I am for you..."

Jim licked a stripe up his neck, moaning. "Such a good boy for me, getting yourself ready all day. Waiting for Daddy to get inside of you and waiting so patiently. I think I might let you come, Johnny boy. Daddy's gonna let you come," he snarled.

John snapped his hips down, gasping. "Oh, thank you Daddy, please, please, touch me, let me come for you, let me show you what you do to me."

"There's gonna be so much..." he cooed. "Gonna make such a mess, baby." He wrapped a fist around John’s prick and started pumping rapidly, groaning aloud.

John couldn't speak. His world went white, his breathing nearly stopped. "Mmmm.... Mmmf, uhn..." He could only whine sounds as he rocked into Jim's fist, so close, so very close... It barely took a minute of Jim's sure strokes to bring him to his very limits. A scream tore its way from his throat as he contorted in his bonds, body curving almost unnaturally as his cock pulsed in Jim's hand. He came hard, absolutely covering his chest, with enough force to even splash a little on his face. It was messy, and excessive, and it was the best fucking orgasm of his life.

Jim groaned, watching his climax, feeling his hot release coat their stomachs. He hurtled into his own, shouting as he came into his sensitive body, licking up the come on his cheek.

John moaned softly, still strung out, still fighting to catch his breath. _Oh, god, he licked me. Hot, christ, so fucking hot._

Jim chuckled darkly. "You are absolutely incredible.”

John made a weak noise and look at him, eyes still wide. "Mmmf." Thanks.

Jim gently undid the scarves, pressing kisses to his wrists and lowered them. He got a washcloth he'd had on standby and cleaned them off, unstrapping the collar and putting it in the box with everything else, tucking it under the bed. He kissed John gently, getting them under the covers. "There, baby."

John curled against him, weak and spent, still unable to get words from his brain to his mouth. "Mmm." Thanks, Jim. I appreciate it.

Jim giggled. "That's okay, we'll talk when you're ready."

John kissed his chest, lips trembling a little. Jesus, I bet I couldn't move if I tried. "Mmf. Good."

"There's a word," Jim said with a smile. He kissed his hair. "My incredible baby."

John blushed. "Incredible?"

Jim nodded. "Incredible, wonderful, perfect..."

John kissed his sweat-slicked skin again smiling. "M'glad. Sorry."

Jim snorted. "For what?"

John let out a shaking breath. "The mess. Got everywhere."

Jim chuckled. "Baby, that was the best part."

John looked up at him, licking his lips. "Really?"

Jim nodded eagerly. "Definitely. And you taste incredible."

John giggled. "I bet you do too," he whispered. "Christ, that was good. Don't think I'll ever walk again."

Jim licked his teeth. "Mm, weren't you working out staying over here?"

John hissed out a breath. "Now that I can talk, yes. Hand me my trousers?"

Jim frowned. "If I must," he sighed, handing them to him.


	8. Time crawls on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, dinner, and one more round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 6 am, and I didn't bother to go through and re-italacize for emphasis, so any first-person thoughts might be hard to spot, and I'm so sorry. PLOT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING, WE JUST REALLY LIKE BEING CUTE. And, um. Sex. We also like sex.
> 
> High five for quiet homages to Fuck Cake, too. I swear, that fic ruined us. Theygetnotsoquietlateronoopsyouhavebeenwarned.

John chuckled. "I'm not putting them on, god." He dug his phone out of his pocket and curled against Jim's chest as he dialed the number. "Sherlock," he said, sighed as the boy said something on the other line. "Didn't figured you for a sports fan." A loud, frustrated sigh, more words. "Listen. I need you to do me a favor. Something came up, and I'm needed elsewhere tonight. ...A friend's. Maybe, maybe not. Safer than my own, and you bloody well know it. I'm calling in that favor you owe me. For chinning Stamford last week, when he decided you'd look a lot prettier with a face full of dirt. I need you to cover for me, say I'm at your house. ...Well, yeah, but your mum doesn't really answer the phone for the commonwealth, does she? ...Bless you, you're a lifesaver. See you tomorrow, yeah? Alright. Thank you, Sherlock." He hung up and rolled his eyes. "Now for the hard part."

Jim kissed his hair. "I'm right here, okay?" He cooed.

John nodded and dialed the number. "Hello, father. Practice ran late. May I stay at Sherlock's tonight? ...Yes, still working on that project. Friday. History, actually. He doesn't think it's important, or we'd be done by now. Alright. Well, the guys were thinking about going to a movie- no, no, I have my own money. Sherlock owed me, paid me back today. I won't, I swear. Eight o'clock. Yes sir. Thank you." He hung up and let out a shaking breath. "I can stay tonight, I can come over tomorrow, but I have to be back an hour early."

Jim smiled. "Well, there's always tonight," he breathed, hugging him to him.

John nodded, squeezing him tightly. "Get to see how well you sleep with someone hogging all your blanket.”

"And you get to see how well you sleep with someone hogging you.”

John chuckled, but the was cut off as something dawned on him. "Oh, shit. I should warn you. Sometimes I, um. I have nightmares."

Jim blinked. "Nightmares?"

John nodded. "...Terrors, really. So um. If I lash out, or. Or scream? It's not your fault, and also, an accident."

Jim swallowed. "Well I'll be here when you wake up, okay?”

John nodded. "I hope they don't come tonight. I don't... I don't want you to... I don't want you to think less of me."

Jim frowned. "Why would that make me think less of you?"

John laughed weakly, a sad tone to the sound. "Because I'm almost seventeen fucking years old and sometimes I scream myself hoarse when I sleep."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I'll wake you, baby. I won't let you be scared."

"Thank you, Jim. You're an angel."

Jim snorted. "Me, an angel. That's cute, dear."

"Too bad. That's how it seems from my end."

Jim smiled. "Angels don't do what I do."

John licked his lips. "True. But they do do this.

Jim cocked his head. "Do what?"

John "Rescue sexy blokes like me."

Jim grinned. "I guess they do."

John sighed against his chest, breath warm. "At some point, I'll need to eat. I cut lunch to, um. Well. Tease."

Jim chuckled. "Right, food, that exists," he grinned. "And what would you like to eat, love?"

John ran his tongue around Jim's nipple, groaning softly. "Mmm... Hm? Anything, really. I'm not picky. I'm a guest, not supposed to be."

Jim shivered. "Well get picky, love. Your choice."

"Yesterday we had Italian... Chinese?"

Jim grinned. "I know a great takeaway place, hang on." He stood, grabbing his robe as he went and went to the kitchen, searching for the menu and coming back into the room with him, climbing back into bed with John. "There, just tell me what you want."

John smiled at him as he came back into the room, drawing fingertips down his silk robe. "Mmm. Thank you." He looked over the options, practically drooling. "Chicken lo mein, and an order of fried dumplings."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Wonderful." He grabbed his phone and dialed, masking his voice as he spoke. He ordered and hung up with a sigh. "I really hate pretending to be English."

John watched him, eyes darkening. "Well, I'll try not to take offense then." He licked his lips.

Jim smirked. "You alright?"

John hummed softly. "Oh, yeah. M'fine. Just impressed, is all."

Jim cocked his head. "Impressed?"

"You slip so easily between accents."

Jim chuckled. "Oh, that. Yeah. Takes practice."

John rested his head against Jim's chest with a smile. "I like it."

Jim grinned. "Good."

"Though I prefer your natural one, I won't lie."

Jim arched a brow. "You do?"

John nodded. "Oh, yes. It's sexy."

Jim chewed his lip. "Like the Irish thing, huh?"

John ran his hand up under the V in Jim's robe. "I believe I do."

Jim hummed. "That's- that's good."

John leaned up to kiss at his neck, licking along the curve of his pulse as his fingers traced patterns on his skin.

Jim sighed, turning his head toward the kisses, wrapping arms around him.

John wriggled in his arms, getting comfortable. "Sorry."

Jim shook his head. "Don't be."

"You sure?"

Jim chuckled. "Why on earth should you be sorry?"

"You sighed. I was worried I might have done something wrong." John blushed.

Jim licked his lips. "That was a good sigh. That was a 'this boy knows what to do with his mouth and it's fucking gorgeous' sigh."

John hummed softly. "Really? It was? Oh, good. Definitely a good sigh then."

Jim grinned. "Yes it was."

John leaned up and traced Jim's lips with his tongue, smiling.

Jim growled quietly.

John shivered and licked his mouth open, kissing him deeply.

Jim kissed back, sucking on his tongue eagerly.

John groaned against his mouth. He couldn't get enough of him.

Jim moaned right back, grinning wickedly. "So beautiful."

John chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the boys, Daddy." He gave Jim a wink and wrapped his leg over the man's hip. "But I don't mind."

Jim grinned. "Just you, baby."

John pulled their bodies closer and tilted his head. "How long do you think we have before the food arrives?"

Jim grinned. "Long enough."

John rocked against him, biting his lip. "Good. I want you again."

Jim sat back, grinning at him. "Come get me."

John rolled over so that he was pinning him with his hips. "I think I just might." He nipped at Jim's lips, rocking against his dressing gown.

Jim licked John's mouth, grinning. "Good. I want you to."

John let his hands fall to untie the silk, baring his body. "I could stare at you for hours. You should make me, sometime. Tease me until I can't stand it..."

"Oh yes, but we've had enough teasing for today, don't you?" He cooed.

John grinned. "Oh, not today, of course." Still open, still wet, he started to lower himself onto Jim.

Jim moaned. "Oh, god, that's so hot," he snarled.

John parted his lips as he let out a small gasp. "Ohhh... Is it, Daddy?" He began to rock slowly, hands on Jim's chest.

Jim's eyes fell shut, shuddering. "Oh, god, yes it is."

John clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah. No. I want you to watch."

Jim's eyes flicked open, a darkness in them. "You want me to watch...?"

John nodded and rolled his hips for emphasis. "Damn right I do."

Jim slid his hand up to his hair, tugging him down to face him. "Daddy didn't hear a please."

John let out a soft whimper. "Ohn... Please watch me, Daddy." Oh, fucking christ, that was hot.

"There's a good boy," he growled, licking his lips and letting John go.

The boy resumed his movements, working his entire body as he slid up and down on Jim's cock. He curved his back and stomach, undulating slowly, cataloging Jim's reactions.

Jim gasped softly, moaning and arching up into him, meeting his thrusts.

John began to move a little faster, lifting his hands from Jim's chest and placing them on his own. He drew them down, pausing to play with his nipples with a small gasp.

Jim whined. "Oh, fuck, Johnny boy, you feel incredible.”

John licked his lips and lowered his hands again, leaving red scratches on his skin. "Do I, Daddy?"

Jim growled. "Yes you do." He kissed him deeply, thrusting to meet his movements.

John kissed him back, stopping the show to run his hands through Jim's hair. Going to wake up with it all messy. It's going to be adorable. He nipped at Jim's lip before leaning back, sitting up straight and stretching his body as he rode.

Jim groaned into his mouth, gasping when he broke away just...looking at him. "Oh, fuck, John, you're beautiful," he moaned.

John began to touch his own body once more, now that Jim could see him better. He traced the curves of his abs, squeezed his nipples, and rocked harder.

Jim snarled again. "That's right, touch yourself for Daddy. Show me what a beautiful boy you are."

"Oh, may I? May I touch myself properly, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "But don't you come until Daddy says so."

John whined. "Yes, Daddy." He scratched his nails down his skin, travelling to his pelvis. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around his cock and started to stroke, keeping his movements slow and lazy.

Jim moaned. "Oh, look at how beautiful you are. So fucking gorgeous for Daddy, Johnny."

John picked up his pace, slamming his hips down against Jim's. "Ohn, yes... D-Daddy, you feel so good..."

Jim licked his lips. "Gonna come all over Daddy?" He grinned.

John nodded, breath starting to catch in his throat. "F-fuck, yes, I am!' He threw his head back, stretching his throat. "Harder, Daddy, please! I'm, I'm close, already, s-still so sensitive..."

Jim bucked hard, eyes wicked, watching the teen ride him, close himself. "Oh, Daddy's close too. Gonna let you come on me and then I'm gonna come inside of you, baby," he snarled.

John swallowed, adam's apple bobbing, before lowering his head to lock his gaze with Jim's. "Ohn, fuck, Daddy, gonna fill me up again? Have I been that good?" He pumped his arm harder, shaking, muscles tightening around Jim's body. "Oh god, Daddy, yes, t-there, fuck... Jim, Daddy!" He came hard, pulsing across Jim's chest, curving backward as he twitched and gasped.

Jim moaned, shuddering. He gasped when he tightened around him, licking his lips. "Oh, Christ, John, Ohn..." He came a moment after John's hot release spattered over his stomach, filling him up.

John moaned at the feel of him spilling inside his body, slowly leaning forward to collapse against him. Sweaty, filthy, and utterly debauched, he didn't care. "Mmm," he said, smiling softly as he placed kisses along Jim's collarbone.

Jim let his eyes flutter closed and held him. He chuckled, sighing at his touch. He gasped when he touched a certain spot, trembling a little.

John looked up at him, grinning coyly, and started to suck against his skin.

Jim moaned softly. "Oh, that's cheating."

John chuckled. "How is that cheating?"

"Mm, because."

"I can stop, if you want. You'll need time to get cleaned up anyway, we're still waiting on food.” He bit down on the sensitive spot, not enough to hurt, but enough to stimulate it.

Jim practically yelped, jerking into John's mouth. "Holy shit, John, you tease."

John rolled off of him, a pleased grin on his face. "Mmm, I suppose I am."

Jim chuckled and sat up. "Proud of that, are you?"

John gave him a wink. "Yes, I am. At least, I'm proud I found it via happy accident."

Jim heard the bell ring and took a moment to calm himself. He closed his robe and stepped to the front door, taking the food with a smile and clumsily handing him the money. "Sorry, sorry," he winced, rolling his eyes when he shut the door. "Bloody nightmare," he grumbled getting back into the bedroom. He set the food down with a smile.

John smiled right back. "After dinner, will you do me the honor of showering with me?"

Jim grinned. "Yes, I think I will."

John kissed his cheek. "Wonderful. As much as I love being covered in come and sweat, well..." He chuckled. "Is it alright to eat?"

Jim frowned a little. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He said, taking his own tray.

"I just like to be sure. Saves trouble." He opened his carton of noodles and inhaled, moaning quietly. "Yes. God, thank you."

"Trouble? And you're welcome."

"At home, we have to wait until we're told. Everyone seated, my father 'prays', in the most insulting fucking ways, 'please forgive my cunt of a daughter, please cleanse my bastard son', et cetera, and then we have permission to eat. If we start too soon... we get hit." He used his chopsticks to scoop up some noodles and take a bite.

"Look at me," Jim whispered. "If you're hungry, you eat. You can't wait for the rolls to get done, you eat. Hell, eat cookie dough before it's cooked, I don't care. If you're hungry, you eat whatever you want, okay?"

John swallowed his bite and nodded. "Okay."

Jim nuzzled his nose. "But if you eat ice cream before dinner, it's go time," he giggled.

John snorted. "No ice cream. But you didn't say anything about other sweets."

"Well who can say no to cake?" Jim winked at the boy and took a bite.

John licked his lips. "You... have no idea."

"I don't?"

John blushed a deep red. "Don't, um. I'm... shy. Never mind."

Jim giggled, scooting closer. "You are so cute. Come on, you can talk to me."

"I, um. I like food. Don't get much of it, love the way it tastes. But, sometimes... I just, I dunno. I like food."

Jim kissed his forehead. "So long as you're with me you're eating as much as you want whenever you want."

John continued to stay red, ducking his head to eat. It's not meals that have me so flustered.

Jim giggled. "Baby, what?" He pressed.

"...It'sasexthing," he murmured quickly, taking another bite.

Jim broke into a wide grin. "Oh?"

John nodded. "Um. Oh, god. Yes."

Jim swallowed his bite before he spoke again. "Tell me more."

John couldn't meet his eyes. "Well, most of it's pretty vanilla. Licking chocolate, or whipped cream, or other toppings off of someone's body. Feeding them, feeling their lips close around your fingers... but then there's... the weird shit, and I mean the really weird shit."

Jim smirked, picking up one of John's dumplings and offering it to him with a grin. "Define weird shit."

John closed his eyes and leaned forward, biting off half of it, his lips brushing Jim's fingers. He chewed, and swallowed, working up the nerve to speak. "You see, say, a three or four layer chocolate cake, liquid icing dripping down its side, layers of fudge and mousse... and you can smell it, so thick it chokes the air, the scent of warm cocoa and freshly-baked dough, and for a brief second you wonder what it would be like to ruin something so beautiful."

Jim grinned. "Mn, baby...How is that weird?"

John bit his lip. "I've been led to believe wanting to shove your cock in baked goods and imagining someone sucking the crumbs off your skin is pretty weird."

Jim broke into laughter, eyes gleaming. "Oh my god, you are...perfect."

John covered his face. "God, I knew you'd laugh!" He was smiling, more from embarrassment than anything else.

Jim kissed him. "Hey, hey, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at..at how ungodly gorgeous your imagination is."

John lowered his hands. "Promise?"

Jim kissed his fingers. "I promise, cute stuff."

John continued to blush. "Okay. I just... There's a lot, of, of weird things. That you might find out about."

Jim kissed him. "Baby, I've shoved firecrackers down someone's throat to watch them pop behind his eyes. I don't think you're gonna put me off."

John let out a small groan. "Careful with that, I'm still recovering," he said, smiling against his lips."

Jim giggled. "Sorry," he beamed, offering him another dumpling.

John took it from him with another soft, pleased noise. "Mmm... Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome."

John took another bite of his noodles, sighing happily. "You're too good to me."

Jim snorted. "No, baby, I'm treating you like you need to be treated."

John kissed his neck. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?"

"That I'm not... I dunno, a bother."

Jim frowned. "John, you are not even close to being a bother."

"Alright. I just want to make sure." The boy continued to eat, cheeks still slightly pinked.

"Baby, why would you be a bother?"

"I don't know. I just... Fuck, you're so good to me, Jim. I just feel like something terrible's going to happen, like I'm too happy and the universe is going to balance it out because I'm not allowed to be."

Jim "Hey," he smiled, cupping his cheek. "You deserve something good. You deserve to be happy because you've been shit on for sixteen years. It took thirty for something good to happen to me and I'm not gonna let that be the same for you, okay?"

John nodded, looking Jim in the eyes. "Alright... Thank you. Thank you."

Jim kissed him. "You're welcome."

John was only able to finish about half his noodles before he had to close the carton. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Safe. Safe, and cared for, all night long.

Jim kissed his cheek and got up to put their leftovers away. He came back quickly, crawling into bed with him and pulling him against his chest.

John rested his head just beneath Jim's jaw, holding him tightly. "I want to stay like this, just a little longer. But then I really need that shower."

Jim nodded. "Whatever you want, baby."

John kissed his chest. "Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome." He ran soft fingers through his hair, gently and carefully.

John sighed and leaned into his touch. "I love that."

Jim smiled. "This?" He said, raking them through again.

John practically purred. "Mmmm. Yes, that."

Jim smiled. "You're too cute."

John pretended to groan. "Am not."

Jim giggled. "Yes you are."

John shook his head. "Nope. Not cute."

Jim grinned. "How are you not? All little and blond."

John tilted his neck to look up at him. "I'm not little, darling."

Jim giggled. "Oh, I know," he winked.

John grinned. "Good."

"You're still cute.”

John dropped his head back against Jim's chest. "No. Cute is for baby animals, and for describing people's children even when you think they look like potatoes."

"Well you do kind of resemble a hedgehog."

John grumbled.

Jim smiled. "What?"

"I do not."

Jim grinned. "Yes you do."

John hid his face. "Nooooo. I don't want to. It's the nose, innit? Dammit."

Jim giggled. "There you go being cute again," he smiled, taking his hands away from his face. "You're short, and soft and when you get embarrassed you kinda curl up and hide."

"Hedgehogs aren't soft," he said, pouting. "They're sharp."

Jim tickled him a little. "Their bellies are."

John let out a small yelp, the noise fading into a giggle as he slapped at Jim's hands. "Oi! My stomach's not soft!"

Jim pinned his wrists and started kissing his stomach. "Your skin is very soft."

John let out a soft moan. "Oh... Mmm, do you think so?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, I do."

"As long as you're not secretly calling me fat, I think I can live with that."

Jim looked up at him. "You are the opposite of fat." He blew on his stomach a little before coming back up to hold him.

John giggled and leaned into his arms. "You're wonderful."

"So are you, love."

John leaned up to kiss Jim's slender throat.

Jim shivered a little. "So, shower?"

John chuckled. "Yes, please, Daddy."


	9. Teach you a lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gencon is this weekend, so updates are going to be slow: I'm on my feet all day, and the convention center has no wifi. Since I save it all to googledocs... well, I'm sure you see the problem. XD I'm trying to do better, I promise!

Jim hummed and stood, scooping John into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom.

John wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, giggling. "Oooh, so strong..."

Jim rolled his eyes and set him down, smiling and kissing his cheek. He turned on the shower and stepped inside with another wicked grin.

John followed after him, stepping in and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jim smiled down at him, running fingers through his hair as the shower stream caught it.

John kissed his chest. "You're going to get tired of hearing me say it, but you're beautiful."

Jim chuckled. "I doubt that, sweetheart."

"That you'll get tired of hearing it?"  The blonde slipped his arms free and replaced them around Jim's neck, elbows straight, hands dangling behind him.

Jim nodded. "Especially from you."

John smiled. "Good." He leaned up to kiss him, closing his eyes against the water.

Jim kissed back, slow, hot and gentle.

John let out a quiet moan, letting himself get lost in the feel of Jim's wet skin and the heat of his lips.

Jim ran smooth hands over his back, just feeling him, memorizing how he felt, how he tasted, how he looked wet...

John pulled back, looking up at him with dark eyes. He arched into his hands and lowered his head to suck at the spot on his chest.

Jim 's knees buckled and he gasped, nearly falling over. "Oh, shit, you've got to warn me before you do that."

John winced. "Sorry, I didn't think..."

Jim grinned. "It felt good."

John blushed. "I'll be sure to warn you next time." He stepped closer and drew a finger down the middle of Jim's chest. John tilted his head up to look at him, grinning. "Warning," he purred, before doing it again.

Jim chuckled into a growl. "Oh, you cheeky thing you."

John took Jim's hands in his own and guided them down to the curve of his arse. "Oh yes. Very much so, Daddy."

Jim grinned and squeezed. "That where you want me?"

John let out a shuddering moan. "Oh, god yes."

Jim brought his hand down with a little swat, growling softly. "Mmn."

John gasped, letting the sound fade away into a quiet moan. "Oh, fuck. Please, another..."

Jim grinned and smacked a little harder. "You like that?"

"Mmm, yes I do, Daddy..." He rolled his hips and pressed them backward, offering his skin for more.

Jim swat the other side, harder still. "But you've been such a good boy. Good boys don't get spankings."

John groaned. "So what do I have to do to be bad, Daddy?"

Jim grinned. "Not give Daddy a proper warning."

John bit his lip. "Is that all?"

Jim kissed his nose. "Just giving you an excuse, baby."

John pretended to gather his thoughts, tracing his fingers along Jim's chest. Without warning he surged forward, careful not to knock either of them over, and placed his hands on Jim's hips. His mouth followed, pressing against the sensitive spot on his collarbone, sucking eagerly.

Jim moaned, shouting really, falling back against the tile and positively writhing against it. "Oh! Fuck, Johnny boy. You naughty fucking thing, you."

John moaned loudly, rocking their hips together as his nipped at Jim's wet skin.

Jim snarled. "Oh, you fucking- ohn!"

John grinned against his skin. "Mmmf... Bad enough?"

Jim swallowed and nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

John resumed his attention, rocking against Jim's body and kneading his hips as he bit and sucked at his sensitive skin.

Jim brought his hand down on his backside again, the slap echoing through the room.

John gasped, cock twitching at the sting. "Mmmf... Thank you, Daddy," he purred.

Jim swatted him again, harder, snarling.

John gripped him tighter, yelping. But he didn't say the word. _I like this. God, I do_. He started to work a mark over Jim's skin, a little reminder of just what that spot could do.

Jim moaned again, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head back. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, spanking him again.

John grunted, rocking back to meet his palm.

“You like it when Daddy spanks you?" Jim grinned, hitting him again.

"Ohn! Yes, yes, Daddy, I do."

Jim swatted him again. "You want Daddy to spank you harder?"

John licked his lips. _Do I? ...Yes_. "Yes, Daddy. Harder, please."

Jim turned John so he was pressed against the tile, bringing his palm down hard between his cheeks.

John jerked his hips. "Ah! Mmm, Daddy, thank you..."

Jim spanked him again. "Oh, you're welcome, baby," he grinned.

John shivered despite the heat of the water. "Uhn, fuck... A-another, please..."

"Of course," he grinned, spanking the boy again, relishing the feel of the heated skin rising under his treatment.

John moaned, leaning his head against the tile. _I can't tell what I want more- more of his hand, or him to fuck me right here._

Jim licked his lips, bringing them close to John's ear. "You think you've had enough?" He growled, scraping his nails over his sensitive flesh.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Jim kissed his neck. "What should I do now?"

"Mmf... Would you fuck me, Daddy? Please?"

"Put your hands against the wall and lean back so I can see your arse."

John placed his palms flat against the tile and stuck his hips out.

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy." He came up behind him, sliding his cock between his cheeks with a groan.

John smacked his forehead gently against the slick wall. "Oh, Daddy... More, please..."

"Want Daddy inside of you?”

"I do, but... I want you to do some more of that. Please."

"Some more of what?”

"Your cock between my skin."

Jim grinned and kept going, rubbing against his still-loose hole.

John moaned, his voice echoing off the tile. "Oh, fuck, yes, please don't stop, Daddy."

Jim growled softly, threading fingers through his hair and tugging.

John gasped and curved his neck back. "I don't, I don't think I can wait," he whined. "Please, please fuck me..."

"’Please fuck me...'?"

John closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he looked up at Jim with the purest, most innocent expression he could muster. "Please fuck me, _Daddy_."

Jim moaned, pressing inside of him without further hesitation. "God, Johnny, you're so fucking hot!"

John rocked back to meet him. "T-thank you, Daddy, ohn..." He fluttered his lashes and let out a ragged breath.

Jim "You're so welcome," he snarled, fucking into him faster.

John gasped and clawed at the tile. "Oh, please! Harder, Daddy, don't hold back, I can take it, I swear! More, please, let me have m-more of you!"

Jim wrapped fingers around his hips and ground into him, using the balls of his feet for leverage.

John loved the feel of Jim's skin against his raw arse, loved the way he gripped him, loved the way he was pressed against the cool wall. _I'm going to come from this alone, oh god_. "Ohn, Daddy, right there, please! J-just like that, I... Mmmf, yes, yes..."

Jim grinned, raking nails down his back with a soft moan. "Oh, baby..." He ground against the spot he'd instructed.

John closed his eyes, curving his back to give Jim more space to scratch. "C-close, Daddy," he managed to choke out. "I'm so close..."

Jim groaned. "Come for Daddy, Johnny boy. Show me how much you like my dick in you. Such a good boy for me..." He cooed, closing in on his own orgasm.

John was fairly certain he'd never tire of that, that innocent little moniker wrapped up in delicious filth. It made his blood sing, it made his body yearn, it drove him wild. "I... I love it, I love it when you fill me, Daddy, I love the way you fuck me, I love your cock, I'll come, I'm... Oh, mmmf, D-Daddy!" His body tensed, hard, his hips jerking as he came against the wall.

Jim grinned, his head falling back when John's walls tightened around him and came inside of him, growling and biting his neck.

John rested his head against the tile, letting out a small chuckle. "So much for getting clean."

Jim grinned. "There's still time," he smiled, kissing the back of his neck.

“Mmm," the boy hummed. "Not if you keep that up."

Jim turned him around, taking him into his arms. "You're so wonderful."

John squeezed him tightly. "So are you. God, you're perfect."

Jim blushed. "Thank you." I'm blushing. I'm fucking blushing holy shit.

John smiled and kissed his chest. "I have a weird question."

“Ask away."

Since we need to get cleaned up anyway... Could I, um. Wash you?"

Jim smiled. "Absolutely."

John took the soap and the rag and worked up a lather. "Thank you." He started with Jim's neck and shoulders, running the cloth over his skin.

Jim cocked his head. "For what?"

John "Letting me do this." When his torso was thoroughly soaped, he knelt down to get his legs.

Jim chuckled. "You are more than welcome, darling."

John rose and turned him around, getting his back. "I don't get to see this side of you nearly enough," he mused with a grin.

Jim swallowed. "Uh, bit of a reason for that, Johnny, baby."

"Oh, no, I don't mean- I just mean you're beautiful, is all. I never really get to look at all of you."

“Ah." He blushed, embarrassed. "Right, sorry.”

John bit his lip. _Dammit, John. Way to fuck everything up._ He finished and turned him back around, keeping his head ducked. "There you go."

Jim ducked to kiss him, cupping his cheek. "Thank you, baby.”

John smiled gently. "You're welcome." He started to wash himself, a little nervous. _God, I hope he's not mad._

Jim held his hand to pause him. "You mind if I return the favor?" He smiled.

John pinked, but nodded. "I'd enjoy that."

Jim took the rag from him and washing him. "You know I'm not mad at you, don't you?"

"You're not?"

"Baby, why would I be mad?"

"I just... You seemed upset. At me. I was complimenting you, and it sounded like I crossed a line."

Jim shook his head. "Honey, I...haven't had it so easy. But that is not your fault or in any way a reason for me to be angry with you."

"Alright," John said softly. "I'm sorry.”

"Hey-" Jim cupped John’s face once more, looking into his deep blue eyes. "We talked about those apologies, sugar."

John cursed inwardly. "You're right, we did. It just slipped out."

"Shh, John, it's alright. It's okay, I promise."

John turned to kiss his palm. "Okay."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I'm not upset baby, and you have nothing to be sorry about, okay?"

John nodded, smiling gently. "Alright."

Jim smiled back. "Want me to wash your hair, love?"

John blushed. "Yes, please."

Jim pooled soap into his hand, tilting his head back and working it into his hair.

John hummed happily, closing his eyes as Jim's fingers caressed his scalp.

Jim grinned. "God, you're gorgeous."

John "Mmm... Thank you." He smiled, even as he craned his neck back.

Jim rinsed the soap out of his hair and kissed his cheek.

John "May I, um. Do the same, for you?"

Jim smiled. "Of course you can."

John poured a little shampoo into his palms and began to work it through Jim's hair, careful not to let any soap fall into his eyes.

Jim hummed. "Mmn, thank you."

John started to rinse him, smiling to himself. _Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful._

Jim grinned when it was done. "Well, we're officially clean. Now what?"

John smiled up at him. "No idea. Got a whole night ahead of us."

"Well, it is a school night."

"So I have until midnight."

Jim giggled. "Alright, baby." He kissed the blonde, cupping his face.

“We could lay in bed," he whispered, lips brushing Jim's. "We could laze in the living room. You could show me around... Plenty we could do."

Jim grinned. "You wanna go lie in bed?"

“Yes, yes, I do."

Jim shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around him.

John smiled and pulled it tight, stepping onto the rug to dry himself off.

Jim dried himself off, tying the towel around his waist and scooped him up again, grinning broadly.

John beamed, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and giggling as he carried him back to the bedroom. "You're going to spoil me, you know."

Jim spun him around before setting him on the bed, grinning. "Good. I want you spoiled."

John stretched out against the sheets. "Well, as long as you don't mind then."

Jim crawled over him, shaking his head. "Of course I don't," he grinned, ducking his head to kiss him.

John met his lips eagerly, re-wrapping his arms around Jim's neck to pull him close.

Jim grinned. "You're precious."

John groaned. "I am not."

Jim nodded. "Yes you are. You're absolutely precious."

John licked his lips. "Thank you, Jim." He ran his hands through his dark, damp hair, smiling. "I never get tired of how gorgeous you are."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dear."

John pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. _I've never had this before. I could get used to it._


	10. Let it all out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back from Gencon! Classes are starting, but I'm still going to try to get one to two chapters up a day. We're coming up on more plot! Not that all the sex isn't great ;D

"How's this?" Jim asked softly, smoothing his hands over John’s damp hair.

"Mmm. How's what?"

"You. Me. Lying here together."

John smiled. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Jim smiled back. "Good. Good, that's good."

John kissed him gently, pressing his lips against Jim's. It was slow, and lazy, and it made his heart beat faster.

Jim kissed him sluggishly, smiling against his mouth.

John rested their foreheads together when they parted, eager to keep him close. "What happens if I fall for you? What will I do if you get rid of me?"

Jim's brows rose. "What makes you think that I'd ever want to get rid of you?"

"I'm... I don't know. Never been this clingy before. I'm afraid I'll wake up at any minute, and you'll have been a dream."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I'm right here. Real as can be."

John brushed his fingers along the short stubble of Jim's cheek. "I hope so. Because, and it's stupid of me to say this, and also really telling about my life, but you are. The _best_ thing. To happen to me."

Jim softened, cupping his cheeks. "Then...then I'll continue to try and make you happy."

John chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to try very hard at all."

"I'm going to regardless, baby."

"Well don't, don't feel like you have to, please, not on my account. I'm damned easy to keep happy."

Jim kissed him. "Whatever it takes."

John hummed against his lips, holding him tighter. "Jim, I'm nobody. Really. Don't, don't go out of your way for me."

Jim shook his head. "You're the only person that matters," he said softly.

John looked up at him, blue eyes threatening to water. _Oh, god, don't cry, you're not a child_. "No," he said with a small smile. "You matter too."

Jim kissed his cheeks and his lips. "Yes. You're the only person that matters to me. "

John blushed. "You're the only person that matters _me_ , so I guess we're even."

Jim smiled gently. "I am?"

"Yes, you are. Harry and me don't get on, never have, and she's off and safe now. I really only have one friend, who I care about, but he hates me a good seventy-five percent of the time." John chuckled. "I care about you."

"I care about you too, Johnny.”

The boy bit his lip. "I'm glad. That's new to me."

"It shouldn't be," Jim said softly.

John shook his head. "No, it shouldn't. But you get to be the first. And, with any luck, the only."

Jim wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. "If that's what you want I will be."

John let out a small gasp. "Oh, sod, I mean, god, don't feel like you, like you're stuck with me, no, I didn't mean... You get bored with me, don't keep me around and make yourself miserable. I can take it." He returned the hug, strong arms squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to be an obligation. I want you to keep me around because you enjoy it."

Jim shook his head. "I would never be bored of you. And I don't think I'd ever consider you a burden or keep you around for obligatory purposes, baby. I think I'm going to want you around for a very long time."

John smiled against the crook of his neck. "I would like that. Very much."

Jim lifted the blonde's chin and kissed his eyes. "So would I."

John hummed happily. _I wonder how long I can last, without falling absolutely in love with you. God, it's scary, but I don't want it to stop- I've not been this happy since... ever, actually. Nothing compares to this._

Jim had his arms wrapped around him, smoothing fingers through his hair, grinning softly.

John let out a quiet noise. "What time is it? I'm on vacation and can't be arsed to look at your clock."

Jim peered over his shoulder. "Ten."

John groaned. "Night's gotten away from me. I just get lost in you."

"Shh, you'll be here tomorrow too, right?”

John chuckled. "Yes, I will be. I'd skip if I thought for a second you'd let me."

Jim chewed his lip. "How bad of a day are you looking at tomorrow?"

John sighed. "No practice on Tuesdays. I have music, which I'm shite at, and history. Had english, calc, and chemistry yesterday. Also have my folklore class."

Jim nodded. "So how awful would it be if you missed it?"

"Not awful at all. Wonderful, actually."

Jim sat up a little. "Alright, because I am a greedy, selfish old codger I might just call in for you. If, um, if you want."

John pulled him back down, grinning. "You're not old. And I would love that. As long as I got to spend the day with you.”

Jim smiled back at him. "Then I think I'll keep you, Johnny boy."

John loved the way that sounded. "Good. What do you want do?"

Jim smiled gently. "Right now? I want to hold you, and cuddle you, and kiss you and find out what kind of pancakes you like for breakfast tomorrow."

John grinned. "I would love that. All of that. And I wasn't aware there were any types of pancakes beyond 'the flat kind'."

Jim blinked and chuckled. "Blueberry, banana, chocolate chip, cinnamon, apple, pecan, blackberry, caramel, cranberry... It's a big list, baby."

John felt his eyes widen. "Christ... blueberry, definitely blueberry."

Jim cocked his head. "Baby, have you really never had anything but buttermilk?"

John nodded sheepishly. "We don't experiment much with food at my place."

Jim shook his head. "I am gonna rock your world, gorgeous. Wait 'til you see what I can do with French toast."

John kissed him, grinning. "You're amazing."

Jim held his face, looking right in his eyes for a moment. "God, I'd give you the world if I could."

John blushed a little. He smiled, keeping his face as innocent as possible. "Jim. You _are_ the world."

Jim was speechless a moment, eyes misting as he smiled, dimples deep in his cheeks. "I...I'll try to be. For you."

John leaned forward and kissed his dimples. _Jimples_ , he thought, fighting back a giggle. "Just be you. I like you fine the way you are."

Jim flushed and grinned at him. "I'll do my best, then."

John pulled him close again, smiling. "Want to get under the covers?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, I do."

John sat up and pulled them out from under him, sliding beneath with a soft groan. "Okay. New rule. I'm just going to build a nest in your bed and never leave.”

Jim giggled. "Like the silk, huh?"

John nodded. "God, it feels incredible. Come on, hit the light and come lay with me. This is what I've been looking forward to the most."

Jim grinned and got up to flick the light switch, getting into bed beside him, holding him close.

John fitted their bodies together, curled against Jim's in the darkness. With the lights out, he could finally let himself go. He pressed back against him, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other covering Jim's hand. _It's funny, like we just... fit. Is it like that for everyone, or is it just him? I don't want to know. It's dumb, but I like to think it's just him. Just him, that fits together with me like this._ He was almost afraid to close his eyes, terrified he'd wake up in his own bed, alone.

Jim kissed his cheek, smiling at how perfect everything felt. He listened to John breathe in the dark, happy that there was someone warm beside him. Someone so kind and sweet and beautiful. He kissed his cheek. "Going to sleep, love?" He whispered.

John sighed. "No. Not yet. Just enjoying the way you feel, with me."

Jim smiled. "Mm, feels good."

John blushed. "It does. Might be the greatest feeling in the world."

"I could definitely get used to this," Jim said softly.

John grinned in the darkness of his room. "So could I. You'll change your mind come morning, I always look a fright." _Or if I... if I scream..._

Jim shook his head. "Bet you're all tousled and adorable."

"I'm sure I smell like seven hells, too." The boy chuckled. "Not that I think you'd mind, at first."

Jim smiled. "You smell like my soap."

John giggled. "For now, I haven't cold-sweated it all off."

Jim 's eyes were sad. "I'll be here for that too."

John scooted closer. "I know you will. I... No one's... no one's had to deal with it before."

"You mean no one's cared enough to wake you," the Irishman corrected, brushing the back of his fingers over the boy’s cheeks.

John leaned into his touch, sighing gently. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. But you care."

Jim kissed him. "I care very much."

“Mmm. Thank you. For, for caring. About me. It... it really feel incredible, knowing you do."

"Anyone that speaks to you should care about you."

John turned a little redder, glad Jim couldn't see. "Should, but don't. That's alright though. I'm fairly certain I have all I need right here.”

Jim felt the heat rise in his cheek and smiled. "I think I do too."

John nuzzled under his jaw. "That's... Mmm. That makes me feel really good." He closed his eyes, soft lashes brushing Jim's skin.

Jim shivered a little at the touch, squeezing him close.

"Would you hate me if I fell asleep?"

Jim shook his head. "No, sir. Couldn't hate you if I tried."

John chuckled. "Alright. I think I'm going to try, then, Daddy. Goodnight." He pressed a soft kiss to Jim's skin and let himself sleep, wrapped in his warm arms, safe for the first time in years.

Jim kissed his lips, holding him possessively as he fell asleep. "Goodnight, Johnny boy." _You've got such a soft spot for this kid_. He wouldn't be sleeping, not right away, just in case John's nightmares came early. He kissed his hair, listening to him breathe in the dark. _You're goddamn right I do._

John managed to last a few hours before it began. _Footsteps. Heavy, uneven. He's drunk, god dammit, and he's coming toward the bedroom. Harriet's asleep, but John isn't. He's got his eyes on the door, waiting. The knob jiggles and stops, and he starts to breathe easily. The door flies open; his father's punched it open. His fist is bleeding. 'JOHN HAMISH WATSON,' he bellows, 'YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT. GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' John doesn't want to. He tries to pretend like he's still asleep, but the man knows better. He grabs him by the hair and drags him out of bed, into the kitchen. He looks tiny in the man's grip, no older than six or seven. There's a broken ceramic doll on the floor. It looks like him. 'PICK UP YOUR FUCKING MESS!' 'It's not mine, sir,' he says quietly. 'Y-you broke. You were drunk, and you, you hit it too hard. It's dead, it can't be cleaned up, or, or fixed. You have to throw it away, so no one gets hurt.' 'What did you say to me? Did you try to blame your fuckup on me, boy?!' He shoves John down, down onto the glass, and he shatters into pieces. 'You're not my garbage. You're not my mess. You're cheap, and you're broken, and you're not good for a damned thing.' He lifts his foot to stop on the pieces of the child-shaped glass._ "No," John said softly, his body betraying him. He was sweating, shaking, heart pounding in his chest. He cowered against the bed. "No! Stop! I can fix it, please, please, don't... DON'T!" He screamed, flattening himself against the mattress, his mind translating the broken glass into broken bone. He could feel it, feel himself snapping beneath the blow.

Jim gasped awake when John moved. "John? Baby?" He mumbled sluggishly. He sat up, completely alert, when he screamed, immediately pulling him into his arms. "Shh, shh, John, it's me. It's me, baby. It's Jim. Shh, you don't need to fix it. I can fix it. I'll fix it for you, but you've got to wake up and let me. You're safe, right here with Jim, let me fix it, baby. Wake up. Wake up for Daddy come on."

John gasped, tears streaming down his face. The room was swimming; the sharp crunch of glass, the broken shards, his father's leering face... all fading away. He woke with a start, confused- it wasn't his room, or his house. It vanished quickly, Jim's arms around him, and awareness came flooding in. John Hamish Watson. Sixteen. I'm in the bedroom of Jim Moriarty, who- oh, fuck, I made noise. "Jim?" He touched his face to make sure, the familiar curve of his jaw and painfully artful stubble. "Oh, Jim..." He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, fighting back the urge to sob. His eyes burned, tears welling against his lashes, but he couldn't let Jim see him break. "Sorry, Daddy," he whispered.

"Shh, shh..." Jim wiped the tears from his cheek. "It's okay. It's alright, I've got you." He kissed his hair and leaned into his hand. He wrapped him in his arms tighter, holding the back of his head. "Don't be sorry. Don't you be sorry for a bad dream, it's okay," he cooed, kissing him again. He rocked him gently. "Baby, it's okay. You can cry, it's alright. Just you and me here in the dark. No one else, it's okay."

John's jaw trembled, his throat closing. He tried to speak, but found his body wouldn't work. Instead he held onto Jim for dear life and let it come. All the fear, all the pain, rising in his chest and choking his mind. He began to cry, burying his face in his neck, body shaking. _Please don't think less of me, please don't leave, I'm such an ugly crier, too._

"Shh, shh, I'm here. I'm here, I've got you. It's okay. You let it out. Let it out, I'm here," Jim breathed, smoothing hands over his back and kissed his temple and his cheeks, tears stagnant in his own eyes. _So young and so full of pain..._ "You let it out, baby. It's just me. It's just you and me. I've got you, baby. And I don't think less of you. I think you are brave, you are strong and you're perfect. You are perfect, John."

John managed to chuckle wetly. "M'broken, Daddy. Fragile. One more fall could do me in." Shattering, like ceramic. "But thank you. Thank you." He continued to sob, silent, throat too tight for noise. His body made up for it, trembling, wracked with the force of his pain. _So good to me, so good, I don't deserve you. Beautiful, powerful, wealthy, kind... you can't be real._

Jim shook his head. "Just because you're broken doesn't mean you can't be fixed. And I'm going to fix you, John. I will, I'll help. And if you fall I'll catch you. I promise I will. I will _not_ let you shatter. I promise."

John gripped him tightly, as though afraid he'd disappear if he didn't. "T-thank you, god, Jim, thank you." _Like butter scraped over too much toast. I don't want to go back, I never want to go back, but I have to. I don't want to waste my time with you by crying like a child, I don't, I want to impress you, to make you like me, not... not this, god._

"Shh, shh, hey." He kissed his temple. "John, any time I spend with you is time well spent. You need a release, you need to let this out and I'm honored to be here to hold you and help you through it." He cuddled him close. "And you are welcome. You're so very welcome."

John swallowed. "H-honored? To have a bloke blubbering all over you?" He kissed Jim's cheek. "You're too good to be true. God, I just... I'm so used to waking up in the darkness, gasping and alone, and no one's... not even my best mate's seen this."

"Well I'm not a normal mate, am I?" Jim winked. "I'm honored that you trust me enough to share your pain like this," he whispered. "And if I have it my way you're not going to wake up alone again. And if you do you pick up your phone and call me until I wake up and console you. You should never have to be alone when you hurt like this."

John managed to laugh through his tears. "No, you're not a normal mate. You're something far more. And I'll... if I'm at home, I'll call, christ, I will."

"Good. Thank you, baby," Jim breathed, kissing his forehead. "Shh, I've got you."

John nodded. "Think I'm all cried out."

Jim hugged him. "Good. That's good. You feel better?"

John sniffled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I... I do. Thanks to you."

Jim sighed, relieved. "Good. That's good." He gently caressed his back, smiling gently.

John nuzzled against him. "You really do help, Jim, more than I can put into words."

"I'm so glad that I do, baby. I'm glad that I can help you."

John wiped his eyes. "I think... I think I'll be okay, now, if you want to try sleeping again."

Jim nodded. "Sleep sounds wonderful."

John stretched back out, on his side, back to Jim. He scooted close, molding his body around Jim's and pulling his arm around his waist. "Thank you. Thank you, Jim, and goodnight. Again."

Jim smiled, kissing him gently. "Goodnight again. And you still smell good," he giggled, squeezing him close.

John smiled and closed his eyes, secure in Jim's arms. There were no more footsteps, no more bellows lurking in the chambers of his mind. There was simply peace, and warmth, and dreams about a soft Irish accent ghosting against his ear.

Jim waited once again for John to sleep, making sure he was sound and calm. He rubbed his back and smoothed his hair. "I've got you," he said softly, lips beside his ear. "I'm here. Just rest." He slept about an hour later, arms wrapped around him fiercely.


	11. Letting people down is my thing, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim says no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping each chapter short. After a few more sex scenes, John returns home, and the plot continues.

John slept through the night. He woke around nine, eyes a little red but otherwise well-rested for what felt like the first time in his life. He was still pressed against Jim; normally one to toss and turn through his dreams, it was nice to wake up in the same position he fell asleep it.

Jim felt John stir and woke almost instantly, just in case. He smiled down at him. "Hi."

John chuckled. "Morning, Daddy." He rolled over to face him. "Sleep okay?"

Jim nodded. "Much better knowing you slept well too."

John kissed his jaw. "You're gorgeous in the morning. And in the afternoon. And at night. All around, really."

Jim giggled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, baby. You're just as beautiful."

John blushed. "Mmm, thank you. Should we get up?"

Jim kissed him, pushing a remote in his hand. "You stay here. I'm making breakfast." He hopped up, pulling pajamas over his waist, kissing his forehead.

John kissed him back with a soft groan, watching him dress. "I suppose I can let you make food, as long as you come back."

Jim smirked at him over his shoulder. "I will be. How do you take your eggs?"

"Eggs? I thought you promised me pancakes?"

"Both, love. I'm making both," Jim said with a chuckle.

"Alright then. over-easy, I think? Where you can pop the yolks with toast.”

Jim grinned. "Me too," he smiled. "Potatoes?”

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

Jim shook his head, still smiling. "Never too much trouble for you, baby."

John blushed. "Alright, then, yes please."

Jim winked at him. "Watch whatever you want, I'll be right back." He slipped out into the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready.

John burrowed back into the silk, giggling. _Perfect, oh my god, he's perfect._ He decided to forgo telly for the time being.

Jim came back a few minutes later with John's plate arranged on a tray, setting it over his lap. "There you are, love."

John smiled up at him, cheeks turning a little pinker. "Thank you, very much." He took a bite of his pancakes, moaning happily.

Jim smoothed a hand over his cheeks, sipping a mug of tea in his hands. "You're welcome."

John continued to eat, not bothering to stifle his usual noises. Somehow, it tasted better than anything he could recall eating. "Mmf." He looked up from a rather incredible-looking bit of egged toast. "Going to call me in today?"

Jim giggled as he ate. "Called them while I was cooking."

John beamed. "Good, good. Just wanted to make sure." He finished his toast and sat back, full and content. "Breakfast was delicious, thank you."

Jim kissed his cheek. "You're very welcome." He took the tray away and into the kitchen, getting the dishes put away before coming back to him, grinning.

John licked his lips. "So we have all day... what would you like to do?"

Jim 's eyes glinted. "You."

John grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. Question, though."

Jim cocked his head. "Ask away."

"...When do I get my own collar?"

Jim licked his lips. "Should be coming in the mail this week. Might even be here today."

"Really? Already ordered it?"

Jim blushed. "Yes, while you were at school yesterday. Is that- is that okay? If you don't like it you can get another one.”

John sat up and began to crawl down the bed, completely nude. "I'm sure I'll love it, Daddy."

Jim grinned, chewing his lip, staring at him. "Mmn, I hope so."

John sat back on his heels, looking up at Jim. "Do you have anything planned for the day?"

"Spending every waking moment as close to you as I can.”

John leaned up to kiss his neck. "Well I already knew that. I meant something else entirely."

"Oh, what are my plans for you?" He beamed.

John nodded. "Yes. What are your plans for me?"

Jim grinned. "Well, I thought I'd ask what you wanted first."

"What I want? Hmm... I don't know." John began to bite gently at Jim's ear lobe. "Why don't you give me some ideas, and I'll pick the one I just can't wait for."

Jim giggled. "Well, I could tie you up again...show you a pair of my knickers, fuck you on the wall or with a toy again..."

John let out a soft moan against his ear. "I want to see your knickers, Daddy," he whispered, "and then I want you to fuck me against the wall."

Jim grinned. "Sit right there, I'll be right back." He dug through his top drawer, taking out a pair and hiding it, dipping into the bathroom.

John sat back, unfolding his legs and crossing them at the thighs, holding himself up with his palms while he waited.

Jim slid the knickers over his waist with a sigh, shivering a little. "Mmn," he cooed, feeling the satin and lace on his skin. He stepped back out, leaning against the doorway and grinning at him. "So?"

John felt his breath catch in his chest. _Those hips, god, and the pink against his skin..._ His cock rested beneath the lacing, just a teasing glimpse visible. "Oh my god," he whispered. John let out a soft whine, unable to look away. " _Daddy_ …”

Jim grinned at him, dropping his gaze to look almost shy, chewing his lip a little. "You like them?"

John swallowed thickly. "God, yes, you sexy thing. I love them."

Jim's dimples were broad in his cheeks, glancing at him again. "Would you like to touch me in them?"

John reached out a hand and crooked his finger, beckoning him closer. "Yes, yes, I would."

Jim crawled over the bed, his hips swaying as he did, grinning at him. "Go ahead."

John whined again as he cupped him through the knickers. "I... Oh fuck... You... Oh, Daddy, look at you..." He moved to smooth his palm down his hips, snapping experimentally at the elastic band.

Jim moaned softly, rocking into his hand. He growled when the elastic snapped, shivering. "Oh, John."

John leaned down and tugged at them with his teeth. He let them go and ran his hand over his barely-covered arse. "You're... God, you're a dream, Jim..."

Jim moaned again. "I-I am?" He breathed, hardly able to think.

John mouthed over the corset-like lacing, massaging his cock through the material. "Mmmf…”

Jim shivered. "Oh, Johnny..."

John nuzzled against his bulge, the head of his cock poking through the top of the panties. "What would like me to do, Daddy?"

Jim swallowed before he answered. "Whatever you want, Johnny boy."

John bit his lip. "A-are you sure?"

Jim nodded. "Not a lot I say no to, baby."

John continued to lick and nip at the ribbons. "Could I... Could I eat you out?”

Jim 's smile fell, paling a little. "I...I can't let you do that, baby," he said softly.

John bit his lip. "Okay."

Jim sat down, holding his face. "I, um...I can tell you why," he whispered.

John could see the pain in his eyes. "No, it's... you don't have to. I'm sorry."

"I...I have scars. From something that happened to me a long time ago. They're not attractive, they're deep, they're...it's not good. It's awful," he mumbled.

John felt his stomach drop. "You don't have to explain yourself, Jim, I'm not going to push. Really. No means no, alright?"

Jim "You deserve an explanation. And you needed to know that it's really not you, it's me."

John frowned. "If you are willing to tell me, I'd like to know. So that I don't cross any boundaries."

Jim scratched the back of his neck. "I uh...got into some trouble when I was about your age. Pissed off the wrong people. They, uh, they used my body. Kept me for about a year just for sex. I was forced to endure fifteen, twenty men a day, all of them taking their turn with me and doing whatever they wanted to me. They trained me. Like, like a slave, a real one. Or a dog. Not sure there was much difference. I was beaten and raped daily, denied food and sleep for weeks at a time. If I disobeyed I was beaten more severely and punished. Sometimes they'd make me live on other people's come for weeks at a time. Once I cried when I wasn't supposed to and they put ropes all over my body and hung me from the ceiling for three days. The rope dug into my skin." He touched a deep scar on his shoulder. "Made me bleed. I got sick once and instead of leaving me alone they strapped me down and let a machine at me for so long I was raw for days and couldn't walk. Held a gun to my head and told me to touch myself and they'd shoot me if I didn't come." His head was bowed, tears leaking down his cheeks, voice steady. "I...I can't be tied up. I can't do toys, I...I'm not ready to have anyone near me down there yet. Not when I've been torn the way I have. Can't be called names either." He swallowed. "And I'm sorry."

John listened to his story, face twisting in rage. "Jim," he said when he'd finished. His voice was low, quiet, dangerous. "Don't ever apologize to me, not for hurt someone else caused. I won't ask you for anything you're uncomfortable with, I will never call you names, and I would never tie you down. For starters, I'm pretty much entirely a sub. I'd never ask to top you. I'm sorry I asked for as much as I did." He reached forward and wiped away a few of Jim's tears. "Feel a bit of a tosser, complaining about my father, knowing what... knowing what you went through. And I'm sorry, so fucking sorry you had to go through it. But you? Have nothing to worry about with me. Nothing at all. I don't push, and I care about you. So much."

Jim shook his head. "Don't let what happened to me dilute your pain. Your pain is just as important as mine, baby," he breathed, trying to smile at him. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. "Sweet boy. I know you won't hurt me." He cleared his throat a little. "Completely ruined the mood, haven't I?" He chuckled.

"My fault," he said against his skin. "Figures I'd want to do one of the only things past your limits. I'm sorry." He let go of him and climbed back under the covers, suddenly very conscious of his own nudity. He patted the bed beside him and turned down the covers for Jim. "Should take those off, though. Save them for another day." _And really, you're entirely too sexy in them, and I really don't want to be aroused right now. Not after your story. It'd make me feel awful._

Jim shook his head. "It's not, baby. You didn't know." He wilted a little, flushing slightly in embarrassment. _After hearing how hideous you are, why the fuck would he want to sleep with you now? Stupid man. Old, pathetic thing you are._ "I. Alright." He stood, going into the bathroom to change, feeling stupid and ugly.

John buried his face in the pillow, cursing himself. _You ruined it, ruined it with your stupid need to show off._

Jim shut the door and took a deep breath, more tears coming. He glanced at himself in the mirror. _I hate you_. He got dressed again, ashamed with a knot in his stomach and his chest he didn't know how to get rid of. He took a moment to compose himself, trying desperately to stop acting like such a child and take this with a little more grace. _This insecure about your appearance and you're almost forty years old. Fuck you. You deserve to feel like this. Don't you put this weight on him too. He doesn't need that. not from you. Get the fuck back out there and be a man about it._ He took a shaky breath, ridding his face of tears and hoping he wouldn't notice. He stepped back out and smiled at him, getting back into bed beside him.

John smiled back. "You didn't have to get dressed, Daddy. I just... You look way too good in those, and I didn't... I didn't want to make you feel worse. You're just so damned gorgeous, I was worried I'd make you uncomfortable." He wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry. There's no words, for how.... For how terrible it is, that you had to go through that. But, hey." John lifted Jim's chin and looked into his eyes. "I want you no matter what."

"I...don't feel gorgeous right now. Not nearly enough to be near you like that. You're too perfect to have to deal with that." He clung to him, tears in his eyes again, so ashamed. He licked his lips when he looked at him, wishing he'd get swallowed up and disappear. He pursed his lips to stifle the tears and swallowed any sobs. "I...you don't have to. Especially if you see me. I've been...been touched by so many people and you don't deserve that. You need someone that's just as pure as you. It's not fair."

"Jim, I don't care. If you had _hundreds_ of consensual partners, I wouldn't care. I'm pissed you didn't have a choice in the matter. I want you, scars and all, trauma and all. I mean it when I say you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Shh, it's alright. Even if you never let me touch you, even if you never want anything beyond this, I'm yours. And I don't think you're ruined, I don't think I'm better than you. I don't deserve you because if how GOOD you are to me, Jim. And I want to be that good for you. You can't get rid of me that easily, Daddy."

Jim held him close to him, kissing his cheek, a lump in his throat keeping him from speaking.

John turned his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I mean it, Jim."

Jim nodded, swallowing so he could breathed. "Yeah. I know. I know, baby." He squeezed him close, kissing him back. "Thank you." He sniffed, his face in his shirt. "Guess now you know why it's only five."

John kissed the top of Jim's head. "Because you have every right to be careful."

“...Thank you.”

“For what?”

"Just...being here for me," Jim whispered.

John nuzzled against him. "That's what people do, isn't it? Be there for each other when they need it? ...I'm always going to be here for you, unless you want me to go. "

"No, people die. That's what they do. Someone like you is so beyond being a normal person. You're incredible. You're special. And I will never, ever ask you to go anywhere if it's not with me."

John smiled. "I l- I love it when you say things like that. Makes me feel good, even though it's what I'm supposed to be doing it to you."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I want to make you feel good. Because you are good. You're special. And you're the most important thing in my life."

John blushed. "I... You're the most important thing in mine as well. _The_ best thing. To ever happen."

Jim caught his cheek and smiled, kissing him slowly. "And I'll continue being that for as long as I'm near you."

John hummed against his lips. "Mmm. Always."

Jim grinned. "Always."

John turned a little redder and squeezed closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

Jim brushed his lips over his blush. "Excellent."

John smiled at the contact. "Mmm. Good. So what do you want to do? Lay in bed a while more, go out?"

"Sweetheart, going out with you would take...care. And planning."

John swallowed. "Right. Right. Okay, bed then."

Jim stroked his cheek. "Hey. I promise you, soon, very, very soon I will take you to dinner. I promise."

"You don't have to."

Jim smiled gently. "I want to, baby."

John shook his head. "I have a good enough time with you here. I know the situation, I know why we can't. Because of who you are, and because of my age."

Jim kissed him softly. "Not a big deal if we're the only ones in the restaurant, is it?" He winked.

"We'd have to be the only people on the street. And there's CCTV cameras."

Jim kissed his hand. "Do you trust me?"

John nodded. "With my life, Daddy."

Jim smiled. "Then _trust_ me, baby."

"Alright."

Jim started kissing his neck, holding his waist.

John hummed, baring more skin for him to reach.

Jim sucked softly, gently so as not to mark him. "You want me to get those knickers back on?"

John sighed. "God, yes, I do, if you're alright with that."

Jim grinned. "You know I am." He pecked his lips. "Take two," he winked, stepping into the bathroom and changing again. He leaned against the doorway once they were back in place. "Shall we try again?"

John looked up at him, chewing on his lip. "Mmmm. Never going to get over that." He beckoned him over once more.


	12. The mighty fall in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened so fast; a safe haven, soft kisses, and someone who cares, and suddenly John can't help himself. He's fallen, fallen so hard, and so soon, and the feeling is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love comes quickly, whatever you do, you can't stop falling." -The Pet Shop Boys.
> 
> Just tough it out- after a day of wonderful sex, the plot slams forward. We promise. We just, um. We're insatiable. There's lunch, and 'dessert', and then back into the pain.
> 
> Also, on behalf of ChloeWinchester and I, um... We want to apologize for the weird stuff coming up soon.
> 
> ...We like the weird stuff.

Jim crawled over him, licking his lips, eyes dark. "Now, how do you want me, baby?"

John couldn't decide. "I... don't know what to do." _Anything I would want to do, I can't._ "Never, um. Never been in this situation before. Having to decide. Um..." _Cannot touch, can't tear them open- but keep that in mind for him to do to me- cannot lick... Please, god, don't think I'm boring._ He pressed a hand to Jim's chest and pushed him gently back on the bed, crawling over him. _You can do it._ He took the elastic in his teeth and began to pull his knickers down.

Jim moaned softly. "You want to taste Daddy, baby?"

John shivered. As soon as the pink lace was down around his thighs, John licked a stripe up the base of his cock. "Oh yes, Daddy, I do."

Jim gasped softly. "Taste me, Johnny boy. Taste me, please, fuck."

John ran his tongue around the ridge of his head, slowly taking him into his mouth. He sucked gently on his tip, tonguing his slit before dropping lower.

Jim moaned softly, shuddering. "Oh, John. God, you feel so good. Such a good boy."

John looked up at him. _P-U-L-L-M-Y-H-A-I-R_. A skilled tongue, writing against skin- he learned it from his second girlfriend, and it was a skill he loved getting praises for. As soon as his message was finished he swallowed him down to the hilt, gagging around him, groaning at the feel of him.

Jim's breath hitched. "Oh, fuck, that's new." He tugged John's hair, thighs shaking a little. "Oh, my god. Oh my god. Yes. Yes, baby. Oh my god."

John came up for breath, smiling around his head before forcing him back down. He tightened his throat and hummed, vibrating his vocal chords. The tug on his hair had him rolling his hips, eager for more.

Jim grinned at him and moaned. He shuddered against his mouth, rocking against him. "Oh, baby... Keep that up and I'm gonna come," he shivered.

John placed his hands on Jim's bare stomach and began to trace small circles against his skin. He came back up, fucking into his slit with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks around his head before filling himself once more. Still gagging, muscles working, nose brushing his dark hair.

Jim 's eyes rolled in the back of his head, lashes fluttering. "Fuck, John. Yes. Yes, oh my god. Good boy. Such a good, good boy. Good boy, John. God, I'm gonna come if you keep this up. I-I'll come."

John whined, a desperate sound, an eager sound. He kept trying, dragging light nails down his abs, sucking hard.

Jim forced his words out. "You, you want me to come, baby?"

John came up just enough to move his tongue and suck in a breath. _D-A-D-D-Y-C-O-M-E-F-O-R-M-E_. He swallowed his cock once more, gagging a little less this time, breath stirring against Jim's skin.

Jim's body tensed, not needing any more urgency before he released down John's throat with a snarl.

John swallowed every drop, held in place as Jim came hard against his tongue. When his cock finally stilled, John let him go with a coy grin. He pulled Jim's knickers back up and crawled up to lay beside him.

Jim blew air through his lips, trying to catch his breath, shivering a little. "God, John. You're perfect. I'm keeping you."

John chuckled, thoroughly chuffed. "I'm glad."

Jim wrapped his arm around him, bringing him close. "Mm, you're mine. All mine. I refuse to share."

John grinned. "All yours. You'll never have to share me. Might have to swat some folks away, but probably not many."

“I'll slaughter anyone who tries."

John made a quiet noise. "You'd kill for me, Daddy?"

“Blow up nations for you."

John blushed. "Am I really that important?" _It's been three days, dammit, John. Don't say it yet. Don't._

Jim ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes you are."

John's vision blurred. "I... Wow." _Don't say it, he'll think you're a stupid kid. Too soon, no matter how true it is._

Jim kissed him gently. "Me too," he whispered.

John licked his lips. J _im. seems like you already know. Might as well tell you, because that? that's love._ "I love you. And- don't, don't say I'm too young, or it's too soon for me to say it, because I know, how it sounds. But I. I do, dammit, so much. And I want you to know that."

Jim smiled softly. "That's why I said me too, baby."

"I know. You could tell. Not the same as being told though." He kissed Jim’s dimpled cheeks. "And I wanted you to hear it."

Jim blushed a little. "I've never been told that before."

"You'll hear it plenty from me."

Jim smiled gently. "Made you fall so hard, so _fast_..."

John felt his cheeks pink. "Yeah. You did. Never been in love before. What a first time, right? Biggest criminal in the world, older than I am, secretly a heart of gold... And if you keep me around, my only."

Jim smirked. "Well, you have excellent taste. And if I don't screw this up I will be your only. I promise."

John smiled at him. "Thank you."

Jim grinned. "You're very welcome."

John rested his head on Jim's chest, trying to keep his feelings in check.

Jim smiled down at him. "Baby, you don't have to reserve anything from me. It's just me."

John looked up at him, eyes shining. "I want to hold this back. It's... Annoying."

Jim cupped his cheek. "You're not annoying. Never will be. John, I want you to be yourself, not hide from me or think you need to."

John nodded and blinked, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I am fucking ecstatic, and look at this shit. It's ridiculous. I am crying."

"Shh." Jim kissed them away. "Happy crying. It happens."

John let out a wet chuckle. "That's ridiculous," he repeated.

Jim shook his head. "No it's not," he whispered, holding him. "It's beautiful. That you feel this way about me, baby. It really is."

John kissed his jaw. "Don't think I'm stupid, do you?"

Jim shook his head. "I could never think you're stupid."

John "Good." He resumed hiding his face in Jim's muscular chest.

Jim giggled. "You are too precious."

John looked up at him. "I try not to be."

Jim frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that makes me seem far less manly than I actually am."

"My big, strong, precious man," Jim said, nuzzling against his cheek.

John blushed and pressed against him. "You're absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, love."

John closed his eyes. _He loves me enough to destroy for me._

Jim smoothed his hair and ran his hands over his back, smiling down at him.

John let out a breath. "So tell me, Daddy. What time does the mail usually run around here?"

Jim smirked and opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. "About now," he winked, standing and grabbing his dressing gown. "I'll be right back."

John sat back, grinning. Oh, this is going to be good.

Jim signed for the package and came back, grinning at him, popping the box open. He took the collar out, licking his lips. "How's that?" The collar itself was thick black leather, a heavy silver loop on the end with several smaller loops around it, for other...attachments.

John let out a small noise. "It's absolutely perfect, Daddy."

"Want to put it on?" The question came out as a low growl.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I do. Will you put it on me?"

Jim nodded and slid back onto the bed, carefully sliding it around his neck and buckling it. "How's that?" He grinned, tugging on the ring.

John let out a quiet moan. "Oh, fuck, it's wonderful. I can't wait to test it out."

Jim grinned at him, tugging again. "We could do it now."

John groaned and craned his neck. "Please. Yes, yes, please..."

Jim hauled him up to his knees, connecting their lips, kissing him deeply.

John kissed him back eagerly, the leather rubbing against his skin. "Oh..." he moaned when they parted. "D-do you... do you you have a leash, Daddy?"

Jim smirked. "Baby, you know I do," he cooed. "Want Daddy to leash you?"

John nodded. "Yes, please. Leash me, Daddy."

Jim kissed him. "I think I've got an extra I was saving for someone special," he smiled, letting it go and going to the drawer, taking out a thin chain leash with a leather handle. He clipped it to his collar with a grin, tugging again. "Ooh, look at you."

John let Jim pull him up, unable to speak for the heat pooling in his stomach. "Daddy," he managed to whisper. "Oh, fuck..."

"What do you want Daddy to do to you, darling?"

"Anything," John whispered, pupils wide with need. "Anything, god, anything you want."

Jim slipped his hand down to stroke him, leash still taught with their faces close together.

John whimpered and rocked into his hand, blinking slowly, staring right into his eyes. "Oh, Daddy... W-will you fuck me? Let me sit on your lap, ride you while you tug on my chain?"

Jim kissed him gently, grin wicked. "Come get in Daddy's lap, baby."

John straddled his hips and lowered himself onto Jim's lap, letting his cock rub against the cleft of his arse. "Mm, Daddy..."

"Rut against me," Jim purred, wrapping the leash around his hand to tug harder.

John gasped, his neck stretched by the restraint. "Ohn! Yes, Daddy!" He began to rock his hips, his prick trapped between their bodies as Jim's pressed against him.

Jim moaned softly, licking his teeth. "Good boy. Such a good boy, Johnny."

John placed his hands on Jim's shoulders for support as he slowly shifted the muscles in his torso. "O-oh, thank you, Daddy..." He tilted his chin down, against the leather, to watch Jim. His lips were parted, quiet sighs and moans slipping from his throat.

"Need Daddy to open you again, Johnny?"

John nodded. "Please do, Daddy."

Jim grabbed the bottle of lube, grinning. "Would you open yourself up and let Daddy watch?" He breathed, slicking John's hole with a swipe of his fingers.

John gasped. "Ah! Y-yes, Daddy, I would." He held out his palm to take some of the lubricant.

Jim kissed John's fingers and poured a healthy amount into his hand, watching him eagerly.

John slicked his hand and raised himself up, just enough so that he could reach under himself and begin pressing in. He started with one finger, gasping a little as his body parted.

Jim kissed his chest and licked the skin surrounding the collar. "Good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy, Johnny boy."

John shivered. "Ohn, y-yes sir." He started to rock back on his finger, sighing. When he finally felt he could take it, he worked a second finger in and scissored himself apart. "Oh, god... D-daddy..."

"So pretty," he murmured, sucking at the boy’s pulse. "Makes me want you all the more, baby."

John moaned loudly, fucking himself back on his hand a little faster. "I want you to want me. Oh, god, Daddy, I do. Uhn..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, I do, baby. I want you. Keep moving like that and I'll _worship_ you."

John bit his lip and looked down at him, his gaze hungry. "Worship me," he whispered, brushing his nerves with a shuddering moan. "Ohn... Daddy..." He couldn't wait. John added a third finger, body rolling as he worked himself wider.

"Yes, baby, worship you," Jim cooed, tugging lightly on the leash. He watched him work, growling hungrily. "Ohoh, fuck, baby." He licked a stripe up his chest and sucked his nipples. "So beautiful."

John gasped, head pulled back, skin bared by the restraint. Jim's warm mouth closed over him and he sqeezed his eyes shut, picturing the look on his face, listening to his noises as he fingered himself. "D-Daddy... I need you... Oh, god, I need you now..."

"Ready to ride Daddy's dick, baby?" Jim hissed, biting lightly at the bud he'd raised.

"Ah! Y-yes, Daddy, I'm ready to ride you dick.”

"Then have a seat," the man growled, tugging John down to kiss him roughly, biting at his lips.

John took his fingers out and slicked Jim's cock. "Yes, sir," he whimpered, taking Jim by the base and slowly, very slowly, sitting down on his prick. "Oh, fuck, Daddy," he whined, breath catching in his throat.

"Good boy, such a good boy," Jim cooed, smiling gently at him. "You move for Daddy when you're ready."

John shifted his hips to adjust. "I... oh..." He began to move, lifting himself with his thighs like he had the night before, head thrown back against the collar. "Daddy..."

Jim tugged the leash again, watching him arch and shift against him. "So beautiful, baby. And so good at this. So very, very good. Look at how gorgeous you are..."

John licked his lips and kept rocking, feeling every inch of Jim inside of him. He could feel every curve, every ridge, everything in stark detail. "D-Daddy, oh, fuck..." He brought himself down harder, gripping his shoulders tightly as he pulled against his collar.

Jim tongued his nipples again, gasping. "Oh, yes. Good boy. Good boy..."

John gasped, rolling his hips and tightening around him. "Daddy! Mmm, more, please, please..."

Jim met his hips, bucking back into him eagerly. He groaned, pressing up inside of him with soft, short moans. Jim tugged the leash so John's face was closer to his, grinning wickedly. His tongue barely flicked out to lap against the boy’s, eyes dark and hungry.

John shivered. It was hot, so bloody hot, tugged so close to Jim, bouncing on his lap, his whiskey-colored eyes practically burning for him... "Daddy, ohn! Yes, t-thank you, so good, so fucking good..." He pressed tight against his collar, straining to return the lick, to trace Jim's gorgeous mouth with his tongue as he thrust into him.

Jim sucked his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hungrily, thrusting hard and fast just to listen to the noises he would make. "You're welcome, baby," he snarled. "Thank you for being such a good boy."

John whined and whimpered, slamming down against Jim's hips. He writhed against his chest, eager for more contact. He shifted slightly on Jim's lap, and suddenly he saw stars. It was just right, the right pressure against his nerves, and he cried out in ecstasy. "Ohn, DADDY!"

Jim grinned. "Good boy, such a good boy." He tugged the leash when he screamed, moaning back at him. "So pretty when you scream for me. Such a good, sweet boy."

John was utterly gone, eyes almost glazed over as he rode Jim's lap, bucking down against him, nails digging into his skin. "T-touch me, Daddy, oh please, please, I don't know how much longer I can hang on, I'm so close…”

"Of course, baby," Jim gasped, wrapping his hand around him and pumping wildly.

John let out a strangled yelp, the friction from Jim's palm and the feel of his length tight inside of him driving him wild. "Ohn! Yes, yes Daddy, thank you, don't stop, please!" He was sweating and shaking, eyes locked on Jim, absolutely desperate.

"Come for me, Johnny. Come for Daddy, come for me," he urged, striking that spot inside of him again.

John kept his eyes fixed on Jim, fucking himself down on him, arching into his hand, and it wasn't going to take him long at all. He could feel it building as he trembled, threatening to tear him apart. "I will, I will, I... ohn, oh god, Daddy, DADDY!" His body arched backward as he came hard between them, a scream ripping itself from his throat.

Jim continued fucking into his overly sensitive body, whimpering back at him, smearing his hot release on his stomach. "Oh, god, John, fuck!"

John watching his hand move, spreading him, and god, it was hot. "Oh..." He wanted to look Jim in the eyes, watch him come, but it was hard not to watch everything else he was doing. "Come for me," he gasped. "Please, I've been so good, I just want to feel you, Daddy..."

"You have been good," he gasped, moaning softly. "So good. So good for me, ohn!"

John leaned forward and began to suck at Jim's neck, still moving, still rocking above him.

Jim finally cried out, releasing up inside him, yanking the leash and bringing John down to his chest.

John gasped, doubled over, but quickly began sucking at his skin once more. He was shaking all over, overstimulated but loving every minute of it.

Jim wrapped his arms around him, gasping, grinning. "You are so beautiful, baby. So very beautiful."

John looked up and held him close. "Mmm, so are you, Daddy. God, you are. Absolute work of art." He giggled, a little breathless, a little hoarse.

“Let's get this off," Jim whispered, undoing the collar and letting it fall to the ground. "Thank you baby."

John cracked his neck. "For what?"

"For being so utterly beautiful."

John blushed. "I don't think you need to thank me for that, Jim."

Jim grinned. "I think I do," he beamed.

John turned redder and dropped his head to Jim's shoulder. "Well, you're welcome."

Jim kissed his cheek, falling back and holding him. "You're so perfect, baby."

John curled atop his chest, slick with sweat. "Thank you, Daddy. Jim, you're perfect too. I'm so lucky to have you."

Jim smiled gently. "You're welcome, baby."

John sighed, content and safe in Jim's arms.

Jim kissed his hair, smiling lightly. "You like your collar?"

John "I love it. God, I do. I mean it, it's absolutely perfect."

Jim grinned. "That's good."

John "You have very good taste."

Jim kissed him. "Yes, I do.”

John grinned and kissed him back, sighing. "Careful, you'll inflate my ego."

"Good."

John chuckled. "You're so good to me."

Jim smiled. "Someone needs to be."

"Yes, someone does. I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad it's me too, baby."

John kissed his jaw. "I'm glad you're keeping me, too."

Jim grinned. "I am." He squeezed him tighter, burying his face in his hair. " _Mine_."

John groaned and nipped at his chest. "All yours." _Utterly and completely yours._

Jim giggled. "You'd better be."

John looked up at him. "I'm all yours, Jim. So much it's almost a little scary. I would genuinely drop everything in my life and never leave these walls if you asked me to."

Jim smiled gently at him. "Well you need to keep going to school. Can't become a doctor shagging me."

John snorted. "If I could get a PhD in that area of knowledge, believe me, I would.”

Jim giggled. "I'd let you.”

John grinned. "I'm going to get my degree. Don't worry."

"I know. I'm not worried about you, baby. At least in that respect."

"...Worried about me at home?"

Jim swallowed. "Yes."

"... I am too. But you gave me a key. I can always call a taxi, or you. Nothing can keep me away from you, from safety."

Jim cupped his cheek, looking right into his eyes. "I know, baby. Doesn't stop me from worrying."

John smiled sadly. "I don't want you to stop worrying. That way, if something goes wrong, you can find me. Which reminds me, do you need my address?"

Jim smiled back. "I already have it. And I won't stop worrying about you, I promise."

John grinned. "Mmm, good, less work on my part. From the cabs, I assume?"

Jim blushed a little. "Yes," he admitted. "I saved it to my phone...just in case."

"That's... sexy, actually."

Jim frowned a little. "It is?”

John nodded. "God, yes, it is. Is that weird, for me to think?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope. How is it sexy, though?"

John blushed. "You know where I live. At any point you could be bored, watching me..."

Jim giggled. "So, the cameras don't bother you?" He teased.

John raised his eyebrows. "Slightly less romantic than lurking in my bushes, but no."

“I'm teasing. I don't have any cameras."

John blushed. "Oh, alright."

"You think I should put one in?" He winked.

"That depends."

"On?"

John grinned wickedly. "If you prefer visuals with your filthy phone calls."

"Oh, you naughty thing.” Jim grinned, rolling so John was pinned underneath him. "And yes, I do."

John licked his lips. "Well then, it's something to keep in mind, isn't it?"

Jim giggled. "Yes, I think it is."

John made a small sound. "You're amazing."

Jim shook his head. "No, you're the amazing one."

"Oi, don't deflect," John said with a grin. "I mean it."

Jim chuckled. "Thank you," he said softly, smile warm.

John leaned up and kissed him. "If you ever do go the camera route, you have to warn me. I need to know so I can tease you when I know you're busy.”

Jim giggled. "You're incredible. Love how creative you are."

John blushed. "It's not really creative."

"I think it is," Jim said with a smile.

"I'm sure I'm not the first person to get off on camera for the express purpose of driving their..." He furrowed his brow. "Driving their partner mad."

Jim cupped his cheek. "Boyfriend," he smiled. "You can call me your boyfriend if you want."

John flushed a little deeper. " _Boyfriend_."

Jim kissed him. "Hm, my boyfriend's half my age. In other circumstances people would be high-fiving me."

John nipped at his lips. "If you want a high-five, I could give you one. I know what you mean, though. Mine's nearly twice mine. In other circumstances, everyone I know would be insanely jealous. They still should be, look at you. Like I won the bloody lottery."

Jim blushed. "You know what?" He smiled.

"What?"

Jim kissed him softly, just a chaste press of his lips. "I love you."

John looked up at him, wide-eyed. A slow, warm smile spread across his face. "I love you too."

Jim smiled back at him, holding his face. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

John nuzzled into his palms. "Thank you. I think the same thing about you."

Jim kissed him eagerly, moaning softly.

John closed his eyes, lashes brushing Jim's cheek. "Mmm..."

"I'm keeping you forever."

John licked his lips. "Promise?”

Jim nodded. "Yes. I'm keeping you, baby. I promise."

"Good. I never want to be without you."

"You won't be. Never. Not unless you don't want me."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Not going to happen. The Watson's have very addictive personalities."

Jim grinned. "Well I'd rather you be addicted to me than something that could really hurt you."

John blushed. "Funny to hear that, coming from the guy who held a gun to my back." He winked up at him.

Jim kissed his forehead. "I would never, ever hurt you, John," he breathed, kissing his eyes next. "Never."

John sighed softly. "I know, Jim. I know.”

Jim held him close. "Good. Good, baby.”

John wrapped his arms around him, utterly lost for words. _I love you. I love you._

"I'm going to keep you safe. And I'm going to make sure, every day, that you know you are loved. That you're cared for and that you'll never be lonely again. You'll never be alone, Johnny, you hear me?"

John let out a quiet, wet chuckle. "Thank you, Jim. Daddy. You don't... you don't know how much that means to me." _Fuck. God dammit, I'm crying again._ "I love you, and I would do anything for you. Not much I can do, but I mean it regardless."

Jim thumbed his tears away, smiling again. "I know, baby. And you wouldn't believe how much you're doing for me right here and now."

John squeezed his fingers. "I'm glad I'm able to do something."

Jim kissed his hair. "You do everything."

John smiled. "Do I?"

Jim nodded. "Of course you do."

"Good."

"My sweet, beautiful baby."

"My gorgeous, brilliant, perfect Daddy."

Jim giggled. "That's got to sound very bizarre to an outside party."

"Sod 'em. I like it."

Jim smiled. "Me too."

John rested his head back against the bed, just looking up at him and grinning.

Jim giggled. "What?"

"I'm just... happy. So god damned happy. And it helps that there's a gorgeous man leaning over me."

Jim grinned. "I'm glad you're happy. I'm so glad."

John "What else is on the list of things to do today?"

Jim "Mm, still you," he grinned.

John rolled his hips a little. "And how do you want me now?"

]"Close," he said softly, smiling.

John pulled him down and squeezed him tightly. "Perfect."

Jim nuzzled into his neck. "You're incredible."

John giggled. "As long as you think so."

"I know so," Jim whispered, kissing his forehead.

John blushed. "Thank you. Really, thank you. Making me feel like I can take on the whole damn world."

Jim grinned. "Oh and you definitely can, baby."

"Because I have you?"

Jim shook his head. "You could have without me. You just didn't know it," he winked.

John blushed. "You make me feel like a shy schoolgirl."

"Well I know for a fact you're not a girl," Jim giggled.

John grinned. "Damn right I'm not. Nothing wrong with being female, I'm just rather attached to my cock."

Jim winked. "So am I."

John turned a little redder. "Might be something we could play later..."

Jim cocked his head. "Play what?"

John licked his lips. "I can see it now... you, the gorgeous Professor Moriarty, brilliant and gorgeous, and me, the seemingly-demure student to lure you in the the most glorious, debauched sex of your life." _Seems I have a bit of a roleplay kink._

Jim licked his lips. "That sounds heavenly."

John chuckled wickedly. "Add it to the list."

"We're going to have quite the list, soon, sugar.”

John chuckled. "Good, we have a lot of time to work through it.”

Jim nodded. "The better part of forever, yes."

John blushed and bit his lip. "Good. Good, that's perfect."

Jim kissed him and giggled. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. God, so are you." The most beautiful man in the world.

Jim smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're very, very welcome."

Jim ran fingers through his hair. "Are you hungry again?"

John nodded, leaning into his touch. "Mm, yes, I am."

Jim "And what would you like for lunch, baby?"

John shrugged. "I haven't the slightest.”

Jim chuckled. "Anything you want, you name it and I'll make it."

"...Anything? Something with chicken."

"Fried, with pasta, baked, grilled...?”

"I didn't know there were so many options," John replied shyly. "Baked, please."

"Sweetheart," Jim smiled, kissing his forehead. "Food education is my top priority for you. You want to come with me or stay here and watch telly?"

"I want to come with you."

Jim grinned. "I have an extra dressing gown in my closet, you're welcome to it," he nodded, moving to the bathroom to get his own.

John stood and stretched, popping his back and neck before going to retrieve the gown. He slipped it over his shoulders and tied it around his waist, marveling at the feel of it against his skin.

Jim came back out in his own, smiling at him. He took his waist, catching him and pulling him close. "Looks good on you."

John blushed and placed a hand on Jim's hip. "Bet it looks even better on you."

Jim kissed him. "I doubt it," he smiled, thumbing his cheek. "You can keep that if you like."

John "I... can?"

Jim nodded. "I never wear it. Too lazy to break it in. And you look very good in red," he whispered, kissing him.

John blushed. "Thank you. God, thank you, Jim."

Jim chuckled. "Baby, it's just a robe."

“And it's probably worth more than anything I own, including my stereo."

Jim giggled. "That I'll agree with." He ran his hands down his back. "Feels good, though, doesn't it?”

John hummed softly. "Mmm, god yes. It feels incredible."

Jim kissed him again. "And don't worry about money, okay? I paid thirty million pounds for a fake painting and it didn't put a dent in anything."

John froze. "Jesus fucking christ." He looked up at him, face a mix of horror and awe. "I knew you were well off, I mean, look at this place, but... thirty million? Not a dent? I'm not even sure my mind can handle those kinds of numbers. You... God damn." He shook his head, trying to clear his daze. "And yet here you are with a poor bloke whose only object of pride is a stereo that still has a cassette deck. Why in the world are you with me? Shouldn't you have, like, an underwear model or someone?"

Jim swallowed. "I, well, I made sure I never had to worry about anything. Ever. And neither will you, subsequently," he said softly. "I don't care how much money you have, and that stereo is worth more than anything I own because of what it means to you." He held his waist. "John, I don't want underwear models or anything of the sort. I just want you. I want a sweet, compassionate, beautiful boy that's better at rugby and school better than he'll ever let on. I want you. Money is a means to living, but it's not a reason for it."

John pulled him close and practically clung to him, resting his head on his chest. _You are far more than I could ever deserve. God, Jim, how did I get so lucky?_

"Shh. Never doubt how much I care about you, John. And please don't think that I'd ever, ever leave you."

“But..." John's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "Jim, I'm _nothing_."

"You're- What? John," Jim said as he lifted his chin. "Baby, you are everything. You're everything good in this world. You're kind, you're gentle, you're sweet and you care with every cell in your body. You're funny, you're smart, you're gorgeous. I lucked out. Got the whole package. You are the epitome of a diamond in the rough. You're a lit match in a wet cave, you are the only person I've met that I would die for, live for and kill for. You are perfect, you are not flawed, you are slowly becoming my whole world and it breaks my heart that you've been fed lies about your worth for so long you actually believe them."

John swallowed, looking up at him, tears in his eyes. He tried to speak, to say anything at all, but it simply wouldn't work. _I love you I love you I love I love you. Jim. Jim..._ He held him tighter, refusing to look away, trying to make everything he felt visible in his features. _You. You are my world. You mean everything to me. You are beautiful, and so fucking smart, and god, look at this, this empire you built... I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know why you want me but I'm so fucking glad you do._

"Shh." Jim kissed him. "I love you. God help me, I do."

John kissed him back, eyes finally closing, a few stray tears falling from his lashes. "I love you too," he whispered against his lips. And I always will.

Jim wiped the tears away and kissed him again, smoothing his hair. "Shh, it's okay. No tears, baby, it's okay."

John bit his lip. "I don't... I'm not usually so... I'm strong, I just... No one's ever spoken to me the way you do, and it's... overwhelming. In a good way."

Jim "You are strong, I know how strong you are," he smiled. "I hope that's alright. I'm going to keep speaking to you like that. You deserve as much."

"Don't ever stop," John said, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. "I never want you to."

"I won't," he assured the boy. "I promise."

John laced their fingers together. "Thank you."

Jim kissed his hand. "You're very welcome." He smiled at him. "So, lunch?"

John nodded. "Yes please."


	13. Cut me off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. We're going back to plot <3

Jim kept their hands locked and led him to the kitchen. He let him go when they passed the counter, rifling through his fridge.

John took a seat, propping his chin in his hands, watching Jim move.

Jim smiled at him. "So how long have you been playing rugby?" He asked, setting the chicken on the counter.

"Since primary. It was a lot tamer back then, less contact, less broken teeth and bruises." He grinned.

Jim chuckled. "You need to be careful with your teeth, babe," he chortled.

"Well, I haven't broken any. My friend Mike has, though. Chipped one of his canines, had to get it capped."

Jim grinned. "So you're the ferocious one breaking teeth."

John blushed. "If I have to, yeah."

Jim giggled. "So cute for something so vicious."

John turned redder. "Thank you."

Jim giggled. "You're welcome." He started rolling the chicken in the flour, grinning at him. "I'm sure you have questions for me?"

"Lots, yeah. How long have you been doing this, the whole crime lord thing?"

Jim thought a moment. "Mm...Almost twenty years."

"Oh, wow. What got you into it? Necessity?"

"A need to give as much hell as I'd received."

"... I'm glad. That you gave back."

Jim's brows rose. "You are?"

John licked his lips. "You've been through a nightmare, Jim, and I... it's normal, to want payback. Most people don't get it. I'm glad you can."

Jim smirked. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome."

Jim squeezed lemon juice over the chicken, massaging it into the meat and rolling it in spices again, smiling at him. "What would you like with this, baby?"

"Rice?"

Jim nodded. "Sure," he beamed, kissing his temple.

John smiled back at him. I'm utterly smitten, look at me. "Your turn, I believe, and asking about side dishes doesn't count."

Jim chuckled. "Mm, who did you look up to growing up?"

John furrowed his brow. "Honestly? ...Promise you won't laugh? He's not a real person."

Jim smiled. "Of course I won't, darling."

John sighed and looked down. "...Bilbo Baggins."

Jim's smile spread into a grin. "That's, incredibly sweet."

“It is?"

Jim nodded. "Of course it is," he grinned, putting a pot on the stove.

"What's your favorite thing, that you own?"

"You," Jim answered with a wink.

John blushed and covered his face. "I... Mmm, should have seen that one coming. Me, really?"

"Well, I am a man that appreciates his suits, but yes."

John looked down at the table, grinning widely. "Your turn."

"Hmm...Why Bilbo?"

"He gets to have adventures. He grows, he overcomes the Hobbit temperament and becomes a hero."

Jim poured rice into the pot, peering at the chicken. He turned and smiled at him. "You're beautiful. And you're my hero, baby."

John covered his face again, cheeks sore from smiling. "Thank you."

Jim chuckled. "God, you get any more adorable and I'm kissing your face off."

John snorted. "You're welcome to try," he said, moving his hands just enough for his voice to get through.

Jim took his hands away and kissed his cheeks and his lips, peppering his face, grinning.

John giggled and swatted playfully at him. "I didn't mean now!"

Jim kept kissing him, finally breaking away, kissing his forehead. "You challenged me, I took it," he giggled.

John flushed again. "Dammit, I love you."

"I love you too. And it's your turn, darling."

John bit his lip. "Favorite fetish."

"I think it's this Daddy thing you've come up with. Fucking hot."

John chuckled. "Really? That good, is it?"

Jim nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, my love."

John grinned, proud. "Well, I'm very glad you enjoy it as much as I do."

“Yes, I do. You want something to drink? I have soda, water, milk..."

"Soda's fine. Not diet, is it?"

Jim shook his head. "Of course not." He took a coke out of the fridge and handed it to him, smiling. "Lunch should be ready soon, baby."

John popped it open. "Thanks, Daddy," he said with a wink. He took a long drink, groaning at the taste and the feel of the carbonation. _Bloody perfect, god. Been far too long._

Jim blushed a little. "Good lord, way too hot." He looked back at him. "What's that about?”

"Mm. There's a soda ban in the Watson home. Beer's apparently peachy fucking keen, but god forbid we bring a coke home. I'm 'between work', so I don't often have the change to splurge on myself."

Jim's brows knitted. "That's the dumbest goddamn thing I've ever heard," he stated. "No soda, what the fuck. Get your fill with me, then." He nodded.

John blushed. "I will definitely get my fill with you."

Jim winked. "So why no soda?"

John rolled his eyes. "We enjoy, it for one. 'Health Reasons' is the excuse he gave. Like he fucking cares about our health."

Jim shook his head, eyes dark. "Fucking bastard."

John chewed on his lip, silent for a moment. "Okay. Most embarrassing sexual encounter."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Oh, lord, um...God, alright, when I was twenty I was with this girl- I was confused, don't look at me like that- and we were in this bathroom stall trying to get something going and I went to pick her up and...well, they'd just cleaned the toilets and the seats were up...and I dropped her in it."

John choked on his coke, managing to not spit it everywhere- but it was a very near thing. "Oh my god."

Jim blushed. "Yeah, that...didn't happen."

John grinned. "If it will make you feel better, I once called a girl's brother's name. That was... that was a bit not good. She hit me with a shoe."

Jim cackled. "That's gorgeous. Oh my god!" He laughed.

"Oi, it was one of those dangerous heels that can easily double as a prison shiv, I could have died!"

"Aw." Jim came around the counter, holding him in his arms and kissing his face all over again. "My poor baby. That mean lady's stiletto could've speared that pretty head because you'd rather be sucking her brother off. Mean, mean little girl. My poor thing."

John blushed. "I... Don't patronize me," he said with a grin. "In my defense, he was quite a looker. Couldn't hold a candle to you. Or a match, for that matter."

"I'm trying to make you smile and it worked," Jim giggled. "I'm sorry. But you got kisses out of it, win-win. And I'm sure he was decently handsome. You do have excellent taste, after all."

John snorted. "Mmm, yes, I do."

Jim kissed his head again and took the rice off the burner, watching the timer for the chicken. "Alright, one thing you've always wanted to eat but never had the chance."

John knew exactly what that was. "Sushi."

Jim smiled. "Well, I know what's for dinner," he nodded, taking the chicken back out."

John blushed. "Oh, gosh. Really?"

Jim nodded. "Absolutely, baby."

"I... Thank you, Jim."

Jim cocked his head, getting their plates ready. "For what, baby?"

"Everything."

Jim smiled gently, putting his plate down in front of him. "It's no more than you deserve, baby."

John smiled as he began to cut his chicken. "Doesn't mean I can't be grateful, does it?" He took a bite, shivering. "Mmmmm... fantastic."

Jim smiled at him, sitting across from him. "Well you're welcome. And I'm glad you like the chicken," he winked.

John continued to eat, too focused on the flavor to really think about anything else. He started taking his bites with rice, and, much to his pleasure, he discovered it was a perfect combination. "You. Are. Amazing. Just, absolutely amazing."

Jim chuckled. "Took lots of practice. Got tired of eating shit. So I learned how to cook."

"I'm glad you did, christ."

Jim grinned. "I'm glad someone else can appreciate it," he smiled, eating as well.

John finished his meal without speaking, groaning quietly. "Absolutely wonderful."

Jim finished a moment later and took his plate, kissing his cheek. "Dessert?"

John smiled. "Sure. What are our options?"

"I have that leftover gelato, might have some cookies left," Jim’s eyes rose, smirking at him. "And chocolate cake."

John froze. "I... Let's, um. Cake. Cake sounds nice."

"Thought as much," Jim breathed, kissing him and getting the dish off the counter. He took the lid from the tray, getting smaller saucers for their servings. Other than a piece already missing it was intact. He cut through the cake, giving him a healthy serving before getting his own.

John kept his eyes down as he ate, though he could not keep silent. It was soft, and moist, with creamy icing and milk chocolate shavings... It was perfect, absolutely perfect. He moaned the moment it touched his tongue, eyes falling shut, a small blush rising in his cheeks. _Oh, you are evil, and wicked, and I love you._

Jim grinned at him, chewing contentedly. "Good?" He grinned, a glint in his eyes.

John nodded, looking up at him as he took another bite. The stormy blue of his eyes were pressed back to a very thin circle of iris, pupils wide. "Absolutely delicious, thank you," he said quietly.

Jim grinned. "Oh, you are so very welcome, my love."

John looked back down and continued to eat, taking his time, wondering if telling Jim about his weird little quirks was a bad idea. Or the best idea he'd ever had. It could go both ways. _At least he didn't run away._

Jim faltered just a little. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

John looked up. "You are doing the exact opposite."

Jim chewed his lip and grinned. "Good."

John finished his cake, licking the crumbs from his lips. He looked down, head bowed, simply savoring the taste still lingering in his mouth. It was absolutely divine.

Jim pushed his own empty plate aside, kissing him gently.

John kissed him back, and god, he tasted incredible. The chocolate lingered on his tongue, and John longed for more. He surged forward, gripping him by the front of his robe and kissing back, half-drunk with lust. "Jim," he breathed, resting their foreheads together. "Daddy." He could barely see, barely think- there was only Jim, and the need, and the thick scent of chocolate in the air.

Jim hummed at his enthusiasm, grinning wickedly. "Yes, baby?"

"I want you. Now."

“And how do you want Daddy?" He breathed.

"Doesn't matter as long as you're inside of me."

"Where do you want me, darling?"

“What do you mean?"

"Bedroom, living room...kitchen table?"

"Table," Jim growled.

Jim grinned, shoving the dishes off the table and lifting John off the floor by his hips, kissing him hard.

John groaned against his lips, grunting when Jim set him down on the hard wood. The complete and utter disregard for his dinnerware only made the boy want him more, his blood burning hot in his veins. He reached down to pull at the sash of his robe, eager to feel his warm skin against his own. "Oh, Daddy," he purred, breathing heavily as he drug his hand down his chest.

Jim leaned over him, pinning his wrists above his head and kissing him deeply. He let one of his hands slide down his chest, opening his robe further, groaning at the skin he revealed. "So gorgeous."

John rolled his hips and wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, practically whining. "More, I need more of you..."

Jim mouthed down his throat and the hollow of his clavicle, stubble scraping against his skin.

John curved his body against the table, gasping. "Oh, god, don't stop, don't you dare stop. Fuck, Daddy, I love the way your stubble feels..."

Jim grinned. "Such a good boy." He eased John off the table, working the dressing gown off his body and lying him back down, licking and sucking his nipples.

John spread out against the wood, spreading his legs and gasping raggedly. "D-Daddy... oh, your mouth…”

Jim moaned. "Look at you. That gorgeous body of yours, baby..." He whispered, moaning softly, kissing down his stomach and biting at his hips.

John reached down to run a hand through his hair, whimpering. "Oh please. Please, Daddy, don't make me wait too long..."

"Shh, I won't," Jim smiled. "I'll take care of you, baby, don't worry. You want Daddy's mouth or do you want me to make love to you right now, huh? Tell Daddy what you want."

"I want you. Right now. Please. Please, Daddy. God, I love your mouth, I do, but I can't wait. I need you, Daddy, I'm going wild without you..."

"I've got you, baby. Let Daddy make it better," Jim smiled, kissing his face. He held his back. "You still open for me?"

John nipped at Jim's lips. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Jim grinned and licked back in response, pressing against him and slowly edging his way inside.

John gasped and dug his fingertips into Jim's back. "Ohn, Daddy..." He rocked down to meet him.

Jim groaned. He pressed into him, waiting for him to adjust and bucking into him, moaning softly.

John leaned up and sucked at the spot on his chest, moaning against his skin as he took him. He met his thrusts, slamming his hips down eagerly.

Jim grinned down at him, moaning softly. "F-fuck, John. Always feel so good, baby." He sucked at his lips, shuddering softly.

John kissed him deeply, still able to taste the chocolate. He whined, bucking harder. "Mmf... Daddy, so do you. Ohn, god..."

Jim growled, bucking harder and deeper. "Fuck, oh, god, John. Fuck..."

John threw his head back. "Daddy, fuck me harder, please! Ohn, fuck, I can take it, I can, just please, more..."

Jim gripped the table and bucked into him harder, rocking the structure and making it creak.

John let out a low growl, clutching him tighter. "Fuck, yes! Perfect, perfect, oh, Daddy! W-will you touch me?"

"Use your manners, baby, and Daddy'll do whatever you want," Jim growled, still fucking him hard.

John trembled, that tone going straight to his cock. "Please, Daddy, please touch me, please let me feel your hand…”

Jim grinned. "Mmn, good boy," he breathed, wrapping his fingers around his cock and pumping slowly. "My good boy. Such a good boy."

John gasped. "Uhng, always, always good for you, Daddy, I promise..."

Jim gasped and shuddered softly. "Fuck, John, the things you do to me," he grunted.

John squeezed his thighs around him. "I... ohn, w-what do I do to you, Daddy?" Between his hands and his hips, John was coming undone, and he could still smell the cloying aroma of the rich cake.

"Make me this hard, this fast and more than willing to fuck your brains out on a two-thousand dollar table," the man breathed, fucking into him harder and deeper, moaning aloud. "Ohoh, fuck!"

John let out a ragged moan. "Oh, Daddy! I'm... fuck, I'm close, may I come? May I come for you, Daddy?”

Jim nodded. "Yes, yes you can, baby. Come for Daddy. Come for me, please," he breathed, pumping in time with his erratic thrusts."

John groaned and bucked with him, up into his hand and down onto his prick, coming absolutely undone. "Oh, oh Daddy! I... yes, so close, don't, don't stop... Fuck! DADDY!" He jerked upward, pulsing across his fist and onto his stomach with a loud shout of his title.

Jim moaned when he came over him, shuddering openly. "F-fuck! John, baby, so good for me, so fucking good, YES!" He released up inside of him, whimpering softly.

John collapsed against the table, panting, still clutching at him.

Jim gasped softly, smiling. "I need to get you cake more often," he giggled.

John blushed. "It... it was really... hot, I'm sorry, oh god."

Jim grinned. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

"I feel like it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"I... cake, and stuff."

Jim kissed his cheek. "I don't think it's weird, baby."

"I'm glad."

Jim lifted him off the table and into his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom.

John cast the cake dish a last lingering glance as Jim carried him away. "Mmmm. I love it when you carry me."

Jim laid him down on the bed, smiling gently. "You want more, cake, sweetheart?"

John shivered. "Y-yes, Daddy."

Jim giggled. "To eat, or...?"

"Yes?"

Jim kissed him gently. "You are the best kind of glutton, you know that?"

John blushed. "I have... you're giving me the options, why on earth would I say no?"

Jim giggled. "Smart man. Just want me to bring the dish?" He asked, slipping off his body.

John nodded shyly.

Jim smiled and kissed him. "Be right back," he winked, dipping out of the room and coming back moments later with the cake. "Alright, tell me what to do now. Just need you to walk me through this, baby."

John turned redder. "It's entirely speculation, I've never..."

Jim sat beside him, expression open. "Well you've got to have some idea as to what you want out of this."

John bit his lip and nodded. He lifted the lid, the strong scent assaulting his senses. Though he'd just finished, his body was already responding. "Alright. I... I know, um. What to do. Should we, um, your sheets..."

Jim giggled. "It washes, don't worry. I'm doing laundry while you're at school tomorrow anyway," he nodded. "Just show me, baby. And tell me what you want to do and I'll do my best."

"Will you... I want you inside of me.”

Jim nodded. "Right now? I might need just a minute, baby. Not as resilient as I used to be."

John kissed his hand. "Or you could watch…”

Jim licked his lips. "I'd like that," he grinned. "Very much so."

John nodded. "Just don't... laugh. This is something I haven't really explored, and you've never... seen me, so..."

Jim shook his head. "Look at me," he said softly. "Kink-shaming is never okay. And I'm not about to do it to you. So long as everyone involved is consenting, and that cake is just asking for it," he winked. "Then there's nothing wrong with it. I'm not going to laugh at you, I'm going to watch you get turned on and that itself is good enough for me." He kissed him. "Those noises you make are enough to get me going, baby."

John kissed him back. "Alright, Daddy." _No collar. No rules. You're a switch, John, time to act like it_. "I need you to hold the mattress steady near me. If you want to, touch me as much and as often as you want. Anywhere." He kissed him one more time, lingering. "Thank you, Daddy." As soon as Jim's hand was in place, John scooped up some crumbs from the tray and put them in his mouth. It was almost instant, a pure aphrodisiac- he let out a shuddering breath, already hard. He lined himself up. I have always wanted to try this. Thank you. John rocked forward, slowly, holding himself up with one arm and holding the moist chocolate steady with the other. "Ohn... Fuck..." It was moist around him, and creamy, and he couldn't help but moan. "Yes, god..." He started to move, slowly, thrusting in and drawing back, fudge and crumbs sticking to his prick.

Jim put his arm over him, watching his body and his face. "Mmn...baby, look at you," he whispered. "Bit out there, but fuck, it's hot. So hot, look at you." He whined softly, eyes wide and dark, one hand smoothing over his chest and his stomach.

John began to move a little faster, watching it fall apart around him, moving with his thrusts. He was glad it was so thick, so soft- he sunk in completely, buried in it, and christ, it was filthy, and weird, and it made him want more. It was in the air, sex and chocolate, his own sighs and moans nearly cacophonous to his ears. His entire body undulated and rolled, the muscles in his back and stomach flexing. John looked down, watched what he was doing, and he couldn't tell whether he was hungrier or hornier. The noises it made... The soft, wet sounds of him entering it, defiling it, ruining it... _And what if he licks the crumbs from your cock? What if he cleans you with his mouth? That's the hottest part, the thought of someone sucking the mess off your dick._ _Oh, jesus, FUCK, yes_. "Mmmf... Oh, fucking hell..."

"You gonna come inside the cake, baby? Or are you gonna let Daddy have a taste?" He breathed into his ear, watching with awe as he moved.

John shivered. "Oh... Mmmf, n-not fair I can't do both..." Pick. "Y-you, I want you to taste me, Daddy." He bucked harder, hair in his eyes, muscles in his arm straining. He growled, half out of his mind as he fought to control himself, to bring himself to the edge and stop, so that Jim's skilled tongue could lick and taste, the slightly sour taste of his seed mixed with the rich, silken sweetness of the cake...

Jim kissed him. "I'll give you my mouth, baby. Want to lick it off of you, please let me. Let Daddy get you off, baby. Let me taste your dick and that cake, please, please let Daddy do this for you," he pleaded, sucking at his neck. "Please, Johnny boy, let me."

John whined, barely able to hold back. Jim was begging, begging for him, and it was far hotter than he'd ever expected it to be. He pressed down on the chocolate mess and thrust harder, three good, strong snaps of his hips before he pulled out, painfully slowly, every inch of him covered in crumbs and fudge and even a few of the milk chocolate shavings. "Yes, Daddy," he growled, looking at him with dark, hungry eyes. "Taste me. Make me come. I want your mouth, Daddy, and I want it now."

"Oh, thank you, baby, thank you." Jim moaned, kissing down his throat and ducked his head down to take him into his mouth, groaning aloud. He kept his eyes looked up at him, shivering.

"Uhn, Daddy..." The boy pressed his hips forward, keeping his eyes locked with Jim's. "How do I taste, Daddy? Do I make a nice treat? Moan for me, Daddy, let me know how good it is. I want to hear you." The demure, submissive John was gone, pushed aside in the haze of lust- Jim's pleading, topping for the first time in months, it brought something out in him, something that needed control. "Oh, your mouth feels incredible, Daddy, so good, don't stop..."

Jim groaned. "You taste so good for me, baby," he breathed, swallowing him down again and humming around his arousal, never looking away from him.

John moaned loudly and ran his hand through Jim's hair, just touching, just feeling the soft texture beneath his fingers. "Ohn, good, Daddy, feels incredible... I'm close, make me come, Daddy."

Jim kneaded the meat of his thighs, swallowing him to the hilt. "Mmmm..." He shuddered.

John rolled his hips, legs shaking. "Oh, Daddy, yes, yes, fuck... Daddy, OH!" He came hard, shooting down his throat, the haze fading quickly. "Oh, my god. We… You… That was amazing, Daddy, thank you..."

Jim moaned, swallowing his come and licking him clean. "Thank you, baby," he smiled, kissing up his chest and his lips. "So...was that what you had in mind?"

John sank to his knees, flushed and sweaty and thoroughly pleased. "That. Was exactly what I had in mind."

Jim grinned. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad."

John wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "Thank you, god, thank you."

Jim held him back, smiling. "You're very welcome, baby."

John buried his face in Jim's neck, kissing his skin, blushing.

Jim kissed his cheeks. "You go get cleaned up, I'll clean up in here."

John nodded. "Alright." He rose on shaking legs and made his way to the bathroom to wash.

Jim chuckled, pinching his cheek as he left, winking at him. He moved the dish and the crumbs onto the dresser, tearing the sheets off the bed. He carried the dish to the kitchen, throwing the rest of it away. He threw the sheets in the laundry room. The Irishman got new sheets and a blanket out of the linen closet, coming back and dressing his be in Egyptian cotton rather than silk. He straightened the blue comforter, waiting for John to come back contentedly.

John slipped into the shower, carefully washing himself. He fell against the wall, giggling madly. _He let me do it. He actually let me do it_. When he was done his dried off and tossed his towel in the hamper. He came back out, still blushing, and crawled back into the bed.

Jim grinned at him, taking him into his arms. "Hi, baby."

John curled against his chest. "Hello, Daddy."

Jim smiled. "Good shower?"

John nodded, closing his eyes. "Very good shower."

Jim giggled and kissed his cheek. "I am very glad that I could do that for you, honey."

John blushed. "Thank you, I'm sorry, it was wonderful, thank you so much..."

"Why are you sorry, baby?"

"For being weird."

Jim shook his head. "You are not weird. I've heard weirder."

John pressed his face into Jim's skin. "Okay."

Jim kissed his temple. "You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, that's all that matters."

John nodded. "Okay."

"You're still worried that I think you're weird."

"I think I'm weird."

Jim lifted his chin. "What do I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

John licked his lips. "Probably do something equally strange."

Jim chuckled. "Like what?”

"Oh, I dunno. Something you like that you feel is unusual."

"I can knit," Jim offered.

John snorted. "That is not at all what I meant. And that's adorable.”

Jim giggled. "I know, just trying to make you smile."

"I am smiling."

"Then keep it up."

John kissed his chest. "I plan on it." Until I get home, at least.

Jim lied back with him, smiling gently. "I can't think of anything right now, but I will," he assured. "And you're still not weird."

John held him close, listening to his heartbeat. "Thank you. Really, god, thank you."

Jim giggled. "You're welcome." He glanced at the clock. "What time do you need to be home today?"

"Eight PM."

Jim sighed. "So early," he grumped.

"I know, that's the price I pay for a night of peace, unfortunately."

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt, so I suppose it's for the best."

John nodded sadly. "How much longer do we have?"

Jim sighed. "Four hours. Less than that for your ride home."

"So three, if I want to be there early enough to avoid trouble. Dammit. I may have to push back our dinner date, Daddy."

Jim visibly wilted, his grip tightening around him.

John kissed him, soft and lazy, lips lingering long after they were done. "I'm sorry."

Jim kissed back, running fingers through his hair. "Don't you be sorry for what that monster does to you," he whispered.

"I'm not. I'm sorry I can't just stay."

"That's not your fault either, baby."

"I don't want to leave," John whispered. "I don't. I hate that I have to."

Jim hugged him close. "I don't want you to go either. I want to keep you safe with me forever. But I can't."

"Not yet, at least. Will you do me a favor?"

Jim nodded. "Anything."

"If... If I'm in danger. Legitimate danger, not just a punch or two. If my life is in danger. Will you get me out of there?"

Jim swallowed his anger and nodded, cupping his cheek. "If that happens you're mine. You'll be with me for the rest of your life if you want and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I will save you, John. I promise."

John smiled sadly. _How fucked is it that that might be an option? That I might be in fucking danger?_ "Good. Thank you, Jim. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that, baby. Please don't thank me because I'm willing to be humane to you."

John kissed his jaw. "More than humane."

"Is it?"

“Yes. Far beyond humane, offering me what you do. More than safety, more than a good meal, more than a haven. You're going above and beyond the call of duty for me, and it means the world to me."

Jim smiled, eyes misted. "I care about you. And I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

John returned the expression. "You care about me, and you love me, and with any luck I won't."

"God, I hope so," he whispered.

"Me too. But I've gone a few days without getting hit, so things are looking up."

Jim bit back his anger again. "That doesn't make me feel better, baby."

"I know. I know it doesn't. But there's not much that can really be done, is there? Just keep my head down until I can leave. Or until you have to come to my aid."

Jim's insides were twisted and gnarled in his gut, his chest heavy and throbbing. "No. There...There isn't. Not yet."

John kissed his skin, eyes sad. "It'll be alright. I'll be fine. I always am."

"I don't want you to be fine. I want you to be happy and healthy and with me," Jim said softly, cradling him close to him. "I'll find a way to keep you. I'll find a way to keep him from you and you to stay in school and for everything to be alright. I promise."

John smiled against him. "Alright, Daddy. I'd like that, very much."

Jim squeezed him. "And I'll do it before I have to...to help you."

John nodded. "Alright. That'd... that'd be wonderful."

Jim kissed his hair. "I only wish I could do more."

John "You do plenty. Fuck, you do."

"It's still not enough."

John looked up into his eyes and cupped his jaw. "Jim. It's more than enough. I promise. You make me so damned happy, and that's something I've not had in years." Or ever, really.

Jim kissed him gently. "I'll keep it that way, then," he nodded.

John smiled against his lips, keeping their foreheads together. "So how you want to spend our last few hours of the day?"

"With you," he smiled softly.

"Well, obviously," John said with a smile. "But I'm pretty boring my meself.”

Jim shook his head. "No, you're really not."

John blushed. "Laying in bed, then?"

"If that's what you want to do, that's what we're doing."

"I don't care what we do, as long as I don't have to get dressed."

Jim grinned. "What do you like to watch? Television wise?"

John shrugged. "Um, I like comedies. Mostly from the 70's and 80's. Blackadder, Monty Python, Bit of Fry and Laurie... I'm also into The IT Crowd, and Snuffbox, and The Mighty Boosh. Noel Fielding's just... great. Absolutely great."

Jim giggled. "You like Star Trek, don't you?"

“Yes, yes I do. Very much."

"Knew it. You're adorable."

John blushed. "I... yes, have a penchant for sci-fi and fantasy."

Jim giggled. "You're beautiful."

"So are you."

Jim kissed him. "You wanna watch telly?"

John nodded. "Sounds good."

Jim passed him the remote. "World at your fingertips, baby," he chuckled.

John smiled and leaned against him, flicking through the channels. He settled on an episode of Merlin, from one of the 'happier seasons'. He was still a little mad they canceled it.

Jim chuckled. "God, you're cute.”

John blushed. "Thank you."

Jim squeezed him close. "You're very welcome."

John kissed his chest and draped an arm across his skin. "I love you, Jim."

Jim smiled at him. "I love you too, baby."

John chuckled. "I will never get tired of that."

"Of what?"

"You. Loving me."

Jim kissed his forehead. "Good. I don't want you too.”

John held him tighter. "You're incredible."

Jim smoothed hands through his hair. "Thank you, baby. So are you."

John closed his eyes and made a pleased noise. "I love the way your hands feel."

Jim grinned, kissing his cheek. "I love how you feel."

"Mmm... That could be taken so many ways."

Jim grinned. "And I mean every one of them."

John turned red. "Oh. Good, then." He hummed. "Absolutely wonderful."

Jim kissed his nose. "God, you're perfect."

"And so are you. Probably why we're laying here in bed together."

Jim giggled. "That and I jerked you off in a car park."

John snorted. "With a gun."

"You liked it."

"God damn right I did, Daddy."

Jim chuckled in his throat. "We should...experiment with that again."

John looked up at him, eyes dark. "Yes, Daddy. We should.”

Jim licked his lips. "You seem quite eager for that."

"I am," he whispered. "Very, very eager."

Jim chewed his lip. "You make me want more time," he growled.

"With me, you can have whatever you want. You'll find I'm very adventurous."

Jim grinned. "I've noticed, beautiful," he nodded. "But what I want to do with you takes a lot of time than we have at present."

John sighed. "Later, then. Dammit." He shifted his hip. "But it will happen. ...Will you tell me, what it is?"

"I want you tied up and teased. So very teased and ready to burst and moaning your throat raw, blindfolded. And how cold that gun will be against your legs and your hips..." He whispered.

John shivered. "...Oh god. Yes. Fuck, yes... I... I dreamed about something similar, after the... the garage."

Jim licked his lips. "Did you? What did you want me to do with the gun next?" He purred.

John swallowed. "In, in the dream... you fucked me with it."

Jim grinned. "Is that what you want Daddy to do to you?”

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy. That is _exactly_ what I want."

"Well I know what someone's getting before dinner tomorrow."

John bit his lip. "Mmm, thank you, Daddy."

Jim giggled. "You're very welcome."

John curled against him, whining softly. "How will I ever get through the day?"

"Thinking about what's waiting for you here..."

"God, yes. Knowing what I'm missing... just enduring the day until you can have me..."

"And, god, will I have you," Jim growled.

John whined again and buried his face in Jim's chest. "Yes, you will, and it will be incredible."

Jim kissed him and glanced at the clock, grunting. "Better get dressed, baby."

John sighed. "Dammit..." He stood up and started to pull his clothes on, a dejected air about him.

"Shh, hey," Jim whispered, cupping his cheek and kissing him. "Call me when you get home. I'll text you all day at school tomorrow and wait for you here."

John nodded. "Alright. Alright, I'll call you, we'll text, it's like I'm not even gone."

"It's like you've never left," Jim nodded, kissing him again. "It's okay, baby. I promise."

John finished dressing and pulled him close. He kissed his jaw, squeezing him tightly. "Walk me to the door, Daddy?"

"Taking your robe with you?" He asked, folding the dressing gown and offering it to him.

John smiled. "Yes. I'll wear it tonight." He tucked it into his bag and clung the satchel over his shoulders.

Jim walked him to the door, holding his waist and kissing him deeply.

John kissed him back, clinging to his gown. "As soon as I can get into my room, I'll call you. I love you, Jim."

Jim combed his fingers through his hair one more time. "I love you too, John."

John smiled up at him before starting down the driveway, pulling out his mobile to ring a cab.

Jim shut the door and growled, leaning back against the wall when he was gone. "Goddamn it," he breathed.


	14. We're ending it on the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, John heads home- only to find he's been betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you we'd deliver ;D It's short, but there's more to come.

John got in the cab, the bloke already knowing his address. _God damn it_. He got home with twenty minutes to spare and headed inside, looking at his feet. "How was the movie?" His mother smiled weakly at him from her chair. "Decent. Hard to go wrong with giant robots," he replied, smiling back at her. "Your friend Sherlock came by today, you know." _Son of a fucking BITCH_. "Oh? Did he?" His father walked into the living room, glaring. "Said he didn't see you at school today, boy." "Well, sir, it's Tuesday. We don't have any classes together. I didn't feel like speaking with him." The taller man glared down at him, blue eyes narrowed. "He's your best mate, John." "Yes, sir, he is, and we had a row yesterday." "Oh really? And what exactly was this row over?" "That girl he's dating, Irene." "See... I want to believe you, John. But he said you weren't at practice either." _Oh that bastard, I'll fucking kill him_. "...Weren't you supposed to be at his house last night, John?" _SHIT._ "I was, sir, and I avoided him all day today. Our row was last night." "John, you know I hate it when you lie to me." The boy opened his mouth to speak, but his father was faster- his fist collided with the side of John's face, sending him to his knees. A kick to his stomach followed, a punch between his shoulders, a blow to the back of the head. "STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" "I'LL STOP WHEN YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!" "A GIRL'S HOUSE, ALRIGHT?! I STAYED THE NIGHT AT MY GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE!" "And school?!" He kicked him again, and John felt the wind leave his lungs. "I'm sorry! I cut, alright?! I skipped school to hang out at the mall!" "DON'T YOU EVER. FUCKING. LIE TO ME. AND DON'T YOU EVER. FUCKING CUT CLASS. AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, JOHN?!" "YES! Yes, please!" John's father hauled him up by the collar and shoved him toward the hall. "Bedroom. Now. You're grounded." John stumbled toward his door, tears in his eyes. _Fuck you, Sherlock, you piece of shit. Done, so fucking done with you._

Jim waited rather impatiently for John to call, tapping his foot, fiddling with things on his coffee table. _What if something happened? What if he got hurt because of me? What if..._

John closed his door quietly and collapsed on his bed, curling into a ball. _No, no, I can't be grounded, I had plans tomorrow, I had... Jim... I promised I'd call..._ He stripped down to his pants and pulled on his new robe. As close as I can get to you in this hell. John picked up his phone and dialed the man's number.

Jim jumped when his phone rang, answering it immediately. "John? Baby? Are you alright?" He paused, listening to his breaths. "Baby what's wrong? Tell Jim what's wrong, let me fix it."

John chuckled wetly. "Fucking... Sherlock. Came round looking for me. I called him, asked him to cover for me, remember? He went and told my parents I wasn't at school, and they fucking figured it out. Told them I was with a girl, got... got a little roughed up. I'm okay, Daddy. But I'm... I'm not allowed to go out tomorrow..."

Jim shut his eyes, cursing. "I'll kill that little fucker, I swear," he snarled. "John, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's okay. It's going to be alright, I promise. It's okay."

"Our plans," he whispered. "We... we had plans. I thought... I thought I could trust him... I don't know how long, maybe just until Friday..."

"Shh, if it keeps you safe it can wait," Jim said gently. "It's okay. I promise you everything's going to be alright. That...that fucking bastard can go straight to hell. I swear I'll snap his little neck."

John let out a half-sobbed laugh. "I'll see him tomorrow, and believe me, I'll do it first. Maybe by the time I can get back to you, I'll be a little less ugly." He brushed his fingertips over the ugly bruise rising on his abdomen, and he winced.

"Shh, stop that," Jim said, keeping the smile in his voice- but there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're always beautiful, doesn't matter how bruised or battered you get."

John shook his head, glad Jim couldn't see. "T-thank you," he said quietly. "That means a lot to me."

"You don't believe me."

"Kinda hard to right now.”

"You will always, always be beautiful to me. You're gorgeous, John, you're fucking stunning. I swear I mean it, baby."

John managed a small smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He wiped his face. "Tell me how to make it better, baby."

John swallowed. "I don't know. Being with you, but that'd... that'd make it worse when I came home."

"Shh, no, stay. Stay put, it's okay," he assured. "Wait. Wait, you didn't get dinner, baby."

"No, I didn't. I don't get to eat tonight, but that's okay. You fed me well."

Jim's tears were back. "That is not- It's _not_ okay. God, I'm so sorry."

“Worth it, Daddy, so worth it, to not sleep alone."

"You're not alone tonight," he assured. "I'm here, I'm right here."

"I know. I know you are. Like I never left."

Jim smiled. "That's right, baby." He hoped the dressing gown smelled like him, that he had something other than his voice to be there.

John pulled his robe tighter. "Will you... will you tell me a story? Just to, to distract me."

Jim sniffed. "Yes, of course I will." He swallowed. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. This prince was kind, gentle and so very good. But the evil, horrible king kept him locked away, kept him quiet about his bravery and strength by wearing him down. The jealous, hideous king locked the beautiful prince away, keeping him from light and the things that made him happy. Now, in this kingdom there was a dragon. A powerful, and now angry dragon that was tired of watching this king hurt the beautiful prince. So one day, this dragon flew to the castle, frying the jealous king to a crisp, which was too good for him as far as the dragon was concerned, thank you very much. The dragon broke into the tower to rescue the prince, asking him to trust him and climb on top of him so he could carry him away from the awful castle forever. The boy was reluctant, even scared to trust the dragon. The dragon assured the boy that if he went with him he would be carried off to somewhere better and everything would be okay. The boy went with the dragon, and was in fact carried off to a place far away- to where the dragon lived. They landed and the boy was astounded that he could be taken somewhere as beautiful as the forest they'd landed. He confessed to the dragon that he was grateful, thanked him for his heroics and even kissed him on the cheek. In an instant the dragon transformed into a rather good looking man who proceeded to shag the prince silly, the end," he giggled.

John giggled through his tears. "That was absolutely perfect, Daddy, thank you. You’re a fantastic storyteller.”

"You're welcome, baby."

John grinned, running his hand down the silk gown. "Still gonna text me tomorrow?"

Jim nodded. "Of course I am," he smiled. "All day long. I promise."

John hummed. "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." _Don't thank me. God, don't ever thank me for anything ever again._

"I love you. I love you, Jim. I... I have a weird request."

"Anything."

"Can I just... can I just leave my phone on? Connected, with you? So I don't... so I don't feel so alone?"

Jim swallowed, tears welling in his eyes. "Yes, baby. You want me to sing you to sleep?"

John smiled, eyes starting to water. "The only thing I'd love more is being in your arms."

Jim started singing softly, tears leaking down his cheeks.

John turned off his light and crawled under the covers, the phone resting on his pillow. He listened, smiling gently, crying as quietly as he possibly could. _You make everything better, Jim. You're everything to me._

Jim's chest clenched. "Shh, don't cry. Don't cry, it's okay," he breathed before he continued, wishing more than anything to be able to hold him and kiss him.

"I know," John whispered. "I know it's okay. I will be, it will be, I have you." He focused on the song, on Jim's low voice, and let it soothe him. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Jim."

"I love you too, baby. So much," Jim replied before he kept singing, trying to give this boy good dreams and good things to think about.

John closed his eyes, aching and exhausted. Listening to Jim's voice, it didn't take him long to drift off to sleep.

Jim waited until the crying sounds were replaced with slow, steady breathing. He got into his own bed, burying his face in John's pillow. "Goodnight, baby." He kept his phone on and in his hand, letting the steady breaths soothe him to sleep.

John began to dream a few hours later. _Footsteps outside the door. Daddy, finally come to save him. He stood, smiling, until the door crashed inward. His father, not his Daddy. He wilted and tried to hide, but those dark blue eyes saw everything. He had a belt in his hands. He wrapped it around John's neck and pulled it tight, watching him struggle, watching him turn red. "I warned you," he growled. "I fucking warned you, John."_ In his sleep, John whined, a small noise of fear.

Jim's eyes opened the moment John made a noise, instantly bringing the phone to his ear. "John? Johnny, wake up. Please, wake up for me, please baby. It's not real, just a dream, wake up baby, please."

John rocked a little in his bed. _"P-please," he rasped, clawing at the leather. "You don't deserve the life you have, John." It grew tighter. There were tears in his eyes. Daddy, I'm sorry. His world started to go black. John gasped for breath, reaching for his throat._

"Johnny boy, wake up for Daddy. Daddy's here, he's got you. Please wake up. Wake up, open those pretty eyes, come on, now."

_John could hear something, someone coming down the hall again. Don't see me like this, don't, please... Jim glared down at his father, face twisted in rage. 'We're leaving, Johnny,' 'The hell you are.' Those hands, beautiful hands that belonged on his body, reached down and took his father by the skull. 'Sorry, father dearest, you can't hurt him anymore.' There was a crack of bone as he wrenched the man's neck, and the belt went lax. John sucked in a breath, coughing, and Jim lifted him and laid beside him on the bed. 'Daddy's here, he's got you.' John curled against him, clinging to him._

"Please wake up. I've got you, wake up baby. Wake up now, it's alright," Jim whispered, tears in his eyes.

John hummed softly, burying his face in the pillow beside him. "Daddy..."

"Shh, that's right. That's right, Daddy's here. It's okay now. Shhh..."

John smiled. "Mmmmloveyou."

"I love you too," Jim breathed, relieved. "Just sleep, love. You sleep, I'll be right here. You rest."

John rested his hand on the phone and kept sleeping, only stirring now and again to sigh or wince.

Jim let tears run down his cheeks. "I've got to get you out of there." He whispered, shutting his eyes and drifting back to sleep himself.


	15. I've got the scars from tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock oversteps his boundaries, and a family friend notices. This spells trouble for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed that all the chapter titles are Fall Out Boy lyrics from Save Rock and Roll, you win the internet. Jim and I feel that (MOST OF) the album REALLY works for our JimmyJohn's (or Johniarty, if you will), working for pretty much everything we write together, so I made the executive decision as "She Who Edits" to throw the lyrics in =]
> 
> Sorry for, um, all the pain. We cried while writing these scenes.
> 
> It's Damon, by the way. My John will always be a huge Blur fan.

John woke to his alarm buzzing with a groan at six. "No." He groaned. "Stars. Can't do it." He reached out to slap the shrilly-beeping clock.

Jim woke with a grunt to the same alarm and John's voice. He chuckled, voice low with sleep. "Did you just quote the Road to El Dorado?”

John grunted. "Yes, Daddy, I did." He started to pull on clothes, hissing as his denims buttoned over a nasty black bruise.

Jim giggled. "You're adorable." He frowned when he winced. "Are you okay, baby?"

John swallowed. "Yeah," he said, phone cradled on his shoulder. "Bruise. M'alright." His cheek had turned yellow in the night. _Foundation won't cover that. God dammit._

"I'll kiss it better, I promise.”

John smiled. "As soon as I can get to you, might be gone by then."

"I'll still kiss it better," Jim said softly, chest aching at the thought of being away from him for that long.

"I hope so, Daddy. I hope you'll do that and more." He heard a honking outside. Sherlock, you cunt. "I have to go, Daddy. Text me, yeah? I love you."

Jim shut his eyes. "I love you too. Be safe. Punch that little fuck right in his dick for me," he smiled. "And I'll text you, baby."

"Yes, sir." He smiled and hung up and snuck out the door, taking a deep breath as he marched to Sherlock's car. "You motherfucker." He climbed in and slammed the door, glaring up at the pale boy. "Look! Look at what you fucking cost me!" He pointed to his cheek, the lines of his jaw stark as he gritted his teeth. "You and your stupid fucking mouth got me in trouble. CALL. ME. Don't fucking to telling my parents I didn't fucking come to class! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY FUCKING DO TO ME, SHERLOCK." He lifted his shirt, showing off the black skin (and, incidentally, the fading marks from Jim's mouth). Sherlock’s jaw twitched. "John. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't save me a fucking beating, Sherlock."

Jim sighed, uneasy and rolled back over, trying to get back to sleep and stop himself from worrying too much. _But we had a dinner date, everything was going to be so good tonight._ He shook his head and buried it in his pillows, clinging to what smelled like John.

"Those other marks..." " _Sex_ , Sherlock, my father doesn't fucking bite me." _But my Daddy does_. "I can't... I can't do this, Sherlock, I can't deal with this. I fucking _trusted_ you. Now I can't go out tonight, and I... I had a fucking _date_ , Sherlock, a really fucking good one. It... God DAMMIT, and now I can't, and it's your fucking fault!" "...I’m not the one who didn't come home, or cut class, or-" John kicked Sherlock's glove compartment, snarling. "Fuck you! If you were in my shoes you'd do the same fucking thing! I have a fucking escape, a god damned HAVEN, and I don't deserve to get the shit kicked out of me just because I needed to be there, in the arms of someone who fucking CARES." Sherlock fell into a brooding silence, and John was glad.  _That's what I fucking thought._

Jim kept his phone close to him just in case, shutting his eyes and drifting to a fitful sleep, dreams filled with a screaming boy that he couldn't reach no matter how fast he ran.

John pulled out his phone and texted Jim. _Daddy, grant me the strength not to drop this car on this little shit. -JW_

Jim grunted awake when his phone went off. He smiled softly at the message. _Not sure I want to do that, baby. -Jim Moriarty xx_

 _Think I can convince the police it was self defense? -JW_ As soon as Sherlock parked John was up and out, marching toward the building. He took his seat in Calc and tried to focus.

_I know I can. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John grinned. _Not interrupting anything, am I? -JW_

_Just a bit tired, baby. You're not bothering me. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_Get some sleep, Daddy. Sorry I kept you up so late. Let me know when you're up, alright? I love you. -JW_

_Don't be sorry. You needed me. Be up in an hour, okay, baby? I love you. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_Alright. Sleep well, Daddy. -JW_ John smiled and pocketed his phone. No one asked about his bruises; they were used to them, after years of excuses and makeup in attempts to hide their severity. After Calc he headed to English, dreading the confrontation he knew was coming. To his surprise, Sherlock didn't say anything. He simply glanced at John from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly.

Jim woke an hour later, still not rested, but he was far too worried to be that way. He rubbed his eyes and picked his phone back up. _Everything alright, baby? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John felt his phone vibrate, and sighed in relief. _So far so good. Numbers and fiction, wheeeee. Sarcasm. Sherlock shut his fucking mouth, though, thank god for small favors. -JW_

 _If he knows what's good for him he'll stay that way. Little bastard. -Jim Moriarty xx_ He got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

John grinned a little wider. _Nothing quite as exciting as talking shit about the bloke you're sitting next to. I feel catty. -JW_

Jim took a quick shower before answering him. _Meow. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John chuckled. When they were dismissed he headed to his next class, painfully aware of Sherlock's eyes on his back, of the way he started to reach forward. _No. Don’t you dare._

Jim got dressed, just a T-shirt and jeans today as he wasn't going anywhere. _Is he still bothering you, baby? -Jim Moriarty xx_

_No. Only one more class with him, after this one. Then home, to lock myself in my room and make myself scarce. -JW_

_I don't want you to go home. -Jim Moriarty xx_ He shook his head and went to the kitchen, listening to the silence of his house with a knotted chest.

 _I don't want to either, Daddy. Nothing for me there. -JW_ John sighed as class began, taking notes, swapping homework with the girl next to him. _Sarah, I think_. He smiled at her, though it didn't touch his eyes.

 _I don't want you to get hurt again. -Jim Moriarty xx_ He took a bite of his apple, sighing.

 _Believe me, neither do I. I'll be safe. I'll be fine. Promise. -JW_ Class droned on around him, and he did his work, but it was hard. Hard to focus. Finally the bell rang, and he made his way to Chemistry. His last class, and one he shared with Sherlock.

 _Please do. Please. -Jim Moriarty xx_ The criminal sat in his living room, ignoring his work-related messages, going absolutely insane.

John looked up as the curly-haired boy sat next to him. Again, no attempt was made to speak. John didn't want him to. They conducted their experiments in silence, Sherlock less engrossed than usual by the chemical compounds. _Forty five minutes. Hang in there_.

Jim rubbed his temples, unable to focus on much of anything. _Sherlock behaving? -Jim Moriarty xx_

John risked a glance at their smoking beaker. _Well... I'll let you know if I get horribly disfigured by acid. -JW_

I _think I know what his problem is. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_Still think it's jealousy? -JW_

_Yes. I think he likes you and now he can't have you and it irks him. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John rolled his eyes. _Yes, getting me beaten is a good way to win my attentions. Berk. He had his chance. -JW_

_He's trying to keep you from me. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John looked up at the boy. _You wouldn't, would you?_ John brushed his thumb against the screen of his phone. _That won't work. -JW_

Jim chewed his lip. _Looks like it's already working. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John let out a frustrated sigh. _Jim. Nothing can keep me away from you. Not some skinny prep-school tart, not my father, not the devil himself. -JW_

Jim smiled softly. _I know, baby. I know. It just...scares me what this little fucker can cause. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_We're cleaning up. Call you when I get home, alright? -JW_

Jim chewed his lip and sighed, knowing he hadn't said the right thing. _Alright, baby. -Jim Moriarty xx_

_I love you, Daddy. -JW_

_I love you too, John. -Jim Moriarty xx_

John smiled and pocketed his phone. He helped Sherlock clean up silently and shouldered his bag. They walked out of the building together, neither making a sound, until Sherlock caught his arm. " _John_." He stopped and looked back at him, brow furrowed. "John, I'm sorry." "Why? Why the fuck would to do this to me, Sherlock? You're supposed to be my best friend." Sherlock held him tighter. "John, you're supposed to be _mine_." " _No_ , Sherlock, I'm not. You have Irene, remember? Can't have us both, I don't share." Sherlock stepped closer. "I _want_ you, John. I thought you weren't interested in the same sex. Now I find out you're with a man? An older one? Rich, from the scent of his cologne, possibly older than you've let on. _No_ , John, it's not supposed to happen like this." "Sherlock, for fuck's sake, there were _years_ you could have had me, and you didn't want me. So fuck off. I'm tired of this, this stupid game. I'm happy. Let me have that." Sherlock licked his arched lips. "Give me one thing John." "One is more than you fucking deserve. ...What? What could you possibly still want from me, Sherlock?" He was close, uncomfortably close, and before John could react he had pulled John into a slow, heated, lingering kiss.

Jim blew air through his lips, bored and sad and waiting for John to call him. He wanted to hear his voice so very badly...

John shoved Sherlock away, glaring. "No. Sherlock, _no_. Never. Once, but not now. I can't forgive you, Sherlock, not yet. You don't... You don't get to pull shit like this, like yesterday, and expect me to be okay with that. I'm not _yours_ , Sherlock, and I never will be. Not now. Maybe once, but christ, not now. Not ever. Friends will have to do, _if_ I can find it in me to forgive for fucking betraying me. And if I can forgive you for that." He pulled away and stormed off, leaving the pale boy touching his own lips and frowning. John's throat was tight. _You bastard, you fucking bastard!_ He pulled his phone out and started walking home, glaring at his feet. He dialed Jim's number. "Hey, Daddy. Walking home, couldn't wait to hear your voice." His own was choked with tears.

Jim answered his phone immediately, his grin fading the moment John spoke. "John, what's wrong?"

John kicked a rock, sending it flying into road. "Fucking bastard overstepped his boundaries, is what. He kissed me." His face twisted into a snarl. _Violated my mouth, more like it. He's a good kisser but I don't feel a damn thing for him.Tasted like tea and cigarettes. That selfish fuck._

Jim felt rage boil in his stomach and rise like bile to his throat. Fire sparked in his eyes, lip curling in a dark snarl. "He...he did what?" He growled, voice almost inhuman.

"Grabbed me by the wrist as we walked to his car, wouldn't let me go, asked one thing of me after spilling his guts. Didn't tell me what, just fucking kissed me when I asked him what the fuck he wanted." His voice was a growl; he was disgusted. "So I forfeited my ride home, and I'm walking. I'll be a little late, but I don't fucking care. I didn't want to be around him any longer."

"I'll skin him alive and turn him into loafers, I swear to fucking god!" He spat, chucking something across the room and covering the receiver so John didn't hear. "Are you alright?"

John nodded. "Yes. Fine, just pissed off. Very pissed off. Shoved him away and told him to fuck himself." _Two blocks._

"I knew he- God damn it!" _Mine_. _That boy is mine you little fucking prick, I'll skin you for this. I'll tie you down and start cutting off bits that stick out, I swear to god..._

"He still doesn't know who you are, at least. Tried to get me to say something by pointing things out, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that shit."

"I'll kill him. I will."

"Don't waste your energy. He's just a stupid kid."

"A stupid kid who kissed my fucking boyfriend."

John smiled despite himself. He chuckled. "Your boyfriend. All yours. Utterly and completely. I wish I could come by, let you cover me with your mouth so I can get rid of this stupid feeling of being filthy."

"You're not filthy, baby. I just don't like it when people touch what's mine."

John felt goosebumps rise beneath his jacket. "Mmm. I won't lie, it's really fucking hot when you're possessive."

Jim chuckled. "Well at least some good can come out of this."

John blushed, stopping at the sidewalk to his house. "Alright, Daddy, I'm home. I have to hop off here for a few, but I'll give you a call before bed, and you can text me all you like. Alright?"

Jim's stomach clenched. _Don't go._ "Okay, baby. I'll talk to you later. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything." He took a risk and made a soft kissing sound in the phone before hanging it up quickly, embarrassed. _Fuck, what am I, seven? God damn, I'm a loser_. He walked inside, smiling despite his anger. He wasn't expecting the belt to crack against his back, to knock the wind out of him.

Jim giggled, smile instantly back in his face when at the sound. He sat back on the couch, phone against his chest. He flicked on the telly, watching something mindlessly, waiting.

John fell to the ground, phone flying from his grasp. He watched it break against the wall with a look akin to horror on his face. _NO_! He tried to scramble toward it, but his father hauled him up by his hair and slammed him into the door. "FIRST YOUR SLUT OF A SISTER, AND NOW YOU?! CHRIS FUCKING STAMFORD CALLED ME, SAW YOU SNOGGING THAT MATE OF YOURS AT SCHOOL!" "Sir, please, I didn't-" His father backhanded him, hard, and John tasted blood. _Cut my lips on my teeth._ "NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A FUCKING FAGGOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" "I DIDN'T FUCKING KISS HIM, OKAY?! IT WAS AN UNWANTED ADVANCE, SIR, AND I-" His father jerked him away from the front door and drug him toward the stairs. "Ought to have noticed sooner, the way you've been acting. Never bringing girls home, your fucking hair, posters of poofs all over your bloody bedroom, that fucking 90's fuck, what's his name? David? Dermot? Well I'm straightening you out now, you little bastard." He opened the door to the basement. After a few excruciating punches to his back, John's father threw him, by the hair, down the wooden steps. He was screaming the whole way down, tears in his eyes. He broke his nose, felt his forearm snap, felt glass beneath him as he crashed to the floor. "NO! DADDY!" Mr. Watson slammed the door and closed the lock, never thinking for a second that his son's screams weren't for him.


	16. Put on your war paint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim notices John's absence. It eats at him like a void, until he can take it no longer. He goes to find the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The resolution to the last chapter- it's Saturday by the time Jim finds John.

Jim woke sometime around four in the morning, apparently more tired than he'd originally let on. "SHIT!" He sat up, checking his phone. He frowned. No calls, no texts, nothing. "Fuck." He called him, frowning when it went straight to voicemail. "Goddamnit," he snarled. _Maybe it's nothing. Maybe they took his phone away to punish him more. Sure. That...that's it. That's all that's wrong, that's it._

John laid in the dark, sobbing, cradling his broken arm. His nose was bleeding, as was his lacerated back, and he couldn't move- not easily, at least not without incredible pain. He was hungry, he was tired, and he missed Jim. "D...D..." He could barely speak through his sobs as the blackness cloaked the basement. John had never been afraid of the dark. A quiet, rational part of his brain wondered if he would be now.

Jim paced his floor the rest of the night, not knowing what to do. "Please be okay, please be okay. Please. Fuck, please. Please, be okay." But what could he do? Go to his school and look for him? Fuck, he didn't have a choice, did he? He got into his car and drove, trying not to panic.

John lost track of time, curled on his back in the dank cellar. He'd long screamed himself hoarse, only able to manage soft sobs and whimpers.

Jim checked every student that walked into that school and didn't see him. Panic welled in his chest and he hopped out, wondering if he should risk this, but there wasn't much choice. "Oi! Holmes!" He barked, keeping his hands in his pockets to stop himself from wringing his neck.

Sherlock looked up, keys in hand. "You."

"Shut up," he snarled. "You're lucky I don't scalp those curls off your perfect head and donate it to an infant with leukemia. Where's John? Don't you say one goddamn word that doesn't pertain to where he is or I swear to god Mummy's house is going up in flames with her hung over the chimney like a lamb on a spit."

Sherlock glared at him, sneering. "He wasn't here today, Jim. Thought he smelled familiar... So you're the new lay. I feel bad for him."

"What the fuck did I say?!" He growled. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "This is your fault. Whatever the fuck happened to him I know it's _your_ goddamn fault, you stupid, selfish little bitch. Go suck your whore's arsehole like a good boy and pray that I don't make good with that threat to Mummy." He turned, stalking away and back to his car. John needed help, needed saving. And he was going to be the one to do it. It would take some time, but he'd get him.

John couldn't sleep. When he tried to sleep, the nightmares began. _Never get out, never leave, you'll die down here. Hungry creatures watching from the shadows, ready to feast on his corpse, his father’s blue eyes pure and featureless white and he screamed and shouted at him from atop a mile- long staircase…_ He could feel a rather sharp piece of glass in his shoulder, but he was afraid to take the pressure off- what if he started bleeding again? "D...Daddy..."

Jim knew that it took too long to get this together. He was ragged and so very tired and so fucking scared. It was dark the third day since hearing from John before he could get the members of the house out for a long enough time ( _I’d rip their guts out if I had the fucking time, but this is about John_ ). He parked in front of the house, running up to the front door. Jim forced it open, looking around the house wildly. "John?! Johnny, baby, where..." He looked through the rooms, finding John's but not the boy himself. He went back to the living room, seeing his busted phone on a counter by the door. "Fuck." He turned again. His eyes rested on a door he hadn't checked. "John." He picked the lock, wrenching it open and hurrying down the stairs. "Johnny?"

John cowered away from the light, making himself as small as he could. A shadow stretched toward him, long and slender, and for a brief moment, in his panic, he wondered if he was hurt enough to warrant dying. "No..." And then he heard the voice, that familiar Irish lilt, the worry. _An angel. **My** angel_. "D-Daddy?" He smiled weakly. _Oh fuck, he came for me. He found me_. John tried to move, screaming as the glass in his back scraped against the cement. He let himself fall back down, whimpering. "K-knew you'd... find me." His voice was quiet, barely above a rasp, throat hoarse and dry. _Dehydrated. Possible concussion. Lacerations. At least one broken bone._

"Oh my god!" Jim ran toward him, gasping when he screamed. "Shh, baby, baby, it's okay, Daddy's here, shh..." He cupped his cheeks. _All the blood...the glass_. "Johnny, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. This, this is my fault, I'm so sorry. I'll fix it, baby. I'll fix it. Daddy'll fix it for you. I'm so sorry." He kissed him gently, holding his face. "I'm so sorry, baby. Tell me what happened."

John kissed him back, all cracked lips and eager tongue. "C-came inside, hit me with a belt. I fell, phone busted... Mike's dad, saw Sherlock, saw him... and told my father. Beat the fuck out of me, threw me down the stairs. B-broke my arm, think I landed on, on jars... nose busted. Head hurts. Everything hurts."

"Shh, easy, easy. I'll fix it, I promise. Come here, come here, we're leaving." He scooped John up in his arms as gently as he could. "Fix you up as best as I can here then get you to my doctor. Get everything packed and get you with me. You're coming with me and you are never coming back here." He carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom, letting him rest against the toilet. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay." He kissed his cheeks and his forehead. "I can make this better. I promise."

John smiled weakly. "You always do, Jim." He closed his eyes and curled against his chest. "Bedroom's easy to find. Don't need much, just clothes. Sod the rest. Just need you."

Jim swallowed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Let's get this glass out first, okay?" He said gently, trying to smile. He dug through the bathroom drawers, rifling through until he found scissors. He cut through John's shirt, more tears coming when he saw the damage done to his body. Nasty black and purple bruises, deep cuts, welts and splinters from the stairs… "Oh, god, John, no... I'm so sorry." He reached inside his jacket. "I thought...in case you were hurt. It's just antiseptic, okay?" He opened the swab and dabbed it on the cut from both sides, numbing his shoulder. "Shh, shh, I've got you. Just hold still, I've got you." He eased the glass out with pliers, rubbing his back with his free hand. "I love you. I'm so sorry, I love you so much."

John hissed in pain as Jim cleaned his cuts, sobbing openly as he pulled the glass and wood from his skin. "I l-love you too, thank you, thank you for coming..."

"Shh, it's alright, don't cry. God, it's okay, shhh. There, there, all done," Jim smiled, his own eyes wet. "I wasn't gonna leave you here, baby. I could never...I swore to you I would." He ripped the remnants of John's shirt and gently took his injured arm. "Shh, shh, it- John, did you set this?" He asked, a flicker of a smile on his face.

John nodded weakly. "Tried to. Rugby, comes with the territory. Still broken though.”

"You did very well. You did perfect, it's perfect," he encouraged. "And I am so proud of you." He kissed his temple and wrapped his arm in the strips of T-shirt, looping his tie around it to make a sling. He bandaged the wound on his shoulder before picking him up again, carrying him to his room and sitting him on the bed. "You have a bag for your things, baby?"

John licked his dry lips. "Closet. Duffel bag. Full of rugby junk. Toss it, m'quitting."

Jim dumped the bag as instructed, tucking away the jersey just in case. He dug through his closet and the dresser, eyes dewing again. "When you're better we need to go shopping," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Get you into some clothes that were yours first," he breathed. His chest clenched when he saw everything fit in the bag. He took the dressing gown from the end of John's bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. "There's nothing else you want? Even your radio?"

John bit his lip. "Mixtape. Cd, in the, in the tray. And my copy of the Hobbit. End table." It was dog-eared and faded, but he refused to leave without it.

Jim smiled and gathered what he'd instructed, tucking it away. "Pillow? Blanket?"

John looked over at them and shook his head. "Memories. Too many nightmares. Don't want them. The, the union jack one, though. Grab it."

Jim put it in the bag as well. "Anything else?"

John shook his head. "No."

Jim hauled John's schoolbag over his shoulder and picked up the packed bag before carrying John again. "No more pain, no more nightmares, no more sleeping alone, no more fear. Just love and comfort and happiness from here on out," he whispered, holding him close. He carried him outside and put him in the car, rubbing his cheek with the back of his fingers before carrying his bags to the trunk. He got in the driver's seat, hooking an arm around him. "I love you. Pop by the doctors for stitches and a brace and then you're home with me."

John hummed softly. "L-love you too, Daddy. Thank you." He knew the nightmares would only get worse, at least for a while, but hopefully Jim wouldn't be too put off by them. He wondered what day it was, how long he'd been down there- time didn’t exist in the mildewing darkness.

Jim drove quickly to his doctor's, carrying John out of the car and inside, carefully setting him on the table. The thin Indian woman smiled sadly at John, her touch careful and soft.

John let her apply stitches, hissing as she closed the worse of his lacerations. She fixed him with a splint and a proper sling for his arm, and medication for the pain. It had been a clean break. He thanked her quietly, not quite able to meet her eyes.

Jim kissed his hair and lifted him into his arms again, nodding to the doctor and carrying him back to the car. "Almost done, baby. Almost done."

John nodded as Jim slipped his safety belt on. "Close," he said, smiling. "When we get home, may I have some water?"

Jim nodded. "Of course you can. Oh god, I didn't even think- You're probably starving too. I'm sorry," he cursed himself. "God, I'm so sorry."

John reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Shh. Stop. Would have been worse without you.”

Jim smoothed his hair. "I should've...I should've been there sooner."

"Mmm. You didn't know, Daddy. Couldn't get ahold of you. S'alright."

Jim shook his head, swallowing again. "It's not. It's not alright, it's never going to be alright. Not as long as you're hurt."

"I'll heal."

"You shouldn't have suffered like that. God, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, Jim.”

"I promised you," he hissed.

"Not going to hurt anymore. You got me out of there. Was worried I wouldn't."

"I couldn't leave you, baby. I'd never leave you."

John smiled, as much as he could without it hurting. "I know."

Jim pulled into his garage and picked John up again, carrying him back inside and up to the bedroom. "There we go, there we go, let me get you some water, baby." He ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and rushing back, cracking it open and pushing it into his hands.

John dranks slowly, moaning as the cool liquid passed his lips. It was better than anything he'd tasted- or so it felt.

Jim sat down beside him, looking at him, so worried and scared. "Are you hungry?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Haven't eaten since the chicken," he said quietly. "Something light, maybe just toast, please."

Jim kissed him deeply, stroking his hair and holding his face. "John," he breathed, tears in his eyes again.

John hummed, kissing him back, wrapping his good arm around Jim's neck. "I'm alright, Daddy. I promise. Don't be sad." _I must be in an awful state to make him feel like this. All my fault._

"You're not alright, baby, he chucked you in a basement and left you there and god knows when he was going to let you out," he breathed. "And I didn't get there sooner. I didn't get there in time, I should've known that something was wrong and I should've gotten you out of there," he whispered.

John bit his lip. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have hung up, you would have heard, until it broke..."

Jim shook his head. "You listen to me right now, baby," he said gently, still holding his face. "Nothing that's happened with this is your fault. Not one bit of it. You did nothing wrong and it is not your fault, okay? Nothing about this is."

John met his eyes, his own puffy and bloodshot. "I... Okay. Alright."

Jim kissed his eyes. "I'll get that toast, okay? Then you can take your medicine and, and I'll get you in the bath and then we'll sleep. How's that sound?"

John managed a smile. "Sounds like heaven."

Jim smiled back. "Good. Alright, I'll be right back, baby." He bolted to the kitchen again, quickly making the toast and spreading the smallest amount of butter on it before coming back with it and handing it to him. "There, baby."

John ate slowly, chasing each bite with a bit of water. When he finished he brushed the crumbs away and leaned back.

"Here, honey." Jim handed him his medicine, smoothing his hair back.

John swallowed the painkillers, grimacing. "Bath next?"

Jim nodded. "Come here," he whispered, scooping him up. He took him into the bathroom, easing the dressing gown off of him as well as the sling before he turned on the water. He helped him undress next, being careful, kissing any bruise he found.

John smiled at Jim, enjoying the feel of his lips- even against his sensitive marks. It made him a little calmer. He also loved it when he carried him, held so close to his chest he could hear his heartbeat. Fresh tears rose in his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly, reaching to touch him with his good arm. "Thank you so much."

Jim kissed him again. "You're welcome, baby," he said softly. He stroked his cheek and lifted him up, gently placing him in the tub. "I'd get in with you but I can wash you better out here, okay?" He said softly.

John sat down with his knees to his chest, cast resting on the lip of the tub and good arm wrapped around his legs. The hot water made him wince, burning his stitches, but he didn't mind. He rocked slowly, comforted by the heat.

"It's okay," Jim said softly, smoothing his hair. "I'm here, it's okay."

John swallowed. "I know. I know you are."

“Tell me how to help.”

John shrugged. "You are helping, Jim. I just... I feel so small right now, so weak, like... like I'm just going to shatter. Don't think anything can help."

"John." He turned the boy’s chin to meet his gaze. "You're the strongest man I know, the strongest I've ever known. You're brave and this will not break you, I know it won't."

"I don't feel brave."

"You're very brave, John."

John shook his head. "I screamed myself hoarse during the first few hours. I wept. I pleaded. I begged. I felt pathetic, worthless..." I still do.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, baby," he whispered. "You aren't pathetic, you are not worthless. You're everything."

John met his eyes. "Promise?”

Jim kissed him. "I promise."

John rested their foreheads together. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, baby."

"Will you, um. Help wash me, a little bit?" Covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, John was sure he looked and smelled awful.

Jim nodded. "Of course I will," he assured, soaping a rag. "My beautiful baby."

John closed his eyes and managed a smile. "All yours, Daddy."

"You do know that I think you're beautiful right now, don't you?"

John swallowed. "Don't see how."

"Because your eyes are still just as blue, your hair's just as blonde, and you're right here with me."

John blushed a little. "That means a lot to me."

Jim smiled and touched the flush to his cheeks. "Good. That's good."

John leaned into his hand. 'Mmm. I love you."

"I love you too. So much." He soaped a clean rag, gently washing his face and his neck.

John closed his eyes and let him work, eager to rest. It'd been so long since he slept...

"You can sleep soon, baby. I promise. Just a little longer, okay?" Jim washed the rest of his body and his hair before helping him out of the tub and into a towel.

John wrapped the linen around his chest and clutched at Jim's arm. "Bed. Will you lay with me?"

Jim nodded. "Of course I will, Johnny." He carried him into the bedroom, getting him in a pair of his own pajamas to keep him comfortable, draping the dressing gown around him as well. "Alright, clean, fed, medicated, watered." He climbed into bed with him, smiling gently. "Just sleep now."

John laid facing Jim, careful of his cast. He buried his face in his chest. "I love you. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you." He closed his eyes, breathing in Jim's scent, and exhaustion took him quickly.

"You're welcome, baby," he whispered, rubbing his back, cradling him close. "You sleep. I love you, god, I’m so sorry. I'll be here for those nightmares." He watched John sleep, turning on the telly to keep himself awake. He knew the nightmares would be here. Only a matter of time.


	17. Free of the coliseums.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe, finally safe, John lets Jim take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and I are very aware that broken bones suck, and that our portrayal of them is unrealistic (normally we DO research injury and medical treatments). However, for the sake of the narrative, we maintain that a combination of John's medications and his need to not feel useless and broken play a huge part in his behaviors from now until the end of the story.
> 
> Also, from here on out, it's mostly just sex, and comfort, and John trying to deal with the mix of depression and painkiller-induced moodswings, so. Stick around for the feelings, and the hotness, but if you stop reading, we don't mind :D You're not going to want to miss the last chapter, though. It's incredible.
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out with us, and we promise: the next story we do is pure plot, and you'll see a lot more of the dark, violent, insane Moriarty.
> 
> -ollies out of notes for the rest of the story-

John made it about an hour before the dreams came. _There is no Jim Moriarty. There never has been. It was a lie, a comforting dream. You’ve been down here all along, John, all alone. Shattered, broken, wasting away. No one will come for you. No one will even notice you’re gone. Rugby captains are replaceable, you severed any chance of Sherlock missing you, you’ll fade away like you never were. John Hamish Watson, your epitaph will read. Son. Nothing more. No one will bother to investigate. No one will shed a tear. You will die down here._

"Shh, shh," Jim soothed, noticing the difference in John's sleep. He smoothed his hair. "Daddy's here. I've got you. Jim's got you, baby. Shh..."

John curled against him, making himself small. He whimpered quietly.

"No, no, no. Come here." He lifted John on top of him, kissing his hair. "Wake up, Johnny. Wake up and come back to me, it's okay. Don't be scared, I'm here. I'm right here. Shh..."

John opened his eyes with a gasp. "I- Jim..." He clung to him, hiding his face.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, I've got you," he breathed, holding him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back, holding him tight.

John kissed his chest through his shirt, over and over. "Can't sleep. Don't want to."

"Baby, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here."

John smiled a little. "I know. You'll protect me. You always will."

"I will. And you need to sleep, baby."

John shook his head. "Please don't make me. Not yet."

Jim's chest clenched. "Shh, I won't. I won't ever make you do something you don't want to do, baby. I'm so sorry."

John held him tighter. "I need you. I just... I'll be fine, Just don't let go of me."

"Never going to let go, baby. Never letting you go again."

John blinked away a few tears. "Good. Good. Talk to me, please. About anything."

"I need to go to the grocery store," he blurted.

"...Now?"

Jim shook his head. "You told me to talk to you."

John blushed, a little embarrassed. "Oh! Okay."

Jim smiled back. "Tell me what you like so I know what to get."

"Tea. And... I don't know. Food-wise, I'm not very picky."

Jim kissed his hair. "Get picky. Anything you want, you tell me."

John hummed softly. "Yogurt."

Jim nodded. "Alright, what kind?”

"Cherry. With the, with the fruit in it."

Jim smiled. "Alright, what else?"

"Salad stuff. And. Maybe. Some sort of meat."

Jim smiled. "What kind?"

John shrugged. "If it's not trouble... steak?"

"Baby, look at me," he whispered. "Don't worry about money, or being trouble. You're never trouble, not to me."

John licked his lips and nodded. "Alright, Daddy.”

"So how do you like your steak?"

"I don't know, actually."

Jim blinked. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never had it before."

Jim stared at him. "You've...you've never had it?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

"Well that's going to change. Very soon."

John smiled. "Alright."

"Lots of things are going to change soon," he nodded. "What you eat, what you wear, how you're treated..."

"I... you're really going to get me new clothes?”

"Of course I am," Jim nodded. "What? You think I lied about that?"

John shook his head. "No, no. I don't think you'd lie to me. I was worried I was dreaming."

Jim stroked his cheek. "This is real. You're right here with me and I'm holding you and there's ancient episodes of Monty Python running behind you because god knows there's nothing else on at three am."

John perked up. "You _and_ Eric Idle? Nah, too good to be true."

Jim grinned. "No, look," he nodded to the screen mounted on the wall above the dresser.

John snuggled closer and turned to watch. "What day is it?"

Jim's chest throbbed. "Saturday- Well, Sunday, now."

John swallowed. "Three days? Christ."

"I'm so sorry."

John shook his head. "It's fine. ...What if people come after me?"

“What do you mean?"

"My..." He didn't want to say family. "My father, and mother. The school. Sherlock. What if they notice I'm gone? I don't want to be taken away from you."

Jim chuckled. "I'm not going to let that happen. They can't find this place."

John smiled. "Good. Perfectly safe." He let out a soft sigh. "But there's not much I can do."

"What do you mean?"

John pinked. "I... never mind, it's not appropriate."

"Yes it is, tell me."

"I'm sitting here, broken, and sore, and exhausted... and all I can think about is how I can't do anything with you."

"You're so cute." Jim smiled, kissing his head. "I'll suck you off when you feel better," he said with a wink

John turned a little redder. "You don't, um, have to, I just…”

Jim grinned. "What makes you think I don't want to, baby?"

"Not much fun for you, is it?" He smiled back, still flushed.

Jim nodded. "It's very fun. I love watching you get off.”

John licked his lips. "And when I'm fully healed... we still on for that date with your pistol?"

"Absolutely, love."

John moaned softly. "Okay. Good. We're not missing that for the world."

Jim shook his head. "Hell no. Far too good to pass up."

John sighed. "Perfect." He turned back to the telly, content that Jim still wanted him.

Jim kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jim."

"Tell me when you're ready to sleep again, okay?"

John nodded. He watched the on-screen antics, able to recite a few of the skits by heart, until he nodded off without warning around four thirty.

Jim giggled. "Stop it. You're too cute," he muttered, only to look down and see him sleeping. He smiled gently, smoothing his hair.

John snored lightly, the angle pressing on his lungs. His hand held Jim's wrist loosely.

Jim lowered him to the mattress with him, lacing their fingers together and holding him. "Right here."

John wriggled and smiled. "Mmm."

Jim smiled and let him sleep, still not allowing himself to just in case.

John twitched a few times, brow creasing, but he didn't scream.

Jim winced at the change. "Shh..." he rubbed his forehead and started humming, the same song he had the last night he'd spoken to him.

John scooted closer, his expression softening as Jim's voice washed over him.

Jim kept singing, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've got you, little one. I'm here. Never letting you go."

John smiled and rolled onto his back, staying close.

Jim chuckled wetly. "Pretty baby."

John made a small noise and reached out to touch him. It was a happy noise.

Jim giggled, wiping his eyes. "God, how'd I get this lucky?”

John dreamed, but despite the hell he went through, it wasn't a nightmare. He was older, and Jim was laying with him on the grass. Each had a paperback, hands laced as they read beneath the warm sun. It was peaceful. It was safe.

Jim dozed lightly for a few hours, always lucid enough to be right there if John needed him, still holding his hand and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

John hummed. "Mmmloveyoutoo."

Jim chuckled. "Are you awake?"

"Littlebit. Justenough."

"Sleep, sweetheart."

John rolled over and rested his cast on Jim's hip. "Staywithme."

"Right here. Never leaving you."

John smiled. "Good.Stuckwithme..."

"Shh, sleep..." He whispered, rubbing his forehead.

John frowned and mumbled something, but fell back under the waves of consciousness.

Jim chuckled and dozed himself, waiting for John to fully wake again.

John was up an hour later, stretching into full awareness and wincing. He ached everywhere.

Jim woke groggily when John began to move, smiling sleepily at him. "Hi, baby."

John kissed him, lips gentle. "Hey, Daddy. You look like you could use some rest."

Jim shook his head. "No, I need to take care of you."

John smiled. "You're exhausted, Jim."

"So? You need me."

"Damn right I do. But I'm not going anywhere. I'll put on the telly and lay right here."

Jim pursed his lips and lied back down. "If you get hungry or need anything you wake me up."

John nodded. "I promise, Daddy. Rest."

Jim rested his head in his lap (in case he tried to do something silly, like get up on his own) and shut his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber now that John was safe from nightmares.

John smoothed Jim's hair back from his head and flipped on the telly. He browsed through movies, finally settling on Melancholia.

Jim slept peacefully for a few hours, nestled in John's lap, relaxing for the first time in three days.

John couldn't help but cry, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as the film wore on. _I feel like Kirsten Dunst most of the time. Just waiting, waiting for it all to end. It’s inevitable. This peace won’t last, nothing ever does._

Jim woke slowly to the sound of John sniffling. He looked up at him, face falling. "Baby, what's wrong?"

John wiped his eyes and looked down at him. "Sad movie, Daddy."

"You sure?" He asked, panicked.

John nodded and kissed his forehead. "The whole film's a motif for depression. And I just... I relate. One of the characters... she's only truly, finally happy when everything's about to end. She suffers through life, everyone treats her like shit, but she knows. She knows that everything’s going to fall apart.”

Jim shook his head and held him close to him. "There's no end. Just another beginning for you."

John sniffed. "Promise?"

"I promise, I fucking swear to you, baby."

John kissed him, smiling gently. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby, no more tears. You're never going back there, you'll never be unhappy again."

John pressed their foreheads together. "You're the greatest man I've ever met."

Jim smiled a little. "I'm...I'm just crazy about you, baby."

John blushed. "Really? Crazy about me? Weird quirks and all?"

"Every, single, one."

John smiled and rushed to kiss him again. It strained his bruised ribs, but he didn't mind. He needed Jim, needed him right then and there.

"Shh, easy." He sat up to give the boy better access, so their kiss didn't strain him. "Mmn."

"God, I love you. You always know just what to say."

"I love you too," he smiled. "So much."

"So. Since I'm temporarily out of commission. What should we do today?"

"Get you better."

John "And how are we doing that?"

"Letting you eat whatever you want, keeping you hydrated and medicated to keep the pain away and doing whatever you want."

John smiled. "Mmm. Can't do whatever I want."

"You know what I mean, love."

"Lazy day in bed, then. May never want to leave."

"And you never have to."

John hummed. "Good. And when I'm all better you can tie me to it to be sure."

Jim smirked. "Count on it, baby."

John kissed his forehead. "What's on the menu for food, or do you need to run to the store first?"

"I just needed to get what you wanted,"Jim said with a smile. "You name it, I'll tell you if I have it.”

"Cereal?"

"What kind?"

"Something sweet and terrible for me."

Jim chuckled. "I've got that, hang on." He stood and went to the kitchen, pouring him a bowl of Lucky Charms and bringing it back to him.

John grinned up at him as he took the bowl. "Part of me wants to laugh."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He kissed his hair and sat beside him.

John giggled. "Alright, alright. I won't say a word." He started to eat, smiling.

"I like the marshmallows," Jim muttered.

"So do I. The best part; should make a cereal out of nothing but these delicious, dehydrated bits of sugar."

"That's the most unhealthy thing I've ever heard.”

John snorted. "But it'd be better than forcing cardboard down with the good bits."

Jim giggled. "Probably, yes."

John ate the rest of his bowl quietly and drained the milk before setting it on the end table. "Mm. Thank you."

Jim kissed his cheek and handed him his medicine and another bottle of water.

John took his painkillers and antibiotics and drank half the bottle of water. "Look at you, taking care of me."

Jim smiled. "What am I supposed to do? Let you wander around and do it yourself?"

John smiled right back, his blue eyes warm. "I don't know. But this is really, really nice."

Jim kissed his cheek. "You deserve nice."

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

Jim smiled gently. "Well you've got me."

John wrapped his arms around him as best he could. "Good.”

"Need anything else?"

John shook his head. "Just you."

Jim smiled. "Let me know if you change your mind.”

John kissed his throat, lips lingering over his pulse. "I will."

Jim nuzzled his hair. "So what do you want to do now?"

John sighed. "Feel you."

Jim smiled and opened his arms. "Come here."

John curled up in his arms, humming. "Mmm."

Jim grinned. "You're gorgeous.”

"So are you, Daddy," he purred.

Jim blushed a little. "Thank you, baby.”

John rolled his hips a little. "Sorry... I... sod."

Jim cocked his head. "What?"

"I shouldn't... It's not a normal response, is it? To... You saved me, and I should be focused on recovery. Not how it's been three days since I've seen you, or how badly I wish you could have me."

Jim’s smile turned coy. "Baby, there's nothing wrong with that.”

John "Really? It's perfectly normal to wish you could bend your sweet little boy over the bed and fuck him until you're the only thing in his head?"

Jim swallowed. "Yep.”

John nuzzled against him, painfully aware of how hard he was. I want you, and it's not fair. "Good."

"Shh, come here." Jim wrapped one arm around his back, the other slipping down his chest and dipping beneath the waistband of his pajamas.

John let out a small sigh and arched into his touch. "Mmm... You're so good to me, Daddy..."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Just know what my baby needs," he breathed, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking lightly.

John moaned and buried his face in Jim's neck, slowly rocking with his touch.

Jim grinned. "Shh, I've got you, baby. Daddy's got you." He stroked fast and smooth, kissing his forehead and his face.

John panted, his lips parted. "W-will you talk to me, Daddy?"

"Love how your body tingles and you shake when I touch you, baby. How hard your heart beats and your cock twitches when I tell you what a good boy you are for me. I love how your sweat tastes on my tongue." He kissed him and moaned. "So fucking good, baby." He twisted his thumb over his head. "And there's those pretty goosebumps..."

John whined loudly. "Oh, fuck, Daddy... l-like the way you drive me wild. How I'm yours. Only you can do this to me, only you make me fall apart with, ohn, just a, just a touch..."

"Goddamn right I am," he snarled. "And I'll be the only one in your life to do this to you. You're mine. My Johnny, my good boy." He stroked him harder.

John watched his face, moaning and writhing. "Ohn, yours, Daddy, your good boy, always, always! P-please, don't stop, I'm... ohn, so close, Daddy, so pent up, such a need for you..."

"Come for Daddy, baby. Show Daddy how much you missed me, let me watch that pretty pleasure on your face with your cock in my hand. Let me feel your balls convulse in my fingers, baby, come for Daddy." He cupped John’s testicles with his other hand.8

"Mmmf, oh, fuck, DADDY!" John came hard over Jim's fist, covering his neck and chest, trembling from head to toe. "Oh, my god, I fucking love it when you talk to me like that, jesus christ..."

Jim chuckled, smoothing his hair and kissing him. "Good boy. I'll be right back.” He stood and went into the bathroom, coming back with a rag and cleaning them both off. "Need a new shirt?" He chuckled, licking the come off his neck.

John moaned again, eyes falling closed. "Y-yes, please..."

Jim kissed where he'd licked and helped him out of his shirt, getting him another one.

“You are just... god, you're the sexiest."

Jim winked. "Lots of practice."

John blushed as Jim helped him into his new, cleaner shirt. "Well. I've had practice too." Oh, god, John, don't be jealous.

"Baby," Jim smiled, cupping his chin. "I was born sexy, it just comes with the territory."

"Alright."

Jim kissed him. "I'm only ever going to be sexy for you, baby. I promise."

John kissed him back, fiercely, though being careful of his nose. "Mmm. Good."

"You're cute when you're jealous.”

John blushed. "Not silly?"

Jim shook his head. "Of course not."

John licked his lips. "Maybe eventually it'll be hot."

"Your possessiveness of me is already hot, baby."

"Really?"

Jim nodded, smirking a little. "Oh yeah."

John grinned. "That's a relief."

"It is?"

John nodded. "Means I don't have to work too hard to make it so."

"Baby, you don't have to work hard to do anything."

John chuckled. "Really?"

“Really."

John brought a hand down Jim's chest, smiling. "Good to know."

Jim glanced at his hand, smirking. "Is it?"

John tugged gently at the waistband of his trousers. "Oh, yes. For future reference."

"Need something, baby?" He breathed, licking his lips.

"Yes, Daddy. I need to touch you."

"Mm, have at me, sweetheart."

John slipped his pyjamas down and traced the shape of his cock with a steady hand. "Oh, I've missed being able to feel you."

Jim hummed softly, moaning quietly. "Missed you feeling me."

John crooked a finger and beckoned him up. "I want you in my mouth, Daddy."

Jim leaned over him, kissing him deeply before straddling his chest, resting on his own knees. "All yours."

John nipped at his lips before he positioned himself. "Perfect." He ran his tongue up his shaft, groaning at the taste of him.

Jim shuddered. "Oh, good boy…”

John traced his head, locking his eyes on Jim's.

"Look at you. Fuck, I love it when you look at me like that..."

John batted his lashes as he licked into Jim's slip, whining quietly. "Mmm..."

Jim whimpered. "S-so good. God!”

John swallowed him slowly, taking his time, letting Jim simply feel the wet heat of his mouth.

"Ooh, sweetheart. Fuck..." He whined.

John took one of Jim's hands in his good one and placed it on his head. He moaned around him, hollowing his cheeks and dipping down to Jim's base, nose brushing his skin.

Jim tugged lightly at John's hair. "Oh..." His eyes rolled in the back of his head, shuddering openly. "F-fuck, John!"

John came up for air, rolling his tongue against him before slipping down once more, sucking hard.

"O-oh my god, Johnny," Jim gasped, gripping the headboard for support and pulling his hair harder.

John moaned and tightened his throat, picking up speed.

Jim shuddered. "Fuck, it's like you were born for this, oh my god."

John reached up and scratched lightly at one of Jim's thighs, humming as he leaned back to suck at his head.

"Oh, god, yes. Yes, fuck yes, John. You feel incredible, please!"

John took him again, head bobbing as he sucked and licked and squeezed Jim's leg.

"Johnny, I'm not gonna last much longer. I-I'm gonna come..."

John moaned and nodded, eager to taste him, to swallow him, to feel him pulse against his tongue.

Jim panted and gasped, high noises escaping his throat. "J-JOHN!" He came hard down his throat, falling back with a groan. "O-oh fuck."

John swallowed every drop, slipping off with a grin. "Mmm... missed that too."

Jim blushed, admittedly, and lied back down beside him.

John held him close, grinning proudly.

"Happy with yourself?"

"Damn right."

Jim blew air through his lips. "Well fuck, you should be."

John chuckled. "Good, baby?"

Jim nodded. "Oh yeah."

John hummed happily. "Good."

Jim kissed his cheek. "You're incredible, you know that?"

John blushed. "I am?"

Jim smiled. "Of course you are.”

"So are you. God, you are. I wish I could show you how much you mean to me."

"Baby, every time you look at me I know how much I mean to you."

John turned a little redder. "Is it that obvious? Good."

"It is to me, my love."

John smiled up at him. "I'm glad. I'd do anything for you."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I know, baby. I know. I'd do the same for you."

John curled against his chest. "I know. You've risked so much to bring me here. Thank you."

"I'd level the planet for you, baby."

John bit his lip. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "A million times over."

John kissed him, cursing his cast and his bruises. "God, you have no idea how good that makes me feel."

Jim kissed him back. "I hope it's good."

"Very good, fuck... I hate having to wait. I hate waiting for you, and your gun..." He whined. "God, the things you do to me. Make me forget everything but you..."

Jim smiled gently. "It's worth the wait, baby. Trust me." He kissed him softly. "I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too. And I know it is. A week, tops. I can make it. I hope."

"We'll find a way to cope."

John nuzzled against his chest. "I think we've done well so far."

Jim chuckled. "Yes, I think we did very good."

John kissed his cheek. "Mmm. Good. And you sure I'm not... weird, for wanting you so soon?"

Jim shook his head. "No, baby. It's fine."

John smiled and squeezed him tighter. "Mmm. Good."

Jim kissed his hair and smoothed hands over his back. "I love you so much.

John giggled. "I love you too, Jim. More than anything."

Jim blushed a little. "That's good."

John leaned up and pulled him into an eager kiss, moaning against his lips.

Jim kissed back, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him to him.

John nipped at Jim's lips. "Mmm. I can't wait to get better. My big, beautiful hero... I'll repay you properly for saving me."

"You don't have to do that."

John smiled. "Shh. I want to. I need to. For me as much as you." He winked at Jim, chuckling. "Besides. Any excuse to be that close to you, to fuck you, to taste you, to watch you come apart…”

Jim giggled back, smiling gently. His expression faltered just a little. "About...about fucking me, baby..."

John frowned. "I wouldn't. I know.”

"I didn't say that."

John kissed his chin. "I remember what you told me. I'd never... Not unless you asked me to."

Jim smiled softly. "I know you wouldn't," he nodded, kissing him back. "But I...I might let you. Soon."

John bit his lip. "I... Really?"

Jim nodded eagerly. "I love you so much."

John kissed his throat. "I love you too. And if you let me, I will be gentle. I promise."

Jim smiled. "And that, that right there is why I'd let you."

"Because I wouldn;t hurt you, or because I love you?”

Jim kissed him. "Both."

John looked up at him, smiling a warm, gentle sort of smile. "Alright. Whenever I'm healed, and you're ready."

Jim smiled softly at him. "I love you."

John kissed his hand. "I love you too, Jim. I do."

Jim cupped his face. "And I'm so glad."

John nuzzled against his hands. "Me too, Daddy. Me too."

Jim wrapped his arms around him. "You're the greatest gift I've ever been given."

John giggled. "Mmm, wasn't given. You took me. I was yours the moment you growled in my ear."

Jim blushed. "But you came back."

John kissed the flush in his cheeks. "Yes, I did. Because you? Were interesting. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. Or your lips. Or your hands. Or your gun."

"You're far too sweet for me."

John sighed. "You need some sweet in your life, Jim. Otherwise it's just blood and loneliness. Besides," he said with a wink. "I can be bad too."

Jim smiled softly. "You've no idea, sweetheart." He kissed his forehead. "Oh, can you?"

John nodded. "I'll show you just how bad when my arm's alright.”

Jim chuckled. "Yes sir."

John grinned. "Don't let me get used to that."

"Or what?"

John licked his lips. "All that power'll go to my head."

"Might not be a bad thing," Jim said with a wink.

John blushed. "I dunno... You don't seem to be the type to enjoy being bossed around.”

"Might be as good a time as any to find out.”

John arched an eyebrow. "Mmm. Really?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm up for it if you are...sir."

John groaned, wishing he could roll over and pin Jim to the bed. "Oh, baby..."

Jim blushed. "Yes, sir?"

John whined. "Jim. Keep that up, I'm going to say 'sod my arm' and absolutely ravage you right here, right now."

"Oops," he said, biting his lips and making his eyes wide.

John let out a slow, ragged breath. "So good, Jim. So very, very good for me."

"If...if you could, what would you do to me, sir?"

John licked his lips. "If I could. And if you'd let me. I would kiss every inch of your skin. I would lick you open, I would drive you mad, until you absolutely had to have me. I'm very good with my tongue, Jim. Very good. I would wrap your legs around my waist as soon as I'd stretched you enough to take me, and I'd press into you. I would go slow, I would watch you give in to me, I would watch you surrender your fear, your pain, and your nervousness unto me, and it would be the most beautiful sight in the world. And when you wanted more, Jim, I would give it to you. If you want me hard, I will fuck you hard. If you want me slow and sweet, I promise you, I will kiss you slow and sweetly as we come together."

Jim wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "That was supposed to be sexy and it ended up being the sweetest thing ever, god. I love you."

John hugged him back, as best he could. "I love you too, Jim. So much. ...And don't lie. It was still pretty sexy." He giggled.

Jim nodded. "Oh yes, still very sexy."

John grinned. "Good."

"Mm, I thought so."

John kissed his jaw. "I really hope I can keep you happy."

Jim smiled at him. "I know you can."

John blushed. "I'm glad."

"Me too. Come here." He pulled the boy on top of him again, holding him close.

John snuggled close to his chest. "Mmm. Forever."

Jim grinned. "That's right. Forever."

John kissed his chest. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, love."

John hummed. "M'not gonna move."

Jim giggled and draped the covers over the two of them. "Good. I don't want you to."

"Alright." John closed his eyes, letting himself doze.

Jim nuzzled into his hair, and just let himself breathe. "I love you so much."

"LoveyoutooJim."

Jim giggled. "So cute."

"Mmmmnope."

"Mmmmyes."

John shook his head slowly. "Noooooo. Not cute. Tough."

"Tough and cute." Jim smiled, kissing his throat.

John moaned. "Mmdothatagain."

"Say please," he teased, kissing his neck again.

"Mmm. Please, Daddy, do it again..."

Jim chuckled and kept at it, biting and licking lightly.

John moaned a little louder. "Oh, yes... Thank you."

Jim chuckled. "You're welcome," he smiled, kissing behind his ear.

John hummed. "Feels so good."

Jim ran his hands from his arse to his shoulders as he kissed him, adoring the noises he made.

John grinned. "Lower."

Jim cocked his head. "Lower?"

"Hands, Daddy. Lower..."

Jim kneaded his arse and the backs of his thighs.

"Mmm... God, yes. Perfect."

Jim grinned and kept kissing him, biting at the base of his throat and his shoulder. "Baby, you taste so good."=

John whined softly. "Oh, fuck... D-do I?"

Jim nodded. "Oh yes, Daddy's addicted to the way you taste, baby."

John rolled his hips a little. "Mmm... Good. I want to leave you craving more."

"I always do," he breathed, nipping his earlobe.

John sighed softly. "Ohn... that's a relief."

"Why?"

John peeked up at him. "Otherwise I'd have to try harder."

"You don't have to try at all, baby."

John chuckled. "Really?"

"No, you don't. You're perfect and beautiful and I want you so much."

John "I want you too. God, I do. Any way I can have you."

Jim smiled softly. "Well, we're getting something started right here, it looks like," he grinned.

John shifted his hips, hard against Jim's thigh. "God... you drive me crazy."

Jim licked his lips. "And that's...good, right?"

"It's wonderful. No one's ever made me feel this way- and no one else ever will."

Jim smiled. "Well, if you ever get sick of me, I'll fight for you, but I won't make you stay."

John looked into his eyes. "Jim. I will never. Get sick of you."

Jim 's eyes were sad. "Alright, baby." Never say never...

John frowned. "Jim... what did I do wrong?" He wilted in his arms.

Jim smiled and cupped his cheek, but the sadness was there still. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong, baby. Not a thing."

John sighed. "You don't believe me."

"I...can't see why someone would want to be with me that long. And I don't have the best track record of keeping something good. I always lose it- But don't think I'd think that you'd do it on purpose or anything I just...you might find something better."

John felt his eyes water. "Jim Moriarty. I know I'm young. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks. That makes me stupid, and fickle, and full of all sorts of chemical imbalances. That being said, I know what I want. I'm stubborn, I'm always in for the long haul, and I love you. You saved my bloody life, Jim, and you don't... you don't try to force me into a mold I just don't fit in. You are brilliant, and beautiful, and skilled, and powerful, and absolutely the greatest man I have ever met. I'm not going to leave you. There is no one better."

Jim sniffed and smiled at him. "I love you so much."

John kissed his jaw, lips lingering. "I love you too, Jim. I do."

Jim peppered his face with kisses. "I'll never let you go now. I love you more than anything and I need you. God, do I need you."

"I need you too. Feels like I've needed you since we met. God, you know how to greet to a bloke, get him hooked from the start."

Jim winked at him. "Best drug there is."

John "You really are. Are you alright now?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you?"

John checked his face to make sure. "...Yes. Yes, I am."

Jim kissed him. "I love you."

John brushed a thumb over Jim's jaw, admiring, again, the curve of his bone, the feel of his skin, the scratch of his hair. "I love you too. Jim, I love you more than anything. You are my entire world."

Jim held him close, carding fingers through his hair. "Pretty baby."

John smiled. "Gorgeous Daddy."


	18. The difference between real love and the love on TV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is picking up, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we said no more notes, but I just wanted to say sorry for the slow updates. College is kicking our asses this semester. Soon, though! Soon it will be complete! Maybe 3-5 more updates.

Jim grinned. "I think you have a fetish for my stubble, darling."

John chuckled. "Damn right I do. Love the way it feels against my skin."

Jim nuzzled it against his cheek. "You're adorable."

John moaned softly. "You did that on purpose."

"I did, you caught me."

John sighed. "Of course I did. Clever enough to see when you tease."

"You're pretty clever, I must admit," Jim grinned, kissing his temple.

John beamed. "Good."

"Now, wasn't I feeling you up?"

John grinned. "If you weren't, you should start.

Jim grabbed his arse again.

John gasped and rolled his hips. "Mmmm."

"You really like that, don't you?"

John groaned. "God, yes, I do. It does wonderful things to me.”

"When Daddy plays with your arse?" Jim squeezed.

John whimpered and nodded. "Yes, Daddy. When you play with my arse. It turns me on."

Jim grinned. "You think..." He slipped his hands under the waistband of his pajamas and pulled them down a bit. "If Daddy fingered you he could get you to come?"

John shivered. "Y-yes, Daddy, I think you could."

Jim brought two of his fingers up. "Suck."

John opened his mouth and accepted them, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over them as he moaned. His eyes never left Jim's.

Jim groaned. "Good boy...good boy." He withdrew them slipped them between his cheeks, pressing them against his entrance with a soft coo.

John gasped and pushed back, just a little. "Oh, please..."

Jim encircled the muscle with a soft grin. "So tight, baby."

John moaned. "Oh, please, don't tease me, Daddy..."

"Shh, okay, okay..." Jim pressed against him and slowly worked a finger inside with a groan.

John parted his lips and sighed. "Ohn... Thank you, god…”

"So needy for me, baby. You miss your Daddy that much? I know I missed you."

John nodded. "Oh, Daddy, yes, I missed you. Missed you, missed your body, missed the way you make me feel..."

“I want to make you feel good, baby. I want my baby to feel so wanted and so sexy," the man breathed, adding another when he was loose enough.

John swallowed. "Fuck... Daddy, you do, you make me feel gorgeous..." He moaned loudly, rutting slowly against him.

"You are gorgeous," he growled, scissoring into the boy and spreading him wider.

John whined and pressed down. "Ohn! Daddy! Y-your voice..."

"Like it when Daddy talks like that? Soft and snarling?" He twisted his fingers against the small bundle of nerves for emphasis.

John felt his body jerk. "FUCK! Yes, Daddy, yes, it's so hot, w-when you talk like that!"

“Mmn, and you're hot when you're writhing against me like this," Jim whispered, nipping his ear.

John shivered. "Oh jesus christ... D-Daddy, don't stop talking..."

Jim swatted his arse, just a little. "'Don't stop talking...'?"

"Ah! Please, please!"

Jim smiled. "Good boy. You're such a good boy for me, Johnny." He added a third finger and watched him move, fucking them in and out of him. "Mmn, Johnny boy, you like Daddy's fingers, huh? Like how they feel? I like how they make you look, I like feeling your heart thud like that..."

John rocked a little faster, meeting his fingers as he moaned Jim's name. " _Jiiiiiim_... Oh, god... Yes, I love the way you feel. Your hands, your cock, your mouth... you make my heart beat so fast, make it hard to breathe, you're so fucking beautiful, Daddy, and you know just how to touch me..."

"Good boy. My good boy." Jim kissed him softly. "For being so good you get to come right now, baby. Can you come for me? Can you come for Daddy?" He breathed, wriggling his fingers inside of him.

John nodded weakly. "Will you... will you fuck me harder, Daddy? I'm close, I want to come for you, I just need a little more, please..."

Jim obliged, working his fingers quickly, moaning softly. "Oh...Johnny..."

John looked up at Jim, eyes wide, utterly wrecked. "O-oh, Daddy..." He tensed, a tremor running down his spine. "Oh, fuck, fuck! DADDY!!" He came against him with a shout, shaking, sweating, panting his name.

Jim grinned and pulled out of him, tugging his pajamas back up. "Good boy..." He kissed his hair.

John slumped against him, grinning stupidly. "God, you're sexy."

Jim chuckled. "Thank you, baby."

"Drive me wild, you do. So good, and when you talk to me like that... Mmm.”

Jim squeezed him close. "You're beautiful. And incredible."

John kissed the closest bit of skin he could find. "You are so good to me."

Jim smiled. "You deserve every bit of it."

"And you deserve happiness too. God, I'm glad you find it in me."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad I found you, period."

John blushed. "You make me feel like the only man in the world."

Jim cocked his head. "You mean you aren't?"

John giggled. "Oh, right. I am. And don't you forget it, Daddy."

Jim nuzzled their noses together. "Never."

John smiled down at him. "And you are the only man the world to me."

Jim grinned. "That's good."

"Mmm, 'cause you kill the rest?"

Jim growled a little. "Goddamn right I would."

John bit his lip. "Still the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You're sweet."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I mean it!"

"I know, I know.”

John laid his head back down and closed his eyes. I love you.

Jim kissed his hair and his eyes.

John smiled. "I like that."

"When I kiss you?"

John nodded.

Jim did it again, smiling softly.

John sighed. "Mmm. My hero, holding me close and kissing me gently."

"I'll just do it forever, then," Jim said, kissing his hair again.

John giggled. "You better. Even when I'm far too old and grumpy for it."

"I'll be much older and much grumpier."

John snorted. "Yes, you will be."

Jim sighed and rested his head against his hair. He didn't want to think about that, about being so much older than him.

John pushed the thought away. _Jim wouldn't... Jim wouldn't leave me if I got older, would he? I know he prefers boys my age, but... I'm a special case, aren't I? No, no, I don't want to think about that. It's supposed to be a relaxing day for recovery, not... not fear._

"Hey," Jim said, seeing the disdain in his eyes. "Stop that, I love you."

"I love you too," John said quietly.

"Baby, I'm not gonna leave you. You're the youngest man I've ever been with, but you're the one I'm going to stay with, okay?"

John nodded. I hope so. "Alright, Daddy."

"Now who doesn't believe who?" Jim asked softly, cupping his cheek.

John looked up at him. "It bothers you sometimes, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"My age."

"For one reason."

"Legality?"

"No. That...that one day I'm going to be forced to leave you and you're going to have a lot of time left before you come with me."

John bit his lip. "Jim... That's not... no." _I'd follow you. Can't escape me that easily, Jim._

"Shh, just a fact, baby. Nothing at all we can do about it, but it's okay. We've got all the time in the world." Jim smiled, kissing him. _But it'll never be enough._

John kissed him back, but it was gentle, a little nervous. "You're not going anywhere without me," he said quietly. " _Anywhere_. I mean that. You're all I need, all I want. You're my world. Where you go, Daddy? I go. So stick around for as long as you can."

Jim's eyes welled with tears and he shook his head. "No, no, that's not fair. That's...you can't do that, baby, I won't let you."

John seemed a good ten years older as he set his jaw and stared into Jim's dark eyes. "Not really giving you a choice in the matter, am I?"

Jim blinked and looked away from him, tears leaking down his cheeks, looking younger as John appeared older. "I don't want you to do that."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Jim. And you're not going to leave me alone either."

“You think I want to? You think I want to be seventy when you're fifty? You think I want to be ninety when you're seventy? No, no, I don't want that, and I will fight to be here with you but...people die. That's what people do, baby. And...and you ending your life because it's my time to go and not yours is..." He shut his eyes, crying still.

John cupped his jaw. "And when you're ninety, and I'm seventy, I'm just going to get weaker with no one there beside me. So why not make sure we can both be happy?"

"Because every moment of your life is so much more precious than mine."

John shook his head. "Not without you. I'm nothing without you."

Jim wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Why...why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it. It's such a long time from now and...and you don't need to be stressed thinking about it and I don't need to be a blubbering mess while you're getting better," he smiled.

John kissed his jaw. "Alright."

"I love you."

John "I love you too. More than anything, Jim. I mean it.”

"So do I," he breathed, kissing John gently. "Pretty baby."

John smiled against his lips. "Beautiful Daddy."

"Now," he said as he wiped John’s face. "We were supposed to be having a good day of you resting and being lazy, weren't we?" He grinned.

John nodded. His chest still felt heavy, but he tried to ignore it. Melancholia. When our end comes, we go together. I promise you. "Back to lazing, then?"

Jim nodded, holding him close, smoothing his hair.

John closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, trying to shake the dark mood that clung to him.

"Shh..." He soothed, rubbing the boy’s back.

John snorted. "I didn't say anything."

"I can feel it."

John sighed. "Sorry. I'm trying."

"Shh, don't be sorry. It's alright."

"It's not. I'm ruining the day."

"Hush, no you're not."

"We're supposed to be having a good time, not... not dwelling on..."

"Shh...you can't help how you feel, honey. It's okay."

"I don't... I don't want to be depressed, not today."

"Then let's be happy.” Jim kissed him again, drawing steady fingers along his jaw.

John kissed him back. "I'm trying. I swear, I am. I have no reason to feel like this."

"Hey," he lifted his chin. "Tell me how to make you smile," Jim whispered, smiling and pressing their foreheads together.

"I... Would you sing to me again?"

"Of course I will." He held John close, singing a different lullaby this time.

John closed his eyes and settled against Jim. The weight in his chest was still there, but with Jim's soft singing it was noticeably less... heavy.

Jim kept singing, trying to get the droop from John's shoulders and the weight off of him entirely.

John slipped into a light doze. He kept conscious long enough to lace the fingers of his good hand with Jim's.

Jim smiled and squeezed his hand. Smile for me, baby. When you wake up, please smile.

John managed to catch a half hour of sleep before the dreams came. _Alone. Always alone. Always so dark, so cold._

"Shh, hey, hey. Johnny, wake up. Come on, sweetheart, I'm here. Wake up for Daddy, please..."

John groaned and twitched. _‘I told you, boy. I told you what would happen if you didn’t straighten up. Now you’ll die down here.’ John could hear him from a distance, his father, cackling drunkenly, slurring his words._

"No, no, come on, honey. No more nightmares, no more bad things, just you and me forever. Smiling and laughing and buying a house, and fighting over turns in the shower, that's it. No more pain. No more."

John _clawed at the door, slammed his fists against the wood, screamed, but it wouldn't give. The smell of earth was cloying. He could hear it, dirt falling on the "empty" house- they were burying it, burying him._ "Jim," he whined, brows furrowed.

"Jim's here," he said, shaking the boy a little. "Just gotta open your eyes. Just have to open those pretty baby blues and I'm right here. Right here. Can you feel me, John? I'm right here. I am right here with you, baby."

Johncould feel someone lifting him, shaking him, and he was terrified. "N-no, please, I'll stay, I'll..."... **Open your eyes**. John jolted awake with a strangled sob, clutching at Jim as soon as he registered where he was.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here, shh...There's those pretty eyes," he smiled, cupping his cheek. "My sweet baby, there you are." He kissed his eyes, taking the tears with it and held him tight.

John managed a wet chuckle. "Hey, Daddy," he said softly, a little smile pulling at his lips. As soon as Jim pulled back he pressed their lips together, tasting the salt from his tears.

Jim kissed him deeply. "Right here, for you, baby. Right here. Shh..."

John rested their foreheads together and took a ragged breath. "I know. I know you are. You're always here for me."

“And I always will be. Shh...." Jim squeezed him tight, still trying to smile.

John sniffed. "I... I hope so."

"I promise. Alright? If...if that's what you want, if that's how you feel then there's nothing I can do about it, huh?" He breathed, kissing John’s hair.

"You are the greatest man I've ever known, Jim. I love you, so much, and... The nightmares will pass. I know they will. With you here, there's no reason for them. You make me feel safe, and happy."

Jim smiled. "Good. Good, I want you to be happy. And healthy, and smiling and right here with me forever."

John returned the expression, eyes damp, but warm. "Forever."

"Absolutely." He kissed him again, nuzzling into his neck with a soft sigh. "Mmn..."

John reached up and touched his hair, just feeling it, soft and dark beneath his fingers. It made him feel better.

“You feeling better, baby?"

John nodded. "Much better. This helps."

"Holding you?"

"Yes. And just. Playing with your hair. Soothes me. Weird, innit?"

"Then play to your heart's content," Jim grinned.

John giggled and continued.

"Too cute.”

John grinned. "You think?"

Jim nodded. "I know."

John hummed. "Mmmm. I believe you."

"Good. You are the cutest, toughest, handsomest man I've ever met."

John blushed. "The toughest? No, Daddy, that's you."

"Scary and tough are different, baby," he said softly.

John cupped his jaw, abandoning his hair. "You've been through hell, Jim. I haven't forgotten."

"So have you."

John shook his head. "Not the same. I play rugby, being roughed up is nothing. You are the strongest man I've ever met, and I'm glad you think I'm even half as strong as you."

Jim smiled a little. "Baby, after...after he left you down there, there's no way you're not as tough as me."

John kissed the small dimple showing on Jim's cheek. "I didn't do anything special."

"And neither did I."

"You endured so much, and you got yourself out. You freed yourself, Jim! I just... laid still and screamed and hoped someone'd miss me."

"And the most dangerous motherfucker in the universe missed you. I didn't have a choice, baby. I didn't have hope like that. You...you knew I'd be there for you."

John kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger against his skin. "Yes, I did. I knew you'd come find me. And I've never been happier than when you picked me up and held me close. At first, I was afraid you were my father, and then I thought you might have been an angel. I wasn't too far off on the last one. Dangerous, yes. You certainly are. But you're so much more."

Jim let his eyes fall shut at the kiss. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome. It's true."

Jim smiled a little. "If you say so."

"Hey. I know so."

Jim kissed him. "I love you."

John nipped at his lips. "I love you too, Jim. I really do."

Jim grinned. "You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"The greatest? Really?"

"What on earth could be better?" Jim kept his voice a soft whisper, just barely brushing the boy’s ear.

John giggled. "I dunno, being a bloody millionaire's pretty impressive."

Jim shrugged. "Just money. And, um...billionaire," he winked.

John groaned. "Christ, Jim. Okay, yeah, that is WAY cooler than me.”

Jim shook his head. "Money doesn't hold me like you do. It can't kiss, it can't hug, it's not nearly as cute and it doesn't make me happy. Doesn't make me feel like I've got something to keep going for."

John blushed. "I will do everything I can to keep you feeling that way."

"I don't see it stopping anytime soon, my love."

John kissed him softly, brushing his jaw with warm hands.

"Mm. Are you hungry, sweetie?"

John nodded. "Yes, I am."

Jim "What do you want?" He smiled.

"BLT?"

"As you wish." He kissed his cheek and stood. "Crisps?"

John turned a little redder. "Did you just... um, yes, yes please."

Jim winked. "Yes I did." He blew a kiss at him and ducked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

John giggled and squirmed under the blankets. _You're perfect. My own Dread Pirate Moriarty- I like the sound of that._

Jim came back a few minutes later with his sandwich, plopping on the bed beside him with more water and more pills. "You can have soda tomorrow. Still want to be careful with your stomach."

John nodded. "Alright." He took his medicine and began to eat, groaning at the taste of his sandwich.

Jim giggled. "Adorable."

John winked at him, knowing his sounds could be a lot more than adorable.

“Utterly naughty, you know that?"

John swallowed his bite and grinned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Those noises you make when you eat."

"Those are entirely automatic, I promise.”

"Uh huh, sure," he grinned.

John looked over at him with innocent eyes. "You've heard me make much more pleasing noises, Daddy."

"Ooh, don't look at me like that," Jim growled. "And yes, yes I have."

"Like what, Daddy?"

"Like...like that. With those big eyes and that little pout, like you don't- Oh, you know what you're doing!" He said, flustered.

John drug his teeth across his bottom lip. "Maybe I do."

Jim whined again.

John finished his sandwich and took a drink of water. "I want you so badly, Daddy."

"We're gonna run out of ideas," Jim chuckled.

"For taking care of this while I heal?"

Jim nodded.

"I don't want you to get bored, Daddy. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I never get bored with you, baby.”

John scooted a little closer. "Really?" He kept up the act, blushing just a little.

Jim whined a little. "Really, baby. Never get bored with you."

John bit his lip, eyes still wide. "And if I... if I was very careful, with my arm..."

"Yeah?" He asked, urging him on.

"...Then maybe... maybe you could fuck me."

"I'd have to be very, very careful, baby."

"Slow," he breathed. "And gentle." He scratched lightly at Jim's chest with his nails. "It'll be just like our first time, all over again."

"Every time with you is like the first," Jim whispered, kissing him gently. "I love you more and more each time, and that's all that changes. Just as magnificent and beautiful each time, baby."

John fought very hard not to cry. _Here I am, trying to be innocent, to be sexy, and he just... god, he makes me feel incredible. He knows just want to say to make me want to grab onto him and never let go. I love you, Jim, god, I do, and I am going to be here, for you, forever._ "I... t-thank you. God, thank you."

Jim kissed him. "Nothing to thank me for, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything, Jim. Anything."

Jim kissed his face and his neck slowly. "So, slow?"

John hummed and nodded. "Slow, and sweet, and gentle."

Jim took him into his arms and carefully rolled over, hovering over him. He kissed him gently, carding fingers through his hair. "As you wish."

John sighed and pressed against him, kissing him back, lips lingering against his.

Jim kissed his neck and behind his ear, shedding his own clothes first, his body pressing against his.

John ran his warm hands down Jim's back, feeling the flex of his muscle, the press of his bone against his skin. _Mine. My beautiful, brilliant man. Jim._

Jim hummed softly and pulled back just to get John's pants off of him. He pressed their hips together with a whimper, hands inside his shirt. "Gonna leave this on, okay? Gotta be careful with your arm and your shoulder," he whispered.

John nodded, a little disappointed, but he knew it had to be. "Alright, Daddy." The heat of his skin was enough, plenty for John.

"I've got you," Jim whispered, kissing him again. He pressed their hips together and rutted lightly, kissing his cheek and his neck and licking into his mouth.

John moaned against his lips and sucked on his tongue, moving with him, hard and warm, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

Jim kissed the pink in his face, breathing audibly, shaking a little as he continued to move. "John..."

John nipped at his mouth. "Jim. Daddy. You feel so good..."

Jim kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "I love you," he breathed. "And you feel incredible. Just fucking incredible."

"I love you too. I love you so much. Please... please, may I have more of you?"

"Anything you want, baby. Tell me what to do for you," Jim whispered.

"I want you inside of me. Please."

“Then that's exactly what you're gonna get," the older man breathed, kissing him wantonly. He nipped at his lips, retrieving the lubricant and slicking his fingers and his entrance. He pressed against it and started to work, still claiming his mouth.

John moaned, spreading his thighs wider, wrapping them over Jim's hips.

Jim squeezed him back, rocking slowly, his fingers working still. "Oh...fuck."

"Oh... a-am I tight? Stretched just enough from earlier?"

"Jesus, you're still wet," he groaned.

"Mmm... Good."

Jim didn't have to do much before John was ready. "Ready?"

John nodded. "Yes, please. I need you."

Jim kissed him while he pressed inside of him, shuddering while he engulfed him.

John clung to him, leaning his neck back and groaning. "O-oh, fuck... Daddy... Jim..."

"I've got you." He kissed his throat and pressed lips behind his ear. "I love you. I love you so much, my love."

"I love you too, Jim, I love you more than anything. Please, please move for me. You're everything, my whole world, I'd do anything for you..."

Jim started rolling his hips with quiet moans, shivering a little. "Fuck, Johnny, you feel so good. My sweet baby..." He purred, kissing him repeatedly.

"Mm... All yours, Jim, forever. No matter what." He licked at Jim's lips, his bruised ribs keeping him from rocking too quickly, moaning and sighing softly.

Jim moved gently, but with purpose, kissing him repeatedly.

John massaged his skin, whispering his name as they came together. "Would you touch me, Jim? please?"

"Of course, baby," he gasped, breathless. He stroked him carefully, still panting in his ear.

John whined, Jim's noises driving away any rational thought. I love you, I love you, I love you...

"Oh, John." he raked fingers through John's hair. "So good, so beautiful."

"S-so are you, god, the most gorgeous man in the world."

Jim smiled. "I love you, baby. I love you so much..." He cooed, rocking into him eagerly.

John let out a small, nearly breathless gasp. "I love you, I love you too. More than anything, more than the whole of the universe."

Jim hummed and kept moving, thrusting and stroking still.

John pressed down against him. "A-a little faster, just a little, I promise I can handle it."

Jim did as he was instructed and moved a little harder and a little deeper. "John..."

John "Ohn! T-there, god, Daddy, I'm so close..." John captured his mouth, body trembling.

"Come, John. Please, come. Please, please, come for me, fuck..." Jim whimpered, licking into his mouth.

John curved off the bed, pressing his body tight against Jim's. "I... Oh, Jim, JIM!" He pulsed over his fist with a moan of his name, the sound fading into a soft sigh.

Jim released with him, loud and shouting his name. "Oh..." he shuddered, gasping against him. "F-fuck..."

John kissed his cheek, breathing heavily. "Mmm. Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Daddy."

Jim held him to him. "Feel better, sweetheart?"

John grinned. "I feel much better."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Good."

John held him with his good arm. "Was that alright?"

"That was perfect, baby," he whispered.

John smiled. "I'm glad. I'll make it up to you when I can, regardless."

"You don't need to make anything up to me," Jim whispered, kissing his neck, holding him tight.

John hummed. "As soon as I can. You, me, and the cold steel of your gun. It'll be magnificent."

Jim grinned. "Absolutely, baby."

John giggled. "Mmm. I don't mean to keep bringing it up, I'm just.. excited."

Jim sighed. "I thought I just got you through being excited?" He whined.

John snorted. "You did. I'm too tired to get that sort of excited again. Different excited, Daddy."

Jim sighed. "Okay," he smiled, kissing his cheek.

John gently rolled them over so he could lay on his chest.

Jim smiled and held him, smiling up at him.

John nuzzled their noses together. "I love you."

Jim kissed his nose. "I love you too."

John giggled again. "One of these days, I'll be able to take care of you."

"God help me when that day comes," he giggled.

"I hope it doesn't. I don't want you to suffer. But if you get sick, or hurt. I'll take care of you."

Jim smiled a little. "Never had someone do that for me."

John "We're in the same boat then. Firsts for each other."

"I promise to bring you soup and keep you in bed and watch bad movies and cuddle with you and get you full of medicine when you're sick, baby."

John giggled. "And I you. Soup, bed, movies, cuddles, medicine. Until health do you have."

"Thanks, Yoda," he teased.

John snorted. "Sorry. It... it sounded... kind of like cute vows."

Jim kissed him. "You're always cute, and your vows will be gorgeous and probably make me cry."

John blushed. "If you want that, with me. When I can."

Jim blushed right back. realizing what he said. "I...yes. I'd like that."

John grinned down at him. "Me too."

Jim brightened. "Me too?"

"If, when I come of age, you want to marry me? I know what my answer will be."

Jim bounced a little. "Good. Good, me too."

John giggled. _You could always ask me soon, engagement could go on until I'm 18 and you're ready._

Jim kissed him and nuzzled into his neck. _God, I need a ring._

John pressed against him. "Want to put something on the telly?"

"Sure. What would you like to watch?"

John shrugged. "Something lighthearted."

Jim passed him the remote. "You're good at this, I'm not."

John smiled and searched, finally settling on Doctor Who.

Jim chuckled and kissed his hair. "You're too cute."

John blushed. "The nerdiness goes deep."

"It's adorable. God, I hope that never goes away."

John grinned. "It won't."

"Good."

John settled so he could watch the screen and still relax against Jim.

Jim kept his arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back and kissing his hair.

John drifted off into a doze, Jim's soothing touches putting him right to sleep.

Jim giggled. "Precious thing," he whispered, keeping his attentions.

John made a small, pleased noise about two hours later, stirring in his sleep.

"So beautiful."

John rocked his hips a little, sighing.

Jim smiled. "Can you hear me, baby?"

John sighed again, a higher tone than when the nightmares came.

Jim smiled wider. "Johnny?"

John shifted a little on top of him. Still naked from the waist down, he was warm and hard against Jim.

"Ooh, we are insatiable, aren't we?" He purred.

John _moaned as the hands moved down his spine. 'So good for me...' He looked back over his shoulder to find Jim touching his soft skin, admiring him. 'What are you going to do to me, Daddy?' 'Everything.' His mouth, so warm, biting the swell of his muscle. 'Ohn... Don't stop...'_

Jim kissed behind his ear and his neck. "Mmn..."

John moaned quietly, heart pounding in his chest.

"Well this is a good dream, isn't it?" He cooed. "Feels good doesn't it?" He breathed, rocking his leg against his groin.

John  _felt Jim's hand reach between his legs and cup his cock, that gorgeous mouth never stilling. He started to lick John open, palm squeezing just enough to give the boy friction._ "Daddy," he breathed, eyes moving quickly beneath his lids.

Jim grinned. "Oh, Daddy's right here, baby. I've got you."

John pressed down against him, just a little wet, a soft whine slipping from his throat.

Jim groaned. "Look how hard you are for me, sweetheart..."

John _wasn't sure how much teasing he could handle. 'Please, Daddy, I need more.' 'Tell me what I can do for you, Johnny.' 'I... Your cock, Daddy. I need your cock.' Jim grinned. 'As you wish.' He positioned himself and began to press in, and god, Jim could see everything. The way it looked when he disappeared into his body, the way his muscle clung to him as he pulled out, the way Jim bit his lip and just watched... 'Oh god. Yes, yes Daddy...'_

Jim moaned softly. "Such a good boy, such a good, good boy..." He cooed.

John moved his hips with a little more speed, eager for friction, for heat. His noises grew a little louder, more desperate. "Ohn..."

Jim held his hips to guide him. "There you go, baby. keep going. You're so fucking beautiful, look at you," he whispered.

John loosed a shuddering breath, lips parted. He continued to grind against him, legs starting to tremble.

Jim kissed him, cupping his arse in his hands. "Mmn..."

John whimpered and pressed down against his hands, body acting on sheer instinct while his mind was otherwise occupied. "Mmm... Daddy..."

Jim grinned. "That's right, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. Gonna come for Daddy, baby? Huh?"

John whined again. _'Close, so close...' 'Come for me.' Jim slammed his hips forward, pressing hard against his nerves. 'Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy.'_ "I... ohn! D-Daddy!" He rocked forward once more, muscles tensing as he came across Jim's thigh. "Mmm..."

Jim grinned and rubbed his back. "Shh, shh...Good boy. My sweet baby," he breathed, kissing his cheek.

John hummed softly and snuggled against him, heart slowly calming.

Jim chuckled and grabbed a rag from the nightstand, cleaning the both of them off and settling back with him. "God, I love you."

"Mmmloveyoutoo."

Jim squeezed him and fell into a light doze as well.


	19. You’re the antidote.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and John spend a little time in the bath, and John describes just how good it will be when he's healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly note from Jim and John that it's literally all fluff and smut from here out, with the exception of teenage roller coaster emotions.
> 
> Just in case you were wondering ^^

John woke about three hours later, arm aching. He groaned loudly.

Jim roused when the weight on top of him did. "Mm, hi baby."

John smiled down at him, though the expression was strained. "Hey Daddy."

Jim frowned. "What's wrong?"

John swallowed. "Hurts.”

"Shh, okay. Alright, come here," he said softly. He rolled carefully and got him back on the pillows, stroking his cheek. "I'll get your medicine." He stood and rushed to the kitchen, getting him a glass of milk and coming back to give him his pills.

John took his medication readily, grimacing as he sat up to swallow. "Thanks," he said, throat hoarse.

"Baby, what can I do to help?"

"I don't know. I... Just gotta wait for the painkillers to kick in."

Jim kissed him. "I should've woke you. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

John shook his head. "I did too. It's fine. I promise.

"Okay," he said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Didn't keep you up with nightmares, did I?"

Jim shook his head, grinning. "Oh, no. Absolutely not."

"Oh, well. That's good." He tilted his head, obviously missing something.

Jim giggled. "Did you, um, have happy dreams?"

John licked his lips. He could vaguely recall... "I dreamed of you, yeah."

"Anything about me specifically?"

John blushed. "I was healed. You had me on all fours on the bed."

"...humped my leg," Jim said innocently.

John groaned and covered his face. "oh god..."

Jim grinned. "No, it was cute!"

"...Embarrassing," he mumbled.

"And fucking sexy. You have sexy dreams about me? Mmn..."

John peeked out from between his fingers. "Of course I do. Dreamed about you fucking me with your pistol that first night we meant."

Jim grinned. "Did you come?"

John nodded. "Woke up wet and sweating."

Jim growled softly and kissed him. "See? Fucking hot."

John shivered, the noise sending chills down his spine. "Do you dream about me, Daddy?" His voice was quiet, innocent even.

Jim grinned. "Yes I do," he smiled.

"Tell me about it?"

Jim blushed. "It's...the dreams I have about you aren't hot. They're silly."

John frowned. "Silly?"

"I...dream about picnics and...sitting with you and just being with you. Nothing. Nothing that interesting."

John smiled. "Those are wonderful dreams, baby. I have those too."

"Not silly-? You do?”

John nodded. "Yes, I do. I dreamed about laying in your arms every minute I was gone. Just relaxing. Watching telly. Cooking you breakfast. Going dancing."

Jim blushed and looked at him. "We are the sappiest bastards in the damn world," he chuckled.

"Or we were just the loneliest. Not anymore, though."

"Never admitted to being lonely before," Jim whispered. "But, god, I was."

John wrapped his arms around Jim. "But you won't be any longer."

Jim shook his head. "Not with you, no. Not ever."

John kissed his cheek. "But when those dirty dreams start... better share with me."

Jim grinned. "Oh, I will."

John sat back against the bed, looking smug. "Mmm. Good."

"Medicine working?" He grinned.

John nodded.

Jim kissed him. "Good."

John hummed against his lip. "How much longer?"

"Until?"

"I don't have to deal with this." He held up his cast.

Jim smiled. "At least two more weeks."

John groaned and fell back against the bed. "My kingdom for a TARDIS."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You're so cute."

John frowned. "No. I'm miserable.”

"Oh, honey," he took him in his arms. "Baby, it's alright. We'll figure it out.”

John set his jaw and leaned against jim, eyes dark. "Two bloody weeks. It's a load of shit. It isn't fair."

"Shh..." He smoothed hands down his back. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You did what you could. You didn't ruin my bloody life. He did."

"Hey." Jim lifted his chin. "He may have made a travesty of your childhood, but I am going to do everything I can to make your life wonderful."

"I know you will. And it'll work. After two weeks of being utterly useless."

"You're never useless," Jim said as he frowned.

John grumbled. "In pain, can't use my arm, that takes out a good 90% of things I can do."

"You still have your head, and your voice, and you're beautiful, beautiful personality and that big sexy brain of yours. That's more than enough," he grinned.

John sighed. "I guess." John wasn't good with patience.

Jim smiled. "Shh...I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'll figure something out, sweetheart. Promise."

John nodded weakly. "Okay."

Jim smiled at him. "Come on, how can I get you to cheer up?"

John shrugged. "Take me forward in time so I don't have to deal with this?"

"Now, I can do a lot of things, baby, but that isn't one of them."

John sighed. "I know you can't, Daddy. Real life doesn't work that way."

"No, sir. Anything else I can do?"

"Make me feel like it doesn't matter."

Jim smiled. "Baby, it doesn't." He kissed him softly, sliding his tongue past his lips.

John moaned, kissing him back, letting his eyes falls closed. I should have come to you. I shouldn't have gone home. Then we'd be fine. I wouldn't feel so broken.

Jim kissed him deeply, holding him. "My strong, incredible baby."

"Your baby, definitely."

"You're strong. You're very strong, honey."

John shook his head. "I'm really not. I'm broken."

"Broken?" He whispered, kissing his forehead. "There's nothing wrong with you, baby."

John nodded to his arm. "I'd say there is."

"Your arms is broken, you are not."

"If I can't hold you, I might as well be."

"Shh...Just, squeeze me with your legs," he teased, trying to get him to smile.

John looked up at him, swallowing. "Not the same, Daddy." He tried to smile. "I love you, so much. I'm sorry. The mood... I don't know. the depression is just part of it. I don't know if anything will help."

"Then why don't we just lay here, and I'll play with your hair and smile at you and get you through it?"

"That sounds good. We can try that."

Jim smiled and settled beside him, petting his hair and kissing his forehead.

John looked over at him, simply memorizing his face, admiring his beauty.

Jim traced his face and toyed with his hair, lacing their fingers. "I love you."

John squeezed his hand. "I love you too. More than anything. I... can we go shopping tomorrow, just to get some fresh air?"

Jim nodded, grinning still. "Of course we can. Get you some clothes you can't see through."

John managed to smile. "Don't act like you wouldn't like that," he said with a wink.

Jim chuckled. "Much as I would, I like keeping the rest of you a secret from everyone else."

John kissed his jaw. "Fair enough. Maybe we can get something that's actually meant to be see-through for when I'm healed."

Jim kissed his neck. "Need more of those goddamn knickers."

John shivered. "Yes, Daddy. Yes, we do."

"Mm, I need to stop thinking about it."

"No, no you don't."

"If I keep it up I'll be swallowing your dick again."

John groaned. "Nothing wrong with that."

"No?" He purred, holding John’s naked hips.

John shivered at his touch. "God, no. I encourage it."

"Mm, I might take you up on that, baby. I really will," he purred, sucking behind his ear.

John let out a small, desperate noise, eyes falling closed. "Oh, please do, Daddy. I'll take anything, anything you'll give me..."

"That what you want? Daddy's mouth swallowing your cock, baby? I'll do that for you, I'll do it."

John wondered how he had managed not to simply combust. God, when you talk to me like that... "Y-yes, Daddy. I want you swallow me.”

Jim grinned. "Then that's precisely what you're going to get," he whispered. He pushed John's shirt up to kiss his stomach and suckle at his hips, dropping under the covers to get at his erection. "So hard already baby..." He pushed the blankets out of the way so John could see him. He gave his head a mewling lick, moaning at the precome caught on his tongue. "Oh...fuck, that's good."

John licked his lips, watching intently. "Of course I'm hard already; look at what you do to me, Daddy. I can barely control myself."

"So pretty and sexy for me, baby," he cooed, lowering his head and wrapping his lips around him.

John gasped at the sudden warmth, gooseflesh crawling along his thighs. "Oh! Oh, god..."

Jim sucked his dick readily, grinning around him.

John rocked into his mouth, eyes locked on Jim's. "O--oh, Daddy, that... feels so fucking good, ohn!"

Jim swallowed him down, taking him slowly and humming around his member.

John moaned and reached down to stroke Jim's hair, eager to touch him anywhere he could reach. He didn't grab, he simply caressed.

Jim took him completely and bobbed his head, fucking his mouth onto him with the hand on his hair.

John didn't even bother to stem the flow of noises coming from his throat. "Ohn! F-fuck, Daddy, so good, don't stop, please!"

Jim groaned, working his tongue along the underside.

John felt his thighs tremble. "Yes, yes, god... N-nothing in the world compares to your mouth, Daddy, fuck..."

Jim swallowed again, nuzzling his nose at his stomach, eyes fluttering. "Mmn..."

John watched his lashes fall, felt him moan around him, and it made his heart skip a beat. How? How do I end up with the most beautiful man in London? He moaned, the sound fading into a needy whimper.

Jim pulled off with a wet pop, breathing rough, grinning wickedly. "Gonna come down Daddy's throat?" He breathed, breath ghosting over his cock.

John shuddered. "Y-yes, Daddy, oh, yes I will.”

Jim kissed his head. "Soon?"

"Mmm! I... y-yes."

Jim tongued his slit, sliding his tongue in and out of it, fucking it gently.

John gasped and rolled his hips, just a little. "Ohn! F-fuck, Daddy, that's... that's amazing..." His eyes rolled back in his head, lids falling closed. "C-close..."

Jim grinned and rubbed under the ridge of his head, moaning again. "Come for me," he breathed, taking him completely again, rolling his testicles over his palm.

"Oh, Daddy, I will, I'll come for you..." He focused on the stimulation, sighs and moans slipping from his slender throat. "Daddy!' He pulsed against Jim's tongue, spine curving as he came.

Jim growled against him, swallowing every last drop he had, pulling off with a moan. "Thank you."

John fell back against the covers, panting. "Thank you."

Jim kissed him. "Good?"

John nodded. "Always. Always good. Better than."

"See, completely not useless."

"Hm?"

"You said you were useless with this on," he said, tapping the cast. "I think I just proved you wrong."

John blushed. "Useless for the really creative stuff, at least."

Jim shook his head. "Never."

John kissed his cheek. "How about you, Daddy?"

"What about me?"

"Surely I can take of you somehow..."

"Mm, you take care of me however you want, honey."

John crawled up his body, biting his lip. "What if I wanted you to jerk off on my chest? I would talk to you, help you along, and all you'd need to do is let me watch..."

Jim grinned. "I think I can do that."

"Help me out of my shirt, Daddy?"

Jim nodded and sat up with him, carefully tugging it over his head.

John laid back against the bed, resting his cast over his head. "Come here, Daddy. Let me see what you can do."

Jim hummed and worked his way up so he was straddling John's chest. He gently dragged fingers down his throat and his chest, sighing softly. He shut his eyes, shivering when he touched his nipples and slid open palms down his stomach, resting on his hips. "Ready and waiting, Johnny."

John began. "As soon as we can, Daddy, you're going to tie me up. With my collar on, of course, just tight enough to dimple my skin. You're going to put a mirror at the end of the bed, so I can watch. I do love watching, Daddy. You're going to lick me open, you're going to stretch me, you're going to get me ready to take you. I'll moan your name, and beg for more, and tell you just how good you make me feel..."

Jim moaned, wrapping his hands around his half-hard cock with a soft moan, the coolness of his palm making gooseflesh rise on his skin.

"And then I'll feel it. Something cold against my thigh as you rub your prick between my cheeks. I'll gasp, and you'll chuckle. 'Oh daddy,' I'll whisper. 'What's that?' You won't tell me. You'll rub it against my cock, hardening quickly, and you'll tell me not to move. I'll freeze in place, breathing heavily, waiting. And god, I'll want it. I'll want it so bad, you or whatever's in your hand, as long as you give me something, anything to fill me..."

Jim shoulders trembled with his breath as he started to stroke, whimpering. "Oh...Oh, Johnny, don't stop talking."

John bit his lip. "Mmm... You'll call me a good little boy, your sweet baby, and my cock will twitch. I'll feel something hard, something wet press into me... your pistol, slick with lube. You'll reach down with one hand, the one that's free, and rub my stretched muscle. I'll shudder, and you'll moan at the sight of me."

Jim's head fell back, shuddering and moaning aloud. "Fuck..." he whined, licking his lips and stroking faster.

John rocked beneath him, letting out a moan. "Oh, Daddy... I'll ask for it harder, and you'll agree, growling about how I'd better play along... it's a game you see, and.. Ohn..." John let one hand slip down his chest and play with the soft blonde hair cresting his cock. "Mmf... Because you know, Daddy. You remember how hard I was in the garage, with you growling in my ear, talking so dirty to me... That same gun exciting me even then... and you know that I know I'm safe, and so you indulge me, in the darker side, because it gets me so fucking hot, Daddy..."

Jim moaned and whimpered aloud, stroking harder. "Fuck, fuck!" He could see it, fuck, he could feel it. And watching John touch himself like that... "Oh my god."

John gasped. "Mmf! And, oh, Daddy?" He started stroking his own cock, half-hard already, eyes never leaving Jim's. "I'll scream for more, I'll tell you how fucking good it is, how I need more, how I'll do anything as long as you let me come for you. You'll fuck it into me, hard, barely able to hold yourself back. You'll make me describe how it feels, threaten me if I fail to do it to your satisfaction, and when I'm shaking and pleading and dripping onto the sheets you'll pull it out and replace it with your cock, thrusting hard inside of me, pressing the barrel against my ribs. You'll force me to come for you, and god, I will, with your warm prick inside of me..."

Jim kept stroking himself, his legs shaking. "Fuck, and I have to wait just as long as you for this, holy fuck, it's gonna be torture."

John nodded. "Now you know how I feel, Daddy, why it's so frustrating. My skin would redden, the round imprint of the barrel pressed into my side as you slam into me. 'Come for me, Johnny,' you'll snarl. 'Come like a good little boy and I won't hurt you.' And that'll just..." He pumped his arm a little faster. "Fuck! Oh god... I'll come with a scream of your name, and you'll pull out and come all over my arse and back, and you'll smear it on my skin..."

Jim whined and kept moving, faster now, cupping his balls, listening to John's words and the sound of his hands on himself. "Oh, god, Johnny, are you touching yourself?"

John moaned again. "Ohn, yes, Daddy, I am. See how badly I want it? How badly I want you?”

Jim nodded weakly. "Y-Yes I do. I do, oh god, Johnny..."

John "Mmf! It's alright to look, Daddy."

Jim opened his eyes and looked down at him, watching his hand move, wrapping both hands around himself and pumping wildly.

John whimpered. "Oh, god... Will you come all over me, Daddy? I've been so good, I just want to watch you come... And I'll come too. Again, already, just thinking about the ways you're going to make me scream..." He was starting to tremble.

Jim nodded and shuddered, licking his lips and gasping. "Y-Yes, I'll come, Johnny. I'll come, baby." He turned again, looking at his face, slicked with sweat, eyes wide, heart hammering, cheeks pinked. "Oh, John!"

John looked up at him, lips parted, pupils blown wide with lust. "Daddy... Oh, god, I'm close..."

Jim whined. "Me too. Fuck, me too!" He shuddered, practically sobbing with pleasure. "J-John! I'm gonna come, god, I can't take it anymore..."

John arched against the bed. "Jim! Oh, Daddy! Fuck!" He snapped his hips forward, gasping as he pulsed onto his stomach.

Jim whined when he felt John's come reach his abdomen. He stroked him faster. "J-John! JOHN!" He came over his chest, just as promised, practically screaming.

John moaned and ran his hand through their mess. "Mmm... exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Daddy."

Jim fell beside him, shuddering. "Fuck, you're welcome."

John continued to play, drawing patterns as the mess dried on his skin. "You're perfect."

Jim licked his lips, watching him. "Says the boy playing with our come..." he breathed, eyes wide.

John blushed. "Oh by the way."

Jim eyed him. "Yeah?"

John scooped a little on his fingers and lifted it to his mouth. "I might be into that too." He licked his hand clean, never breaking eye contact.

Jim almost fainted, he was sure of it. "Oh..."

John grinned, pleased. "Wanna get me a damp cloth, or would you like me to be filthy awhile longer?"

"I...will catch my breath and get you a rag or I'll fall over."

"Problem?"

Jim grinned. "No."

John traced circles in their release. "Mm. Good."

Jim swallowed again, breathless.

John noticed him staring. "Want to join me?"

Jim cleared his throat. "You, you seem to be doing quite well without me," he nodded, cheeks pink.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

Jim shook his head. "No. No, this is new."

"I'm curious. Touch me, Daddy."

Jim drew his hand down his chest, right through the mess, with a shiver.

John moaned at his caress. "Mmm... Told you."

"Told me what?"

"I was into it. And you seem to be too."

"I'm into you, baby."

John bit his lip. "Is that all you're into?"

"Whatever you're into," he grinned.

John giggled. "I'm sure I could find some kink you didn't enjoy."

Jim's smile shrunk. "Yeah, there's a few I can't get into."

"Sorry.”

"Shh, don't do that," Jim shushed, smoothing his hair back.

"I ruined it."

"Ruined what? Baby, it's alright."

"I made you uncomfortable. I could tell. All the light went out of your eyes."

Jim cursed himself for not being more careful. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "It's fine. Someday you'll need to tell me what the lines are, so I never cross them."

"Mainly anything that ever caused a permanent one on me," he said softly. He kissed his forehead. "I'll get you that rag and then we'll talk, okay?"

John nodded. "Alright."

Jim smiled at him again and went back to the bathroom, dampening a rag and came back, cleaning him up. "Alright, so boundaries?" He said, trying to keep his tone light.

John nodded. "I don't... I've been active, but I haven't explored much. No belts, is the first thing that comes to mind. Never. No basements either, unless they're finished. Nice floor, lights, etc."

"Okay, I can definitely remember that," Jim assured.

John looked down at his lap. "And no... no extreme insults. I like some name-calling, but it has to be praise. Positive. Now, you're... you're gonna have to share yours. I don't want to, to trigger you."

Jim nodded and kissed him. "Shh, I'd never. With me, um...I can't do names. At all. Or being tied up, or blindfolded. Um...I don't think I can do toys... God, I'm sorry."

John took his hand. "I don't call names. The... does the Daddy thing bother you? And I wouldn't... I wouldn't use toys on you. Anyone, really. On me is a different story, I just like being more intimate. And I wouldn't tie you up, or blindfold you, god, no. What I like being done to me doesn't reflect what I'd do to someone else."

Jim shook his head. "No. No, no, I fucking love that," he assured. He nodded with the rest of it, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just, I'm sorry I'm so limited."

"No, it's fine. I'm not... Not really dominant, anyway. Like I said, the stuff I like, I wouldn't... I'm a rather boring top, I'm afraid."

"I think you're wonderful no matter what we do," he said softly.

John kissed his hand. "That'll probably change after you decide you want me." He smiled sadly. "Bore you to tears, I will, but at least it'll be gentle and sweet."

"Baby," Jim said, cupping his cheek. "Do not think that I don't want you. I always want you, god, you're the only person I've ever wanted. It's...it's letting myself go." He chewed his lip. "Bit of a coward, I guess. And I'm glad you're gentle. I'll need it." He laughed softly. "A little pathetic, isn't it?"

John shook his head. "No it isn't. And I don't mind. Jim, I don't. I'm perfectly fine with things the way they are. You just, you said, yesterday..."

"What, I said what?"

“That you might want me to... you know."

Jim smiled. "I do."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. That's what I was referring to. I want that to be good, for you. You deserve it to be. Lot of pressure."

Jim kissed him gently. "Baby, I want that. With you. As soon as possible."

John kissed him back. "Two weeks. Two weeks until my cast comes off..."

Jim smiled and held him. "Okay, so we're clear on boundaries?"

John nodded. "Yes."

Jim smiled. "Good. That's good."

"Anything else we should cover?"

"Safe words?"

"My first day here you gave me one. Cinnamon. I haven't forgotten. And I won't be doing anything with you that requires you to have one, but you should give me one anyway, just in case."

"I, um, I never had one. Guess I'd have to think about it."

John nodded again. "When you have one, let me know. Like I said, I don't think we'll need it, but just in case."

"Alright," he agreed.

John laid back against the bed. " And you’re sure I didn't ruin the day?”

"No, of course you didn't, baby."

John sighed. "Alright. Just making sure."

Jim smoothed his hair. "You worry too much, baby.”

"That's not exactly a bad thing."

"It is when you make yourself sad," Jim stated.

"I... I don't try to."

"I know, honey, I know."

John closed his eyes. "It's just a hard habit to break."

Jim kissed him. "I know, honey. It's okay."

John kissed him back. "We're okay, right?”

Jim smiled. "Of course we are. We're just fine, honey."

John sighed, relieved. "Good."

Jim wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. "There's not a whole lot that will ever leave us 'not okay' baby."

John leaned against his chest and closed his eyes. "Alright."

"Can we promise each other something?" He asked softly, holding him close.

"What's that?"

"We never go to bed angry."

John nodded. "I promise."

Jim smiled. "Good. Me too.”

John blushed. "Don't think I could ever be mad at you."

Jim kissed his forehead. "I don't think I could be mad at you either. But just in case."

John smiled up at him. "Just in case, then."

Jim smiled back. “You look beautiful like that.”

“When I smile?”

Jim nodded, cupping his cheek. "When you look happy."

John leaned into his touch. "I am happy. You make me happy."

"I try to," he said softly, kissing the blonde boy’s face.

"Mmm. And you succeed."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

John nodded. "Yes, I am."

"And what would you like to eat?"

John shrugged. "Anything."

Jim chuckled. "Come on, baby, get picky."

John sighed. "Dammit. Alright, um... fried rice."

"That's all?"

John nodded.

"Alright. If you want anything else, tell me," Jim said firmly. He got up, kissing his cheek, and went into the kitchen.

John closed his eyes, trying to cling to the joy Jim brought him. _I'm fine. I'm safe, I'm happy, I'm fine. I'm not useless, I'm still attractive, I'll heal. I will._

Jim came back a little while later and gave him his bowl. "There you go, beautiful."

John smiled up at him and sat up to eat.

"So, brilliant boy, what do you want to do about school?" Jim asked, sitting beside him.

John winced. "Fuck! I hadn't... hadn't even thought of that. Dammit. If I go back, they'll find me."

Jim nodded. "I know, I know. If...if you wanted you could just do it online."

"I'd like that."

Jim smiled. "You sure? I don't want you to have to feel like you have to stay inside with me twenty-four seven."

John paused his fork. "Jim. There's nothing I want more."

Jim nodded, still smiling. "Okay. Alright then. I'll get it set up."

Mmm. Thank you." He finished his bowl and sat back, full and content.

Jim took him in his arms again. "Better?"

John nodded. "Much better."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Not sore."

Jim smiled. "That's good."

John kissed his throat. "Mmm. Owe it all to you."

"And drugs. The drugs are a big one," Jim giggled.

John snorted. "Alright, fair enough."

Jim smiled and kissed his cheeks, licking his lips and pressing kisses to his forehead.

John giggled. "I like that."

"When I kiss your face?"

John nodded. "Over and over."

”Well you're so damn cute, how could I not keep kissing your face?"

John blushed. "Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome."

John "So how will online courses work?"

"You read through the material they give you in a lesson, do the assignments and they grade them right there for you. You do so many lessons in a day and you're done. Tests after you get through so many, et cetera, et cetera."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Of course it will be, you're brilliant, John.”

John blushed. "Thank you, Daddy. I won't let you down.”

Jim kissed his hair. "I'll be proud of you no matter what."

John turned a little redder. "I... Thank you." His throat tightened. So good to me, Jim.

Jim kissed him. "You're welcome, baby."

John hugged him tightly, burying his face in Jim's chest.

Jim smiled. "Alright?"

John nodded. "Just... I'm not used to praise like that."

“Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, hugging him tight. "Hopefully you will be soon."

John kissed his pulse. "I will be. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Jim shivered a little. "I'll keep it up, then."

John smiled. "You like that?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

John repeated the action, biting gently.

Jim shivered again, moaning.

John stopped, still grinning. "Good for future reference. I'll add that to the list, with the spot on your chest..."

Jim blushed. "You have a list?"

"Of all the spots that drive you wild? Of course."

"That's...very sweet."

John chuckled. "Not creepy?"

Jim shook his head. "No it's... considerate."

John kissed his cheek. "Good.”

Jim kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet. I love you."

John "I love you too, Jim. I love you so much."

Jim smiled at him. "You're beautiful."

John blushed. "So are you. God, you are."

Jim held him close to him. "So...would you like to take a bath with me?"

John grinned widely. "I. Would love that."

Jim beamed. "Good. Because there's a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom down the hall that is very under used."

"...A... No way. No way. Really?!"

Jim nodded. "Mmhm. Come on." He scooped him up in his arms and carried him down the hall away from the kitchen, shouldering the door open. "See?"

John looked down at the lavish tub, eyes wide. "Christ, Jim. You're spoiling me rotten."

Jim smiled. "That's good. I want you spoiled." He set him down on the side of it and started the water, pouring a healthy amount of bubble bath.

John watched eagerly. "I've never been in one of these before."

“It'll change your life, baby," he chuckled. He shut off the water when it was full, turning on the jets and helping John ease himself inside.

John moaned as the water pulsed against his skin. "Oh my god."

Jim grinned. "Told you." He said, slipping in beside him in the vast tub.

John leaned against him. "I'm never leaving it. I'll become a professional mermaid."

Jim giggled. "Well alright, then."

John smiled. "Some day you should give me the full tour of your house."

Jim nodded. "I will. We'll do that later."

"Mmm. Good."

Jim rubbed his back and his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his wet skin beneath his hands.”

John hummed happily. "Mmm. Thank you."

Jim nodded. "You're welcome."

John closed his eyes and rested back against him, enjoying the feel of his caresses.

“Mm...you feel good."

John smiled. "My shoulders, or my body?"

"Yes?"

John chuckled. "Good to know. You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh, thank god, I was so worried about that," Jim grinned.

John leaned his head back to look up at him. "You know you're to fuck me in this tub, right? Maybe not today, but soon."

Jim's eyes grew. "I- Holy shit. Yes."

John grinned. "Good. You seem surprised."

"I...hadn't thought about it, I guess."

"Really? All this space, and it never crossed your mind?"

"I'm worried about you, I suppose," Jim breathed, petting his hair.

John sighed. "I know."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Jim "For what?" He frowned.

"Bringing it up."

Jim shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong, okay?"

"Okay. If you say so."

Jim smoothed a hand over his cheek. "I do. I promise, honey."

John nodded. "Okay."

Jim smoothed his hair and shut his eyes with a contented sigh. "God, this tub is heaven."

"It really is. Helps that you're here."

"Mm, you being here makes it perfect."

John managed a smile. "I'm glad."

"Shh, don't be sad," he shushed, kissing his temple.

"I'm not."

"You're not really smiling."

"I'm trying to.”

"Tell me what's wrong, honey, please," Jim said gently.

John closed his eyes. "I feel like I keep ruining everything. My mood's all over the place. Might be the medication."

"John, you're not ruining a thing, honey. Not one thing."

John shook his head. "I made you uncomfortable."

Jim chuckled. "No, you didn't."

"You sure?"

"Baby, I want to fuck you in this tub, and I want to worry about you too. Nothing about that makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright." He settled back against him.

"You don't feel better, do you?"

John shook his head with a sigh. "God damned mood swings. I'm sorry. I was doing so much better."

“Shh...I'll bet it's that medicine."

"Probably," he grumbled. "God, it's like being on the world's worst roller coaster."

"It's okay. It's alright. I've got you."

John nodded weakly. "Alright."

Jim held him, humming softly, singing quietly.

John closed his eyes once again and listened, hoping it would work.

Jim kept the song going, mumbling the foreign words, kissing his hair and his face.

John still felt the gloom clinging to him. God, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"Maybe we should get you different painkillers?"

"Maybe," he mumbled. "Might help."

Jim smiled. "We'll give it a try. I'll call the doctor when we get out.”

John kissed his chest. "Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome, love."

John tried to let the jets soothe him, tried to lose himself in the feel of Jim's arms, but he couldn’t shake it.

Jim started to sing again, holding John close.

John wrapped his good arm around Jim's back and reached up to play with his hair.

Jim smiled, tracing his cheek and his neck.

John listened to Jim's song. It was starting to help. A little.

"Any other way I can make it better?" He whispered.

John shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy. I was good, so good earlier, and it just... vanished.”

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."

"You do. You help. Just. I don't fucking know what's wrong with me. I was so happy, and just... Now I feel like I'm stuck in a void I can't climb out of, all these negative thoughts and fears..."

"You've got nothing to be scared of. Not here with me, baby."

John swallowed. "I'm afraid of losing you. Of being found. Of waking up and still being fucking trapped."

"You are never going to lose me, ever. No one can possibly ever find you. They can't find this place I promise you and you are awake. You're awake with me, right here right now."

John looked up at him, eyes wet. "Okay."

"I swear to you, baby. Everything's going to be okay, it's perfect now, remember? Just you, me and happiness."

John nodded. "You, and me, and nothing will come between us."

"Never.”

John kissed just under his jaw. "That's good. Good, yeah." He was quiet a moment. "I... I think I might know, what would help."

"Tell me. Please, tell me."

John bit his lip and looked down. "Promise you won't... think it's conceited?"

"I swear to you I won't."

John sighed. "Tell me good things. About us. How much you love me, how you feel about me, things I do that you enjoy... just... anything. As long as it's good."

"Alright," Jim smiled. "Every time I look at you, every single time, my heart starts to pound so hard I think my chest will burst. My stomach swoops and my mouth gets dry and I can't stop smiling. You make everything in my life better. You make me smile, you make me happy and there isn't one thing about you I don't adore."

John could feel it start to lift, the weight in his chest, the cloud of dark thoughts eating away at him. "You're everything to me. Absolutely everything. Being away from you was utter hell. Like I wasn't complete."

"I love your hair, and your eyes and your lips and your hands. I love that you know the words to the songs in Lord of the Rings, I love that you're the biggest dork on the planet and I love that you're all mine. I love you, Johnny. I love you so much."

John blinked, tears falling from his eyes. "I love you too, Jim. I love you so much, and I'm so bloody honored you chose me. Out of all the people in the world, you chose me."

"Thank god I did. Best decision of my life, John. God it was. I'm thankful every day for that." He hugged him tighter, kissing him gently.

John kissed him back, tears coming more readily. "God, you give me a reason to keep fighting."

"You fight," Jim whispered, holding his face. "You kick and you scream and you fight as hard as you can, even if it's just for my sake."

John smiled at him. "I plan on it, Daddy. I promise."

Jim kissed him gently, smiling back. "My sweet, beautiful, loving baby. I love you, Johnny."

John held him tighter. "All yours, Daddy. You're brilliant, and gorgeous, and so much fun, and so good to me. You're perfect, Jim, in every way. I love you too."

"Good. I want to be that for you. I love you, baby. And you're perfect too."

"I love you too." He buried his face in Jim's neck.

"Feel better?" He whispered, holding the boy tight.

"A little."

"We're going to have fun shopping tomorrow. Going to take you somewhere a little further out to get clothes. We'll eat lunch and tell people you're my son," he winked.

John grinned. "Oh, so I get to torment you in public, then?"

"Yes, I think you do.”

John giggled. "Good. That'll be fantastic. Might even try to drag you into the dressing room with me."

"Oh, you're mean. Maybe I'll just drag your arse to Ireland and tell them all you're seventeen."

John chuckled. "And what would that change?"

Jim cocked his head. "Baby, in Ireland you're legal at seventeen."

"Ah... No, I like the game. Although... buying lacy, frilling things will be difficult..."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Could always shop with you online. When you're me everything's same-day shipping."

John bit his lip. "Mmm. Fair enough."

"Could be very fun." Jim nodded, grinning.

John nodded. "Oh yes. Very fun. Both things. Online, and in public. I can see it now. 'Daddy, will you help me into these jeans?' 'Daddy, how does this look on me?' I might sneak in a few things just to drive you mad."

Jim was already blushing. "You are cruel, John Watson. And having way too much fun with this," he growled.

John shivered. "Mmm. Damn right I am."

Jim turned his head and kissed him deeply.

John smiled against his lips. "I feel a lot better."

"Good. I want you to. I want you to feel incredible, my love."

"I will. You always make me feel incredible."

"Think I might just keep you in this tub all night."

John giggled. "Oh no, however will I manage?"

“I think you'll figure it out," Jim giggled, kissing his forehead.

John sighed happily."I don't think I'll ever be over how beautiful you are."

Jim blushed a little. "Thank you.”

"I love how I can make you do that."

“Turn pink?"

"Blush, yes."

Jim blushed deeper. "I'm glad."

John grinned. "It's... kind of hot."

"How?" God, he was turning magenta.

"There's something incredibly sexy about knowing I can make the great Jim Moriarty blush like a schoolgirl." John grinned and kissed his cheek.

"'M not a schoolgirl," he mumbled.

"Oh, no, you're not. I know firsthand you're all man, Daddy. You're wonderful."

"And you're incredible."

John smiled. "Mmm. Damn right I am." He giggled and sat back down in the warm water.

Jim started rubbing his shoulders again.

John sighed. "Entirely too good at that."

"Rubbing your shoulders?"

John nodded. "Feels like heaven."

Jim smiled. "Maybe I'll do the rest of your back when we get out."

John moaned. "God, a full massage?"

Jim grinned. "Anything you want, baby."

"I definitely want that."

"Then that's what you're getting."

John smiled up at him. "Mmm. Good.Thank you."

Jim smiled back. "You're welcome. And beautiful, god."

John licked his lips. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"The most beautiful man in the universe."

John chuckled. "Don't hold a candle to you.

"Like hell you don't."

"Look at you, though. Mmm."

Jim was blushing again. "'M really not all that special, baby."

John rolled over and pushed him back, so they were lying stomach-on-stomach in the tub. "You really, really are. You have the most beautiful eyes. When the sunlight hits them, they glow almost golden. And when you're angry, or aroused, they're nearly black. Your lips are full and soft, when you smile you have these beautiful dimples and the corners of your eyes crinkle up, and I just want to kiss them. It's going to sound weird, but I love the arch of your brow. Absolutely sexy. Your teeth, your jaw, your stubble, your body. Every inch of you. Perfect in every way."

Jim turned a rather embarrassing shade of red. "I...thank you." He kissed him. "Thank you so much."

John kissed him back, curling up against his chest when they parted. "It's the truth."

"I didn't think, I didn't know you thought that."

John lifted his chin. "Now you do. I love you for more than just your physical aspects, but it can't hurt to tell you how weak you make my knees from time to time, can it?"

Jim was pink again, smiling. "Thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jim. More than anything in this bloody world."

Jim thumbed his cheek. "And you can kiss my eyes as much as you want, by the way."

John blushed in turn. "Okay."

Jim kissed him. "You're too good to me."

John shook his head. "I wish I could be better."

"How can you be? You're perfect."

"I don't know. I just wish I could give you the world."

Jim hugged him closer. "You are my world."

John smiled. "Well I think I can give you that, then."

Jim smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jim."

Jim kissed his hair and his face.

John giggled. "Mmm. That makes me happy."

Jim kept kissing his face, smiling.

John grinned widely, hugging him tightly.

"Mm, There's my sweet, happy baby," Jim whispered.

John laughed. "Yes, Daddy. here I am."

Jim kissed him several times. "I love you."

John moaned softly against his lips. "I love you too."

"Are you ready to get out yet?"

John sighed. "No. But we can."

Jim smiled. "No, we can stay," he grinned.

"Mmm. Good. Sorry, it just... It helps. With the pain."

“Mm. Give me one second." Jim leaned back and grabbed a phone off the counter, dialing. "Yes, I know. Mmhm. Yes, I need different medication for him. The side-effects aren't worth it. Yes. Absolutely, thank you so much. I'll pick it up tomorrow." He hung up and smiled at him. "There we go," he smiled, kissing his forehead and his cheeks.

John hummed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll get them on our way home, alright?"

John nodded at him. "Sure thing."

"Until then, will you take another dose for me in the morning? Just one more."

John nodded. "Of course. of course I will."

"Alright, baby," he kissed his cheek and his hair, wrapped around him tightly.

John held him close, eyes shut, simply enjoying the warmth of the water and the beat of his heart.

"Mmn...We're going t be all pruny," Jim teased about thirty minutes later.

John grinned. "Yes, we are. We can get out now, if you like."

"Give you that massage," the man said with a wink. He sat up, legs wobbling a little from the warmth and wrapped a towel around himself. He lifted John up and out, wrapping a towel around him and letting the water out of the tub.

John was grateful for the assistance. He stood on the bathmat, drying himself off before heading back to the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah, get back here," he grinned, rushing him in the hall and picking John up again.

The teenager laughed and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. "Oh no, you've caught me."

Jim kissed his nose. "Can't get past me," he grinned, dropping a wink.

John grinned right back, a crooked little smile. "Apparently not. You're too fast for me."

“You're too cute." He carried him back into the bedroom and set him back on the bed.

John pouted up at him. "Am not."

Jim kissed him. "Yes you are."

"How do you want me, Daddy?"

Jim whined a little, losing focus for just a second. "I, um...lie on your stomach, love."

John grinned, pleased, and stretched out on his stomach.

Jim got a bottle of massage oil out of the drawer and sat beside him, slowly working some into his shoulders, careful of his injury.

John hummed softly, closing his eyes. "That feels good."

Jim smiled. "Good." He worked his muscles loose, practically salivating over his body.

John moaned, rolling his shoulders. "Oh, god, you're good with your hands. But I've known that since we met."

Jim grinned. "Thank you, baby." He massaged his ribs and the middle of his back, kissing his hair.

John shivered, goosebumps spreading across his skin. "Mmm..."

"That good, baby? Daddy's hands feel good?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy, they do." He was trying so hard to behave himself, but god, he knew when he rolled over Jim would see just _how_ good they felt.

Jim kept working to the small of his back. "God, you're tense."

John blushed. "Well, I've never gotten a massage before. Years of stress to work through." And cowering. And hiding. And blows.

"Mmn..." Jim hummed. He started working on his thighs next. "God, you're so pretty."

John moaned and spread his legs a little, giving Jim more room to work. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim leaned closer so his lips were beside his ear. "You want Daddy's hands on your arse, don't you?"

John whined. "God, yes, please, Daddy."

Jim slid his hands up to squeeze the meat of him and moaned.

John let out a long groan, shifting against the sheet. "That feels incredible. I love it when you touch me like that, Daddy..."

"I love touching you. God, I love touching you so fucking much..."

John grinned and bit his lip. "Good."

Jim massaged his hips and barely dipped fingers into his crevice and got the inside of his thighs.

John whined at the slight touch, head falling forward onto his good arm. "Tease."

Jim grinned. "Baby, you know I am."

John peeked up at him before hiding his face again.

"Mmn, don't hide, baby," he whispered, reaching back up to slide between his cheeks.

John lifted his head with a quiet whimper, eyes falling closed. "Oh... oh, I won't..."

Jim grinned. "Can you roll over, honey?"

John turned a little pinker and rolled over, painfully aware of how hard he was.

Jim licked his lips. "Oh, baby, look at you..." He cooed.

"I can't help it, you just... you feel so good, and the way you talk to me... Mmm..." John drug his teeth across his bottom lip.

Jim kissed his hip and his testicles, rubbing his thighs again. "Oh, baby, you feel good too. Love talking to you like that. I love making you feel good."

John moaned and arched into his touches. "Fuck... No one's ever made me feel this good. Just you. And god, you're good at it."

Jim hummed. "Thank you, baby. So much." He massaged up his chest and his waist, kissing him.

John kissed him back, lashes fluttering closed at the feel of his soft lips.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed down John’s chest, using his slicked fingers to stroke his member.

John gasped and leaned his head back. "Ohn! A-am I? Thank you, Daddy..."

"Yes, baby. So pretty. Especially all oiled and slicked for Daddy..." He groaned, stroking faster.

John shivered, his breath coming in ragged. "Oh god, don't stop, please..."

"Oh, god, I want to fuck you," he moaned. "I want to fuck that tight arse so badly, baby."

John whined, brow knitting together. "Then get over here and fuck me, Daddy, arm be damned. I need you, I need you to fuck me."

"You're sure?"

John nodded. "Fuck yes, I'm sure."

Jim rubbed his fingers against his hole, eyes dark and wanting.

John spread his legs, giving Jim more access, watching him and sucking at his own lips.

"God, I've been away from you for too long," he snarled.

"Yes, Daddy," John purred. "You have."

Jim slipped a finger in him with a snarl. "F-fuck, baby. You're so tight."

John flexed his muscle around him, licking his lips. "A-am I, Daddy? Will I feel good for you?"

"Baby, you always feel good for me. Did you miss me?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy, I missed you, every second we were apart. I missed you, I missed your lips, I missed your breath on my neck, I missed your cock pressing deep inside of me, I missed your fingers, I missed the way you growl my name..."

Jim moaned and slipped a second finger inside of him, salivating. "Fuck, darling, ohn..."

"Oh my god, look at you... You’re drooling. Do you want me that badly, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby, yes I do, I want you so bad. It's not fair how much I've missed you baby, god."

John pressed back on his fingers, parting his lips with a soft sigh. "I'm all yours now, Daddy."

Jim hummed. "Yes you are." He added another, grinning wickedly.

John moaned loudly, stretching his head back again. "Oh, fuck!"

"Tell me when you're ready for Daddy, Johnny."

John let him work him open a little longer, writhing and moaning on the sheets until he couldn't take it anymore. "Daddy. I'm ready for you. Now, god, please."

Jim snarled, the sound rumbling in his chest. He kissed him hard, their teeth clacking together, biting lightly at his lips and slicking his cock before pressing inside of him.

John groaned, kissing him back with equal roughness. As soon as he felt Jim's length spreading him, he clutched at his back. While his body adjusted, he looked over to the nightstand. "Daddy. Collar, please, please, I miss it..."

Jim grinned and opened his nightstand, wrapping the collar around his neck and fastening it. He tugged the loop and started to move.

"Ohn! Thank you, Daddy!" John looked up at him, skin pressed against the back of the leather. "You make me feel so full, Daddy, you're so big..."

Jim shuddered. "Oh, Christ, John, you feel good too. You're so tight around me, so fucking beautiful, look at you!"

John hitched his legs higher, wrapping them over Jim's hips. He rocked in time with his thrusts, looking into his eyes as he moaned and sighed.

Jim tugged the collar again, moving hard and fast.

John moaned, wrapping his good arm over Jim's shoulders and scratching lightly at his back. "Oh fuck, Daddy! Yes, god, just like that!"

Jim whimpered. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So goddamn good. You're fucking perfect..." He shuddered and drove into him deeper.

"C-call me names, Daddy? Please? Good ones, I just... Ohn, fuck, please!"

"Such a good fucking whore for me. My sweet little slut that's so goddamn good for me, god..." He whimpered, bucking harder. "Good boy, good boy, Johnny."

John slammed his hips down, eager, cock hot between them. "Yes, Daddy! Yes, your whore, your hot little slut, always a good boy for you! Ohn! Fuck, I love it when you fuck me, Daddy, hard and fast, l-like you can't get enough of me... Don't stop, please, don't stop!"

"I can't, I'll never be able to get enough of you, John," he moaned, gasping raggedly. "Not ever. God!"

John moaned loudly, still at Jim's mercy, collar tugging against his throat as they rocked faster. "I-I think you could get me off without touching me, Daddy."

"Yeah?" He purred, driving harder. "Gonna come without Daddy getting his hands on that pretty cock? Just need me filling you up? Huh?"

John cried out, holding him tighter. "Oh, yes, Daddy! I-I just need you, I just need your cock!"

Jim angled toward John's prostate and drove against him, moaning aloud. "Come, Johnny. Come..."

John couldn't hold back his scream, eyes rolling back in his head as Jim slammed into him just right. "FUCK! Yes, Daddy, I'll come for you, I'll come!" He kept meeting Jim's thrusts, body trembling. "S-so close, Daddy, please, talk to me, talk me over the edge, please."

"Come for me, my pretty baby. So fucking good, so wrecked for me. Crave my cock, don't you? Need it like you can't live without it can't you? And you can't. You need Daddy's cock, need me to make you come you beautiful fucking slut. Come for me, Johnny. Now.”

John curved against the bed, pressing his body against Jim's. Every snap of his hips made John's body shake, the pleasure getting to be too much. That low growl, his accent thick (Just for me, John thought to himself), the gloriously filthy things he said... Yours, Daddy, your fucking slut, needy for your cock, addicted to your come, fuck, yes, I'm all of those things... "DADDY! OH, GOD, YES!" His dick pulsed between them, coming hard over both their stomachs.

Jim moaned when he came, gasping. He ducked down, licking the come off the uppermost part of his stomach and moaning. "Oh, that's so good!" He groaned. He jerked into him a few more times, coming inside of him, whimpering and moaning aloud. " **JOHN**!"

"Oh, fuck," John groaned as he watched Jim lick his release. He rode out Jim's thrusts, moaning quietly when he came with a cry of his name. "Mmm... God dammit, I love it when you do that."

Jim fell over him and gasped raggedly, grinning. "I missed you."

John kissed every inch of Jim's face he could. "I missed you too."

Jim hugged him. "I love you, baby."

John hugged back as best he could. "I love you too, Daddy," he said with a grin.

Jim giggled. "I'm glad we did that."

"I am always glad when we do that. And, mmm. A-plus on the names. So damn hot."

Jim blushed a little. "Thank you so much."

John kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked that. I was nervous."

"You were?" John frowned. "I'm sorry."

Jim nodded. "I...didn't want to do it wrong and put you off," he smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"Believe me, it was perfect. Incredibly sexy."

"Good." Jim smiled, obviously relieved.

John nuzzled under his jaw and kissed his skin.

Jim grinned. "God, I needed that."

John chuckled. "I did too. Mmm. I like it sweet, I do, but it's... God, when it's hot and filthy..."

Jim blushed. "And that was filthy."

John practically purred. "Fuck yes, it was. The things going through my head... mmm."

Jim hummed. "You should tell me what you were thinking.”

John blushed and closed his eyes, too shy to do it with them open. "Yours, Daddy, your fucking slut, needy for your cock, addicted to your come, fuck, yes, I'm all of those things... I can't get enough of it, of you, of your fingers in my arse, of your teeth on my skin, of your fingers in my hair... Use me, fuck me raw, fill me again and again..."

Jim swallowed, staring at him. "Fuck, you're hot."

John opened his eyes. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Yes you are, baby."

John grinned. "Good. Let's hope I stay that way."

You'll always be the most beautiful man in the universe."

John turned a darker shade of red. "I doubt it." _I'll get old. Will you still want me then?_

Jim kissed him. "Hey. I don't usually go after teenage boys, honey. I mean, I'm your sugar daddy but I'm not a sugar daddy," he smiled. "I don't care if you're wrinkly, or bald, or blue or a woman or both or from Alderaan, sweetie. I'll always love you."

John couldn't help but chuckle. "Alderaan is full of humans. Normal humans. Natively, at least. Other races- nevermind."

"Oh come on, I tried," Jim sighed.

John kissed him, slow and sweet. "Mm. yes, you did. A for effort."

Jim kissed back with a hum. "Vulcan? Does Vulcan work?"

John snorted. "Go with Asari. They're both."

"Sure," Jim giggled.

"I don't mean to be so paranoid."

"I know, honey."

"Just don't want to lose you. You're everything."

"You are never, ever going to lose me, baby."

John nodded. "I know. I know that, but the fear's not a rational thing."

"I know." He hugged him tight.

John hugged him back, slightly sweaty, tired again. "Mm, what time is it, Jim?"

Jim looked at the clock. "Two a.m."

"Shit! We'd better get to bed if we're going to go shopping in the morning."

Jim giggled. "We've got all day, sweetheart don't worry," he sighed, holding him tighter.

"...Can we sleep anyway?" He giggled. "I'm worn out, Daddy."

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby, we can."

John smiled. "Good." He pulled the blankets over them and snuggled down against Jim, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Jim. I love you."

Jim wrapped him up in his arms, kissing him. "Goodnight, baby. I love you too."

John slept soundly, his mind filled with thoughts of Jim- shopping, lunch, laying on the couch... simple things. Happy things.


	20. Scream it from the top of your lungs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shopping day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one. :D
> 
> And we're in class, so. John will fix the italicized thoughts after.
> 
> EDIT: John forgot to name the thing, so she went and did a cleanup of the whole chapter.

Jim was glad that John could sleep with no nightmares, waking around ten the next morning with the boy curled atop his chest.

John felt Jim stir beneath him. "Mmm. Morning."

Jim smiled. "Good morning, baby."

John returned the expression. "Should we get ready?”

Jim giggled. "You're excited.”

John blushed. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I got new clothes?"

Jim's smile faded a little, cupping his cheek. "No, baby. I'm sorry."

"Trick question. I've never had new clothes. Just pre-owned."

"Never again, John."

"I know. I don't want to be a bother, though, and I don't want you to think I care, about the money. Because I don't."

Jim smiled. "How on earth would you be a bother?"

"I don't know."

Jim kissed him. "You're not a bother, baby. I promise."

John smiled nipping at his lips. "Okay."

Jim kissed his forehead. "Breakfast and then shopping?"

John nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"And what would you like for breakfast, baby?"

"Waffles?"

Jim grinned. "Absolutely. Want to come with me?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

Jim put on his robe and handed John his and offered him his hand.

John slipped into the silk and took Jim's hand, smiling.

Jim walked down to the kitchen with him. "So it's a bit of a drive to get there."

"Oh?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Don't want to risk running into someone you know."

John bit his lip. "Good, that's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I told you, I'm not gonna let you get hurt.”

John smiled at him. "I know. "

Jim started whipping the batter together and smiled back.

John sat down at the table and tried not to blush too badly, remembering their last kitchen encounter.

Jim grinned. "Good times, huh?"

John ducked his head. "Very good times."

"Damn near cracked the table in half."

John turned a darker shade of red. "And it was fucking incredible."

Jim nodded. "That it was." He grinned at him and poured the batter in the waffle iron.

John smiled down at the table. _And, with any luck, there won't be a single surface you haven't had me on by this time next month._

"Which room should we christen next?" He winked.

John tried to think. "I... Living room?"

Jim grinned. "Good choice."

"Sofa?"

Jim nodded. "Mmm..."

"Or you could fuck me against the window. It's not like you have neighbors."

Jim giggled. "There's always both."

"Mmm... both. Both is good."

Jim nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

John watched him cook, trying not to think too hard about the incredible sex they could be having. Not until after we go shopping.

Jim smirked at him. "Stop thinking about shagging me."

John covered his face. "I'm trying!"

Jim giggled. "That difficult, hm?"

John peeked out at him through his fingers. "...Yes."

Jim licked his lips and flipped the iron over before coming over to him. He sat on the corner of the table, grinning at him. "And why's that?"

John made a small whining sound, still hiding behind the relative safety of his fingers. "...Because I can't look at you without wanting your hands on my body, wanting you inside of me, wanting to scream your name."

"Oh, my insatiable baby..." Jim cooed, running a finger under his chin.

John shivered and lowered his hands. "I am, aren't I?"

Jim nodded, kissing his forehead. He grinned wickedly. "And I love it about you."

"You don't mind, that I frequently think about how well you fuck me? That I always want more?"

Jim shook his head, still smiling. "Absolutely not, my love. Makes an old man feel good."

"You're not old," John said, giving him a disapproving look. "You're young, and sexy, and I can't get enough of you."

Jim smiled softly. "Either way, I'm flattered."

John kissed his hand. "You're way too hard on yourself, you know."

Jim shrugged. "Maybe a little."

John stood up and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. "Hey, beautiful. Things were going well. Chin up, yeah?" He kissed at Jim's throat, letting his lips brush over the skin of his pulse. "Trust me. There's not one thing I'd change about you. Not. One. Thing."

Jim shut his eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you, baby."

John held him close. "Never forget. You're Jim Moriarty, the most dangerous man in the world. You're beautiful, you're deadly, you're intelligent, and no one can ever take that away from you. You've got a person that loves you, you've got your whole life ahead of you, and you? You are a king among men, Jim."

Jim kissed him, grinning. "Always know how to stroke my ego, Johnny. You sweet baby. God, I love you so much."

John kissed him back. "I love you too, Daddy. Breakfast?"

"Oh, shit!" He hopped off the counter and took the waffles from the iron, dishing John a plate and giving him the warmed up syrup. "Well that could've been disastrous."

John giggled. "Yes, it could have been."

"No one likes burnt waffles," Jim smiled, starting on his own.

John began to eat, humming happily at the taste.

"Good?"

John nodded. "Absolutely perfect."

Jim smiled. "Good. Good, that's good."

John continued to eat, smiling up at him between bites.

Jim brought his own plate a few moments later. "You're precious."

John blushed. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, of course."

John finished eating and leaned back. "Mmm. Thank you."

Jim smiled, finishing quickly as well and took the plates away. "Get dressed and gone, baby?"

John nodded eagerly. "God, yes. Coming with me to change?"

Jim grinned. "Of course."

John walked into the bedroom, stripping as he went, hanging his robe over the footboard and tossing his clothes into the hamper. "Want to pick for me?" He grinned slyly.

Jim followed him with a wide grin, tossing his own robe aside. "Sure." He bent over, digging through the dresser and taking out some of John's things.

John leaned back on the bed, naked, waiting.

Jim took out his least beat up pair of jeans and a dark red shirt he was sure the boy would say something about being too tight and a gray pair of pants. "This alright?"

John licked his lips. "Not those pants. The lace ones."

Jim grinned. "Naughty thing." He got the yellow knickers out and handed them to him.

John stood up and slipped them up his legs, arranging them over his cock. "Mmm... perfect. Now I can get dressed."

Jim shivered and turned to his closet to keep from pouncing on him.

John dressed slowly, grinning. _After shopping. I promise._

Jim hummed and put his clothes on, groaning a little.

John finished by tugging the shirt over his head. He mussed his hair a bit and stepped over to Jim. "Ready to get going, Daddy?"

Jim turned back around, moaning again. He held him closer. "God, I could fuck you right here. Look at you."

John grinned. "We'll have to behave until after we go shopping. We'll come back here, and you'll sit with me, and we'll pick out delicious, naughty things to purchase online, and then... then you can fuck me hard enough that I can't walk."

Jim whined. "It's just...so hard."

John reached for Jim's hand and cupped it over the front of his trousers. "Yes, Daddy," he purred. "It is."

"And I have to get through an entire day of shopping before I get you, that's just not fair,” the man moaned.

John licked his lips. "I never get the chance to tease you so badly. It'll be exciting."

Jim giggled. "Mean, you are." He nuzzled their noses together.

John kissed him gently. "Come on, Daddy. Let's go have some fun."

Jim grinned. "Alright." He led him out the door and into a car waiting out front.When they were both inside, he wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, sitting back with a smile.

John leaned against him and closed his eyes. I'm going to take a few things into the dressing room just to mess with him. God, this is going to be good.

"That's your scheming face, Johnny."

John chuckled. "Why yes, Daddy, it is.”

"I don't trust that face."

John peeked at him from his lashes. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because that face means I have to hide a lot of arousal for a long time.”

John grinned. "Mm, yes, you probably will. Though my scheming may not be your cuppa."

"No?"

John bit his lip, batting his lashes. "It's a surprise, Daddy. I'll show you in the dressing room."

Jim groaned and let his head fall back. "You drive me mad, you know that?"

John leaned up and licked a stripe up his throat. "Mmm. I'd better."

Jim shuddered. "Oh...fuck."

John sucked at his skin, not marking him, but teasing him. "We're both going to suffer, you're not alone."

Jim growled. "Oh, I hate waiting."

John shivered. "I could give you a hint."

"That'd be nice."

"You know what I'm wearing under my jeans, Daddy. How do you think I'd look in a skirt? Something short... maybe plaid... just high enough that when I move you can see just what's underneath, a flash of lace..."

Jim's breath left him. "Fuck."

John settled against him, pleased. "That's the idea. Here's hoping they have what I'm looking for."

"I...don't know if I hate you or love you- Jesus, it's both."

John grinned. "You could never hate me, Daddy. No matter how bad I tease."

"So true."

John moaned. "I can't wait to get there."

Jim shook his head. "God, me either."

John closed his eyes. "If I doze, will you wake me when we get there? Car rides put me to sleep."

Jim nodded. "Of course I will, baby."

John hummed. "Thank you." He started to doze lightly.

Jim kissed his forehead and played with his hair while he slept.

John smiled in his sleep at the feel of Jim's fingers.

Jim grinned. "You're so beautiful."

John opened his eyes. "Am I?"

Jim chuckled. "Yes, yes you are, baby."

John laid down, curled up, head in Jim's lap. "Thank you."

"Oh, you tempting thing."

John chuckled and nuzzled against his trousers. "Mmm. Maybe."

Jim gasped. "Ohh...not fair. Not fair."

John looked up at him from the corner of his eyes. "You can always spank me when we get home." He took a bit of the material in his teeth and tugged.

Jim hissed. "You bastard," he purred. "Fuck, I love you."

"You could also spank me in the dressing room, if you just can't wait..."

"Baby, I'm having a hard time waiting now.”

John ghosted his lips over the growing bulge in Jim's slacks.

"J-John..." He hissed, head thrown back.

John was careful not to get saliva on him as he mouthed over his cock.

Jim shivered. "Johnny, you're gonna make me beg for that mouth..."

John looked up at him. "No power in the 'verse could make you beg, Daddy. Not even my mouth."

"Oh yes it could," Jim nodded.

John tugged at his zipper with his teeth. "Mmm."

"Oh...Please, John. Please, can I have your mouth? Fuck, please, I'm going insane," he whispered.

John shivered. He wanted to make Jim wait, but the ride was long... He'll be ready by then. He slipped Jim's fly down and slipped his cock out, hot and hard in his hand. "You asked so nicely, Daddy..." John licked around his head, slowly lowering his lips to wrap around his skin.

Jim nodded. "I did. I did, Johnny. FUCK!"

John took all of him, gagging a little around the base, moaning around his muscle.

Jim's eyes rolled shut. "Oh, god, baby, that's right, gag on Daddy's cock..."

John shivered, jeans growing tighter. I love it when you talk to me like that. He came up for breath and did it again, tongue pressing against him as his throat tightened, wet choking noises slipping from his lips.

Jim moaned and whimpered, arching slightly into his lips.

John slipped up to his head, working his tongue against the sensitive nerves. P-U-L-L-M-Y-H-A-I-R.

Jim swallowed. "Fucking- God, I fucking love you." He tugged his hair.

John moaned, dipping down again, gagging eagerly as he filled his throat with Jim's warm length.

Jim kept tugging, shuddering and moaning. "Oh, god, John!"

John sucked a little harder, hands kneading his thighs, lashes fluttering.

Jim was panting, swallowing hard. "Fuck...fuck, Johnny boy that's so good."

John looked up at him through his lashes. W-A-N-T-T-O-T-A-S-T-E-Y-O-U.

"Want-want me to come?" He shuddered.

John nodded and swallowed him once more, bobbing his head and gagging around him.

"Oh, Christ, Johnny. Fuck, fuck-!" Jim’s hands clenched in his hair and the seat, still jerking into his mouth. "Johnny, Johnny, I-!" He came with a shout, snarling. "Oh...oh my god, yes."

John swallowed his load with a soft moan, eyes closing briefly as he pulled off with a wet pop. "Mmm."

Jim's chest was heaving, a light dusting of sweat on his face. "I...thank you."

John licked his lips and kissed his cheek, licking the salt from his skin. "You're welcome."

Jim grinned at him. "You're perfect."

John grinned right back, the expression smug. "I just hope you're ready for me later."

"Baby, you know I will be."

John made a pleased noise. "Good. You'd better be. Or I'll pout."

Jim giggled. "You are cute when you pout, though."

John groaned. "Nooooo."

"Yeeeeeeeees."

John shook his head. "You'll think I'm something far different by the time we leave the store."

"I think you're sexy, and cute, and adorable and beautiful all the time, honey."

John blushed. "Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're welcome. You want to nap now? Sorry I disturbed you."

John chuckled. "Yeah, if it'll get us there faster."

"It'll pass time faster for you."

John grinned. "Good enough." He put Jim back into his pants and zipped him up before curling up on his lap.

Jim smiled and went back to smoothing his hair.

John slept until Jim roused him, his taste lingering on his tongue.

"Johnny, baby, wake up," Jim smiled, gently shaking his shoulder.

John opened his eyes. "Oh, thank god, are we here?"

Jim nodded, smiling.

John sat up and stretched before climbing out of the car. "Alright, Daddy. Let's go." He grinned, blue eyes shining.

"Someone's excited," Jim said with a grin, following him out and walking toward the mall with him.

John led the way, pausing when they got inside. "...You should probably lead."

Jim giggled. "No, your shopping spree, love. You go where you want."

John sighed. "Alright." He started walking, pausing in front of a shop obviously aimed at people his age. He nodded toward it and stepped inside, beginning to glance around.  _Promising._ He slipped among the racks, pulling down clothes every now and then, slipping into the women's section while the older man was occupied.

Jim browsed through other things, looking through some things aimlessly, peeking at him.

John carried an armload of clothes to the dressing room, catching Jim's eye and motioning for him to hang nearby while he tried things on.

Jim smiled and followed him to the dressing room, sitting on a bench outside.

John tried on his high-necked jumper first, with a pair of jeans, and opened the door for Jim's opinion.

Jim peered around to make sure they were alone. "Absolutely delicious."

John grinned. "I might need help with the next one. I'll call for you, okay?"

Jim nodded. "Sure."

John smiled and slipped back inside. And now, the master plan. He undressed and pulled on the skirt and top, only buttoning the two middle buttons. He was grateful the doors went to the floor. "Hey, Daddy? I'm, uh. I need a little assistance, please." He grumbled under his breath, hoping it was convincing as he got on his knees.

Jim sighed. "Of course, dear." He opened the door, turned around and froze. "Oh. Sweet. Jesus."

John looked up through his lashes. As soon as Jim closed the door he stood, slowly, and pressed him against the wall. "What do you think?"

Jim swallowed. "I...I think you're...trying to kill me."

John turned around and bent over, placing his hands on the wall opposite Jim. The swell of his arse, a flash of yellow lace... "Think we can get it, claim it's for Harriet?"

Jim gasped, his hand reaching out and cupping his arse without thinking. "I'll claim it's for my great aunt Margaret if I have to," he breathed.

John licked his lips and glanced back over his shoulder. "I think it's got some great roleplay value, don't you?"

"I...Yes."

John grinned. "And now you see my master plan," he said quietly, pressing back against Jim's hips. "And why I want you to be ready for me when we get home."

"Fuck, yes I will be. God..." He gave the cross-dressing boy’s arse a slap, just a test, moaning.

John let out a quiet, surprised gasp, voice a few octaves higher than usual. "Oh! Daddy..."

Jim moaned. "Oh, don't do that. Don't do that," he growled.

"Don't do what, sir?"

Jim shivered. "That...that, with your voice and your face, I swear to god..."

John bit his lip. "I... I'm not not doing anything, Mr. Moriarty. Honest.”

Jim pressed against him, pinning him against the wall with his wrists above his head. "I'll fuck you right here and have you spend the rest of the shopping trip with come dribbling down your leg."

John gasped. "Sir! Sir, you have to wait, I... I can't try on clothes like that!" He looked innocent, surprised, but there was a glint in his eyes and an erection pressed against Jim's hips that said he was anything but.

"Shh..." He hissed, squeezing his arse. "You should've thought of that before you teased Daddy like that, sweetheart. You really should have. Now Daddy's going to fuck you and you're going to get come on all these new pretty clothes. And those pretty knickers too."

John swallowed. "I... I've been naughty all day, I know, but I swallowed your cock in the car. Isn't that enough?" He knew it wasn't, and god, he wanted him. But they hadn't brought anything, nothing to get him open and ready.

Jim growled softly. "You know, I've always valued being prepared for..." He reached in his pocket, shaking a small bottle of lube at him. "Anything." He was running an open palm up and down his arse, watching him writhe.

John licked his lips. "Oh, Mr. Moriarty... I love the way your hands feel..."

Jim moaned and slid that hand down to cup his testicles.

John sucked in a breath, eyes widening in surprise. "I... Oh, god, Mr. Moriarty, I don't... I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"I don't either. But you teased," he breathed, rocking against him.

John whined, his breath coming in short, shallow bursts. "Daddy," he whimpered. "You're so hard..."

Jim reached around to touch the front of his panties. "Mmn...so are you."

John shivered. "I... Oh, no, I am..."

Jim grinned. "You want Daddy to fuck you. You want to be filled with my come, I know you do."

John bit his lip. "I... No, no, it was wrong of me, I..." Mmm. God, I love this. "...Yes. Yes, god, I do, Daddy."

Jim slicked his fingers and slipped them under the knickers. He pressed against his hole, grinning wickedly.

John lifted one leg, wrapping it over Jim's arm. "Mmm... Oh, fuck, Daddy, please..."

Jim moaned. "Good boy." He pressed inside of him. "Shh, shh, mustn't be too loud."

John folded his lips and nodded. He leaned his head back against the wall, groaning quietly.

Jim growled and sucked at his neck as he worked.

John rocked down on his hand, trying to keep himself silent as he panted and gasped.

Jim grinned. "Good boy. Such a good, good boy..."

John clutched at his shirt, whining. "I can't... I can't wait... more, please..."

Jim grinned and added another. Shh, shh...Good boy. Good boy."

John forced his mouth closed, breathing heavily through his nose.

Jim kissed him to keep his lips occupied as he worked in deeper.

John groaned against his mouth, skirt riding high on his hips.

Jim moaned and fucked him with his fingers. "Can't tell you how hot this is, baby."

"H-how hot what is, Daddy?"

"How hot you are. Your body in these clothes, your voice, everything baby.”

John batted his lashes. "I... you like it, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim nodded and added another. "Yes, baby, I do. Daddy likes it very much."

John groaned. "Ohn... Good, sir, I'll be s-sure to remember..."

Jim grinned, working them up inside them, finding his prostate and pushing. "Good boy, good boy, shh..."

John stilled as he brushed his nerves, using every ounce of self control he had not to howl.

"Good boy," he grinned, kissing him deeply.

John kissed him back, shaking slightly.

"Like that, baby?" He smiled, still stimulating the nerves.

John nodded eagerly. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered. "That feels so good..."

"But you want more, don't you? You want Daddy's cock, huh?"

John licked his lips. "Y-yes, Daddy. I want your cock."

Jim smiled. "Tell Daddy when you're ready."

John let him work for a few more minutes, stretching him open, before he felt he couldn't wait any longer. "Now, Daddy, Please, fuck me now..."

Jim grinned. "Good boy." He unfastened his trousers and slicked himself, lifting John off the ground and pressing inside of him.

John bit his lip and looked at Jim with wide blue eyes, breathing slowly. "Oh, Daddy, you're so big..." He kept the tone, the whole demeanor, but the way his body adjusted to Jim's prick said wonders about how used he was to him.

Jim grinned. "I am, baby, but don't worry. Daddy's got you," he breathed, slowly starting to move. "See? Doing just fine, baby."

John nodded and leaned back against the wall, moaning as quietly as he could. "I can feel every inch of you, Mr. Moriarty..."

Jim hummed. "Good, that's good, baby..." He cooed.

"M-more, Daddy, please..."

Jim moved faster. "As you wish."

John gasped and clutched at his shoulders. "Oh, god, yes, t-thank you, sir!"

"Oh, you're welcome," he growled, watching the skirt hanging by his hips, his shirt open. He moaned. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Mmm! D-do you think so, Daddy?"

"Oh, I do. God, look at you," he grunted. "Dolled up and beautiful for me."

John shifted his shoulders, baring more skin. "Uhn, Daddy... You like me all. Dolled. Up?"

Jim whined, ducking his head to suck at the base of his neck. "Yes, baby. You look so pretty, so fucking gorgeous for me..."

John squeezed him with his thighs, sliding against the wall with every thrust. "G-Good, good, I wanted to, I wanted to look like a pretty little slut for you, Daddy. I wanted to drive you mad..."

"You are my slut. Such a good little whore for Daddy." He bucked into him deeper, whining. "God, you feel so good. Such a good boy. Such a good sweet boy for me."

John moaned and met his hips, cock hard under the red plaid. "Yours, Daddy, I'm- mm, fuck- I'm all yours..."

"Goddamn right you are." He bucked harder and deeper, grunting.

John bit his lips to keep from crying out, legs shaking. God, yes, I've always wanted to do this, sex somewhere deliciously public, and god, with you? Better than I ever could have hoped for. Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me, Daddy, and make me stay wet all bloody day.

"Good boy, good boy." His face fell onto John’s shoulder, moving hard. "Oh, baby, you feel so good."

John whimpered, reaching with one hand to hold the back of his head. "So do you, Daddy, god... P-please, touch me? W-will you touch me?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby. Daddy'll touch you. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped wildly, moaning.

John was panting and sweating, and god, if it weren't for the fact they'd need to check out, he would have been begging for Jim to make him come all over the short, flirty skirt. We can do that later, god, and we will. We fucking will.

Jim grinned. "Close, baby?"

John nodded eagerly. "Mm, y-yes, sir, I... I'm close..."

Jim grinned. "Come. Come, baby. Please, come for me…”

John whined and kept his eyes on Jim's, determined to keep them open. "Oh, god, Mr. Moriarty... you, ohn, you fuck me so well sir, I... I'm going to come for you, I promise, I-" He clung to him, gasping as he came over his fist, eyes wide, lips parted. "O-oh..."

Jim snarled with lips in his ear, moaning aloud and bucking into him. "Oh, fuck, Johnny baby. Fuck," he licked the come from his hand and drove deeper into him. "Fuck, fuck-!" He bit John's good shoulder to keep himself from crying out as he came.

John threw his head back, folding his lips to keep from moaning. _Oh, it's going to leave a mark, and god damn, I need a shirt that shows it off. God, fuck, yes!_

Jim gasped against him, pulling out and putting the knickers back in place. "Holy shit, yes."

John let Jim lower him back to the floor, legs shaking. "Mmm." Sweating, filthy, still half-dressed in his skirt and button-down, John leaned against the wall with a smug grin slipping across his flushed features. "Glad you like it."

Jim shuddered, looking at him. "You...fuck, we're keeping that."

John licked his lips, feeling absolutely sinful. He reached up and smoothed Jim's hair, practically purring. "Good, good. I'm really fond of it, and the things we could do to it."

Jim licked his lips. "Hey, wanna play school later?" He grinned.

John chuckled. "You know I do."

Jim giggled. "Wanna try anything else on for me?"

John nodded. "I do, but maybe I shouldn't. I know everything fits, I know my size pretty well."

Jim smiled and sat back on the bench. "Let me see, baby."

John blushed and undressed, making sure Jim got a good view as he slid the skirt down his narrow hips.

"God," Jim growled.

John arched his back, unbuttoning the few buttons he had bothered with and gently tossing his shirt at Jim. He pulled another pair of jeans off their hanger and pulled them up. The low-cut, tight black shirt came over his shoulders, and he tugged it into place.

Jim sucked air through his teeth. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

John turned around. "You think so?"

Jim nodded. "Darling, you know I do."

John leaned down and kissed his cheek. He changed again, pulling on his last pair of jeans and the shirt with the loose collar, shrugging into one of the awesome hoodies he'd found.

"Gorgeous."

John kept his denims on as he cycled through the shirts; a few button downs, some long-sleeved, snug henleys, t-shirts, and jackets.

"Mm, you look good in everything."

John grinned as he got back into his own clothes. "So a yes on everything?"

Jim nodded. "Absolutely yes. Shoes next?"

John nodded. "Yes, god, yes. Check out, find a shoe store?"

Jim smiled. "Yes, baby." He smiled, helping him carry everything to the counter.

John grinned smugly as they rang up his outfits, looking innocently up at Jim. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim had to stop himself from groaning. "Anything for you," he smiled, ruffling his hair. The cashier gave him a look. "Just because you have a bad relationship with your father doesn't mean he does," he reminded, taking John's arm and stalking out. "You...you are wicked, John Watson."

John chuckled. "Damn right I am." Holding Jim's arm with his good one, he led him to the first shoe store they came across. "Just wait until you see what else I want."

Jim growled. "Tease."

John leaned up to whisper in Jim's ear. "What would a skirt be without some heels, Daddy?"

Jim put a hand over his mouth to stifle another moan. "You. You...ooh...."

John grinned and slipped away from him, disappearing among the shelves.

Jim groaned and sat down. "God, this boy..."

John came back with six boxes, smiling. "Ready to check out?"

Jim nodded. "You're not going to let me look in those, are you?"

John showed Jim his trainers and his dress shoes. "Alright. Pick one of the other three, and you can see. “

Jim looked from him to the boxes and tapped the one in the middle.

John grinned and opened it. "Like?" The shining black heels were tapered at the toes, the material a slick vinyl that made his mouth water.

Jim licked his lips and looked around. "Fuck yes I do."

John closed it again. "You'll like the others as well." He carried them to the checkout, Jim in tow.

"God, I love you."

John smiled at him. "I love you too, Daddy."

Jim stifled another shiver and paid for the shoes, adding them to the handfuls of bags. "Alright, underwear?" He asked when they walked out.

John grinned. "Think it's safe?"

Jim giggled. "You need more pants that aren't being worn by pretty little sluts that please their daddies," he growled, quiet enough that only he could hear him. "Now, why don't you hop in there and get yourself something to wear on Mondays and I'll go buy something for my 'wife'?"

John swallowed, closing his eyes. "I... I deserved that. You... yes. For your wife. I'll... I'll go get some for me." He he slipped off between the racks, heading toward boy's pants.

Jim grinned and went into the Victoria's Secret next door, smiling at the woman who offered assistance. "Yes, my wife and I are renewing our vows and we need something a little...exciting. She wants something new for each night, yeah?" The woman smiled and nodded, leading him to a row of drawers.

John browsed with a furrowed brow. _No, I don't fucking want boxer briefs. God. Too restricting._

Jim let the woman ring him up with a grin. "Thank you."

John waited for Jim with the ones he picked, because there was no way he could afford his assorted undies with the fifteen bucks in his wallet.

Jim came in with his bag, smiling at him. "Sorry, Johnny, got distracted," he smiled, giving the cashier his card.

John chuckled. "It's absolutely fine." He stuffed the bag of pants in with his shoes. "Anything else?"

Jim shrugged. "What else do you need?"

John waited until they were near the doors. "Everything else I need, Daddy, we can get online."

Jim grinned. "Alright, baby. Ready to go home and see what Daddy got you?"

John nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Jim "Alright," he smiled. "But first," he handed him a five note. "Go get a Cinnabon before you drool on something, honey."

John grinned. "Can I get a pretzel instead?"

"You get whatever you want." He kissed his hair. "And all you have to do is ask, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy," he said with a coy grin before dashing off to by a soft pretzel. One with the chocolate sauce, too.

Jim smiled, giggling. My sweet baby...

John waited in line patiently, returning ten minutes later with his snack and a triumphant grin. "Alright. Home?”

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby." He took his arm and walked out with him. He put everything in the trunk but the Victoria's Secret bag and opened the door for him, sliding in beside him.

John climbed in, eating as quickly as he could while still savoring the taste. _Whoever thought 'hey, let's put chocolate on hot, warm, soft pretzels' is my god damned hero._

Jim turned his chin and kissed him. "Mm..."

John kissed him back, groaning against his soft lips, pleased they could actually touch properly again. Mmm. I wouldn't call the dressing room improper. God, that was perfect.

"Wanna see what Daddy got for you?" He grinned.

John nodded. He wiped his hands on his napkin. "Yes, Daddy, I do."

Jim placed the bag in his lap and stole a bite of his pretzel.

John chuckled and set it down on his napkin, putting the lid back on his dip. I wonder how it'd taste if I licked it off his- He cleared his throat to focus and began to examine the knickers. "...Oh... Oh, Daddy, they're... Fuck, the one with the ties..."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad you like them. Yes, that one's my favorite."

John closed the bag, and his eyes, and swallowed. "Oh my god."

Jim grinned. "Okay?"

John nodded. "More than okay."

"So you like those?"

John bit his lip and turned to him, opening his eyes slowly. "Oh, yes, Daddy," he whispered. "I love them."

Jim smiled. "Try them on for me when we get home?"

John nodded eagerly. "Of course I will, Daddy," he answered, voice still just slightly higher. "I'll try on anything you like."

Jim moaned. "God, when you talk like that..."

John leaned in closer. "Like what, Daddy?"

Jim growled. "Like that."

John licked his lips and moved to sit in his lap. "Does it turn you on?"

Jim hummed. "Yes."

John leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear. "Does it make you want to slam me against the wall and shove your prick inside of me?"

Jim nodded weakly, shivering. "Makes me want to tear your clothes off and bend you over the back of my goddamn couch," he snarled.

John cooed. "Oooh, Daddy, tell me. Do you have a desk at home?"

"Yeah," he nodded, breathless.

"Mmm. How about you bend me over that instead? We can break in my new skirt properly..."

Jim moaned and cleared his throat. "Ask me nicely."

John wrapped his good arm around Jim's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Daddy, will you please let me put on my new outfit, bend me over your desk, and fuck me so hard the edge of the wood leaves marks on my thighs? Oh pretty, pretty please?"

Jim gasped softly and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."

John leaned back. "Mmm. Thank you, Daddy, thank you so much."

Jim tugged him close again and kissed him, hard and deep.

John kissed him back, whimpering in that innocent tone of his, pressing down against Jim's lap.

Jim shivered. "Johnny..."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You drive me mad, you know that?"

John hummed. "Do I?" The shift was instant, his voice dropping, the demure act replaced with something confident, something Jim rarely saw- the dominance, the pride, the sexually sure side of John. "Good. I want to, Daddy.”

Jim's eyes went wide and he grinned. "Ooh, baby, you do."

John nipped at his lips, groaning. "Do I make you need me, Daddy? Need to fuck me, need to hear me moaning for you?"

Jim nodded, licking at his lips. "I want you, baby. I do, I need it."

John grinned at him. "I want you too, Daddy, and yes. I need you. As soon as we get home, I'm going to get all dressed up for you, and then you can have me. Again, and again, anywhere you want. ...As long as the desk is first."

Jim nodded. "Anywhere you want, baby."

"Mmm. Good."

Jim ran a hand down his chest, eyes hungry."Mmn...look at that face."

"What about it?"

"Fucking hot."

John chuckled darkly. "You like it when I act like a virgin, Daddy, and you like it when I act like a slut. That's interesting."

Jim grinned. "I told you, I like you."

John rocked against him. "Mmm... No. You love me."

Jim grinned and rocked back. "I do.”

John growled low in his throat, eyes glimmering. "Good."

Jim licked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jim. Daddy.”

Jim hummed and kissed him.

John kissed him back, the fire fading from him quickly.

Jim cupped his cheeks. "Alright?"

John nodded. "I'm just fine."

"Happy?" He smiled.

"Very happy."

"Good. Oh! Shit, we still have to get your medicine."

John groaned. "I forgot.”

"Just a little detour, baby. Won't take long."

John climbed off his lap and sat beside him, resuming his snack.

Jim frowned a little, pouting.

John looked over at him. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"...Moodswing."

"Oh."

John looked down at his lap as he ate, sighing quietly. _Today was supposed to be good, John. Today was supposed to be fun. Now you've gone and ruined it._

Jim always felt so useless when John was upset like this. This new medicine couldn't come sooner. He didn't like it when John felt like this, so sad and mentally abusing himself. He reached over and combed fingers through his hair.

John closed his eyes, trying to focus on Jim's hand. _He loves me. No matter what I think, no matter how bad I hurt, he loves me. You can't take that from me. No one can. Even if I get yanked away from him, he loves me and with any luck he always will._

Jim "Shh...shh, I've got you. I love you, baby. I love you so much."

John nodded. "I know, Jim," he said quietly. "I know you do." No matter what my brain might whisper, I know. I'm different, I'm special to you, and you love me.

"And I'm not going anywhere, neither are you. I love you, baby. Right here..."

John swallowed, his throat tight. _Sherlock's not going to track me down. My family doesn't give a damn. I'm safe. Nothing's going to happen._

"Come here." Jim opened his arms, offering them to the saddened teen.

John curled up against him, head still down. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Shh...I love you. Look at me."

John shook his head.

Jim wilted. "Why not?"

John swallowed. "Don't want you to see how quickly I utterly wrecked myself."

"Baby...talk to me."

"You saw it. I just... three moods in less than ten minutes. I was playful, and then I just got so out of control... and it burned fast, leaving this... despair."

Jim shook his head. "So? Baby, there's nothing wrong with that, there's nothing wrong with being upset. I mean, baby, these painkillers are doing this to you, it's not your fault."

John nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. It's embarrassing, though. I feel like I'm failing."

Jim frowned. "Failing?"

John nodded. "Failing you."

"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "No, baby. It's not...you're not failing me. You could never do that, don't think like that."

John looked up, eyes wet. "I'm trying not to."

Jim kissed him deeply. "Shh...baby. It's alright," he smiled. "My sweet, good, kind, perfect John. You, are, perfect. Utterly flawless. I love everything about you. I love your hair, and your nose and your eyes, your body, your sense of humor, how much you love those little nerdy things you enjoy so much. I love you."

John blinked, stray tears rolling down his cheeks. He sought Jim's lips again, eager for contact, for the warm connection. _It's real. You're real._

Jim kissed the tears from his cheeks. "Shh...I've got you. I'm here. My sweet baby..."

"Yours," he whispered. "Forever. God, forever."

Jim kissed him again. "And ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever..."

John smiled weakly. "Promise?"

“I swear on my love for the Beegees," he smiled.

John managed a soft chuckle. "Okay.

Jim smiled. "There we go.”

John continued his quest to curl himself up as small as he could, resting against Jim.

Jim pulled him into his lap with a contented sigh. "Shh..."

John closed his eyes, trying to focus on their fun morning and eventful shopping spree. _Good thoughts._

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault."

"No, but I don't like that you don't feel well."

"I'll... I'll be better, maybe. Once we're home."

"Okay, honey."

John hugged his wounded arm to his chest, head still in Jim's lap. _You can do this, John._

Jim smoothed his hair, smiling down at him.

John kissed his leg through his trousers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jim looked up when the car rolled to a stop. "I'll be right back, honey."

John nodded and sat up. "Alright."

Jim kissed him gently, smiling at him. "Just a moment." He slipped out and went inside.

John curled up on the seat, making himself small.

Jim came back moments later with a bag in his hand, passing it to him. "Hi, baby," he smiled, slipping back in the seat beside him. "Those should help better, okay?"

John nodded and took the bag, settling back in Jim's lap. "Thank you.”

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He rubbed his shoulder and his back.

John closed his eyes again. "Wake me up when we're home?"

Jim nodded, feeling weak and pointless again. "Okay, baby."

John lifted his good arm and took Jim's hand. "I love you so much. More than anything." He laced their fingers together and gave him a small squeeze.

Jim smiled at him. "I love you too."

John managed a small smile, one that even reached his eyes. "You make everything better."

Jim returned it. "Good. I'm glad."

John decided not to sleep. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Jim, just admiring him.

Jim smoothed a hand over his cheek. "No nap?"

"Decided not to."

Jim grinned. "Alright."

John leaned into his touch. _So beautiful._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're beautiful."

John blushed. "I was just thinking the same of you."

Jim grinned. "Thank you."

John let go of his hands and touched his jaw. "Perfect."

Jim chuckled. "Perfect?"

"You. Everything about you."

Jim shook his head. "No, no, that's not true. Can't be."

John grinned. "Every. Single. Thing. I mean it. From the way you snore just a little if you lay on your back to the way your hair fuzzes in the morning. Perfect."

"I do not snore!"

John chuckled. "Sometimes. Just a little."

Jim flushed deeply, pouting a little. "My hair looks stupid in the mornings you perfectly biased beauty."

"It looks adorable. I just want to run my hands through it. Everything about you is gorgeous, and perfect."

Jim smiled shyly. "You're welcome to, you know."

"Play with your morning hair?"

Jim nodded. "Absolutely."

John licked his lips. "Mm. Good, I will. First thing when you wake up."

Jim giggled. "Alright."

John stretched, curving his back and popping his spine. "Mmm. I'm feeling better."

Jim grinned. "Good. That's wonderful."

John nuzzled into Jim's stomach. "Being sad was stupid."

"No it's not, baby."

“It is. I, god. I had no reason for it, not after how good you've been to me today."

"It's not your fault, honey," he said softly, holding his hand again.

John kissed his knuckles. "I know."

Jim smiled. "I love you so much.”

"I love you too, Jim. ...How long until we're home?"

"About fifteen minutes."

John closed his eyes, trying to reclaim the mood from earlier. "Good.”

Jim leaned down and kissed him.

John hummed against his lips and let go of his hand, opting to reach up and card his fingers through Jim's hair instead.

Jim grinned. "Mm, I like it when you do that."

"When I play with your hair? Even after you have it just the way you want it?"

Jim smiled. "I have a comb."

"Alright then." He continued to touch him, smiling up at him.

Jim kissed him again, holding him so he was tilted upward a little.

John moaned against his lips, running his hand along the back of Jim's neck.

Jim smiled at him, groaning softly.

John drew back and nuzzled their faces together. "Still on for when we get home?"

Jim grinned. "If you are."

"Mmm. Damn right I am."

Jim kissed him, eyes sparking when the car stopped. "Let's go."


	21. One dream at a time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day isn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We DID promise crossdressing... This day lasts for a few more chapters, and then we do a time jump to the final chapter.

John grabbed his bag and his trash and followed Jim out of the car, stopping to help him carry the rest of the bags inside- as much as he could, at least.

Jim carried everything else inside, dropping it by the door and taking him in his arms, kissing him deeply.

John melted against him, kissing him back, heat growing between them. "Daddy," he said with a small chuckle. "I should go get dressed."

Jim groaned a little, but let him go. "Okay, alright. My study's through that door," he whispered, nodding to the door on the other side of the living room.

John took out one of his boxes of shoes, the Victoria's Secret bag, and his bag of clothes and disappeared through the door. "No peeking until I'm ready," he called.

Jim sighed. "Alright," he called back.

John changed clothes quickly, slipping into his skirt and button down. He pulled his socks up and stepped into the black mary-janes, buckling them at the sides. His hair was combed, he made sure his breath was alright, and then he pulled out the final piece for his outfit. The knickers that tied just over the swell of the arse- he stepped into them, heels snapping against the wood, and slipped them up his thighs. When he was done, John took a seat on the lip of the dark wood desk, crossing his legs and leaning back on his good arm. "Alright," he called, the innocent mask falling into place.

Jim sat at the edge of the couch, watching the door with his heart pounding and his cock already throbbing. He grinned when he spoke, shoving through the door. He was breathless almost immediately, licking his lips. "Oh, baby..." He cooed.

"Hello, Mr. Moriarty," John cooed.

"Mr. Watson," he smiled, eyes glinting. "This is...highly inappropriate."

John smiled sweetly. "Is it? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did," Jim replied, keeping the smile from his face but not his eyes. "I know you cheated on that exam, Mr. Watson. You know serious of an offense that is."

John met his eyes. "I did not, and you have no proof of otherwise. You know I work very hard for my grades."

Jim smirked. "Maybe I don't. But you don't have proof you didn't either. Your word against mine, not very good, is it? I do know how much you want me, though," he grinned, putting hands on either side of him on the desk. "I've seen you staring."

John licked his lips and tilted his head down. Dark blue glimmered beneath his blond lashes. "Oh you have? And here I thought I was being subtle. Although I guess this doesn't help... Yes, Mr. Moriarty. I want you. Do you want to know how badly?"

Jim brought his face close. "I've caught you staring at my crotch, seen you staring at my arse writing on the board, dear." His lips were ghosting over his. "Tell me."

John groaned. "I think about in the showers after practice. Messy, dirty thoughts. I take my cock in my hand and imagine you fucking me right here, right on your desk, in front of everyone..."

"Well...it's just me and you here," he purred, licking John's lips, his tongue barely touching his mouth. His hand slipped down, rubbing over his thigh, slipping up under the skirt.

John let out a quiet moan, uncrossing his ankles. "Mmm, yes, sir, it is..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, baby, are you hard for me already?" He breathed, his hand riding higher.

John bit his lip. "Yes, Mr. Moriarty. I am."

"Lift it and show me," he commanded, voice a low purr.

John shifted his hips so that he could lift the back of the skirt as well. Beneath the plaid, he was barely covered by the sheer black knickers.

Jim moaned. "Oh, baby..." He smoothed hands over his thighs. "Want Daddy to kiss you?"

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I do."

Jim shivered and tugged his hair, baring his throat and his lips and kissed him deeply.

John gasped at the jolt, the sound dying out as Jim's lips closed over his. He moaned, softly, losing himself to the warmth of Jim's mouth.

Jim moaned. "You like that?" He said softly.

"Yes, sir," John breathed. "I like that a lot."

"Then you kiss me."

John leaned forward, mindful of his arm and the hand in his hair, and cupped the back of Jim's neck. He pulled him down into a hard, messy, desperate kiss.

Jim kissed back with a moan, his hand slipping under the waistband of his knickers.

John shivered and drug his nails down Jim's skin. "What are you going to do to me, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim smiled and kissed under the hinge of his jaw. "I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you, Johnny. Just like you wanted.”

John moaned. "Oh, god, yes. Thank you, sir."

Jim started rubbing his sac through the panties. "Oh no, thank you, Mr. Watson." He sucked his neck. "Consider this extra credit."

John whimpered and rocked into his hand, goosebumps breaking across the skin of his legs. "Ohn, Y-yes sir."

Jim rubbed his hand against the satin.

John moaned again, eager for more. "Oh, sir," he breathed.

Jim grinned and kissed his throat. "Baby..." He cooed, slipping his hand in his blouse and tweaking his nipple.

John gasped. "Such a tease, Mr. Moriarty. Mmm..."

"Yes I am," he growled, kissing the boy softly.

John whined when he pulled back. "May I please have more, sir?"

Jim pinched the bud in his fingers. "More of what?"

John "Ohn! O-of you, sir. Y-you said, you said you were going to fuck me..."

Jim grinned. "I did. Turn around for me so I can see you, get you nice and open for me."

John slid off the desk and turned around, bending over, letting the skirt cover everything Jim wanted to see.

Jim growled, slowly lifting the hem of the skirt and moaning when he did. "Oh, you naughty, naughty thing you. Fuck..."

John looked over his shoulder. "I thought you might like them."

Jim shuddered. "I do. I do, baby. I love them." He ran his hands over the soft material, groaning. "Oh, and I don't even have to undress you to fuck you..." He cooed.

John chuckled. "That may have been the plan, Mr. Moriarty."

"How sexy of you, baby."

John rolled his hips. "I'm all yours, sir."

Jim smiled and brought his hand down on the barely-clad backside.

John gasped, skin stinging. "Mmm, have I done something bad, Mr. Moriarty?"

"You've been teasing me for months, Johnny."

"Oooh, have I?"

"Staring at me so hungrily," he snarled. "Looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and ooh....Drives me fucking insane."

"I spend so much time picturing you, sir, naked and sweating over me, fucking me until I can't speak. Really makes it hard to concentrate in class…”

"Well maybe dreams really do come true," he purred, pressing against his leg. "Because you make other things hard for me, baby."

John moaned and pressed back against him. "Mmm, I see that now. Should we get started, then?"

Jim pressed him down against the wood, sucking his fingers and pressing them inside the crevice of his arse.

John gasped at the warm wetness of his hands.

"Ever been fucked before, Johnny?"

John looked back at him, dragging his lip through his teeth. "No, sir. You get to be the first.'

"Oh, that's beautiful," Jim growled, slicking his fingers with the lubricant he took from his pocket and pressing more insistently.

John moaned and pressed back on his hand. "Mmm..."

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy."

John felt Jim press into him, and for a brief moment he almost let the act slip. FUCK, I'm still wet, still open from the dressing room...

"Ooh...Johnny, were you warming up before I got here?" He purred, lips beside his ear.

John nodded. "I didn't want to have to wait for you."

Jim whined. "Good boy, good boy..." He started to strip his own clothes.

John licked his lips and watched over his shoulder, moaning at the sight of him.

Jim was naked behind him. "Just like you thought about, isn't it, baby?" He growled, rutting his cock against his arse, flipping the skirt up so he could see.

John moaned loudly at the feel of his warm skin. Fuck, I love that, just feeling him against me... "Better," he whispered. "So much better, Mr. Moriarty..."

Jim grinned. "Want my cock, baby?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Please, please... I can't wait any longer! Every day, watching you, longing for you... please, please, let me have your cock!"

Jim groaned and pressed inside of him, surging forward and bucking slowly.

John let out a sharp gasp, rocking back to meet his hips.

"Talk to me, baby. Talk to Daddy..."

"Y-you're so big, Mr. Moriarty, so- uhn...- feel so good inside of me..." He shifted his hips, heels clicking against the floor. "I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming, I want you to come all over my skirt, all over my arse, I want you to leave me raw and weak and craving more of you..."

"Yes, baby, yes," Jim moaned, bucking deeper. He brought a hand down on his arse, snarling.

John yelped, the sting of his slap making his head spin. "Ohn, fuck! Please, sir, spank me again, tell me how naughty I've been, teasing you for so long..."

Jim grinned. "Fuck yes you have." Another hard swat. "Naughty, naughty boy needs a good spanking."

John moaned out Jim's name. "Mr. Moriarty... Mmm, punish me, I know I deserve it."

Jim slapped him hard enough to leave a handprint on his flesh.

"FUCK!" John leaned his head down, whining. "Harder. Fuck me harder, Mr. Moriarty, please!"

Jim fucked into him hard enough to shake the desk, spanking him several more times.

John shouted loudly, gripping the wood with his good hand. "OHN! Yes, yes, just like that, sir, show me how bad you want me!"

"Only if my baby uses his goddamn manners," the man snarled, bucking hard and deep inside him, still slapping his arse.

John cried out. "Please! Please, Mr. Moriarty!" Fuck, YES!

 

"Good boy, good boy." He moved harder, with more purpose, listening to the desk creak and moan, giving John's pink skin another hard slap.

John slid along the wood, shouting and panting praises and curses.

Jim found his prostate and ground against it, moaning and gasping.

John clawed at the desk beneath him, screaming in surprise. "Oh, god! Yes, there, please, don't stop!"

Jim moaned and fucked deeper. "Gonna come on my desk? Gonna come right here so you'll get hard every time you look at it? Huh?”

John nodded. "Y-yes, sir! God, yes, I'll have to sit and look at it every day, uhn, r-remembering how hard you fucked me, how you touched me... Will you touch me, please, Mr. Moriarty? I'll do anything..."

"Need Daddy to stroke your pretty cock, baby?" He moaned, reaching around to touch him. "Oh, baby, it's so wet..."

"Yes, god, I do, I need you to-" And then Jim's hand was closing around him, stroking him, sliding along his skin with ease. "Oh my god. Y-yes, Mr. Moriarty, you, mmm, you get me very wet..."

Jim groaned. "So slippery, baby," he whispered, stroking quickly. "I can only imagine what all that delicious come will taste like."

"Gonna lick it off the desk, sir?" John was panting, barely able to speak. Fuck, I'm close.

"Or you will," he snarled in response.

John whimpered at the thought. "Going to take me by the hair and make me clean up my mess, sir?"

"You're goddamn right I am." He spanked him again, watching him writhe, fucking into his prostate while he stroked him.

"C-close," the boy gasped, voice cracking. "Oh, god, Mr. Moriarty, I'm so close…”

Jim groaned and kept moving, hard, deep and growling. "Come for me. Come for me now," he snarled.

John howled at his command, slamming himself back on Jim's cock and pulsing over his hand. He came across the desk with a shout.

Jim grunted, grinning. "Good boy, fuck!" He slammed into him a few more times before coming hard, whimpering. "O-oh fuck."

"Mmmm," John purred, breathing heavily.

Jim tangled fingers in his hair and tugged. "Now what did I say?"

John cried out, voice still high. He leaned down and sucked his release off the wood.

Jim snarled. "Ohoh, baby..." He cooed. "You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing him, taking some of the release with it.

John grinned, gladly sharing, the act earning a small twitch of his cock. Not enough to make him hard, not after that, but enough to let him know just how fucking hot he found it.

Jim snarled. "Ohn..."

John pulled back, swallowing what he kept and grinning up at Jim. "So do I pass?"

Jim giggled. "Yes, you do. With flying colors."5:16 AM

John wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and tugged him close. "Good."

Jim held him close. "Thank you."

John "For what?"

Jim "Being so sexy I can't stand it."

John giggled. "Enjoyed your self, then?"

Jim hummed in approval, toying with the skirt. "This is going to get used. A lot."

John shivered. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad. I'm very, very pleased."

Jim grinned. "Are you satisfied, Johnny?"

John licked his lips. "Maybe."

Jim's brows rose. "You want more?”

John batted his lashes. "Maybe."

Jim blew air through his lips. "Gonna kill me, you are."

"Sorry, Daddy."

Jim grinned. "No you're not."

John giggled and let his voice drop. "No, no, I'm really not."

Jim growled. "So what next, baby?"

"Whatever you'll give me."

Jim whined. "Baby, you know I like it when you make decisions."

"Okay, okay. ...What do you have that can be eaten off of a body?"

Jim grinned. "Just about anything you could ever think of."

"Mmm... Chocolate?"

Jim nodded, still grinned. "Tons."

"Well, while you recuperate, why don't you get a bottle and bring it in here?"

Jim grinned. "I'm ready now." He kissed him before leaving and heading back out. He ran to the kitchen and got a bottle from the pantry and rushed back.

John sat in Jim's chair, one foot on his desk, skirt barely covering his see-through knickers. "That was fast."

Jim stopped short, staring a moment before he spoke. "Yes, well, you're definitely worth running around my house like a naked madman."

John chuckled. "Mmm." He looked over Jim, eyes gleaming. "Should we change rooms?"

"If your arse isn't on that couch in three seconds we're gonna see how many times you can come with a vibrator shoved in you," Jim whispered, eyes glinting.

John shivered. "Yes, sir." He slid out of the chair and walked briskly to the couch, hips swaying just enough to tease.

Jim growled and followed him, sliding over the couch and in his lap. "Now, what did you want to do with this?"

"I planned on laying you down, stark naked, and straddling your hips and sucking it off your skin. But I also like the thought of you licking it off of me."

Jim shivered a little. "I-I enjoy plan A. Then maybe a little plan B- Just, both."

John grinned. "Both is good," he purred. "Hop up so I can get up, and then lay down, please."

Jim slid off of him and lied down on the couch.

John climbed over him, resting his groin against Jim's. "This might get messy. Is that alright?"

Jim tugged the throw blanked off the back of the sofa and put it underneath him, then smiled. "Is now."

John licked his lips. "Perfect." He opened the cap and began to drizzle the cold sauce on Jim's chest.

Jim shivered, nipples perking instantly.

John bent down and ran his tongue through the chocolate pooling on his skin, sucking and moaning loudly.

"Oh...Johnny..." He panted, cock twitching.

John continued to clean his skin, rocking against him as his lips and tongue traveled across his chest. "Mmm..."

Jim shuddered. "This, this was a great idea."

John looked up, licking chocolate from his lips. "I'm full of good ideas, Daddy."

Jim grinned. "I've noticed. Kinky little fucker," he growled.

John shivered. "Oh, but you like it, Daddy."

Jim nodded. "I do. I'm fucking addicted to it."

John poured some on his neck and leaned down, biting and sucking at the skin. When he'd gotten it all he sat up, lips a little brown. "Are you addicted to me, Daddy?"

Jim shuddered, eyes fluttering. He kissed him when he spoke. "Yes, Johnny. I think I am."

John groaned. "Good. I want you to never feel like you have enough of me. I want to drive you mad."

"T-too late."

John trailed the chocolate lower, sucking a path down the muscles of his stomach.

Jim whined and arched into his mouth, gasping.

John lapped at his navel, moaning loudly.

Jim shuddered again. "Fuck..."

John moved to his hips, biting gently at the bone.

Jim gasped, moaning. "Yes."

John dripped a little more sauce on him, watching it move down the curve of muscle to his pelvis. "Fuck, Daddy..." He ran his tongue through the mess, tracing his skin, lashes fluttering closed.

Jim shuddered. "Oh, god, baby, that feels so good."

John giggled. "Just wait until I'm sucking it off your cock."

Jim moaned, eyes falling shut.

"Ready?"

Jim nodded. "Please."

John poured the chocolate over his prick, moaning at the sight. He opted to wait to lick him clean, content to simply stare with hunger in his eyes.4:34 PM

Jim whined and whimpered, shuddering against the couch. "J-Johnny…”

John whined as well. "Sod it, I can't wait." He pressed his tongue to the base and dragged it to the top of Jim's head, moaning loudly, hands squeezing his thighs.

Jim gasped and arched into his mouth. "Oh, Johnny!"

John wrapped his lips around his length and swallowed him slowly, working his tongue to catch every last, sweet drop of syrup.

Jim whimpered and shuddered. "Johnny, fuck...fuck that feels so good."

John sucked harder, dipping low enough that his nose brushed Jim's hair.

Jim shuddered. "Ohn! Oh, baby, yes, please."

John began to move a little faster, whimpering at the mingled taste of his skin and the chocolate.

"Oh, John, John, yes, baby fuck..." He groaned.

John reached up and took one of Jim's hands, placing it on the back of his head.

Jim moaned and carded the fingers through his hair, tangled and tugging.

John whined and forced himself down, gagging just enough to be audible.

Jim gasped. "Oh my god."

John pulled off with a wet pop, grinning up at Jim. "Like that, Daddy?"

Jim nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, yes I do. So much."

John ran his hands down Jim's sticky chest. "Want to do me next?

Jim nodded, gasping. "Just a mo'. Need, need to calm down."

John grinning and slipped off of him.

Jim took slow, deep breaths. "Come here."

John knelt down beside him.

Jim sat up, slowly unbuttoning his blouse, eyes hot, breath heavy.

John watched him work, whimpering quietly.

"Get on the couch," he whispered, pushing it off John’s shoulders.

John did as he was told, climbing on the cushions.

Jim slid fingers down his chest and his hips. He carefully took off the shoes, biting his calf through the stocking. "Mmn..." He moaned, leaning up to hook his fingers in the waistband of the skirt, slowly dragging it down his legs.

John shivered. "Oh, Daddy... I love it when you strip me like that..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, I'm so glad. Now roll over."

John rolled onto his stomach.

Jim poured the chocolate down the boy's spine, ducking down to lap it up from from the nape of his neck down.

John moaned and shifted against the blanket. "Oh, god..."

"Like that?" He whispered, sucking it off his skin.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy, I... mmm, fuck..."

Jim grinned. "Then you'll love this." He poured over and inside the exposed skin of his arse, eyes dark.

"Oh you- Please. Yes, please. Dammit, Jim, you're going to kill me."

Jim grinned and ducked his head, lapping up every bit of it, flicking his tongue against his hole and suckling it all.

John clawed at the couch, writhing beneath his mouth. "Fuck! Oh, Daddy, don't stop..."

Jim moaned and poured more, cheating but he didn't care. And he didn't think John did either.

John lifted his hips and gave Jim more room. God, yes.

Jim growled and untied the knickers. "Up," he urged, pulling his hips. "Get up so Daddy can see, baby."

John got on his hands and knees, giving Jim a better view of his body.

Jim moaned. "Baby, look at you..." He slipped the knickers close to his thighs and poured more down his thighs and over his sac and his perineum. "Ohn, baby..."

John whimpered, eyes falling closed as the cold chocolate dripped down his body. "Daddy," he breathed, barely able to think straight. "Daddy..."

Jim moaned and took his balls in his mouth, suckling the chocolate off.

John rocked back against him, starting to shake.

"Taste so good," he moaned, licking and sucking it off of his thighs.

John licked his lips. "I bet you could get me off like this."

"Yeah?" He licked it off of the boy’s taint, shuddering.

John nearly collapsed. "Fuck, yes...

Jim took his cock in his hand, pulling back so he could see it and poured there, suckling off of his head. "Ohn..."

John whined, lowering his head to look. "Jesus fuck, Jim! Oh, god..." It felt good, too good, and John wasn't sure how long he could last.

"Gonna come?" He snarled, pouring it up his length and lapping it up.

John gasped, his body jerking. "I-if you keep that up, yes, fuck!”

Jim growled. "Good. I want you to come, baby. Want to watch you come, Johnny boy. But I want you to roll over first."

John rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. "Yes, sir," he whispered.

Jim moaned and poured over his nipples, sucking it up from his sensitive skin.

John curved into his mouth with a low growl. "Mmm... god, I love your mouth..."

Jim moaned. "I love how you taste," he smiled.

John blushed, rolling his body beneath Jim's.

Jim licked chocolate off the other and move down his groin. He spread the syrup right above his throbbing erection, sucking his lower belly.

John let out a soft whine, lifting his hips. Jim's slightly-shadowed chin brushed his prick, and he dug his nails into the couch. "Oh, oh god, Daddy..."

Jim moaned, sucking a mark into his pelvis. He threw one of his legs over his shoulder and poured over his cock again. "Mmn..." He started sucking again, nails biting into the meat of his hips as he held him.

John gasped, his breath ragged as he disappeared into Jim's mouth. "Fuck! I... Jesus, Daddy, I don't know if I can hold out..." His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned Jim's name.

"Oh, baby don't. Don't hold back. Come for Daddy, baby. Come for me," Jim moaned, sucking his head again.

John thrust just a little, feeling Jim's full slips slide a little further down his sticky cock, and it was enough to bring him over the edge. He came with a shout, pulsing against Jim's tongue.

Jim moaned and sucked deep, groaning when he came. "Oh, baby..." He cooed, swallowing. "Fuck, that's good."

John fell back against the couch with a giggle. "Mmm."

Jim grinned at him. "Good?"

John nodded weakly. "Amazing."

Jim smiled and kissed him, his own erection still painfully obvious.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Baby, anything right now would be wonderful."

John licked his lips. "Well... Why don't you have seat, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim sat back, grinning.

John stood and pulled his skirt back on, straddling Jim's hips and lowering himself down against his cock. "O-oh..." he moaned, cupping the back of Jim's neck for support. John began to move. "You can touch, sir..."

Jim gasped. "Oh Christ," he moaned. He ran his hands down his chest and his back, licking his lips.

John began to pick up speed, leaning down to catch Jim in a rough, desperate kiss.

Jim kissed him back, biting hungrily at his lips, rocking up into him. "Oh, christ, Johnny."

John moaned, tightening around him. "I want you to tell me when you're close, Mr. Moriarty." His voice was high again, innocent, though his eyes glimmered mischievously. "Because you. Are going to come. All over. My skirt." Every pause was accentuated with his a quick snap of his hips.

Jim moaned and shuddered, bucking deeper. "Fuck, baby... Johny boy I am. I am. I'll come all over your fucking skirt, I swear! FUCK!" He screamed, holding his hips.

John growled low in his throat, slamming himself down. "Good, Mr. Moriarty. Very good... Ohn, god, how do I feel? You've fucked me twice already today, am I that hot, that tight, sir?"

Jim's head fell back. "Yes, yes you are. You're so fucking tight, you're so fucking beautiful. God, I can't breathe," he moaned, bucking deeper. "Please, God, baby. you're always that hot, you're always this tight."

John rode him hard, rolling his hips and biting at his throat. "Ohn," he moaned, lips pressed against Jim's sweat-slicked skin. "Then show me, Daddy. Show me how good I feel around you. Come for me, all over me."

Jim gasped, ragged and breathless. "Off," he rasped. "Off, now, please, hurry."

John slipped off of him and bent over the coffee table, holding himself up with his good hand.

Jim sat up, jerking himself faster, taking only seconds to come across the plaid with a harsh cry of his name.

John moaned, feeling a few stray drops touch the bare skin of his back. "Mmm... Two rooms today," he said coyly, glancing over his shoulder.

Jim practically melted back on the couch, gasping and sweating.

John pulled down his filthy skirt and collapsed beside him, curling with his head in his lap. "You alright?"

Jim giggled. "Yep."

John licked a bead of sweat from his skin. "Good."

Jim shivered. "Yep. Gonna kill me."

John chuckled. "I will not."

Jim giggled. "Might."

"Am I so sexy, you're in danger of your heart stopping?"

Jim nodded. "Yep,”

John blushed. "I'll tone it down so you're safe."

"Mm, come here." He wrapped his arms around the sticky boy, holding him close.

John held Jim as best he could with one bum arm, smiling. "I love you. I love you so much."

Jim kissed him. "I love you too. My sweet, beautiful baby."

John "My perfect Jim. My wonderful Daddy."

Jim smiled, kissing his forehead. "So...I have four guest rooms."

John giggled. "Oh?"

Jim nodded. "Mmhm."

"And?"

Jim grinned. "Gotta spell it for you, baby?" He teased.

"I'd like it if you did, Daddy."

"We've got four bedrooms I need to fuck you in," Jim said wickedly.

"Mmmm... I love hearing you say that. Are you proposing we do them all today?”

"If you're up for it," he giggled.

"You know I am."

"Mm..." He looked over at him, grinning, and sat up. "Race you."

"No! no, not fair, I don't know the floor plan!"

"Alright then." Jim continued to smile, standing. "I'll just chase you until you do."

John grinned and took off, running toward the back of the house completely naked.

Jim giggled and chased after him, running toward the back bedrooms.


	22. I'll be your favorite drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left to edit: the end of the guestroom marathon (two rooms to go), and then the closing. Stick with us! Almost there!

John skidded on a rug, managing to keep himself from falling over. he opened the first door he came to, finding a bathroom instead. "Dammit!" He darted to the left, making for the next, Jim close behind.

Jim chased after him, watching his arse while he ran. "Getting warmer, baby!"

John turned the knob, only to find it locked. "Oh, that's cheating!"

Jim giggled and wrapped his arms around him, swinging him around. "Gotcha!" He kissed him, moving what looked like a lightswitch aside and taking the key out. "There you go." He offered him to him.

John laughed and kissed him back. "A house this big, don't even use half the rooms..." He turned and unlocked the door, handing the key back to Jim before ducking inside and running to the bed.

Jim giggled and hopped on after him. "Yeah, well, it's good for something." He pressed him down against the deep purple silk, kissing him slowly.

John moaned into his lips. "God, you and silk... You might be too rich for your own good, you know that? I'll get all spoiled and snooty living in a place like this."

Jim giggled. "Snooty and pampered and all mine, so that's alright," he grinned, kissing him deeply.

John grinned and kissed him back, wrapping his legs around Jim's waist. "Mmm, I'm not complaining. It's fancy, and it feels so good against my skin..." He let his voice drift into that innocent tone that drove Jim wild.

Jim moaned. "Fuck..." He whimpered. "You like that baby?" He growled, smoothing a hand over his stomach.

John shivered. "Yes, Daddy," he said softly, arching into his touch. "I love it."

"How do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby? Or..."

"Or?"

"Well, you could, you could make love to, to me?"

John swallowed and looked up at him, the mask falling away. "Jim. Are you sure?"

Jim nodded, swallowing as well. "Yeah. Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

John kissed him gently, running his good hand through Jim's hair. "I would be honored to."

Jim blushed, smiling a little. "You're sweet."

John nuzzled against him. "Yes, I am. Do you have, um. Proper things, in here. To."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, there's stuff in the drawer," he answered, kissing his cheek.

John rolled them over, kissing Jim deeply, running a hand down his bare chest.

Jim kissed him back, heart thundering in his chest.

"If you need me to stop, tell me."

"Okay, he whispered, touching the boy’s face.

John continued to kiss him, simply touching his body, letting him know he was safe.

Jim kissed back, letting himself relax, letting him trust him.

John knew he had to do this right. He lowered his head and began to suck at the spot on Jim's collarbone, the one he knew drove him mad.

Jim gasped and arched into his mouth, shivering a little.

John trailed his hands down his arms, keeping his touches light, mouth never stilling.

Jim moaned and shivered. "Johnny..."

John bit gently at his skin, coaxing more of the noises from him.

Jim cried out, arching into his hand, moaning and trembling. "Fuck, Johnny!"

John began to move lower, sucking a trail down the muscles of his stomach.

Jim moaned and arched up into his mouth.

John looked up at him when he reached his navel. "Jim.”

“Yes, baby?" He gasped, cheeks pinked.

"May I use my mouth?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby."

John smiled warmly at him and continued lower, kissing up his shaft.

Jim groaned, spreading his legs wider.

John worked back down, licking at his balls, sucking at the skin resting just behind them. He looked up at Jim for permission.

Jim gasped and whimpered, rocking back into his mouth. John dipped lower and the fear reared up in his stomach. _The scars. He'll see it, god he'll see what they did to me... He nodded, licking his lips. Don't be too disgusted. Please._

John pressed his tongue to Jim's skin, feeling the damaged tissue. He kept his eyes locked with Jim, lashes fluttering, and he moaned as he started to lick him open. _I've got you. You're alright, I promise. My beautiful Jim._

Jim moaned, legs trembling. He forced his eyes to stay open, gasping.

John stroked him lazily as he worked, sucking at his skin as his tongue circled his tight muscle.

Jim gasped, hands clenching the sheets. He moaned and whimpered, gasping and shuddering.

John knew he was good with his mouth. He knew he could drive a girl crazy with a few well-placed licks. This, though... this wasn't much different. Jim was clean, and the slightly metallic taste of his skin made John groan in a good way. He continued to touch him, one hand on his cock, the other stroking his leg for comfort.

"Johnny," he groaned. "Fuck, Johnny, please, more. More!"

John shivered. _He's begging for me. Oh. My. God. He is begging for me._ He lifted one hand and reached for the drawer, pulling the bottle of lubrication. His mouth never stopped, even as he began to slick his fingers.

Jim whimpered and writhed, rocking back into his mouth. "F-fuck..."

John looked up at him, slowly stilling his tongue. "May I start?"

Jim nodded, panting. "Yes."

John sucked at his balls as he started to press one finger inside of him.

Jim jerked, whimpering and moaning aloud. "Fuck!"

John kissed his inner thigh as he started to turn his wrist, crooking his finger and brushing lightly against his prostate.

Jim's body jolted with pleasure, a cry coming from his throat. His head fell back, eyes rolling in his head. "J-Johnny..."

"Tell me when you're ready for another," John whispered.

Jim's hands scrambled to find him, to touch skin. "Okay."

John continued to stretch him open, wishing he could do more with his broken arm. He contented himself to lace his fingers with Jim's, trying to soothe him.

Jim squeezed his hand tight, gasping softly. "More," he nodded.

John kissed his fingers and added a second finger, slowly scissoring them apart. He massaged Jim's nerves, watching his breath catch, his how heart loud in his ears.

Jim moaned and shuddered. "I...Johnny," he groaned. "Fuck, Johnny, it feels so good..."

John nuzzled against his thigh, biting gently, grazing his teeth against Jim's skin. "Good," he purred. "I'm glad. I want to make you feel good, Jim, as good as you make me feel."

Jim moaned. "You do," he gulped. "You do, God..." He shuddered.

John continued to spread him, to stretch his muscle, moaning as he licked sweat from Jim's fair skin.

Jim gasped. "More, Johnny. Please..." He cooed, sweating.

John worked a third finger inside of him, whimpering at the tight heat of his body. "Oh, Jim..."

Jim's legs tensed, body trembling. "Johnny!"

"Mmm... Tell me when, Daddy."

"Now!" He choked, aching, needing and gasping for air. "Please, Johnny, now. Now, please..."

John pulled his hand back and slicked himself. He lifted Jim's legs and wrapped them around his waist, lining their bodies up. "I love you," he breathed, kissing the spot on Jim's chest as he began to press inside of him.

Jim gasped, heart thundering in his chest. He held John's arm, legs squeezing him. His skin tingled where he kissed him and he swallowed. "I love you too." His breath hitched when he felt him, shaking again.

"It's alright," John whispered. "If you need me to stop, tell me."

Jim nodded, clinging to him. "I'm okay. Just...move."

John started to rock his hips, taking it slow. He sought Jim's lips and kissed him gently, moaning against them.

Jim's breath hitched, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh..." He cooed.

John knew he was good at this. It was his area. Sure, he wasn't used to being with men (and the sensation was _very_ different than with a woman), but it was essentially the same- give him time to adjust, roll from your shoulders down to your hips, make him feel wanted (he was), feel loved (he was), make him feel beautiful (christ, he was). Limited by his lack of a second arm, John had to content himself with sucking at Jim's lips and biting at his jaw, breathing mere centimeters from his lips, his blue eyes locked on Jim's earthy browns. _I love you, and I will take care of you. You are safe with me, Jim. You will always be safe with me_.

Jim gasped, looking back at him. He felt warm, felt beautiful and needed. He rocked back to meet him, cupping his neck just to keep him close. He moaned and cooed softly as he moved, hard and leaking against their stomachs. He looked right back at him. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," John whispered back, kissing Jim's brow. "If you need a change in pace, let me know." _In no uncertain terms. God, I can just imagine. 'Harder', 'faster,', breathless little commands..._

Jim nodded, swallowing. "Harder," he moaned.

John was more than happy to oblige, bucking with more force, affectionate gaze flickering every now and then with unrestrained lust. "Talk to me, Daddy," he whispered, nipping at his jaw. _Use the term. Let him know he's still in control._

Jim was more than grateful for his words, panting and gasping raggedly. "Oh, Johnny, you feel so good. So fucking thick baby. Fills me up- I'm so fucking full, Johnny..." He moaned.

John moaned in return, licking a trail down Jim's lean neck. "You feel incredible, Daddy, god, better than anything, better than anyone." He kept up his rhythm, knowing that Jim would need to be touched. But I can't. I can't move my arm.

Jim groaned back, pressing up into his stomach for some friction. "Oh, god, baby, thank you," he whispered, spreading his legs wider and cinching his knees around his waist. "Fuck..."

John curved his back, pressing his stomach against Jim's, trying to ease him along. He thrust a little faster, moaning Jim's name as his legs tightened around him.

"Oh god," he gasped, shuddering. "J-Johnny!" He whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Johnny.."

John couldn't help but feel proud, hearing Jim moan his name like that. So full of need... "Ohn, Jim!" He wished he could hold his thigh, touch his skin, stroke him to completion... "Oh, fuck!" _I'm close, jesus, I don't want our first time to be so short._

Jim arched off the bed into him. "Christ, you don't even have to touch me. You don't even- And I'm close too, shit!" He groaned, legs shaking.

John kissed him, hard and deep and full of need as he snapped his hips. _Come for me, Jim. Let yourself go._

Jim trembled, sweating, the sharp taste of John's sweat and skin on his tongue. "Oh, god, Johnny boy. Baby." He was gasping, shuddering. "Ohn..."

"W-will you come for me, Daddy? Will you show your sweet boy just how good he makes you feel? Please, please, Daddy, come for me, I don't know how much longer I can hold on..."

"Yes! Yes, Johnny, I'll come. I'll come. God, yes." He shuddered, dick throbbing. "Oh, oh Johnny. _JOHN_!" He came across their stomachs, writhing and screaming his name.

John watched Jim arch against him, watched his cock pulse, felt every muscle in his body tighten around him. "Oh, fuck, Jim!" It didn't take him long to follow after, slamming his hips up into Jim, filling him as deep as he could reach as his body tensed. He cried out his name, forehead pressed against his chest, as slowly, he started to come down. "Oh my god," he whispered, seeking Jim's lips immediately.

Jim whimpered while he continued to move, shuddering when he came down. "Oh...ohoh, god," he moaned, swallowing hard. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

John rolled them over so Jim was on top of him, clutching him tightly with his good arm. "I love you, I love, you're bloody perfect..."

Jim gasped against him, kissing him eagerly.

John kissed him back, running his hand through his hair. "Are you alright?"

Jim grinned. "I'm wonderful."

John chuckled. "Good. Was that alright?”

Jim kissed him. "That was perfect. It was...everything I could've asked for."

"Thank you. For letting me."

Jim thumbed his cheek. "Nothing to thank me for, sweetheart."

John leaned into his touch, humming happily. "Wrong."

Jim giggled. "Am I?"

"I have everything to thank you for."

Jim blushed a little. "You don't need to thank me for loving you, baby.”

John kissed his jaw. "Thank you for this is important, though."

Jim turned pinker. "You're welcome."

John held him close, reassured by his weight. "And you're sure I was okay? Not, not too fast?"

Jim shook his head. "Baby, you were perfect. So much more than okay. It was wonderful."

John beamed up at him. "Mmm. Good."

Jim kissed his cheeks. "Cor, I love you so much."

John blushed. "I love you too, god, more than anything."

"Even jumpers?"

John snorted. "Yes, even jumpers. Even more than Red Dwarf, in fact."

"Oh god, this is serious," he teased.

"Absolutely besotted with you, I am."

Jim grinned. "Good."

John giggled. "So, that's one guest room down."

Jim nodded, still smiling. "Yes, yes it is."

"After you've recovered a bit... race to find the next?”

"Well that's cheating, I know where they are," he grinned.

John snorted. "You never do like playing fair, though."

Jim shook his head, still smiling. "No, I don't."

John leaned up and nipped at his jaw. "So tell me, how's it feel to chase a gorgeous, naked young man through your mansion?"

Jim grinned. "Like I need to start writing letters to that Penthouse Forum thing."

John drug his teeth across his bottom lip. "Makes me feel like we're in a greek play."

"Well hopefully this doesn't end like Elektra. I ever get that weepy and I expect you to slap the piss out of me."

John chuckled. "No, god, nothing like that. The good sort, full of wine and nudity."

Jim grinned. "Little like Oedipus if we think about that whole Daddy thing," he winked.

John shook his head. "No, christ, no. Never. That's different."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."John smiled gently. "It's... it's a submission thing, not a..." He couldn't explain it. He tried, god, he did. "It's... I don't know what it is, but it has nothing to do with actual relations."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. There aren't a lot of opportunities in life to make an Oedipus crack."

John chuckled. "That's true."

Jim kissed him.

John kissed him back, tangling his hand in Jim's messy black hair.

"Oh, it's a mess, isn't it?" The man frowned.

John grinned. "You look utterly wrecked. I love it."

Jim blushed "Well, good."

John smoothed Jim's hair down. "Better?"

 "However you like it," he nodded.

John snorted. "I like it period."

Jim blushed again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Moriarty."

Jim kissed his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jim."

Jim grinned. "I love it when you say that."

"That I love you?"

Jim nodded.

"Good thing I plan on saying it frequently, then."

"For the rest of our lives."

John grinned. "Yes."

Jim smiled at him. "So...want to find that other room?"

John licked his lips. "You know I do, Daddy."

Jim grinned. "I've got an idea."

"An idea?"

Jim nodded, a glint in his eyes.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Jim grinned and put his hands over his eyes. "One...two...three...four..."

John grinned and crept out of the room, darting to the right as soon as he was out.

"...eleven...twelve...thirteen..."

John found a door and opened it. Guest closet? Really? Dammit!

"...twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three..."

John stopped in front of the next- blissfully unlocked. "Aha!" He looked around, and settled for hiding in the closet of the next guest bedroom.

"...twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty!" He called, getting up and walking quietly. "Where are you, Johnny?" He sang, grinning.

John covered his mouth to keep from giggling.

Jim thought a moment, creeping through the house. "Jimmy's gonna _get you_..." He cooed, seeing the open guest room door and slipped inside.

John shivered, already hard. He kept still, waiting, eager to be found.

"Hm...under here?" He looked under the bed. "No...Here?" He peered under the desk, being coy, really. "Oh, I know," he grinned, hands on the closet doors. "Gotcha!"

John hunkered down, giggling as the light spilled in. He bounced up happily and wrapped his arm around Jim's waist.

Jim giggled and wrapped his arms around him, getting down and lifting him up, tossing him on the bed. "Got you."

John bounced against the mattress. "Oh no, whatever will I do?"

"Get that sweet arse over here and let Daddy have his way with you."

John crawled toward him, biting his lip. "Come on, then, claim your prize."

Jim growled and turned him so his back was against the sheets, cotton in here. A pale blue that matched John's eyes and it took his breath away a moment. "I...wow.

John licked his lips and struck a pose, shaggy blond hair splayed above his head, hips to the side, spine curved. "Like what you see?"

Jim cupped his cheek, thumbing his skin, smiling with a glint in his eyes. "Your eyes are...God, I'm moving these sheets in my room, look at you," he whispered. He licked his lips, letting his fingers trail down his body. "You're...you're so beautiful. And _fuck_ , I want you."

John leaned into his touch, keeping his eyes open. "I want you too," he whispered, tilting his chin down. "Please. Please, Jim. I want you to have me."

Jim kissed him deeply, snaking his arms around him, kissing him breathless.

John melted against him, hard against his stomach, wrapping his undamaged arm around Jim's neck.

Jim moaned and kissed him down to the sheets, hands kneading his chest with fingertips splaying over his nipples.

John arched into him with a gasping, playfully sliding his tongue against Jim's as he touched and caressed his skin.

Jim hummed and sucked that devious tongue into his mouth.

John couldn't get enough of him, of the way he tasted, of the heat of his lips. He whined and wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, pulling their hips together.

Jim rocked against him with a shudder, dragging nails down his thighs.

John gasped. "H-how do you want me, Daddy?”

"Any way I can get you, baby," he moaned in response, sucking at his throat. "God, I'm absolutely addicted to you."

John groaned. "God, good, you better be. I want to be on my knees."

"Come here." He urged him up on his knees, slipping behind him and touching his body. He started sucking his neck again.

John kept his torso down, as he couldn't do a thing with his right arm, but he propped his hips in the air with his knees all the same.

Jim wrapped his arms around his chest from behind him, kissing his neck and suckling behind his ear.

John moaned and leaned into his touch, welcoming the feel of his body against his.

Jim snaked his hands down to his hips, squeezing and kneading his skin. He bit and sucked at the skin of his shoulders.

John whimpered and rolled his neck. "Oh, god, your mouth..."

Jim licked a stripe to his jaw, taking skin between his teeth.

John let out a breathless gasp, eyes closing. "D-Daddy..."

Jim scratched up his thighs and over his hipbones, turning John's head to kiss him deeply.

John kissed him back, skin stinging, body aching for more.

Jim 's fingers grazed his sac and the base of his cock, humming against his mouth.

John shivered, sucking eagerly at his tongue. _Tease._

Jim lapped the roof of his mouth and moaned, cupping his balls and rolling them over his fingers.

John moaned in turn, pulling away from his lips. "Oh, god, you know exactly how to make my body sing."

Jim smiled softly. "I like being attuned to what you want," he whispered, nipping the nape of his neck.

John leaned his head forward, giving Jim more room to kiss and bite.

Jim did just that when given the room, moaning against his neck, touching him everywhere. "You feel good. You feel so good, Johnny."

John could barely see, could barely think, absolutely drowning in Jim's body, Jim's warmth, Jim's touches. "Thank you, Daddy," he breathed.

"You're welcome, baby," Jim whispered, wrapping his hand around his cock.

John gasped, hips jerking just a little. That only made it feel better, giving him the friction he so desperately craved. "O-oh!"

"Shh..." Jim breathed, holding a little tighter. He thought he should be a little embarrassed at the amount of lubricant he had in his house, but god, it was proving useful. He fished the bottle from under the mattress, slicking his fingers and slid them into his crevice.

John made a pleased noise in his throat and spread his legs wider.

Jim moaned and sucked at his throat, working fingers inside of him eagerly.

John rocked back on his hand, needing more.

"Talk to Daddy," he whispered, slipping a finger inside of the blond boy.

John whimpered. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want your mouth, your hands. I want you hard, I want you rough. You make me feel good, so good, like I'm the only man in the world."

"Only one in my world, baby," the man whispered, fucking his fingers into him.

John licked his lips and let out a ragged breath. "Fuck... I, I feel whole, when you're inside of me. I need you, whatever I can have."

"I'll get inside you, baby. I promise," he whispered, licking at his skin. He added another, pressing viciously into his hole.

John moaned and rolled his hips, fucking himself back on Jim's fingers without shame.

"Oh, baby..." He moaned. "God, look at you. So beautiful."

"Mmm, fuck... t-thank you, Daddy..." John moved a little quicker. He didn't need much stretching, after the previous three ( _three, christ, look at us go_ ) times, but he liked putting on shows for Jim.

Jim snarled. "Baby, I can't wait anymore."

"Then fuck me, Daddy.”

Jim shoved him down on the sheets, holding the back of his neck. He slid his painfully hard, searing arousal between his cheeks. "You didn't ask Daddy nicely," he snarled in his ear.

John whimpered, his own cock twitching against his stomach. "Please," he moaned, trying not to lose himself to the feel of Jim sliding against his skin. _Oh, jesus, yes! Fuck, I love it when you do that..._ "Please fuck me, Daddy."

"There's a good boy," Jim smiled, still holding his neck and pressing him down the mattress. "Get that arse in the air," he demanded, swatting his skin.

John raised his hips higher, already wet. _The things you do to me..._

"Good boy, there's a good boy. You know what I'm gonna give my good boy?" Jim cooed.

"W-what, Daddy?"

Jim shoved himself inside of the boy, all the way to the hilt. "What he wants."

John cried out, scratching at the linen sheets, curving his back for a better angle. "Oh, fuck!"

Jim moaned and rocked into him, hard and fast.

John pressed back against him, meeting his thrusts. The angle was intense, every press in striking him deep. He moaned loudly, gasping curses and praises as Jim drove into him.

"Good boy, such a good boy..." His fingers curled in his hair, tugging lightly.

John leaned his neck back, chest still pressed against the mattress, arms folded beneath him. "D-Daddy! Oh, god, harder, please!"

Jim bucked deep into him, slapping their skin together as he moved.

"Ohn! Yes, yes, just like that!" The bed creaked beneath them- Jim held his hair and clawed at his hips, slamming their hips together, and the force was enough to stress the mattress. John moaned, the sound weighted with need and lust. _Good, so good, I want to feel you in the morning, I don't want to be able to walk._

Jim moaned and kept bucking into him, listening to the mattress whine. "Fuck, baby..."

"Y-you always know what I want, Daddy," John groaned. "What I need. You always... oh, fuck... you always take care of me. Don't... don't let me come, Daddy, don't let me come until you do."

Jim grinned. "I won't baby. Not gonna let you get off so easy..."

"W-will you make me beg?"

Jim twisted his hips and grinned. "Yes, I think so."

John whimpered, pulling against Jim's hand. "I... I bet you can't..." He licked his lips and grinned. Bring it on.

Jim snarled and twisted his fist in his hair, slowing his pace to almost nothing.

John hissed out a breath, feeling his slow thrusts. _Oh, god..._

Jim pulled all the way out and pressed back in so, very, slow.

John whined, but did not beg for more.

Jim chuckled, fingertips brushing his arousal, just barely.

John jolted from the fiction, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Wicked thing.

Jim whined, finding his prostate and rubbing against it as slowly as he could manage.

John screamed, body hovering on the edge, the stimulation almost too much. Not yet. Hold on, Johnny.

Jim moaned softly. "Baby, I could do this for hours," he growled, pressing against it again, growling.

John trembled, his cry softer than before. "Do it," he whispered. "Draw it out.”

Jim chuckled. "As you wish," he hissed, pressing deeper, still achingly slow.

John wondered how long he could stay like this, suspended in ecstasy, trying not to cave in and beg for a rough, fast fuck.

Jim hummed. "You're arse is quivering around me, baby. Want me that bad?" He cooed, clawing lightly at his skin.

John groaned. "I... mmm... yes, I want you, but I'm not... oh, jesus, I'm not going to beg. I want to, to see how long... how long you can keep me like this... how hard I'll come when you finally let me..."

Jim chuckled and kept moving, smoothing palms over his back, kneading his muscles and scratching lightly at his hips.

John licked his lips and focused on breathing, on keeping himself strong. _Don't give in. It's going to be incredible, just wait. Wait until you're screaming, pleading for more._

Jim moaned softly, rocking into him. He smirked, bringing his lips beside his ear. "Don't you want me fucking you so hard you can't see?" He whispered. "Want Daddy try and crack the bedframe fucking into you? Make it so you can't walk?" He cooed. "I'll fuck you so damn hard, but..." He ground against his prostate again. "Watching you leak on my sheets is just as well." He ended with a soft growl.

John actually stilled as Jim whispered in his ear. _Filthy. God, you are filthy, and I fucking love you. Definitely rising to the challenge there, Daddy- god, you know I can't resist._ "Yes," he managed to whimper. "Yes, god, I do, I..." _Save the experiments for later. Your balls ache, you need him. Just cave_. "...Please. God, yes. Alright, alright! You win. I need you, Daddy, I need you to ride me into the fucking mattress, please!"

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy." His pace changed immediately, utterly fucking him. "My sweet, beautiful boy..."

John cried out, slamming his hips back, feel heat pooling in his gut. "Oh, FUCK! T-thank you, Daddy, ohn! W-will you touch me, please?"

Jim kept moving, hard, hearing a spring give in the bed. "No," he growled, licking his lips and still smiling.

John cursed, snarling, hair still firmly in his grasp.

"You misbehaved, baby," he grinned.

John nodded, as much as he could. "So how- mmf, fuck- how are you going to punish me, other than, than that?"

Jim gave his arse a vicious swat, growling in his ear. "Make you wait."

John whimpered, a chill creeping down his spine. Jim's voice got to him in a way no other sound could. "Y-yes, sir," he panted, rocking back against him.

Jim moaned in his ear. "Good boy, such a good boy," he groaned.

John shivered. "I-I'm, ohn! I'll always, always be good, f-for, for you, Daddy, mmm..." _Except when I want to be punished._

"Mm, but you're being punished for being bad right now, aren't you, baby?"

"Sometimes I like it when you punish me."

"Do you?" He smirked, swatting him again.

John gasped, gooseflesh crawling over his skin. "Mmm, yes, Daddy. So I disobey."

Jim was still moving hard and fast, watching John's precome wet the comforter. "Naughty, naughty baby." He struck him again.

John whined and rolled his hips. "I am, Daddy."

Jim grinned and kept moving.

John was falling apart, aching for release, gasping and moaning as Jim fucked into him.

"Want Daddy to touch you, baby? Huh?"

John nodded, choking off his cries.

"Beg Daddy."

"Please. Please, Daddy, I'm so hard for you it hurts. Please, please, touch me, fill me up, have your fill of me and then let me come please..."

Jim grinned and wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk, thrusting into him and sweating profusely.

John jerked at the touch, practically screaming. "FUCK! Thank- thank you, daddy, ohn, don't stop, come, come inside of me, please!"

Jim groaned, snarling and snapping his hips forward. "Oh, god, oh Jesus, fuck YES!"

John let out a ragged breath. "Please, please, Daddy! I need to feel you! Fill me up, or cover, just please, let me feel you come!"

Jim took deep gulps of air, thrusting a few more times, goaded by his praises before he came.

John felt him, pulsing inside of him, and he moaned loudly. "Please. Please, Daddy, let me come too... I'm so close..."

Jim stroked hard and fast. "Come, Johnny. Come for Daddy, baby. Come."

John bucked into his hand. It didn't take him long, already strung out beyond his limits. He came with a scream, arching his back before falling forward onto the pillows.

Jim moaned back and collapsed beside him. "Whoo," he grinned.

John rolled over to press kisses to his chest. "Still think you're up for the other two rooms?"

"In...in a bit," he giggled. "God, I love you."

John snorted. "Christ, I didn't mean now. A bloke's gotta rest. ...I love you too. So damned much, Jim."

Jim nodded. "Definitely." He dragged fingers through his hair.

John curled against his chest. "I think we broke something."

Jim nodded. "Pretty sure the bedframe cracked," he giggled.

John blushed. "I'd say I'm sorry, but... really not."

Jim grinned. "Neither am I."

John giggled and squeezed him tight. "God, you're amazing."

"Mm, so are you, love."

John turned redder. "No, god. You just bring things out in me.”

Jim smiled. "Which means you're amazing."

John shook his head and buried his face in Jim's neck. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

John bit lazily at his throat. "Nope.”

Jim nodded. "Yes, you, are."

"...Okay. I believe you."

Jim grinned. "Good!"

John hummed and hid his face again.

Jim kissed his hair.

"Mmmm. I love it when you do that."

Jim smiled. "I know, baby.”

"What do you want to do while we rest?"

"We could talk."

"I'd like that. What about?"

Jim smiled. "Anything at all."

"... hm... alright. Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Jim smiled. "With you.”

John blushed. "Well, obviously. That's going to happen. I mean, will you still be the criminal mastermind?"

"If our lifestyle calls for it," he nodded. "If not, then I'll be with you. Doing married things.”

John grinned, cheeks red. "Mmm. Married things."

Jim grinned. "Well I hope by that point I'd be brave enough to ask. Properly and all."

John felt his heart skip a beat. "I'd like that."

Jim smiled, eyes closed. "Perfect."

John kissed his chest. "Do you have to work this week?”

"Nothing that can't be pushed back."

"Mmm. Gonna spend all week with me, then?"

"Spend all week taking care of you? Of course."

John flushed even deeper. "You don't have to do that, if you don't want to."

Jim smiled. "Trust me, baby. I want to."

"Mmm. Good." John giggled and licked sweat off Jim's skin.

Jim shivered. "Mmn, baby."

"Like that?"

Jim shivered. "You know I do."

John ran his tongue around Jim's nipple, eyes raised to watch his face.

Jim gasped, arching off the bed. "Ohn, we need to get in a different room for this."

John pulled back. "Yes, we should. Even though you seem to like me in blue..."

Jim smiled. "Well it's your turn."

John licked his lips and covered his eyes. "One... two... three…”


	23. We are wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've decided that, someday, we want to commission an artist to draw the naked chase scenes because, really, they're sexy and cute as fuck.
> 
> One more chapter to go! It's very short.

Jim giggled and got up, slipping out of the room and down the hall to another guest room.

"...ten... eleven... twelve..."

Jim lifted the cushions of the window seat and sighed, staring at all the blankets. He dug them out, hastily shoving them in the closet.

"Twenty five... twenty six... twenty seven..."

Jim shut the lid, hunkered in the dark.

"...Twenty nine, thirty! I'm coming to find you, Daddy," John sang, grinning as he began to stalk through the house.

Jim kept a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling.

"Mmm, can't hide foreeeveeerrr..." John checked the first new door he came to- he was getting better at this. A bedroom.

Jim smiled in his hiding spot.

John peeked under the bed first. "Daddy..." Nope. The closet was his next bet, but it was empty- except for a pile of blankets. Oh... "I'm going to get you..." He crept toward the window seat.

Jim knew he was close and got ready to pop out.

John flipped open the lid. "Gotcha!"

Jim sprung out and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hello."

John giggled and held him close. "I found you."

"Yes you did. Now what ever will you do with me?”

John licked his lips. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Jim pouted. "But why?"

"Too busy imagining that naked body of yours creeping around." He helped Jim out of the chest. "Hmmm... I think I'd like to suck your cock."

Jim grinned. "Think I'd like that too," he grinned, falling back on the bed.

John crawled over him and kissed a trail down his chest, pausing to suck at his collarbone with a needy moan.

Jim groaned, arching up into his mouth with a shiver. "Oh, baby, yes."

John scratched gently down his stomach, tracing his muscles. "Mmm..."

Jim moaned, goosebumps rising over his skin.

John moved lower, licking at his navel.

Jim moaned. "Mmn...Johnny."

John sucked at his hips, hand tracing the base of his cock.

Jim shuddered. "Ohoh, baby, that feels so good."

John looked up at him as he licked at his slit. "Mmm, does it?"

Jim whimpered, body shuddering. "Oh, yeah, baby."

John slowly took him in his mouth. He could taste himself on every inch.

"Oh..." Jim grunted, arching up into him.

John hollowed his cheeks and sucked, moaning around him, those deep blue eyes watching every reaction.

Jim kept his eyes locked with him, shuddering and groaning.

John hummed happily, motioning for Jim to grip his hair.

Jim tugged hard on his scalp, whimpering.

John groaned and dipped lower, gagging on his shaft.

Jim's breath hitched. "Oh god.”

John fluttered his lashes at him, rocking his hips as he forced him deeper.

Jim was taking gasps of air , watching him, still tugging on his hair.

John reached with his good hand and scratched at his stomach, moving his mouth a little faster.

Jim moaned against him. "Oh, baby, that's so good. That's so fucking good, fuck!"

John was encouraged by his praises, sucking harder, gagging along his length as he touched any inch of Jim he could reach.

Jim whined and whimpered underneath him, his hips jerking a little with each gag. "Oh, god. Fuck, yes!"

John moaned and flicked his tongue across Jim's head, eye gleaming mischievously.

Jim gasped, looking down at him. "Ooh, what is that playful little face, Johnny?"

John pulled off just enough so that his lips were wrapped around his head. He slowly started to lick apart Jim's slit.

Jim moaned, back arching off the bed with his head thrown back.

John was careful as he started to press harder, more confidently.

Jim gave a few high, audible gasps , shuddering and moaning wantonly.

John fucked into him, moaning as he moved. You taste so good, Daddy.

Jim gave short, ragged spurts of air, gasping weakly. "Johnny. Oh, fuck, Johnny, yes!"

John took him again, swallowing his cock to the base, eyes fluttering closed as he hollowed his cheeks.

Jim yelped, arcing off the bed completely.

John ran his hand down to Jim's thigh, keeping it on the top, squeezing gently.

Jim moaned, shuddering and writhing on the sheets. "Oh, fuck, Johnny, more. More, please."

John slid it lower, cupping his balls, rolling them gently in his soft, warm hand.

"Oh!" He was gasping again, those same high-pitched coos that made his legs tremble.

John looked up at him, moving faster, eager to taste him, eager to make him come.

"I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close, baby," Jim whimpered.

John dragged just a little bit of teeth up his shaft, experimentally.

Jim 's breath hitched again. "That mouth of yours is sin, John Watson!" He yelped. "Oh, god, I'm gonna come, fuck!"

John did it again, moaning, watching Jim with stormy eyes as he sucked harder. _Come for me._

"Ohn, oh- FUCK, JOHNNY!" He came hard in his mouth, shuddering on the floor.

John swallowed every drop, whimpering at the feel of Jim's muscles tightening inside of him. He pulled off and laid down beside him, smiling.

Jim gasped, eyes shut, grinning widely.

John kissed his neck. "Mmm."

"That...wow. You've outdone yourself," he giggled.

John snorted. "Really?"

Jim nodded, breathless still. "Yes."

John grinned. "Mmm. I'm glad." He curled up against Jim, kissing his chest, ignoring his own arousal.

"Ah, ah, ah, your turn, baby," Jim teased, rolling on top of him.

John rolled his hips. "My turn?"

Jim nodded. "You've got quite the..." His fingers wrapped around his cock. "Excitement to be dealt with."

John moaned and pressed up into his hand. "Hearing the noises you make... mmm, can't help it..."

Jim smiled. "This is a mutual agreement, baby. I come, you come and vise versa. Now, what would you like Daddy to do for you?"

John had to think. "Nothing with your mouth; it feels so good, but when you talk to me... mmm. What about... do you have toys in here?"

Jim grinned. "You know I do."

"What have you got, Daddy?"

Jim grinned. "Something I really think you're going to like..." He reached under the bed and took it out, waving it a little.

John "What is it?" To John, it looked very much like something you'd find controlling the Holodeck.5:24 PM

Jim "Well, see, the wand vibrates," he smiled, turning it on. "And then this," he tapped the rubber piece on the head. "Wraps around your cock."

John licked his lips. "Oh..."

Jim chewed his lip, smiling. "Want to try?"

John nodded. "Yes, god, yes."

Jim turned the wand off and slipped the tool over the head of his cock. "Ready?"

John nodded.

Jim flicked it on, and smiled.

John gasped, hips jerking off the bed as the vibrations moved the small ridges of the rubber. "O-oh, fuck!"

Jim smiled and slowly moved it up and down, from base to tip over and over again.

John whimpered, rocking his hips as it moved. "Fuck, that's... Mmm..."

Jim grinned. "That good, baby?"

John nodded, writhing against the bed. "F-faster, please..."

Jim turned the wand up and moved quicker.

John whined loudly, thrusting into it, noises becoming wilder.

Jim stilled it on his head, letting the vibrations course through his body.

John clawed at the bed, gasping at the sensation. It was almost too much.

Jim kept moving it up and down, moaning.

John looked at him, watching his reactions as he let himself go. Under any other circumstance, he might feel embarrassed- but Jim liked him, Jim loved him, and he knew Jim loved watching him come apart.

Jim moaned. "Look at your body, look at you, baby. You're so beautiful."

John whimpered and reached for him, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Jim kissed him harshly, moving it faster, turning it up again.

John moaned into his mouth, teeth clacking together as his body jerked in surprise.

Jim grinned and sucked at his mouth. "Talk to Daddy, baby."

"I... mmm, can't, can't... think..." John nipped at Jim's lips, shaking from head to toe. "Don't... don't think I can, can last..."

Jim turned it as high as it could go, grinning. "Let's go, baby. I want you to come. I want you to, I want to watch you come, Johnny Boy…”

John cried out, digging his nails into Jim's shoulder. "Oh, FUCK!" He snapped his hips, rocking into the cup, gasping for breath.

Jim moaned. "Come, Johnny," he breathed, fucking it on the head. "Come, baby, please..."

John threw his head back and screamed, body tensing as he came. "Jim!"

Jim groaned, taking the toy away before his body got too sensitive and put it down. "Mm, good boy. Such a good boy for me." He kissed him gently. "Was that good?"

John kissed him back. "Mmm. Fucking incredible, christ, Daddy."

Jim smiled and held his cheeks. "I'm glad you liked it."

John leaned into his touch. "Mmm. I'm glad you had it."

Jim giggled and wrapped him up in his arms.

John clung to him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Jim giggled. "I love you."

"I love. You. Too. Every inch of you, inside and out."

Jim grinned at him and held him close. "Mm, what did I do to deserve you?"

John snuggled close to him. "Mmm. Everything."

Jim smiled and kissed his face. "You think so?"

John hummed happily. "I know so. Because everything led to you finding me in the mall."

Jim shut his eyes and smiled. "Then everything, every bit of it, was worth it."

John kissed his jaw. "Yes, Jim. It was."

Jim smiled. "I'd do it a thousand times over, too."

John nuzzled against his face, feeling his stubble scratch over his skin. "Mmm... Am I really worth that? Even with... even with all the darkness?"

Jim nodded. "If I had to relive the worst of it for a thousand years to get to be with you, or to save you... It would take less than a second for me to do it."

John bit his lip. "I don't... I wouldn't let you."

Jim cupped his cheek. "I know. But I'd still try."

John kissed him softly, running his hands through his hair and pulling him closer. _I'd do anything for you._

Jim kissed him back with a smile. "I love you.”

"I love you too. More than anything. I would do anything for you."

Jim smiled. "Oh, I know, baby. I know you would."

John clung to him. "Good."

Jim squeezed back. "God, I love you."

John "I love you too. Think we'll make it to the fourth room?"

Jim nodded. "Mm, we better. I don't like failing challenges."

John giggled. "Another game, or another chase?"

"Mm..." Jim hummed, eyes closed. "Well," he sighed, looking tired. "I don't think… youcancatchmeI" He was up and bolting out the door seconds later.

"UGH! Dammit!" John, whose legs were still weak, scrambled off the bed after him, darting across the wood floor.

Jim giggled and nearly slipped in the hall, catching himself on a door knob and whipping around the corner back toward the last unexplored bedroom.

John chased after him, slowing down so he didn't go and re-break his arm ( _fuck that, I don't need that again_ ) as he followed behind, laughing.

Jim turned around and caught him in his arms, stumbling back into the room and plopping on the bed with him.

John giggled and kissed his forehead. "We made it."

Jim nodded. "That we did."

John hummed and nipped at his earlobe.

Jim giggled. "Mm, this has been amazing."

"Yes, it has. And yes, you are.”

Jim blushed. "And so are you, my darling."

John giggled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he smiled, holding the boy close.

John sighed happily and rubbed their cheeks together. "Mmm.”

Jim giggled. "Thank you."

John "For what?"

"For being so perfect I can hardly breathe when I look at you sometimes."

John flushed. "I'm not perfect, Daddy. I'm a long way from it."

"You're absolutely perfect to me."

John bit his lip and looked down at him. _You saved me from the physical aspects, but I don't know if you can save me from this_. "...Thank you. You're perfect to me too, in every way."

Jim kissed his forehead. "One day, baby. One day you'll believe me. Completely. You'll know you're beautiful."

John chuckled. "I know I'm beautiful."

Jim grinned. "Good. But there's other things, things about yourself you still don't like."

John nodded. "Fair enough, yes, there is."

"But you're perfect."

John turned redder. "I'm short."

"You fit perfect when I hug you."

John giggled. "Yes, I do."

"See? Not short. What else?"

John licked his lips nervously. "Stupid."

"You are fucking brilliant. No, no, you are not stupid. I don't talk to stupid people, John. I don't want to spend my time or my life with stupid. So how in god's name could you be? You're so smart, you are. God, you're going to be a doctor, for fuck's sake. You're brilliant, baby."

John swallowed. "I... thank you. Thank you, Jim."

Jim kissed his eyes and his forehead. "I mean it. God, I do. No one who knows every song, every line, every damn word that Tolkein spat out is stupid. No one that wants to be a doctor is stupid. No one that means it, anyway."

John was sure he looked like a tomato. "I believe you, Daddy."

Jim smiled and kissed him deeply.

John kissed him back, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Anything else?"

John closed his eyes. "...Weak. Needy. Possessive."

"You are strong. So strong, you've held me up before, baby. You need love. You need to know you're loved and cared for. You need to have someone here that's going to shower you with what you've been missing all these years. You're not needy, you're deprived. And your possessiveness matches mine, baby."

John kissed his brow. "Really?"

"Do you not remember how I was when Sherlock kissed you?"

John furrowed his brow and thought. That seemed like ages ago. "... Oh..."

"I was ready to scalp the little bastard."

John bit his lip. "I felt so bad about that, so... violated."

Jim kissed him. "Well it's alright now. You're all mine, love."

John hummed. "All yours. Forever."

"Mmm, and I'm yours."

"Mine," John whispered.

Jim nodded. "Mm, forever."

John "We're really... You really want me that long?"

Jim smiled. "Of course."

"And, someday..."

"Someday?"

John blushed. God, I feel like a little girl. "Someday... we'll be married. Mmm. You said so. And I'm looking forward to it."

Jim grinned. "Yes, baby. Married. With a house, and fighting over dinner and silly things."

John kissed him, over and over, relishing the feel of his lips. "We'll never fight over dinner. I'm too easy to please."

"Maybe you'll get picky later.”

John chuckled. "You underestimate my love of food."

Jim giggled. "Maybe I do."

John kissed his throat. "Mmm. It's going to be wonderful.”

Jim nodded. "It'll be perfect."

John growled. "Yes, it will be." He nipped at Jim's throat, rocking his hips slowly.

Jim moaned. "Oh...Baby..."

"Mmm... think you're ready, Daddy?"

Jim grinned. "I'm always ready for you."

"Tell Johnny how you want him, then."

Jim groaned. "You think you're ready for Daddy to top again? It's alright if you're not."

"Oh I'm ready for you to. You just have to tell. Me. How. You. Want. Me. My back? My side? Want me to ride you? Bent over the bed?"

Jim moaned. "Ride me, baby," he breathed. "I wanna watch you fuck yourself on Daddy's dick."

John shivered. "Ooooh, I love it when you talk to me like that. Want to watch me prepare myself too?"

Jim nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, fuck yes, I do.”

“Hand me the lube?"

Jim scrambled for it and offered it to him.

John popped the cap open and pooled it in his palm. He slicked his hand and got on his knees, where Jim could see. Still open from earlier, it was easy for him to press three fingers in from the start. "O-Oh, Daddy," he moaned, slowly spreading them apart.

Jim moaned. "Ohoh, baby," he shuddered, looking up at him and licking his lips. "So beautiful..."

John rotated his wrist, making sure he was well slicked. "Mmm... Where are you gonna sit?"

Jim scooted to the edge of the bed, grinning and patting his lap.

John pulled his hand out and crawled over to him, swaying his hips. He straddled Jim and lowered himself down, reaching to make sure he was slick as well.

Jim moaned, breath hitching his his chest. He grabbed John's hips, looking up at him with wide eyes.

John whined as Jim filled him, their gazes locked. It was slow at first, the way he moved, relishing the feel of him and the noises he made. "Daddy…”

Jim gasped softly while John moved, taking in the sight of him. "So good, Johnny. Oh, it's so good," he breathed, rocking up into him a little.

John licked his lips, hooking his arm behind Jim's neck. "Tell me I'm yours, Daddy."

"Mine, all fucking mine. And no one can take you away from me, no one could ever steal you away."

"Ohn!" John brought himself down faster, just a little, breathing a little harder. "Yes, fuck, tell me what you'd do to some who tried, please, Daddy..."

Jim growled. "I'd burn them alive and their families in front of them. I'd make their death as slow as my temper would allow, baby. If anyone tried to put their goddamn hands on you I'd skin them."

John moaned, forcing his mouth against Jim's as he rode him harder, hips rising and falling with rough strength.

Jim snarled against his lips, body moving with his at almost an angry pace.

John loved it; it was hard, it was brutal, and it was pure. The thought of Jim fighting for him, of killing for him... His imagination ran wild, urging him on, driving him mad.

Jim grunted and clawed down his back, shuddering openly.

John squeezed his thighs around Jim's hips, fucking himself down as best he could, mostly taking as Jim slammed into him. "Mark me," he growled. "Bite me, please, Daddy!"

Jim moaned and did so, scraping his teeth over his chest and dragging his nails violently down his back.

John snapped his hips, gasping and panting, hard against Jim's stomach. "Fuck! God, yes! Harder, please!"

Jim snarled, bucking up into him with harsh, deep thrusts.

John clawed at his neck, bouncing hard against his thighs.

"Oh, shit, you feel so good," Jim moaned. "Gonna make Daddy come already..."

John tightened his muscles. "Then fill me, Daddy. Fuck, come for me and then let me come for you. Please..."

"Already?" He breathed. "Oh, baby, what does Daddy do to you?" He moved harder, his thighs trembling.

John bent to whisper in his ear. "Daddy makes my heart pound, Daddy gets me hard, Daddy fucks me so well I can barely think straight. Daddy makes me feel good, Daddy fills me up, Daddy leaves me aching for more."

Jim gasped and shuddered wantonly. "Oh, fuck, baby. Fuck, fuck, OHN!" He came without another warning, filling John even more and gasping.

John gripped him tighter, barely keeping himself together. "Touch me," he breathed. "Please, Daddy, I'm so close..."

Jim forced himself to stay upright and stroked him rapidly.

John leaned back, bracing himself on Jim. It only took a few passes for him to come with a shout, covering Jim's chest and stomach.

Jim whimpered and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto the bed with him.

John curled up on his chest, ignoring the mess as he kissed every inch of Jim's face that he could reach.

Jim giggled and hummed, holding him close. "Fuck. We did it."

"Mmm. Damn right we did. Seven god damned times today, total."

Jim shut his eyes, sighing. "I need a nap."

John giggled. "Me too."

Jim hummed and curled up with him. "Then let's nap.”

John pulled the blanket over their bodies and kissed his neck. "See you in a few hours, Daddy. I love you."

Jim hummed, face pressed into his neck. "I love you too."

John closed his eyes and let himself sleep, utterly exhausted and thoroughly fucked. _You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean that. Beautiful and brilliant and kind._

Jim hummed and passed out just seconds later, sighing softly. _Mine. Perfectly imperfect and so beautiful. All mine._

John slept soundly, waking up around nine more sore than he'd been since... well, since being thrown down the stairs.

Jim felt John stir and nuzzled into his chest.

John hummed happily. _Sleep, Daddy._

Jim squeezed him a little, snuffling against his shirt.

John squeezed him back with his good arm.

"Mmloveyou."

John grinned. "Love you too, Daddy," he whispered.

Jim settled against him, sleep overtaking him again.

John flipped on the telly and browsed through the channels, settling on reruns of the first season of Red Dwarf.

Jim's hand folded with John's shirt caught inside, hanging onto him.

John kissed his forehead. _You really do love me._

Jim hummed at the touch.

John turned back to the telly with a grin.

Jim squeezed his shirt and sighed softly.

John chuckled. "Really wore you out, didn't I, Daddy? You rest as long as you need to."

"Mm, how can I when you talk so sweet?"

John turned red. "More awake than I thought."

Jim giggled. "Mm, just really lucid really fast."

"Sorry." He kissed Jim's forehead again.

"Why on earth are you sorry?”

"Um. Embarrassed a bit. I was, uh. Gloating."

Jim grinned. "And you have every right. Not many people can knock me out for twelve hours."John giggled. "Seven times," he purred. "And you kept up valiantly. I, however, feel like I got hit by ten trucks."

Jim frowned. "We need to try your new medicine."

John nodded. "Yes, we do. Don't know if I can move, though."

Jim kissed his forehead. "Of course. I'll be right back." He slipped out and got the medicine, getting a glass of grape juice as well and brought it back.

John took his pills with a groan and drained the whole glass. "Mmm. Thank you, Jim."

Jim smiled and put it down. "Want to go back to our room? I'll make you blueberry pancakes."

John giggled. "Carry me?"

Jim nodded. "Of course." He lifted him in his arms, kissing him sweetly. He carried him into the bedroom, lying him on the blankets.

John kissed him back, curling against his chest. He groaned as Jim set him against the mattress. "Worth it. Still worth it."

Jim hummed and kissed him. "I love you."

John kissed him back. "I love you too. So damned much."

"Breakfast?"

John nodded. "I believe you promised pancakes?"

Jim kissed him. "I did. Be back in a moment, love."

John watched him go, slumping back against the pillows as soon as he was out of sight.

Jim quickly made breakfast, coming back with pancakes and syrup piled on a plate, grinning at him.

John struggled into a sitting position and smiled back. "Smells amazing, Daddy."

Jim kissed his cheek. "If you don't like them you can tell me," he chuckled.

John took the plate from him and began to eat, moaning happily. "Oh, god... heaven, absolute heaven."

Jim grinned. "Good! That's good." He started on his own plate.

John ate slowly, his usual noises loud and pleased.

Jim laughed. "You're adorable."

John looked up. "Oh, gosh. Thank you," he mumbled, blushing.

"Did you just say gosh?" Jim giggled.

John turned a dark shade of red. "Um. Yes."

"You are the cutest thing.”

John giggled. "I'm a man of many talents."

Jim nodded. "That you are."

John finished his food and set his plate aside. "God. And so are you."

Jim winked. "Am I?"

John licked a bit of stray syrup off his lips. "Oh yes, Daddy. Yes, you are."

Jim kissed his sweet lips. "Mmn..."

John shivered. "Oh, don't you go making those noises. I'll want you all over again, and I can't have you."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby."

John chuckled. "Worth it. Just going to be sore for a day or two."

Jim kissed him. "Alright, sweetheart.”

John curled up against him, wincing.

Jim smiled and kissed him. "I love you.”

John kissed him back. "I love you too. More than anything."

"Can't wait til you're better," he smiled.

John kissed the corner of his lips. "Neither can I, Daddy."


	24. Behind the trigger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Aaaaaand that's a wrap!
> 
> We might revisit this AU later (we've been asked for a confrontation and more possessive!Jim), but that's all for now =]
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, the bookmarks, the subscriptions, and the comments! It means a lot to us! We hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> John's Note: editing this scene was the best okay jesus fucking CHRIST ChloeWinchester is the best Jim ever aihfisudfhusfhusyfu

The two weeks passed with much of the same routine; John's new medication leveled out his moods, he started the online courses Jim had set up (blowing the times and scores out of the water), Jim started conducting proper business again, they continued to 'consecrate' every damned surface John could fit on, and eventually the cast came off. "Don't stress yourself," the kind doctor had told him, but John was itching to do just that. He wanted to throw a ball, he wanted to do pushups, and for fuck's sake, he wanted that god damned gun.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jim called the third day John had had his cast off, grinning with a bundle of flowers in his hands. He found him on the couch working and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Hi, baby," he grinned, handing him the lilies. "These are for you."

John grinned up at him, taking the flowers and closing his laptop. "Welcome back. Mmm, they're beautiful... What's the occasion?"

"You're beautiful." Jim kissed his neck. "You're healthy," he kissed him again. "And we had a date."

John moaned happily. "Mmm... we did?"

"If you remember, a couple of weeks ago we were going to do something with..." He took a gun from his waistband, gently nudging it against his neck. "A friend of mine."

John shivered, blood rushing as the cold metal touched his skin. "Oh, fuck. Yes, yes, I remember, Daddy."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Put the computer and the flowers down and stand the fuck up," he purred.

John made a mental note to remember to find a vase for the flowers, setting them atop his silver computer. He stood, heart pounding in his chest.

Jim smiled. "Good boy. Now come around the couch for Daddy." He let the barrel rest against the nape of his neck.

John did as he was told, moving behind the couch.

Jim grinned, resting the gun against his collarbone. "I think we should go to the bedroom, don't you?" He breathed.

John whimpered and nodded, cock twitching in his soft cotton pajamas. "Yes, Daddy," he replied, licking his dry lips. He didn't want to walk away from the gun; he wanted it on him, inside of him... _That will come, in time. Walk, John._ He began to walk toward the bedroom.

Jim grabbed John's arse as he walked. "Mmn...Bet your hole is so pretty and pink. Is it, Johnny?" He grinned, the gun on his neck again.

John swallowed. It was increasingly hard to speak. _Fuck, I love it when you grab my arse_. He opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't form words- just a breathless whine of need. Instead, John nodded.

Jim shoved it against his spine. "Answer, Daddy, Johnny..." He growled.

John moaned loudly. "Ohn, yes! Yes, Daddy, pink and tight!"

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy." He slapped his arse so he jolted into the bedroom. "Now turn around and take off your clothes."

John turned around, pupils wide with lust. He pulled off his snug black shirt first, tossing it to the floor. Next came his pyjamas, revealing a nice little treat for Jim- one of the pairs of knickers he'd bought him, riding high on his slender hips.

Jim grinned. "Oh, baby. So pretty for Daddy." He fell on his knees, resting the muzzle on the inside of his thigh while he mouthed him through the satin.

John moaned his name, fighting to keep his hands at his side. "Ye-hes, Daddy, I... uhn, wanted to look good for you."

"Mmn, so pretty..." He leaned up, biting the waistband and tugging them down, watching his cock spring free. "Oh, are we enjoying this, baby?" He purred.

John nodded, shifting his hips and watching him move. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered. Everything about it drove him mad; Jim's demeanor, the gun, his shameless kink for the name...

"Lie down on the fucking bed."

John walked over to the mattress, now covered with their bedset (the one that matched his eyes). He climbed up and laid on his stomach, his legs crooked at the knee.

Jim moaned. "Arms up," he growled, slinking behind him.

John held them up for Jim.

Jim took his handcuffs from under the bed, tightening the padded rings around his wrists, groaning. "Oh, look how naked and beautiful you are," he whispered, trailing the muzzle of the fun down his chest.

John whined and watched, goosebumps spreading across his skin. _Christ, I'm wet_. A bead of precome rolled down his head as the barrel scraped over one of his nipples. More, please, I need more...

Jim grinned, brushing the cold metal against the new scar tissue on his shoulder, well aware of how sensitive it was. "So wet... You like knowing I could pull this trigger at any time? Huh?"

John let out a ragged gasp, hips jerking involuntarily. "Yes. Yes, Daddy, I do. I love it. It makes me feel alive."

Jim smiled and clicked the safety off. "Wonder what that must do," he whispered, dropping the gun to press against his balls.

"Oh my god," John moaned, rocking back against the slowly-warming metal. Yes. YES.

Jim grinned. "You want me to fuck you with it, don't you?" He snarled, biting his thigh.

“Y-yes, Daddy. Yes, god, please! Please, fuck me with your gun..."

Jim grinned. "Mmn, baby..." he cooed. "Spread those pretty legs."

John worked his knees apart, giving Jim full access to his body.

Jim moaned. "Oh, you're right. How pink and tight you are, baby..." He groaned, slicking his fingers with lubricant and circling his hole, the gun rutting against his cock.

John rocked his hips, sliding his prick against the barrel. "Ohn... Do you like it, Daddy?"

"Yes I do. So fucking hot. Look at you quiver," he moaned, pressing inside of him.

John let out a quiet whine as Jim started to work him open. It was easy for him to relax; he trusted Jim, and fuck, this was the hottest thing they'd done together.

Jim snarled. "So pretty, baby," he moaned, fucking it into him while the gun pressed against his slit.

John felt the trail he left, wet against the metal as Jim crooked his finger. "Another," he breathed. "Another finger, Daddy, please..."

Jim groaned and pressed another inside of him, scissoring his flesh apart.

John hated waiting. He pushed backward, taking Jim deeper with a grunt.

"Shh, almost. Almost, baby," he grinned, licking his lips. "Mmn, Johnny..."

"Daddy," the boy whined, legs shaking. "I want it so bad..."

Jim groaned and added a third. "Soon. So soon, almost there."

John focused on the feel of his hand, moving with his thrusts.

“Tell Daddy when you're ready. Tell me when you're ready for it," he snarled.

John let him stretch his body a little more, waiting until he just couldn't take it. "Now, god, now! I'm ready for it, Daddy, I'm ready for your gun!"

Jim grinned and lowered the weapon, pressing it gently against his hole. "Oh, baby..." He whispered, using his fingers to open wider and working it inside.

John could feel it, cool and slick and hard, slowly parting his muscle. The raised sight was the first thing he could feel, rubbing against his tight skin. "Fuck," he breathed, rolling his hips around it. "More. Deeper, please!"

Jim groaned and continued, careful finger on the trigger. "You like that?"

John nodded, his reply choking off into a scream of pleasure as it scraped against his prostate. "Oh, FUCK! D-do that again, Daddy, please!"

Jim growled and obliged, rutting it against the little bundle of nerves.

John cried out, tugging against the cuffs. "OHN! H-harder, fuck me with it, Daddy!

Jim twisted it inside of him. "Say please," he snarled.

"O-oh fuck! Please, Daddy, please fuck it into me! I want it hard, and rough, please!"

Jim made a dark, animal-like noise and started plowing it into him, watching his body jerk with the motion.

John howled, spreading his legs wider, snapping his hips to meet it. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt- the kind that made his cock drip. _One thing goes wrong and I'm dead. One tensed muscle, one slip... Oh, god, I fucking love this._ "Oh! Fuck, it's so good, so fucking good, Daddy, don't stop!" _You'll fuck it into me, hard, barely able to hold yourself back. You'll make me describe how it feels, threaten me if I fail to do it to your satisfaction, and when I'm shaking and pleading and dripping onto the sheets you'll pull it out and replace it with your cock, thrusting hard inside of me, pressing the barrel against my ribs. You'll force me to come for you, and god, I will, with your warm prick inside of me..._

Jim growled. "How's it feel, baby? Tell me how it feels, talk to me or you're getting a bullet in this hole.”

John whimpered. "Hard, harder than your cock, and colder. Rigid. Unforgiving, unyielding. I have no control, you take what you want and that makes me feel good, so fucking good. I can feel every ridge, every groove, rubbing a-against me. And when it- OHN! It hurts in the best fucking way, Daddy, makes me feel full, makes me feel like a toy, I love it...

"Oh, that's good. So good. My precious toy..." He moaned. "Baby, do you want Daddy's cock?"

John nodded. "Mmmf, y-yes, Daddy. I want your cock."

Jim pulled it out and pressed the gun into his ribs, hard enough to bruise. "Oh, fuck, baby. I want you." He shoved his dick inside of him, plowing into him harder than the gun had been.

John screamed, prick twitching with need. "YES! God, yes, Daddy, you feel so good! Take me, fuck me!" The wet, warm pistol hurt, but again- the good kind of hurt, the kind that made his balls heavy, the kind that sent heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Jim snarled. "Don't you come until I say you can. You come and you're fucking dead, Johnny," he growled, fucking him deep. "You'll have to scream for it. Have to beg me to..."

John nearly lost control. He was achingly hard, eager for friction, and that... that just made him want it more. "Fuck! Y-yes, Daddy!" He rode out more of his harsh thrusts, writhing against his hip, slamming back to meet him, sweating and cursing and moaning.

Jim gasped raggedly, fucking into him as hard as possible. "Fuhuck! Christ, you feel so good," he whimpered.

John wasn't sure how much more he could take. "P-please, Daddy! Please, I've been such a good boy, let me come! I'll do anything, anything you ask, just please, please!"

"You wait til Daddy comes then I might let you," he moaned, driving into him hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His head fell back, shuddering openly as he released deep inside of him.

John could feel him, pulsing inside of him, and the boy whimpered. "P-please, please, make me come. I'll do anything. Force me to, Daddy, make me, please!"

Jim shoved the gun into his ribs. "Come, Johnny. You fucking come right fucking now, or I swear to god..."

John pressed himself down against the mattress and started to rock, moaning at the friction and the looming threat. "O-oh, Daddy, I'll come, I'll come for you..."

"Come." He jabbed the gun inside his hole again. "Now."

John felt the blunt pressure, heard the growl of warning, and with three quick jerks of his hips he was coming with a scream.

Jim gasped raggedly, moaning when he came. "Mm..." He beamed, setting the gun on the nightstand. "How was that?" He breathed, kissing him.

John wriggled his wrists in the cuffs. "Fucking amazing, god, you... mmm, when you're like that..."

Jim undid the cuffs and hugged him close. "I love you."

John hugged him back, kissing his neck. "I love you too, Jim."

"Forever and ever and ever and ever... Plenty of time to think of kinkier stuff than that."

John giggled and blushed. "Mmm... oh yes. We've got the rest of our lives to plot."

"Maybe we could fool around in a car park- Oh wait."

John snorted. "Oh I already have ideas, Mr. Moriarty. If you're good, I'll tell you one or two on my birthday..."

Jim rolled over with him. "I can't wait."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caring for John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537127) by [MissWitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitchy/pseuds/MissWitchy)




End file.
